A Dream Within A Dream
by DeathsDragon
Summary: Your not real... you can't be real! This can't be happening to me! Its just... a... story, right?" She woke up in the Black Order HQ with a head full of memories of the wrong world...
1. Chapter 1

[Note: This story is not entirely my idea it was my little brothers, and the main chara is a mixture of mine and my little brothers, no a self-insert. But because he can't sit down and write a story like this, just tell me by word of mouth, I did so. He's 16 but can't sit still to save his life, so he tells me the stories and I write them for him. Although, the family situation is loosely based on ours, with all names changed.]

So please enjoy, I have tried to work my magic as best I can...

* * *

Take this kiss upon the brow!

And, in parting from you now,

Thus much let me avow-

You are not wrong, who deem

That my days have been a dream;

Yet if hope has flown away

In a night, or in a day,

In a vision, or in none,

Is it therefore the less gone?

All that we see and seem

Is but a dream within a Dream.

I stand amid the roar

Of a surf tormented shore,

And I hold within my hand

Grains of Golden sand-

How few! Yet how they creep

Through my fingers to the deep,

While I weep- while I weep!

O God! Can I not grasp

Them with a tighter clasp?

O God! Can I not save

One from the pitiless wave?

Is all that we see or seem

But a dream within a dream?

--EAP

Life was good! She had been ill but now she was better and she had been let out of the hospital at last! Life was good again! She thought with a laugh as she and her friends moved threw the warm evening streets, they had been drinking, not her, but they had and she was carried away with the atmosphere. The tarmac was warm under her bare feet, the air held a soft breeze that carried the faint scent of the sea close by. The sounds of carnival and laughter were being carried on that same breeze, but as they turned a corner to head down the main street, it finally came into view.

A crazy mass of lights and people. There were stalls and rides all jumbled together, with strings of lights hanging off of everything! Even some of the dancers that were moving threw the crowds or performing on the stages had lights on them.

With a laugh and a drunk wobble her friends started to move towards the crowd, laughing hard at what one of them had said but she paused for a minuet and looked around her. There! There was a discordant note in the music, it seemed to scream out to her but no one else noticed it in the noise and happy confusion that was everywhere. It was like a finger round the rim of a wine glass and it snapped her back to her senses, the happy glow fading.

She looked around her, anxiously trying to figure out what was wrong, what was is that could be doing this? No one else was noticing it as the music grew, as things became too loud, the laughter too shrill! Then she saw it! A pair of dark purple eyes, in the face of a girl who was licking a lolly-pop quiet slowly and calmly. She just stood there as the press of the crowd moved around her without seeming to see her, avoiding her without realising, an island of calm.

Without knowing why her eyes shot up to look at the darkening sky above her, the sun had set and its last rays of light were just fading, but that was not what sent the fear shooting threw her.

The moon was black.

Her heart began to race, her breathing became accelerated, and she tried to look for her friends, for her family, for someone of comfort! The colours were all blurring together, mashing up and blending, the sounds nothing but shrill painful noise in her ears but still, standing in the middle of all this, calmly licking her lolly-pop, stood the purple haired girl. Her dark eyes bored into her own.

She blinked and it was all gone!

She was kneeling before the purple haired girl and looking up at her as the wind blew over a dark and desolate landscape around them. There seemed to be no colour except in the figure of the girl before her. Her body screamed with pain, she could feel the blood oozing down her skin from the many wounds she had. There was something in her hands, both of them and she longed to look down and see what it was, but she could not move from the purple eyes as they shifted to gold, the pale skin turning grey as large crosses appeared on the girls forehead. Familiar, so familiar…

The girl leaned down, bringing her face closer, "did you enjoy your time in that other world?" She asked, seeming concerned before a large sadistic grin appeared on her face again. "You nearly died over there. But that would have been no fun for me," she said with a whining tone in her young voice. All she could do was sit there, watching, following the girl with her eyes as her body refused to move, her fists holding the two objects tightly.

Move! She screamed with her numb mind.

"So after going to all that trouble of wiping your mind, I guess I'll just have to kill you anyway." She the girl with a giggle as she straightened up and held up a hand, a sharpened candle appearing there, its end even lit with a happily dancing little flame.

Kill? Die? No! Never! MOVE!

With a grunt, she managed to make her body fall to the side as the girl lunged down, making the killing strike miss her chest and bury itself in the flesh of her leg, but the girl pulled it out again quickly as she darted back, angry.

She didn't scream, even as the pain shot threw her tired limbs, hitting her exhausted brain like a sledge hammer. It woke her up, gave her renewed strength enough to push herself back up, pull herself painfully to her feet, it was difficult on the uneven mud.

The purple haired girl was laughing, "you can still move?!" She exclaimed happily and brought her candle up again, making to move forwards when a voice shouted threw the chaos, "Clown Belt!" White strips encircled the girl and pulled her away suddenly, throwing her clear of her line of vision.

But she did not notice, she was looking down at the muddy soil that was under her bare feet, around at the ruined and destroyed remains of a sea side city, smoke filled the night sky but as she looked up, she saw the moon again. It was white.

A small smile graced her lips, she didn't even seem to hear the voice again as it drew nearer, calling to her, trying to talk to her. Her vision tunnelled and she fell to her knees, brining up her hands to her chest, still grasping whatever it was tightly as she fell on her side.

Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kai!"

Ow.

"KAI!… Is she awake? God Jay, how much did they let her drink?"

My sister, Sarah, what the hell is she doing here? Here? Here where? I'm at home. With my family, I've been ill but now I'm better and they let me go home.

Opening sore eyes, Kai looked up at the rough worried features of her youngest brother, "what do you want Jay?" She croaked threw her dry throat, looking around for a glass of water as she sat up, the pounding in her head making her wince in pain, the light from the window making her eyes hurt and her head worse.

"Oh good, your awake," said another voice. Oh yeah, Sarah. "Here you go," she said and held out a glass of water to the sleepy figure, who took it with a grateful smile. "How much did you all drink last night? Mom and Dad are still asleep, but I heard them being sick this morning so they'll be awake soon."

Kai smiled, she couldn't remember last night. Just her dream, the dream of all those colours and the noise, of the strange girl with the purple eyes and the black moon… and… her eyes fell on the large pile of manga and anime DVD's that were laying next to her bed and scattered all over the shelves of the room as usual. The dream seemed to make a little more sense now, she had gotten drunk at the family party and watched some anime before passing out asleep.

"You should have stayed last night, instead of running off after that weirdo boyfriend" she said while slowly sipping the water into her abused stomach, wincing at the pain and worrying if she was going to be sick at some point. "And what do you want Jay?"

"Can I watch it? Please? You said you'd let me watch Man with you!" Begged the boy as he bounced his long frame on her small bed, his own was wedged in the room next to hers but still he bounced on her bed! He was six foot six and still growing at the age of fifteen, she was…was… short for being the oldest of them all, oldest of three brothers and three sisters.

"What time is it?" She asked the room in general as she kicked the youngest and tallest of the boys off of her bed only for him to be replaced by the middle sister Sarah as she fiddled with her phone, sulking over the boyfriend comment.

"Its eleven." She answered and continued to fiddle with the phone.

"Jay, I've told you, there's not been any new anime for over a month now." She tried to stop the boy from talking continuously and shifted towards the side of the bed, realising that she had slept in her clothes. "The author is sick. She can't work but I've got work in two hours!"

---

Fighting for the bathroom as usual took up another half hour, then the twenty minuets to run and use the bath tub were interrupted for another ten minuets as her first younger sister burst in to be sick in the toilet. Nine people, one bathroom! She cursed as she rubbed the blond girls back, holding her hair out of her face.

"You better now Kira?" Passing some her some tissue, she walked her back to bed and opened the small window in the bathroom before stripping off and climbing into the lukewarm bathtub. Once she was out, dried and dressed, wet hair falling loose around her shoulders, it was downstairs to see the rest of the family in the kitchen, turning a simple Saturday morning into world war four. Managing to salvage a piece of toast, forcing it down her throat even if she didn't want it, she had time to kiss her Mom goodbye before she left to catch the bus for work.

After spending another half an hour, crammed on the packed bus, it was into the hell hole called work. Stupid work shirt, check. Name badge on, check. Watch, check. Medication, check. Down to the till that would be her personal torture for the next six hours…

Her mind wandered as she worked, the constant beeping of the machines around her and her hang over helping to lull her mind until she saw them again. Those eyes. Large purple eyes in an almost angelic face belonging to a small girl with dark purple hair. The world seemed to slip again as her body froze up! The beeps around her became too loud!

"So I guess I did a good job if your back here," laughed the girl as she walked towards Kai threw the crowd that seemed not to notice that they had both stopped. "You know who I am. I made sure you knew everything."

"No… that's… that's just a story." Kai said, her throat going dry as her mind all too easily named the face before her.

"I know. I made sure of that too." Laughed the girl but Kai' vision was tunnelling again until she felt a sharp pain in her hands and the girl jumped back suddenly. "Seems they're going to try wake you up, I wander if your mind can accept reality? Can you figure out which is real?"

"R…Road?" Kai gasped but as her vision darkened the pain in her hands increased, flowing up her arms as if flowing her veins until she felt her whole body was on fire! She screamed, she knew she did but she couldn't hear the it until at last, with a shattering sound everything went silent.

The new silence felt like an oppressive blanket being rolled over her until at last she could hear the faint tinkling sounds of something close by. They were delicate little sounds, like music almost and she moved towards them in the blackness, desperate for something to latch on to…

---

"And in latest news, it seem' that the new virus, Euphoria, has clamed another victim. Christine Joleson, is the latest victim in the growing crisis, having passing out while at work, when it was believe she had managed to survive the horrible diseases. Her family has been informed and is withdrawing to mourn her de-"

Silence… The a giggle from a young throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Pain. She winced and felt even parts of her face were in pain! 'Why do I always wake up like this?' Her mind questioned as she tried to open her eyes to find that the pain her head had returned at this simple action and she passed out again.

--

She awoke again but this time there wasn't any pain in her face, there was light on her eye lids and she opened them slowly, seeing a ceiling above her. Sun light was streaming in the large open windows next to her bed and a gentle breeze blew in, seeming to gently caress the bare skin on her arms.

Slowly taking a quick account, she found that she was in a large bed, with fresh sheets and all her arms and legs. She had bandages on many different parts of her body and some parts of her felt heavier than others, as she tried to move her fingers and toes, then her knees and elbows. Rolling her eyes around she saw the large IV drip next to her bed and sighed, shutting her eyes again and listening to the bird song out side the window.

"Good day Nurse, what is the patients condition?"

Voices? Oh dear. That doesn't sound like anyone I know. Mom will be so upset that I'm in hospital again, Dad will make horrible jokes with the doctors and nurses… and… I can't-

"Her condition is stabilizing now. Thank the Lord that someone thought to go and get those Innocence when she was having that fit." This voice was female, were the first was male. She didn't know them, but she had awoken quiet often to hear people she didn't know talking about her like she was just a lump of meat. She was so shocked at hearing people talking she didn't begin to wander what it was they were talking about. They were moving closer and she assumed they must be talking about her; she lay still, evening out her breathing and feigning sleep as she listened.

"Her wounds are almost all healed, the only ones that worry me are the one on her leg and the burns that are still healing on her palms." The voice was brisk, to the point and clear but caring at the same time, there was worry underneath that, in the tired way it sighed afterwards. There was a rustle of paper and the male voice sighed now, "how long has she been like this now? I loose track of the days being locked in that office with them all."

A faint chuckled but an answer, "nearly a month Supervisor, we're beginning to worry about her body."

"Hm? How so?"

"She can't live off that drip forever and if we try to feed her, she may choke. People in coma's don't last past the first six months."

"Its only been one so far, but I can understand your worry," another rustle of paper, "our medical knowledge just isn't far enough advanced to help people through something like this."

There was silence before the male voice spoke again, "I'll get the boys on to thinking of ways to wake her up. Maybe Allen might be able to think of a way, he thought of using the Innocence like that before."

Kai's mind hit a wall. Innocence?! Allen? This was too familiar, so much so that it had to be wrong! That had been a dream, a story! Nothing more. She had to let them know she was awake, reassure herself that she was just being silly.

With a faint groan that was heartfelt as she moved muscles that had not been used for too long, she opened her eyes and sat up slowly, blinking to try and make her eyes work as she saw the two people in front of her.

They were not any doctor or nurse that she had ever laid eyes on, the nurse was wearing a blue dress when many these days chose a tunic or trousers. Next to her though, wearing a long white jacket, the symbol on his left hand side as familiar as her own face, was Komui Li. She should know the symbol, she had drawn it often enough for her brother… the youngest one… her family… Komui….

Shock was evident on there faces as they dashed forwards to brace her before she fell off the bed as her mind swam under the onslaught of information, making her dizzy.

"Well!" Said Komui a little surprise as he gently pushed Kai back onto the pillows, his face smiling in clear relief. "Your awake at last mystery girl, but you probably shouldn't have sat up like that."

But Kai didn't seem to hear what he was saying as she continued to star at the black haired man, looked up at his glasses, into his open smiling face before her eyes moved up to his Barrett and then down to the symbol of the Black Order.

"I suppose your probably wandering where you are," began Komui as he pulled up a chair next to her, the nurse was fussing around, checking her pulse and temperature before removing the IV drip ready to bring in a fresh packet. "Do you happen to remember ab-?" He paused as Kai reached out with shaking fingers to touch the silver symbol, feeling the smooth cold metal under her warm fingers.

Her eyes looked up and met with his questioning ones and she knew, clarity filled her mind at last and before she realised, she was speaking, "your Komui Li. You're the Supervisor or Head, of the Black Order, a Vatican ran group that's soul purpose is rid the world of Akuma. You use the living weapons of God, called Exorcists. They posses Innocence, small strange crystal like cubes that bare unknown powers and abilities."

Kai stopped and opened up the palm of her other hand to see two smallish glowing green cubes sitting there before she closed her fingers again and looked up into Komui' shocked face, his mouth open. She continued to speak, her mouth moving almost of its accord, "I might belong to this world but Road Kamelot did something to my mind. I can only remember growing up and living in another world, were all of this, is nothing but a story, I know so much…"

"Road Kamelot? You mean, the Noah?" Asked Komui at last as Kai returned her attention to the Innocence in her hand, stroking it and poking it absently as tears formed in her eyes.

"Yes." She said quietly, the tears falling to land with little thuds on the thick cotton of the bed sheets. "She said that she wiped my mind. That she sent my mind to this other world, were all of this is not real. I think she expects me to die because of the unbalance of my mind and memories."

Komui was silent as he tried to contemplate what this would mean, what he would do if he got suddenly sent to another world, where he knew no one and nothing. Where everything he thought he had once known as fact was proven to be a lie or a fairytale. There would be no Lenalee for a start, but no one to look after her either! The cold realisation dawned on him about how lonely this girl before him would really be, and worse, if everything she knew of the this world, had cruelly been turned into a story! A fiction to amuse people, then she would probably have trouble adapting to this new life, to meeting the people that had once been only names on paper.

"How can I help you?" He said at last in the silence.


	4. Chapter 4

"How can I help you?" Komui said in the silence.

Kai turned to look at him and felt something inside of her snap. "How can you help me?! How can you help me!! Send me back!" She shouted suddenly, her fist closing over the cubes as she jumped up and out of the covers and the bed in one leap, landing bare foot on the cold stones of the ward. She realised dispassionately as she turned and bolted for the door, that someone had dressed her in a knee length nightgown, the same person had recently bathed her, as her hair felt clean and she didn't seem to stink. It was strange the things the mind noticed, she realised as she ran out the door of the ward and into the hall, trying to find a way out. Her mind flashed up all the fights she had ever been in and the clarity with which she had thought, just before they all began, "this is going to hurt, better make it worth it!"

Now, her bare feet pounded on cold stone, her muscles in her legs screamed at being used and she felt the trickle of blood down one legs from the stab wound she received from Road. The stitches must have broke, but she continued to pump her body, her arms swinging as she ran, her lungs gasping for breath already. Yet, she realised, she felt lighter! She felt better in this body than she ever had before!

Kai had forever been getting in trouble for being clumsy, for being heavy handed even when she hadn't realised what she had been doing. Even after a month on the sick bed she still felt more able and energetic than she could have managed in the other world and as the realisation truly sank in, it just added to the uncertain knowledge that maybe Road had been right.

Gripping the Innocence tighter she turned corners and ran down flights of stairs, nearly killing herself on the last flight as she tripped and started to fall head first but she put out a hand and turned it into a flip, landing easily on her feet and running again.

Pushing past people who turned to stare in shock she continued to run blindly until she ran into a large room that echoed with the sounds of cutlery and happy chatter, the warm smells of cooking food wafting around the room and making her stomach rumble but she was staring wide-eyed at the crowd. No one had stopped to notice her but her eyes picked out the faces that she shouldn't know but did. Yu Kanda. Lavi. Allen Walker. Even the Finder Toma was there.

"Well deary! What would you like?" Cooed a voice behind her and she turned to see Jerry, the Chef standing behind his counter and looking at her expectantly, long braids coming to rest on his shoulders. As she turned, he began to gush, "oh my!" He squealed, "you're the new Mystery Girl! I didn't know you were awake! Please tell me- No! Wait!"

Kai ran again, running out of the hall but she could hear Jerry calling to other people in the hall and she knew that people would be looking for her now, if Komui hadn't already alerted the entire Order outside the Dining hall. People began to notice her, turning and calling out to her as she ran, a few made to grab her but she evaded them like a cat, slinking out of there way without breaking stride.

As she entered a clear hall way, looking around desperate that her pursuers were coming closer. She needed to be out of this building with its endless corridors! Pulling open one of two large double doors to look inside; a large well decorated and empty library, with large windows.

Ah! Closing the door behind herself she moved into the room, her cold feet moving off of the stone and onto the plush carpets and rugs in this room. She moved around the sofa and looked around the room for other people in the aisle's, her breathing was ragged and seemed too loud in the silent room. Making it to the windows and looking out, it seemed that she was on the ground level at least, as her eyes rested on the garden before her.

Climbing onto the wide window sill, she looked up and spotted the latch. Reaching up with her free hand, she froze as she heard people running past the door, talking in loud voices as they tried to find her. The voices faded as quickly as they came, whoever they were they were in too much of a rush to inspect the rooms.

Catching the latch, the bottom few panes in the window swung outwards, wide enough for her to slip threw. Wincing a little as she landed on her now sore feet in the soft cool grass, she began to push shut the window behind her, when she caught a glimpse of her reflection and stared.

It was, thankfully, the same face that she has always seen in the mirror, but it was different too. The cheeks were thin and almost sunken, her eyes were large and black, almost scary with how dark they were in the reflection. Her hair too, it was the same brown shade but long she realised! Too long! She had never kept her hair this long for many years, it got in the way too much, but she hadn't noticed till now because someone had bound it up into a braid to keep it out the way. The end of it swung down to just past her bottom, the feeling of it bouncing there was strange, the weight of the braid comforting somehow.

A distant shout made her start but three was no one near-by, judging by the distance of the sound. Turning she felt her heart sink as she realised that past the strip if garden, all she could see was the sea. That wouldn't stop her! She had to get away from them all, had to sort her head out! Stop seeing characters from a bloody story brought to life! This could not be real!

"Found you!" Shouted a voice happily to her right.

Kai jumped and set off at a run again, not even turning to look who it was that had found her. The path way between the grass was gravel and she bite her lip to hold in the whimper as she ran across it, heading away from the voice and towards the water.

Turning a corner, she bumped straight into Allen Walker! "Hey, please, stop running from us, your hurt!" He blurted out, his silver eyes full of worry, one hand reaching out to her as she rebounded. But she didn't think, she just reacted and grabbed the limb, swung and threw the white haired boy up into the air before he came down with a loud splash in the water that was a few meters away.

Turning at a sound she found the source of the other voice, the grinning red headed bookman, Lavi. But he wasn't looking at her he was pointing at Allen before turning to say something to Kai. With a yelp she grabbed his pointing arm and flipped him out to join them the other boy. Another loud splash and a shout of rage confirming that the flying boy had landed on the one that had just surfaced.

Beginning to run again she managed to go far enough around the island to realise there was no way off, before someone else found her again. This time it was Lenalee, but the short haired girl just landed in front of her, making Kai stop running or run into her. Panting she stood there, frozen as to what to do.

Lenalee opened her arms and took a step forward, the heel of her butterfly like boots crunching the gravel as she moved, "please, why are you running?" Seeing that Kai was still unmoving, Lenalee took another step forward, deactivating her boots to normal shoes as she did so, then another before she slowly slipped her arms around Kai's shoulders, pulling her closer to her.

Kai was frozen in shock until at last, the something that had gone snap seemed to dissolve or snap back silently and she crumpled, weeping into the thin girls shoulders as Lenalee tried to sooth her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kai was frozen in shock until at last, the something that had gone snap seemed to dissolve or snap back silently and she crumpled, weeping into the thin girls shoulders as Lenalee tried to sooth her. "Brother told me about what you said," she said quietly into Kai's ear. "You are very strong to even be moving like this."**

**Kai sniffed and lifted her face to look into the large purple eyes above her, they were full of concern fringed with tears… she couldn't lash out at her, even in emotional self defence. It seemed like a natural reaction and fuzzy memories of all the fights she had gotten into with her brothers and sisters surfaced. "I'm not strong," she cried in a broken voice before dissolving into tears again. "If I was so strong, I would accept things, but no. I want to go back! I want to go back to my life over there!" She wailed.**

"**No, no, don't be silly…" Shushed Lenalee, rubbing Kai's back and feeling instantly protective of the girl in her arms, she reminded her so much of herself that it almost hurt. "I know how you feel. Taken from everything you knew, to be kept amongst strangers."**

"**I know," came the muffled reply before Kai stood up, her crying seemed to have stopped as she straightened and began to wipe at her eyes, "I know. Lenalee Li, you were taken from your brother at a very young age, not so long after the Akuma killed your parents. You were found to be the accommodator of the Dark Boots and were taken from him by force," Kai paused to look up at Lenalee, seeing the effect her words were having before she looked away at the sea and continued speaking, "you tried to escape many times before Malcolm C. Leverrier had you restrained as a danger to yourself. You were still an Exorcist, he couldn't afford to loose you. But then, before things became too late for you, your brother, Komui, managed to work his way into the Order as Head of Science."**

"**How could…" Asked Lenalee with a faint frown. "Brother said that you had been sent to another world, that you grew up there and Road had pulled you back here. How could you even know my name, let alone all this?"**

"**That's true." Said Kai with a sad smile, opening her hand to look at the two Innocence in there before closing the fingers over again, "but over in that world, this whole… place! Is a story. A fiction that I would read in a book with one of my brothers."**

"**A story?"**

"**Yes. That's how Road Kamelot, Noah of Dreams, plans to break my mind." Replied Kai, matter-of-factly. Unsure how to gauge Lenalee' reaction to her words she continued to look at the Innocence in her hand. "I have the memories of my family, my old life and shit job, all of them. No proof of any of it, just the memories that will slowly fade no matter how hard I hold them. I can't remember if I had any family here anyway. I don't even remember how I got these." She held up the Innocence, there faint tinkling sparkling seeming loud in the silence.**

"**But… but you can feel how real this place is, how real this world is." Said Lenalee at last, moving to follow Kai as the girl moved off of the gravel path with a wince of sore feet and on to the blessedly soft grass. "You don't feel pain in dreams, and if you grew up there, then you know that other world is real as well as this one. There's nothing saying that those memories aren't real."**

"**I know." Replied Kai as she sat on a bench, feeling tired. "I was a big lover of books, and now I'll never read them again." There was a faint sad chuckle, "but in one of my favourite books, a boy called Jake said, quiet calmly before he died, 'There are other worlds than this.' and I don't see any reason to doubt him anymore."**

**Lenalee was still standing before her, unsure at first about the book comment but she understood it now, she understood the message underneath it. "So you believe that all this then?" She asked, sitting down next to Kai on the bench, watching her carefully. **

"**What choice have I got?" Said Kai, almost sarcastically but Lenalee could see the sarcasm wasn't aimed at her as Kai lifted a hand to gesture in front of her at everything. "Its just so ironic really."**

"**How?"**

"**It was my favourite one, of all the stories and worlds I knew in the books." She said, slumping down in the seat and looking up at the large building before her, absentmindedly noting the architecture and design. "I mean, it always seemed so much more than just ink on a page. I felt what you all felt as you went through so much. It sounds silly when I say it like that."**

"**What do you mean, felt what we felt?"**

"**Like when Allen lost his arm? I mean, I could almost feel the pain of his arm being removed, almost hear his scream of pain as if I was in that bamboo forest with him. In Edo, I wanted to help you so much! I cried when Kanda and Krory seemed to be lost and nearly cried again when they were brought back." She laughed quietly, "how silly does it seem now when I can meet those people face to face and realise I was shedding tears for real people!"**

"**It doesn't seem silly to me." Said Lenalee earnestly, making Kai look at the girl. "Part of you could obviously tell how real this all was and was linking your emotions to this world. You did cry for us when we all had our trouble, every time we hurt, you hurt with us," and Kai felt a small blush raise on her face at the expression on Lenalee' face before she looked away and smiled faintly. "Thank you."**

"**I guess." She said eventually before turning to look back at the girl besides her, "just one thing I gotta say."**

"**Yes?" Asked Lenalee happily, glad that the girl before her was starting on what would be a very long and rocky road.**

"**Does your brother really know how you lost all your hair?" Kai asked, holding her gaze with Lenalee, "because when I was reading it, I was practically having kittens at what you were doing, at what was happening with that level three." The other girl blushed and looked away awkwardly, one hand coming up to the growing locks, they were nearly at her shoulders but still too short to be put into any sort of style.**

"**Um… you-you won't tell him will you?" She asked hesitantly, looking at the other girl and trying to work out her age, was she older? Younger? She acted older, but that was no mark on age these days. Allen was a little younger than her and he acted like he was as old as the Generals some days, but that was excluding General Cross.**

"**No, of course not, but you've got to promise me that you'll not do something so reckless again." Chided Kai, acting the older sister out of permanent habit, "you nearly gave poor Lavi a heart attack, amongst others."**

"**I heard my name!" Said a slightly miserable voice as two dripping wet boys appeared from around the corner, both looking at the two girls sitting on the bench in the sun. Kai shot up to her feet as she saw Lavi and Allen giving her murderous looks but before she could run, Lenalee grabbed her arm and stood in between them all.**

"**She's finally calmed down!" She said angrily, pointing her a finger at the dripping boys, "I don't want you two winding her up again."**

"**She flipped us clean into the water." Accused Allen, tugging at the bottom of his shirt as it to prove it past the already present evidence. "We didn't know why, we were just told to catch up with her."**

"**I didn't even know she was awake," whined Lavi as he removed his head band and rinsed it out into the grass. **

**Behind Lenalee, Kai was standing close, almost trying to hide behind the slim girl as she looked at the two boys before her properly. It was creepy if she looked at it from one perspective but then again she had been brought up in a very open minded family and could accept the shocking truths of the eye far more easily than the hidden truths of the heart. **

**She had had a brother who was a Drag Queen and a sister who looked and acted perfectly fine until you realised that she had a split personality disorder that caused her to argue with herself. It never helped the matter, that her parents had been open swingers, and she had found the results of there 'hobby' all too often in the middle of the living room floor, under blankets with random feet and hands sticking out. Until you managed to make an accurate count, you never knew how many cups of coffee to make that morning.**

**A small golem fluttered up to Lenalee and she heard Komui' voice, "well done Lenalee, can you please bring her back. The stitches on her leg need checking and replacing."**

**The group looked down at Kai's legs, even she looked down, to see that the train of dried blood that ran down her one leg, and the fresh trail that was already oozing its way down over the old one. Kai looked up quickly into the worried and annoyed faces, she held up her hands to ward off there looks, "I-it doesn't hurt!" She said as if that would be a good excuse. "I didn't even notice."**

"**That doesn't make it any better," chided Lenalee as she put her arms around Kai's waist securely. "Hold on tight."**

"**Oh-!" She squeaked the rest of the sentence lost in the wind of there passage.**

**Lavi and Allen looked at each other and down at there clothes. "Lets get changed first," said Lavi with a tired sigh. "Seeing stitches being done sometimes turns my stomach."**


	6. Chapter 6

Kai sat on the hospital bed, leaning on the stack of pillows against the headboard and gritted her teeth as the nurse lectured her while replacing the stitches with a needle and thread, gently tugging the thread threw her flesh. "Now, you will do as you are told young lady and you will go easy on this leg. You are to stay in bed for the rest of the day unless your asked to do otherwise by the Supervisor, when you'll be escorted. I want those stitches to stand a chance of taking hold."

"Yes Ma'am."

The nurse gave her one more look then smiled and patter her on the head as Kai rearranged herself comfortably on the bed, "good girl. Now rest and get your strength back, you can throw yourself around all you like once your well."

"Yes Ma'am." She repeated but smiled shyly up at the worried looking woman, fiddling with the end of her long braid nervously. The nurse gathered up her few things and left to go back to the nurses station when it seemed a crowd of people walked into to see her, making her shrink back into the pillows a bit.

Lenalee was in the lead, reaching her bedside and asking if she was okay now, her eyes filled with worry, but any reply from Kai was drowned out as Komui, Reever and half the science department charged in after the tall girl. The entire group was talking loudly, either to each other or all trying to ask her different questions at once until Reever bellowed for quiet.

"Calm down people!" He snapped at the group as a whole, who shuffled there feet and mumbled apologies. The spiky haired man turned and smile pleasantly at Kai, "please forgive them, they are but humble scientists. I'm-"

"Reever. Head of the Science Department. Right?" Said Kai a little nervously, a small smile of her face at the shocked expressions on the faces before her. "Its all I can remember really, sorry, I don't know anything else but that." She mumbled in explanation, her fingers once again fiddling with the two little glowing cubes of Innocence that no one had yet taken off her.

"Y-Yes, Komui did tell us this. We came hoping that you could fill us in on all you knew." Reever said, lifting up his notes and trying to get his train of thought back on track. "Sorry, I just didn't expect you to know me like that," he coughed and continued, smiling up at her. "Well, I came to ask you about what it is you know, see if we can figure out something more from whatever the Noah let you know. The rest of them are either here to ask about the other world, or… hell I don't know? Why the hell are you here?"

There was a chorus of voices before Johnny jumped on the end of the bed, sitting there and brandishing a tape measure at Kai, "I'm here to get your measurements!" He said happily. "So I can help make you the best uniform to fit!"

Kai looked nervously at Lenalee, only to realise that she wasn't wearing any sort of uniform, just a light, plain dress in a pale green shade. Thinking back to when she briefly met Lavi and Allen, neither of them had been wearing what looked like uniforms, just casual clothes, shirts and t-shirts. Lenalee smiled at her but spoke up as she read the pleading expression, "Johnny," she chided, one hand on her hip the other raised with admonitory finger upraised. "Don't be so rude! She's only just woke up and is skin and bones still. We don't even know what her Innocence will be yet, leave it for a while okay?"

The be-speckled scientist pouted then smiled a little shyly, "okay. Sorry, I just want to make you the best uniform I can!" He slipped off the bed and moved back into the crowd, a pad of paper in one hand as he began to jot down notes, a grin on his face.

"So, can we begin?" Asked Reever, pulling up a chair and sitting down, pen and paper held ready. "If your tired or anything, you only have to-"

"Reever!" Snapped Lenalee, getting protective of the long haired girl on the bed besides her, but Kai interrupted this. "Its okay Lenalee. If someone could just get me a drink of water, I'll be fine to answer anything I think I can, but my memory is a little hazy in parts."

"That's fine!" Said Reever happily as the men around him began to space out and get comfortable but Lenalee didn't look happy, turning worried eyes on to Kai, "are you sure about this? You can make them wait till tomorrow, you should really be resting."

"I'll just get bored, and I've slept enough to not want to do that for a while." Replied Kai with a small smile, hoping to placated the protective girl but feeling… glad that there was someone who cared about her enough to worry. "The nurse is going to get me another IV and then in a few hours, I'll be trying to eat something."

"I'm staying with you then." She said firmly, sitting on the large bed next to her, arms folded, "I'm going to keep an eye on you so you don't push yourself too far so soon."

"Y-yes Ma'am." Said Kai weakly but she scooted over a little so that the other girl could sit on the bed properly. Once everyone was settled and comfortable, the new IV drip administered and a drink provided, they began with what turned into a two hour interview session. But they started with something simple thankfully, "okay," began Reever, "first of all, we need to know your name. No one was left alive from the town were you were found, so no one has been able to identify you so far."

Kai felt a small stab of pain in her chest as he spoke, his words were as casual as asking for the weather but to her it spoke of complete abandonment, of no family left in this world, of no one who would know her face in a crowd.

"Oh, yes," she said with a smile and faint blush, "I don't know if my name here was different and I don't want to use the names from that other world… my name was Christine, but everyone called me Kai. I never did find out why."

* * *

Note: I've discovered while reading through this chapter, that occasional words go missing between me typing the story and it being uploaded and displayed. I would like to apologiues in advance if you notice this. While I should be a good author and re-read each posting before hand, I never really get the time to between work and life. I mean, its taken me four months to write this story before I even started posting it! Thats just in case something comes up and I don't get a chance to write, I don't want to leave people hanging. Sorry. ^_^;;

But I also had someone comment that my chara is a little too accepting of the situation. This led me to question things that I myself do, and I questioned my friends and brother. And overall, I guesss its just me and my family, we generally get by with the evidence of our senses quiet well. If something decided to come and invade earth, enslaving us all, I'd still cope with it easily while getting on with starting a good resistance. Either I'm dumb or just resilient.


	7. Chapter 7

**Komui stood in his office reviewing all the information they had managed to work out of Kai. She had spoken of her world as well as there's, telling them about things called 'Cars' and 'Aeroplanes', that flying threw the sky from one country to another was so commonplace that everyone could do it, she had done it herself.**

**But he was looking threw the data about the Noah that she could gather, but it didn't amount to much that they didn't seem to know already. She told them that near the end of her life, who ever had been the 'author' of the 'story' had become ill so she was behind on events past the Order being attacked by a Level Four and moving to a new location. So she knew nothing of the tragedy of General Cross, he could only hope she wouldn't cause Allen any pain by accident.**

**As they had been getting towards the end of the evening, she had been growing tired but when they had asked if there was anything else that she could tell them, she had remembered something the Earl had said. "The egg that got destroyed is being remade by him. Lulubell cried for days at the loss… but Earl had chuckled and said that so long as the Exorcists kept on thinking as the Akuma as simple killing machines and Innocence as just a weapon, a means to an end, then they would loose."**

**When asked what she had meant by this, she had shrugged and looked down at the Innocence in her hand, it brought her comfort it seemed, and she had smiled. "Innocence is alive. Its not just a brick you can throw at someone," she had mumbled, her eyelids dropping. "It sings. It watches and listens, it loves and grows. If you don't grow with it, for it, the Earl will win."**

**Lenalee had then shooed them all out as she had tucked the girl into bed, pulling the covers up around her shoulders and arranging her so she wouldn't pull the drip out of her arm. That was yesterday now, he realised as he looked at his clock, it was nearly dawn and he hadn't been to sleep yet, nothing new there he mused and put down the sheet of paper to pick up another.**

**---**

**Kai slept threw the next day entirely, making people worry for her but the Nurse just explained in was natural, her mind as well as her body had been damaged and sleep was the best cure. It not another coma, so there was little to worry about.**

**She woke up half way threw the next day, groggily sitting up and looking around in a faint daze until she laid eyes on the nurse sitting besides her bed. Kai nearly jumped out the bed again, her mind full of panic but the nurse spoke calmly and softly, shushing her fears and reminding her where she was. She had been kind enough to hold Kai as tears had filled her eyes, making her hide her face in the sheets of her bed as the arms cradled her.**

"**I dream of them," she said, sniffing damply as the Nurse went about, checking temperature, blood pressure and pulse.**

"**Its only to be expected dear." She said soothingly as she lifted the sheets back, gently moved her night dress aside and began to remove the bandage on Kai' leg. "They were still your family."**

"**But that another world, I was just sent there by the Noah," she replied, a little confused but glad of the distraction as the stitches were gently washed with a stinging antiseptic lotion.**

"**But you said it yourself, you still grew up there. You still grew to be the kind, strong girl you are now by being with them all over there." Explained the nurse, now replacing the bandages with fresh ones but she paused as she saw the expression on Kai's face. "If it helps you think of it any differently. If had lived here, been part of this world and not that one, then you would not be able to visit them again anyway."**

"**What? Why?"**

**The nurse smiled sadly and withdrew a small picture from a pocket in her apron, showing it to the girl on the bed, "Exorcists can never go home, they make the Order there home." In the picture was a smiling man she didn't recognise, he was standing with his arms around the shoulder of another man, both of them were grinning widely wearing old Exorcists uniforms. "Even when they die, there family will never know, never see them again unless the war is over."**

**There was silence as Kai took the picture, examining it closely before handing it back unable to meet the Nurses gaze. The silence continued as soft hands finished replacing the bandage, tucking the bed cover back into place, smoothing it down absentmindedly.**

"**Who…" said Kai suddenly as the Nurse turned to leave, making her stop and look back. "Who was it? In the picture I mean."**

**A smile, sad but full of warm memories, "my brothers, both of them."**


	8. Chapter 8

"Kai!" Called a happy voice as Kai sat on the window seat in the sun, looking out at the swooping birds and dancing butterflies. She was bored of sleeping and glad that someone had finally found her a pair of trousers and a shirt, she had complained to the nurse that she had never liked dresses or skirts. She had been given a strange look by the nurse but a set of loose but comfortable clothing had been found.

"Kai?"

She didn't move, her mind was distracted as she sat there staring, her hands were shifting the Innocence from hand to hand as she thought. When a hand was gently placed of her shoulder she nearly jumped out of her skin and looked up into a kind and worried pair of purple eyes.

"Are you okay?" Asked Lenalee worriedly as Kai turned silently in the seat, looking first at the girl then at her hands before she smiled faintly and replied. "Yeah, I… I was just thinking about something important to me."

"Your family again?"

"Not this time, but they are associated to it. But it doesn't matter for now, what would you like?"

Lenalee gave her another worried look before she dismissed it for now, and smiled warmly at the girl, offering a hand as she stood up and wobbled a little, "we've been told that you need to start exorcising and eating properly now that your not sleeping so much."

"Oh, okay. But I have no idea what I feel like eating, all I've been told is to take it very slow in case I make myself ill," she said as she slowly stretched her legs and began to walk to the door with the girl. "What type of foods can Jerry cook?"

They began to chat happily as Kai asked about the foods she remembered liking and Lenalee boasted not only of Jerry's prowess in the kitchen but that she should ask Allen's opinion, he was Jerry's walking menu. Kai had blushed at that part, mumbling that she had not seen him nor Lavi since throwing them into the sea when she had first ran away.

"Do you think they hate me for that?" She asked with a wince as they walked into the Dining hall, heads turned to look at her but she had been prepared for that and ignored everyone. Lenalee opened her mouth to answer when a grumpy voice behind them made them both turn and look, "you flipped the bean sprout and that rabbit in to the water? Who cares if they hate you, that was worth it. Wish I had seen it."

"Kanda, don't be rude." Chided Lenalee, but she smiled and introduced Kai who was just looking up at the tall boy in front of her, her expression neutral, fighting back her blush. "Kanda, this is Kai, Kai this is Kanda, another Exorcist."

"A pleasure I'm sure," she said politely and nodded her head towards the scowling Exorcist. The boy looked at her for a moment before a small smile twitched on his lips and he nodded his head to her, "likewise."

Lenalee shook her head at his retreating back then smiled at Kai, "wow, you managed to get a word out of him that wasn't an insult." She marvelled, but Kai just smiled enigmatically and turned back to join the line for food returning the attention to her question, "you don't think they will hate me, do you?"

"No, no," giggled Lenalee as they moved closer to the grill, "but Kanda did point out that they might be a little bit embarrassed."

Ordering and gathering there food, Lenalee helped to pull Kai away from Jerry before the man could talk her ear off anymore, he was still gushing too much over Allen and his appetite to notice the girls had only ordered normal human sized portions.

Pocketing her Innocence and finding a seat, the two sat and began to eat, chatting lightly about there favourite foods as the noise of people eating and chatting washed over them. The wooden bench was a little uncomfortable on her sore leg but Kai was enjoying herself, feeling comfortable in the girls company and managing to ignore the people around them that persisted in talking about her so loudly.

"Hey girls!" Said a happy and loud voice, making them both look to see Lavi and two mobile mountains of food moving towards there table, stopping and claiming the seats in front of them. Lenalee greeted them warmly but Kai bit her lip shyly, unsure of how to speak to him, a faint blush on her cheeks as she remembered again, throwing the red head clean into the sea.

"Kai," said Lavi happily, intruding on her worried musings. "You might already know us, but we never got properly introduced," he said and held a hand out to her, over the table.

She looked up into his single green eye and at the friendly smile and she shyly reached out to gently take his hand, shaking it once before letting go as Lavi began to talk. "My name is Lavi, or Bookman Junior, or just Jr. Although recently everyone's started calling me Rabbit thanks to that stupid Panda." Lavi paused in his talking as Kai and Lenalee giggled but just grinned wider and continued on, indicating the large pile of food and the large pile of desert in turn.

"Food mountain number one is Allen Walker, you'll see him in about ten minuets when he manages to eat his way through to the other side with the help of Timcanpy." A hand came out to take a swing at him but disappeared again as Lavi dodged. "And food mountain number two, belongs to Howard Link, Order Inspector, or as I like to call him, Two-Spots."

"You are so rude!" Snapped a voice as the smaller of the two piles began to slowly crumble and reveal the blond haired man underneath it. He was glaring angrily at the laughing red head, brandishing a forkful of chocolate cake like it was a weapon, when a muffled voice, coming from a mouth full of food, spoke up, "acting like that just plays into his hands Link, relax and finish eating your pudding."

The man turned to resume his seat when his eyes met the dark curious gaze of Kai and he froze, staring at her for a moment before blinking and returning to his seat, "forgive me, Ms Kai, I was not informed that you had left the Infirmary."

"I'm sorry, its no bother though," she said with a smile but her thoughts were saying, 'he really did have two spots on his forehead,' Kai returned her attention to her meal in front of her, playing with it as she tried to finish it. 'I wander if they are just blemishes or part of him being in that Crow thing? I still have no idea what that is, just heard he was in it. Was that on the Internet? Gods I miss the Internet.'

"Um, your not mad at me for before are you?" she asked, looking up at Lavi as he played with Timcanpy, holding a chocolate roll in his fingers and teasing the open mouthed golem. "When I… um… flipped you…and… um…" she trailed off as Lavi looked at her, blinking curiously then smiled as he understood what she meant.

"Of course not!" He said with a chuckle before howling as Timcanpy bit his fingers to get the chocolate roll. Flicking the large golem in Kai's direction, she caught him in both hands and began to have a look at him, running her fingers along his wings curiously as Lavi spoke, "when we were properly told about what you have been through, I guess it was only understandable to run the first chance you got. I don't think I would have been able to sit there, calmly eating a meal with people that, last week, were not real."

"You all seem to take it so calmly," said Kai as she stroked the purring Golem, Timcanpy was the size of her head and he was sitting comfortably on her lap, peering over the edge of the table as her fingers ran over the strange creature, distractedly as she spoke. "I mean, when I say things like, 'in my world' or, 'in the story, it was said', they sound so strange the longer I speak about it, the more I'm awake here."

The equivalent of silence descended on the group before Lavi spoke up, he had no headband on and was fiddling with his hair that hung in his face, "I think its because all of us here, even Two-Spots, has had some experience with the Noah and the way they love to test people, push them till they break." He paused and looked at her, black eyes staring into forest green, his mind was going back to the way Road had tried to make him choose. "We have no previous experience of this other world and we're not sure what the story is that Road told you, your doing well considering how badly your mind has been messed up. From my understanding, your treating everything as a new experience anyway, that seems to be the best way of going about it I guess."

Kai nodded looking down at the cat sized golem in her lap, feeding it the bread from her meal, "except for the memories of my family, nothing in that world over there is real to me. I look around here now and I wander how on earth they ever came to make the things they did? I never understood any of it, I just don't have the right mind for things like science or mechanics."

Allen finally made an appearance there then, delicately wiping his mouth with a napkin then smiling at Kai, holding out a gloved hand to her over the empty plates in front of him. "Sorry it's a little late, but my name is Allen Walker. Sorry we scared you so much the other day," he smiled warmly at her and she returned the smile shyly, reaching out and taking the hand briefly to give it a shake.

"Thank you." Murmured Kai, once again looking at her hands, "you've all been so kind to me over the last few days. I'm not even sure I am an Exorcist, not really."


	9. Chapter 9

"You've all been so kind to me over the last few days. I'm not even sure I am an Exorcist, not really."

"Why do you say that?" Asked Lenalee besides Kai, looking at her puzzled. "You have two Innocence."

"No, I was found clutching two Innocence." Said Kai with a worried look to the dark haired girl. "I'm not even sure they are mine, not really!"

"Ah! Lets take her to see Hevlaska," said Allen happily as he gathered up all his plates. "She can tell you straight away."

"Uh, are you sure?"

"Wait Allen, my brother didn't want her going to see Hevlaska yet." Interrupted Lenalee, feeling like a killjoy as the group looked at her but it was Lavi that opened his mouth to ask. She frowned as she tried to remember why, "I'm not sure exactly, but I think he wants you to be stronger before they start putting you threw the trials of having Innocence."

Kai smirked and shrugged, looking at the half eaten meal still on her plate, "I think I can understand why. I would have eaten all of that happily before, I can barely stomach half of it right now." Lenalee put a hand on her bony shoulder to try and reassure her, while Lavi and Allen started saying how she would get her strength back quickly, that she was strong.

Reaching into her pockets, Kai pulled out the two glowing Innocence, holding them up for the group to see, "someone mentioned that they gave me these to help wake me up?" It was more of a question then a statement but they still looked at the two glowing cubes in her hand, "no ones really asked for them back yet, but I feel a little strange carrying them both around like this. Do one of you want to take them back to Hevlaska for me? I would be grateful."

Allen looked questioningly at Link sitting besides him, who shrugged, "I'm just here to observe, if you do a favour for a friend, what am I going to do about it?" The white haired boy smiled and held out his hand, "would you mind if I take them? I want to go and see Hevlaska anyway."

"Thank you Allen," said Kai, relaxing as the two cubes were passed from her hand to his. He held them up to his face, looking them over curiously before passing them to Link for him to pocket and smiling apologetically at Kai, rolling his eyes as she smirked at him, nodding her understanding.

"Can it wait a little while?" Asked Lenalee, looking towards the large windows that let the sunlight shine into the Dining hall, "I was just hoping we could go outside, enjoy the sunshine before that bad weather hits again." It was not pleading, and there was no sign of the puppy-dog eyes but Kai had to cover her mouth as she watched the young men before her agree that they had nothing else to do for a while

Getting up and gathering there dirty plates, Kai watched Link as he fell into step behind Allen -the white haired boy now talking to Lenalee- there was the hint of a smile on the mans face as he watched the two boys interacting with the girl. It could have been a scene from any high school, replayed in any town or village, the young friends hanging out together, doing nothing but enjoying the fine weather and shirking there duties for a while.

Feeling eyes on him, Link turned and caught her gaze, blushing faintly as he realized that she was watching him. It was quiet different he realised, to be the one being watched by someone else for once. He worried what Leverrier would have to say about this girl, her mind too, had been touched by the Noah, and while not as delicately as Allen's had, it had been extensive. All her memories gone, except those planted by the Noah. Instability waiting for the right opportunity.

Oh dear…

---

"This is so good!" Sighed Kai as she stretched in the sun and began to relax, feeling the warmth of the sun on her skin, feeling it doing her the world of good as she lay on her back in the grass next to Lenalee. The other girl giggled as Kai wiggled closer and rested her head on Lenalee' back, glancing up but smiling as she only continued to smile. Lenalee was laying on her front, a small pile of daisies in front of her as she arranged them in different patterns on the grass.

Sitting on the other side of Lenalee was Allen and Lavi, both of them leaning back on there hands and looking up at the blue sky, the occasional tiny wispy cloud scuttling across it almost embarrassed to be seen. The occasional bird swooped into view or a butterfly would dance past, its dizzy path taking it to the next flower.

Link had to agree that things were relaxed as he sat in the shade of a tree just behind Allen, watching the group as they soaked up the sun, chatting occasionally and about random little things.

Peaceful. Perfect.

That's the way it seemed anyway until the words of a group, also enjoying the garden, floated in on the gentle breeze, reaching there ears. There seemed to be three or fours voices and it was only as they drew closer could the words be properly understood.

"So you seen that new one yet?"

"Oh yeah, right strange girl she is."

"Really?"

"Yeah! She's got these really dark eyes, always staring around at people she is."

"That's not strange, that Kanda does that to everyone."

"Yeah, but that's because Kanda is a prick. This new girl is strange."

"No way, I think your just making this up, you just wanna scare me."

"Honest! I'm not."

"Whatever, I heard she was cute, long brown hair and creamy tan skin."

"No! She is weird! She says she comes from another world!"

"Another world?"

"Yeah, were people flew threw the sky in machines and all of this is just a story for little kiddies."

"So that's it? A little bit weird in the head?"

"Its not just that-"

The voices stopped dead as the group turned the corner to see the other group sitting on the grass, a multitude of dirty or angry looks being delivered there way. They were a group of Finders and service staff on there break, stretching there legs in the gardens it seemed, exchanging gossip, they hadn't expected anyone to be outside.

Kai was sitting there, her hands wrapped around her long thick braid almost for support it seemed as she stood up and slowly walked away from them all, back towards the infirmary. "Kai! Wait, please," called Lenalee but the girl only shook her head, not pausing or turning to look as they heard her mutter, "I'll be fine."

'Like I said,' thought Link as the Finders and servants tried to back track from the angry Exorcists. 'It seemed so peaceful and perfect. Too perfect.'


	10. Chapter 10

Kai was quiet and with drawn as she sat in the privet room she had been given in the medical ward, she was sitting curled up in the window seat, looking out past the garden, at the growing storm clouds as they began to appear along the horizon.

Lenalee, Allen and Lavi had come to see her -Link in tow- hoping to cheer her up, but she had just told them she was tired and needed to sleep, sitting there in silence until they left her alone at last. They had said that she shouldn't listen to what they thought, Allen had even admitted to feeling the same way when he had first been under suspicion because of the Ark. He advised her that it was only gossip, that things would change soon enough and that she shouldn't listen too closely to anything that people said about her.

She had nodded to them all, but her mind still replayed there comments, hurtful and spiteful little comments. Trying to pull her legs even tighter against her chest, one hand curled tight on the blanket around her shoulders, she rested her head on her knees and fell asleep…

---

"You had a fight again didn't you?" She asked as she walked into a scene of destruction in the living room. The mess was usual in a house of nine, but the little signs told you there had been a fight. Anything that could have been thrown had, the cushions and TV remote were included on this list along with a handful of shoes. The two sulking teenagers in the middle of it all were dead give away.

Karl was sitting on the sofa with a football magazine in his hands and a hand under his nose to try and stop the blood, while Katrina was on the floor looking at a broken pair of shoes in her lap. Both of them were crying still, but neither was looking at the other or at her.

"Come on, there's need to be like this." Kai said as she walked into the room and began to tidy up around them both, mostly to make sure nothing belonging to there parents had been broken. "Who's going to be the first to tell me?"

"His fault!" Mumbled Katrina from the floor only for Karl to straighten up and snap out, "was not! She started it all!" Kai left the room, moving into the kitchen and getting some paper towels, a small dish of water and a bag to put the dirty tissues in. They were still arguing back and forth over who's fault it was when she came back in and put the things in front of her smallest brother, before moving on to the youngest sister and taking the shoes out of her hands.

"Karl clean your face up and I'll fix these up for you okay?" Looking down at the sulking girl, she saw that there were one or two little bruises on her arms but nothing like a bloodied nose. "But only if you promise to not fight about whatever it was anymore!"

The both broke out into plea's of innocence, blaming the other for one reason or another but Kai lifted her hands up and shouted for quiet, "Katrina, I'll not fix these at all unless you do as your told, I'm brake them past fixing!" The youngest girl shut up quickly and glared but Kai softened her gaze and smiled, pulling a small pot of glue out of a draw. "Now go help Karl clean his face up while I fix this."

Kai flipped on the TV so she wouldn't have to hear anymore silly comments and sat down with the shoes on her lap, carefully opening the small pot of super glue. It took her a whole five minuets to fix the shoes, replacing the heel and making sure the strap was lined up properly, then looking on the floor for the tacky plastic jewels and bow that were supposed to go on the front of them.

"Now leave them to dry and don't be so pissy next time, I only just got back from work." She said, leaving the shoes to dry and giving them both a glare, turning to leave she heard the muttered, "thank you Christine" from behind her and carried on up the stairs to get changed. She never got thanked normally and never asked for it. She was a big sister and that's just the way things were, no one thanked you, no one comforted you and everyone expected things from you.

Opening her bedroom door she froze as it opened into the gardens at the Black Order, the sunlight and breeze feeling real but there was no sound of the sea lapping the shore or the birds singing, just the small group chatting lightly. She saw the small group of people sitting on the grass and watched again as the Finders came around the corner, there silly comments floating ahead of them. She saw herself get up and move away, tears falling down her cheeks as she ignored the others calling to her, but then the scene faded to show her new room in the Order, in the Infirmary still.

They were all standing there, Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, even Link seemed to be concerned as he loitered in the doorway. They were worried for her, trying to make her feel better and she had just brushed them off to sit in her room and sulk. She hadn't acted like that in a long time, never had the chance really, with looking after everyone… no one had ever gotten in to proper arguments with her because as oldest sister she would just hit them round the back of the head till they started doing as they were told.

The comments had been hurtful still…

--

With a jolt Kai woke up and looked groggily up at the nurse leaning over her, a worried look on her face from finding her charge asleep in the window seat. It was cold now as the rain beat against the glass, she was worried Kai would catch a chill as she gently pulled the girl away and towards her bed, helping her sit on it as she checked for a temperature, then checked the stitches.

"I-I'm okay, I just feel asleep that's all." Yawned Kai and then smiled faintly, a little embarrassed, "do you know what time is it please?"

"Oh, its only about three in the afternoon," replied the nurse with a glance at her watch. "Those storm clouds make it seem so much later! It was so nice earlier too," the nurse sighed and then looked down at her charge. "Are you hungry? I could get Jerry to send something up if you don't want to go to the Dining hall alone."

"I am a bit hungry, but I'll be okay to go on my own. I'm a big girl now." The nurse laughed and passed her a light jacket, urging her to ware it as the storm had brought a chill to the Order. She didn't want her getting ill when she was just getting back on her feet again.

Making her way down to the hall, she stopped as she saw her group of new friends sitting not too far away and smiled to herself. Ignoring the looks and murmurings from those gathered in the hall, she made her way over, glad that they were equally ignorant of the general murmurings that always filled the hall. Allen was at the end of his meal but still nibbling on something, Lenalee was stirring a cup of tea in front of her, they were sat side by side, there eyes on Lavi as he spoke, loudly waving his arms as he did.

Sneaking up on Lavi as he continued to ramble on about a girl he had seen in town, she saw Lenalee' eyes shift to look her, holding a finger in front of her lips she smiled as the girl smirked but returned her gaze to her red haired friend. "Found you!" She shouted behind him, hands grabbing hold of his shoulders with clawed hands at the same time, to add an extra factor of fear.

"No panda! I swear!" Screamed Lavi, covering his head with his arms and cowering as the entire group cracked up. "I'll do it before-before the… Kai?" The long haired girl was howling with laughter and sitting sideways on the bench besides him, holding her side as leaned on the table.

"S-sorry Lavi, I couldn't h-help myself," she said with a faint chuckle as the laughter started to die down a little, "I don't think I'll ever get that chance again and it just reminded me of when we met the other day. Now we're even."

The red faced young man chuckled a little to himself, one hand behind his head as he hoped Bookman didn't really find him, "I guess, but I didn't flip you into any water."

Kai shrugged "maybe one day you'll get your chance" and lifting her other leg over the bench she sat down properly, looking across at Lenalee and Allen, giving them a smile and a wink as they grinned back. "I'm sorry about earlier." She apologised looking at them all again before down at her hands, she was fiddling with the end of her braid. Her smile was still there but now it was shy, "I guess it was just a little hard hearing everything said like that."

Lenalee reached across and touched her hand, taking it in her own as she tried to reassure the nervous girl, purple eyes staring into black, "we are Exorcists and we will always be a little…" her eyes drifted to the side as she tried to find the right words, memories filling her before she snapped back, her soft gaze returning, "different to everyone else. What we go through, destroying Akuma, fighting the Noah… they can never understand any of that. Its there ignorance that makes them speak like that."

Kai nodded, her shy smile never fading, "I understand now, I just needed time to think it over that's all. Remember who I am really."

"Have your memories come back?" Asked Allen casually, he was nibbling on a plate of deserts, one hand was holding tight to Timcanpy who was fighting to try and get one of the little cakes off of the plate. Kai shook her head and fiddled with her braid again, "no, but I'm worried that being the way I am, I'll forget my memories of my family, my past, who I am."

"But that's all part of growing and changing," said Lenalee, she swiped a cake off the tray and passed it to the golem as Allen pouted. "I can't remember anything about being in China except living with my brother and his dreadful cooking."

"Hmm, true, but you still have your brother here. I want to hold on to my memories without letting them rule me. The thing that I cannot forget it that I was… still am, oldest of seven and its my duty in life to guide and care for others, older or younger than myself. Blood relation never meant anything before and still won't." The group looked at her as she said this, her hands tightening on the thick rope of hair over her shoulder, "I may eventually forget there names, there faces, even the things we did together, but I can't forget what I was raised to do. I'll just make the whole world my family, everyone around me will be my kin and I'll do my best to look after them all! In honour of the memory of my family that I'll never be with again!"

Lavi looked away from this, his mind once again replaying Bookman's word about not being attached, not caring. They seemed to flow threw his mind at least once a day since Road had tried to make him choose, but he was still walking that line, that finest of lines.

Lenalee was fighting back tears and holding onto Kai's hand again saying that she had never had a sister before, that she had always wanted someone she could look after and protect. Kai blushed at her own words, not realising she had said them out loud like that, with so much passion. Allen meanwhile was looking down at his own left hand, seeing the faint line of black skin between his glove and his cuff. He had sworn to love them, Akuma and humans alike. It was hard sometimes, especially since this included Kanda on the list of humans, but he still did. It seemed there were others that would try and take on such an incredible task.

"Come on," said Lavi at last breaking the quiet that had settled on the group, "lets go see if there's something to do in the science department?"

* * *

[A/N: um, guys, I don't want to beg or demand, but could people please start leaving reviews? My confidence it's flying high with 10 chapters and 9 reviews. Sorry, just would like to know what you think... and my little brother is asking questions, you wouldn't want to disappoint him would you? ;)


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm not even sure about my way around this place yet," whined Kai as she looked at a large map of the buildings layout. It was split into different colours for different reasons and she was looking at all the rooms that were labelled with a blue colour, these were the bedrooms for those who lived in the Order. More specifically the Exorcists. Kai felt a little uncomfortable with this as she still wasn't sure about the fact that she was an Exorcist, she didn't want to pick a room to find that she wasn't an Exorcists, just a lucky girl that managed to survive the Noah. She had yet to visit Hevlaska.

"Go on," encouraged Lenalee besides her pointing at the little names on the map, "look you can see who's got what rooms already, so you'll know who your next to." Kai squinted at the surprisingly neat hand writing, it was true.

"Okay, lets look at this rationally," mumbled Kai as she looked at who had what rooms, resting the large piece of paper on there laps as she tried to mentally map everyone she knew, the pair sat to one side in Komui' office. The sounds of Reever berating the Supervisor for not doing anything -except design more Komurin robots- drifted around the room, the smells of coffee and paper were mixed in and it all over gave the impression of a place well lived in.

Kai enjoyed being in the science department ever since her first visit three days ago, when asked she said it was because she was more comfortable being around a large group of noisy people, it reminded her of her family. The science team had taken this to heart a little and for a while had become a little too boisterous, but even now as half of them slept on there paper work she was happy in there company.

"Lenalee, why does your room have an extra red line around it?" Asked Kai, making the other girl lean in closer to the paper, trying to figure it out herself as she gazed between it and the key at the side.

"I'm not sure," she said at last, "brother?"

"Yes my darling Lenalee?!" Gushed Komui, jumping almost over the desk in an effort to get away from Reever and the folder he had been threatening the Head of the Order with. The man appeared next to the dark haired girl in a breath and was looking curiously at the paper in her hands, like a kitten thought Kai.

"What does this mean? Sister noticed it." Questioned Lenalee. Kai winced a little at the name, but it seemed to go over Komui' head entirely, strange for someone with a sister complex she mused. She appreciated the sentiment from Lenalee, part of her wandered how long it was going to last but seeing at it had been going on since that day in the Dining hall, it seemed she was never going to stop.

"Oh that?" Cooed Komui trying to look innocent. "That's just a little security barrier I put in, it stops people from going into your room without you knowing." Kai bit her lip to stop from laughing at this explanation, it probably seemed to logical to him, but the expression on his faces wasn't helping.

"Brother!" Snapped Lenalee but there was a blush under the firm gaze, "how could you even think someone in the Order would try and go into my room at night?!"

"B-b-but Lenalee! I was only trying to think of you!" He wailed as he suffered under her glare. She couldn't hold it in any longer and Kai cracked up laughing at them both, making them both pause and look at her puzzled before looking back at one another, smiling. It broke the tension and they turned there attention as a whole back on to the map.

"Would it be okay if I have a room here then?" She asked, pointed at a corner room. It was two doors away from Lenalee -who seemed to have only storage rooms on either side of her bedroom, strange- and it would have a good view from the large windows, the morning sunlight would be a problem because it faced the dawn, but she enjoyed getting up at dawn sometimes.

"Sure! Sure!" Said Komui, hustling the paper out of there hands then the girls out of there seat. He starting to talk about having a look at the room and maybe getting her some furniture from storage if she wanted anything else, asking if she wanted to go into town and get some new clothes to celebrate, nothing was too good for his sister! Kai stopped walking and looked at the smiling pair, a blush growing on her cheeks as something in there faces was making her feel like there were butterflies in her stomach.

"S-sister?"

"That's right," said Komui, putting an arm around Kai's shoulders and urging her forwards with them again as they walked to the new room. "If your Lenalee' sister, then that makes you my sister too!" Tears welled up in her eyes but she swallowed them down and looked up at him, a large smile on her face, "but Supervisor, I'm an older sister, I can't be a younger sister. Could you take that?"

The man seemed to think on the matter, finger on his chin as he walked, Lenalee was giggling on the other side, hand over her mouth to try and muffle the sound, but her eyes shone with laughter. "I guess so, you can't be any worse then Reever for nagging!"

"Komui!" Gasped Kai, smacking his shoulder playfully, opening her mouth to continue when someone bumped into her, nearly knocking her to the ground in shock but something inside her bumped back, harder.

They both stopped and looked over there shoulders at each other, Kai's black eyes seeming bottomless in the dimly lit corridor as she glared at the man before her. He was tall to the point of looming over them all, he wore a dark, hard leather mask over his face, but the eyes that shone threw were hard enough to make Komui and Lenalee shiver. Kai didn't bat an eyelid, she only snapped out "look were your going Mister."

The man continued to glare at her before he grunted something, turning away and chuckling as he continued to stomp down the corridor. Kai made a "tch" sound reminiscent of Kanda and turned to look at the shocked, pale faces of her 'siblings', "what? What's wrong?" She asked innocently.

"That was General Zokalo." Said Komui, still watching the retreating back as the looming man turned a corner further down the corridor. His voice was level, but he had felt his knees shaking as he had watched the tall broad man measuring up the small girl standing before him, he was worried he would have had to intervene to save Kai.

"Hm, see I know of the Generals, but all I know are names." She said as they started to walk again, her face not giving anything away as she spoke, twiddling the end of her long hair between her fingers absentmindedly, "but I know all about General Yeegar. How he was attacked and found."

Tears fought to appear in Lenalee' eyes but she chewed on her lip, swallowing them down as they continued, now going past her room, nearing the one that Kai would live in. She had known and loved General Yeegar as a teacher and almost a farther, just like she loved all those she called friends. Yet except General Tiedoll, she really knew little of the other Generals.

"And anytime Allen has complained about General Cross." Continued Kai with a smile, oblivious to the sudden silence from her companions at the mention of the name. "To be honest, he sounds quiet a lot like my parents, always drunk and flirting around! But I doubt Allen has ever had to hold the mans hair out of his face while he puked, that was me with my mom. I always told her never mix… um, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

Silence filled the corridors like a blanket rolling over them, they stopped walking so even the soft patter of feet was gone. All that remained was the gently susurrus that was a constant background at the Order, even around three in the morning the murmur was still there as different people continued to work for one reason or another.

Komui looked down at her, the light catching on his glasses as he tried to keep his expression neutral while behind him, Lenalee had her hands up to her face, unsure of how to act as her brother explained things as best he could.

"We have only three Generals now." He said simply, Kai's eyes widened in shock but as she opened her mouth Komui held up a hand to stop her, "we're not sure what happened exactly. But, while under surveillance still, over his connections with the Ark, it seems General Cross was murdered." And now a word escaped from Kai's open mouth, it came as more of a breath as she gasped, "how?"

"We're not sure," came Komui' prompt reply. "The guards say that when they looked in, he was leaning against a broken window, large wounds in his chest. They went out to find help, leaving one man behind. When he turned back, there was just an empty window seat."

"Bu-… how can… what about… Are you so sure?" The sentences came stuttering out of her mouth as half formed beginnings, as her mind became jumbled up on itself, wandering what other things she had missed. Komui nodded solemnly, "I can understand why you would be worried and confused by this, especially as Cross had abilities to fool people's minds. But his Innocence, Judgement, was found at the scene and when Hevlaska inspected it, she said that it was no longer Cross Marian's Innocence."

Kai snorted and a smile was on her lips but there was no humour in it as her eyes gazed into nothing, "I am right in guessing that Allen Walker was suspected?" Komui didn't reply, he simply nodded.

It was a while ago now since the death, but it was still so fresh to Allen that he hated it being brought up again, in case he was near by to over hear. Kai continued on, her eyes staring in to a dark corner as the words were spat out, "those higher up accused a boy, of murdering the closest thing he has to a parent? And not just any boy, but one who is strong enough, powerful enough to be a General? A General who could control the Ark no less?"

Komui stared wide-eyed at the slightly shorter figure before him, "you didn't know that Cross was dead, but your so sure about that? Why do I not know about it?"

Kai's dark aura seemed to vanish as soon as it had come and she smiled up at Komui, but it lingered in her eyes as she spoke, "silly. You were there with Reever and the High Generals as Hevlaska declared that someone was becoming strong enough to be a General. Someone who had synchronised past 100%. It happened to Allen in the Ark as he was fighting Tyki, when he discovered how to use his arm as a sword."

Komui stared down at her as the small wheels in his mind turned one last notch and everything seemed to slip into place. Lenalee was looking from one to another in shock, "who did you think it was brother?" She asked with a frown, honestly puzzled. "I thought it was strange that you had no one tested for our new Sync rates."

"W-well, what with returning and then the Egg, then the attack… Its been a very busy and distracting time." He mumbled still staring. Kai put a hand gently on his shoulder and gave him a small shake that seemed to snap him out of it and he smiled down at her before turning to look at Lenalee, as if checking she was alright in the moments he had not been watchful.

"Never mind," he said, sounding like his strange old self , a goofy grin on his face as they began to walk again towards Kai's new room. Lenalee smiled again, laughing at her brothers antics but Kai could only smile. She saw threw masks so easily these days…


	12. Chapter 12

"Its time." Whispered the voice beside her ear. Hooded and cloaked from view the figures stood behind her as she had walked and they still stood behind her, one on either side. She knew it was Lavi that had spoken and most likely Link was on the other side of her, he had a lingering scent of freshly cooked cake around him all the time.

She was standing outside a door, in a dark corridor that could have done with a few more light bulbs or flaming gas lights, hell, a smoking torch would have lent more light to the hallway, allowing her to see more than a few meters in front of her. Wearing a freshly laundered and pressed tank top and trousers, her 'sister' had still teased her, it amused her that Kai's natural scruffiness came out in everything she did, making even newly ironed clothes look creased. The only thing on her that could have been called neat was the loose braid down her back, the end swinging around her backside still as she looked from cloaked figure, to cloaked figure.

One hand opened the door and the other rested on the small of her back, pushing her forwards into the huge dark space. A walkway extended out into the air it seemed, a thin rail along the sides until it met in the middle at the end of the platform, a slightly larger standing space was there.

Komui was waiting for her as she shyly moved forwards, her confidence growing with each step as he continued to smile at her. Standing next to him in the railed space, she smiled once more up at him before turning her attention to the row of seated figures. Again she saw only black cloaks and no faces sitting opposite her, a small light above each one only adding to the shadows inside there cowl's. Komui removed his burette and bowed to them, one of them silently waved a hand for him to continue and he turned to look down at Kai, a confident smile on his face.

"Why is this so formal brother?" She asked quietly, trying to ignore the other two people, they were still behind her on the platform. It wasn't a very big space and she could feel the fabric of there cloaks on the backs of her arms, brushing against her ever so gently, making the skin hyper sensitive to each touch.

"No one has been the accommodator of two Innocence before," said Komui happily, turning away from her, "we're expecting good things from you and it."

"Um, I guess." She mumbled, a shy smirk on her face as they turned.

"Hevlaska, we are ready when you are." He said, seemingly to the darkness around them. Kai was taking deep steady breaths, she knew what to expect before it arrived, the glowing body the beautiful neutral face, the strange hands, the peaceful face looking down at them. But as the hands appeared raising up to touch the edge of the rail, the large glowing body seeming to materialise before them, a smile of greeting on Hevlaska' lips, the breath still caught in Kai's throat.

"Good… good evening, Kai." Breathed the glowing white saint as she looked down at the figures before her. At the sound of her name though, her brain seemed to wake back up and she smiled, bowing forwards in greeting, her braid swinging forwards to rest on her shoulder.

"Good evening Hevlaska."

The large woman seemed amused, normally people were afraid or just plain shocked when they first met her; those who had prior warning were sometimes polite -or just plan rude- and over the long years she had learned to live with those reactions. It was refreshing to have such a new approach.

"Thank you." She said, returning the bow as best she could. "I called you here, because your Innocence has told me it is ready for you."

Kai stepped forward, swallowing nervously before she just smirked at her own nervousness and asked, "are you sure I'm the one for the Innocence? I thought Exorcists had to be possessed of great courage or strength? I have nothing but delusion's and amnesia." She said with a smile, quoting some of the more insulting rumours she had heard. Again, her friendly forward nature seemed to amuse Hevlaska, she smiled again and this time, somehow it filled her with the warmth that she could only remember from her mothers smiles.

"I examined you when you were first brought in, your Innocence clutched so tight in your hands." Chuckled the large figure in her halting speech. "I was the only one that could make you let go of them."

"No fair," joked Kai with a hand on her hip, braid swinging as she berated her. She was completely relaxed in the saints company now, she just ignored all others who made her uncomfortable, like those creepy high Generals. "You didn't make me let go, you just pinched it from me." She winked.

"Please take this seriously," snapped one of the voices from on-high. Kai glanced in there direction but she seemed to dismiss them with a smile and tilt of her chin before returning her attention to Hevlaska again. Behind her she thought she heard both boys chocking on smothered words.

"So, my dear," she said with another bow, more flourished this time. "Shall we begin?"

Glowing hands reached forwards and held in two separate grasps were two glowing blocks. Kai's eyes widened in shock as there sweet singing reached her ears, they had been waiting for her it seemed, they seemed to pulse with light in time to her own heart. She held out her hands, pal upwards, her heart full of a strange longing she had never known before, making breathing hard.

As they neared her the two cubes turned black and liquidated, there bodies seeming to swirl and bubble in Hevlaska' soft grip. One began to solidify into a shape, turning over and over on itself, strange shapes rising from the black liquid only to dissolve again until it curled in on itself, swirling and spinning tightly to become egg shaped. It stopped spinning to sit there, floating in the white hands like a threat.

The other cube was now a black puddle that was sitting there, innocently waiting for her to notice it, both of them held a sense of potential, making tension fill the room as she hesitated.

Kai pulled her hands back before reaching out for the puddle, her eyes on the strange egg nevertheless, "what should I do with this?" She asked, looking up between Hevlaska and Komui.

Komui was staring hard in shock, memories flooding back and once again he saw those large fear filled eyes levelled at him before they turned hard with determination. Her blood had flowed and spilled all over the walkway, never seeming to stop as she cried in pain and clung to him, whimpering, but never once did she cry out for it to stop. He had only been able to hold her, hold her and try and be strong for her once more. He blinked and mentally shook himself, swallowing hard, his throat and mouth dry as he looked at Kai.

"You remember what happened to Lenalee?" He asked it as a question but it was more of a statement and once more, a pair of large worried eyes hardened with determination. Kai grinned and held her hands closer to Hevlaska, to accept the gooey burden, it oozed into her hands, not one drop being spilled.

"This will hurt no doubt," she murmured to the Innocence as she held it close to her, fearful of loosing some. "But I hope to serve you well." With those words, she lifted it to her lips and began to drink, not stopping or hesitating until it was all gone inside her. Lowering her hands she shivered, licking her lips and muttering that it tasted like aniseed, turning to look at Komui, she opened her mouth to speak when she froze.

Kai stood there, staring open mouthed at Komui as slowly one hand came up to her throat before gliding down to rest on her stomach. Turning suddenly to Hevlaska, she made a grab at the small egg shaped Innocence, closing her hand around it and pulling it to her chest before she crumpled into a heap on the floor, gasping. Her body went into a spasm, her hands and feet banging on the metal walkway as Komui tried to cushion her head in his lap, once more holding on to a young girl as she made the decision between fighting and running.

With a cry that seemed to shake off the walls blood spurted violently out of holes on her wrists, ankles, neck, stomach! It seemed to come from everywhere! Komui bit his lip as he tried tell himself that it had to happen like this, that she would be okay soon but the blood was everywhere! It covered Kai, the clean clothes she had been wearing, soaking in her hair…

As soon as it had started, the bleeding eased off to a gentle trickle and Kai was left limp in his arms, gasping for breath as she stared up into the darkness above them. Shakily she pushed herself up, sitting up on her own and looking around at the blood that seemed to cover everything, she lifted her hand and looked at the egg still held tightly. The liquid around her moved and seemed to rise up before her, it formed into two dragons that leaned into each other, hesitating, seeming to wait for her.

"Yes," she said with a smile, opening her arms.

Komui jumped clear out the way as the towering mass of liquid blood seemed to plash all over Kai, covering every inch of her body, the red liquid turning black as it flowed but as sudden as it started, it stopped and seemed to draw in to one point on her body. On her right shoulder, on the bare skin, appeared the tattoo of an angel, sleeping peacefully, her head and arms resting seeming to rest on the top of Kai's shoulder.

Breathing hard in shock and exhaustion Kai gazed down at the tattoo and in shock before a large smile grew on her face, her spare hand coming up to run gentle fingers over the skin there. Laughter bubbled out of her and she rocked back to lean on her hands, her happy laughter filling the hall as it echoed around. Jumping to hear feet, Kai turned to look at Komui and the two shrouded figures besides him, they seemed to almost be hugging the railing in an effort to stay out the way.

Kai chuckled and looked up at the worried Hevlaska, "its okay, I'm fine now."

Hands reached out, hesitated then reached out to gently lift Kai into the air, bringing her up closer to read her Sync rating. A hand ghosted over the newly drawn tattoo while Kai clutched the egg to her chest still, her hand tight around it but a glowing hand reached out and touched that too. Silence filled the room as Hevlaska muttered to herself until the mutterings became clear and she started to read out numbers, her forehead resting against Kai's.

"Her synchronisation is above 50% already and still rising." She said hesitantly as she continued to concentrate. Another five minuets crawled by until at last Hevlaska put Kai down and announced quiet calmly, "until that egg is finished evolving, I cannot read a clear result."

"B-but, why?" Asked Komui nervously, one hand pushing his glasses further up his nose as his eyes roamed over the smiling Kai, seeming to be looking for the wounds of moments ago. Nothing. Not a mark on her except for the new tattoo.

"The Innocence is twins." Explained Hevlaska slowly, "that is why she has two. One cannot work without the other, so until then, there is no true reading."

"Okay," said Komui with a nod, understand was giving him confidence as enough to reach out and pat Kai on the shoulder. "I will remain to discuss this new development, you should go get something to eat and then rest. I'll find you if I need you again." She looked about to complain but caught the warning in his eyes as he flicked a look up at the High Generals behind his back. Instead she beamed a smile at him and gave him a quick hug of thanks, saying nothing as she turned to leave, the two dark figures in tow.

---

Later, as she sat in the gardens with everyone, her fingers fiddling with the egg, Lavi asked why she had laughed so much after seeing the angel on her arm. Kai didn't ask how he knew and he didn't appear to be embarrassed as he asked so she just smirked at him, "because, back in the other place," she began, sitting up properly to finger the image. "I had a tattoo just like this. One was an angel asleep, on the other side was a demon asleep, one eye peeking open."

They all gaped at her, "you had tattoo's?" Asked Lenalee shocked.

"Of course!" Laughed Kai, "it was a family thing really, we all had them. Although mine were the biggest pieces together. The wings met in the middle of my back! See? I was going to get them done again over here once I found somewhere…"


	13. Chapter 13

Kai wandered the hallways, bare feet soundless as she moved from stone to carpet to wood and back again. She was learning the layout of the building mostly but really she was bored out of her skull, even as she looked around at the grandeur of the new Black Order. Tossing the egg up into the air and catching it again she mused over the fact that Allen and Lenalee had been called up for a mission, locked away in Komui' office as he briefed them before they left. Lavi was being monopolised by Bookman, probably to record and discuss the new developments that were happening.

General Tiedoll was returning to the Order with his new disciple Choijin, after there mission went well, albeit they were two weeks longer than expected. She had also heard that General Cloud was returning with her new disciple, a small boy called Timothy? She had never heard of him before and somehow that pleased her.

Turning a corner randomly she bumped into someone and nearly dropped her egg as she stumbled but before she could open her mouth to say anything the figure began to apologies, hands reaching out. Kai looked up into the pale and extremely worried face of Krory, his dark eyes partly hidden by his bang on white hair, as he mumbled but she just smiled warmly up at him. "Hello, you must be Arystar Krory right?" She asked, taking note to sound sure about it.

The figure stopped apologising to look at her curiously, "d-do I know you?"

"No no," she said with a reassuring smile, "I'm new here, but I've heard of you from the other Exorcists."

"Oh, your new?" He smiled shyly at her, straightening up now it seemed she wasn't going to run away. "Well, you seem to have the advantage of me ma'am." Kai chuckled and they began to walk again as she introduced herself. "I'm so new here my Innocence doesn't even have a name yet," she said with a shrug, pointing at the image on her shoulder and the egg in her hand. "How silly is this?"

Krory tilted his head to one side in thought, "my Innocence doesn't really have a name," he admitted, "I'm not sure what they would call it either? It doesn't have such a nice ring to it as Crowned Clown or Time Record." Kai chuckled again and he smiled down at her.

They seemed to become instant friends as they wandered, chatting about everything and nothing until they came up to the dining hall. Kai looked in a little nervously at crowds within, "I-I think I'll be going now Krory," she said, making to turn around.

"They say things don't they?" He said, standing the shadows with her as they watched the normal people of the Order eating, chatting, laughing, complaining. Turning her attention to him she blushed to see that he was looking down at her, dark eyes seeming darker in the shadows. "Despite the smiles, we all get it. Vampire, they call me, Blood Sucker and Monster. My hearing is better than most peoples, I hear it even when they think I'm out of earshot."

Kai felt a pain well up in her chest and before she knew it, she had her arms around Krory, pulling his head down to rest on her shoulder as she shushed his complaints. "They will never know how easy there lives are, nor how fragile there little worlds. And we are the reason for that. We stand between all them and death and all we get for our pain are harsh words and fear."

Krory nodded, forgetting he had his face pressed into her shoulder, one hand coming up to rest on her other shoulder as she continued, "just keep your spirits up. If not for them, then for people like Allen and Lenalee and Lavi. They look for your smiles, you are part of there strength, there reasons for fighting."

The tall man straightened up, taking a deep breath as he felt his eyes fill up. He smiled down at Kai, "thank you. I know, but every now and then it is nice to hear those words." He sniffed and looked out at the mass of people, "its nice to hear someone say how much they need you." She felt herself smile softly at his words, prompting her to grab his arm before he could leave, "I'm just a natural big sister," she joked, "but if you ever need someone to just talk with, someone that might understand better…"

Krory nodded at her offer, "I'll remember that" he said and turned towards the Dining hall. Kai nodded to herself at a job well done and returned to her wanderings.

She had only been going to ten minuets when she spotted Allen walking along the hall on his own, a preoccupied look on his face. Moving silently up to the corridor he had just gone down, she peered out to see that he was following the growing Timcanpy down a corridor that was a little more ornate in design than the others. He walked along to a set of doors that Timcanpy hovered in front of, opening them for the golem to fly into the room.

Unable to resist, she moved along the hallway until she could peek into the room through the open doorway. The room was wonderfully furnished, but she noticed none of that, just the golem sitting on a window seat, nuzzling at the seat while Allen stood over him, his face clouded with mixed emotions. Biting her lip she argued wither or not to go into the room, she lost against herself and she was just moving to go when Allen spoke up, "you should come in. Hiding in doorways like that looks very odd."

Kai nearly bit threw her lip in shock but she straightened and just moved smoothly into the room, walking over to Allen to stand next to him, both of them look at the golem.

"What's he doing?" She asked quietly, turning her gaze on the sad by besides her, noting distractedly that he was getting taller again, soon he'd be taller than Lavi.

"Th… This is where my Master was found," explained Allen, his voice tight, she assumed it was grief but she couldn't see the look on his face. Kai's eyes widened in shock and she moved closer to Allen, wrapping her arms around him and pulling his head down to rest on her shoulder as she rubbed his back. Allen was so shocked that he allowed it to happen before he even realised, a blush growing on his cheeks as he became aware of his position but Kai just shushed his protest's, her arms still wrapped around his chest.

But as he began to accept the embrace he realised how much he needed it, tensions and thoughts that had been building up without his knowing, suddenly began to crumble under her soothing tones and gentle hands. Memories of Mana swam in his mind, all those times that he had been held close and soothed, all his pains leaving him as he cried, until at last he had felt better. His arms came up and encircled her, he was practically hanging off her as his most painfully sharp memories surfaced.

Amongst them was General Cross Marian. His Master, holding him and whispering how he was foolish to care so but Allen had gotten under his skin. Tears began to flow but still Kai just stood there, gently holding him as he sobbed onto her shoulder.

It seemed like forever and no time at all before Allen raised his head, turning away from her as he wiped his face, the blush on his cheeks was not just from the tears. "I'm sorry" he mumbled, peeking at her threw his hair. "I-I didn't mean to-"

She shushed him with a flip of her hand and a smile, "its what I'm here for Allen." She said, hands on hips, "nothing against you, but who else can you turn to? Who can you talk to about all this without them starting to feel sorry for you? Or worse…"

The white haired boy nodded and moved over to pick up Timcanpy, cradling the golem as it flapped its wings, wanting to go back to sitting in the window seat. Kai continued to talk as she turned to leave the room, her back to him so that she wouldn't see his face, "you know Allen, if you ever need anyone to talk to about the 14th… I am here for that too." She heard a gasp behind her. "I don't know anything more than you do, and I can't imagine what it must be like seeming him in your reflection like that, or the pain of having the Crowned Clown… affect you, but I have a feeling that now that General Cross is gone, you'll want someone to talk to."

Allen swallowed and looked at the back of her head, his eyes following the neat braid down her back and back up as he tried to work out this new offer. Kai had been with them for over a month, but consciously awake with them for only two week's now. She had lost her entire world in the space of a day and yet here she stood, accepting them all with open arms, no matter who they were. But underneath all of that, he thought he saw a figure that was calling out to them all, calling that it needed to be needed! It needed people to worry and care for, who's problems seemed to eclipse her own because it was the reason she was here now. The more she grew and lived in this world, the closer she would get to finding her own goals in life, but, till then, she had to live on for others.

"Kai," he began at last, making her stop at the door and turn to look at him, "how do you know what I see? Do you know why Crowned Clown hurt me?"

"My memory is made for stories," she said with a strange smile as she looked over her shoulder at the worried boy. "And you were once one of my favourite characters. The 14th is growing inside of you causing you to see him with your reflection and you are confused about his intensions, how much influence he would have over you and the path you have chosen for yourself. But worse of all, you doubt the words of your beloved Father, Mana. That is not good for a heart." There was something more, tugging at her perfect memory and causing a throbbing headache to rise as she chased it down. The memory remained elusive, so she dismissed it until later, when she slept.

"No" whispered Allen in agreement, one hand absentmindedly going up to large scar underneath his shirt.

"That's why I want to try and be here for you." She said encouragingly, "I believe that the 14th hates the Noah as much as you love the world. He will not interfere with your plans so long as the end result is the end of this war. I think you will only be a half Noah, if that's possible, you are not the 14th, you are his memories, you bare his will. It's why there is such conflict within you."

Silver eyes that were full of hope looked up into black eyes full of kindness. "You really think so?"

Kai tilted her head to the side, an open and honest smile on her face, arms crossing over her chest as she looked Allen up and down, "do I look like I could lie to you?" Allen chuckled and made to follow her out the room.

As they moved down the corridors away from the Generals rooms, Kai asked were Link was hiding, making Allen chuckle again. He replied that his shadow had been called to a meeting by Malcolm C. Leverrier, who had arrived earlier today, Link would meet him in his room before they were to leave.

Kai winced inside but continued to joke for the sake of the boy, she just hoped Leverrier wasn't here about her at all. There was something else in her memory that was tugging, something about Leverrier and his orders… something about three's?


	14. Chapter 14

Kai was dozing peacefully in the middle of the science department as chaos happened around her. She was laying on a small two seat sofa, hands behind her head with her braid trailing on the floor, legs stretched out so her knees hung over the end of the sofa, bare toes hanging just above the cold stone flooring.

Komui and Reever were arguing somewhere in there, while some people were demands reports, others were reading figures out while those next to them jotted the down. Someone in the mists was doing something that involved a lot of cussing on there part, while four people nearby were having an argument about the mathematics on some project or other. Personally she had no idea and wasn't really listening, her mind drifting happily, the egg resting on her stomach as she relaxed.

When a hand gently touched her shoulder, to say the least, she wasn't expecting it. Waking with a start she sat up, one hand pulling her up by the back of the sofa, the other clutching at the egg before it could roll away. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she turned them to look at who had awoke her.

It was a boy! A small boy, standing there, arms crossed over his chest, his red exorcist uniform telling her who he was but it looked a little off with the roller blades on his feet. Dark greenish hair covered his head, trailing down in a long ponytail from the base of his skull, but it was the shining jewel in his forehead that made something in her ping. Memories… something in her head began to throb faintly but she ignored it as she blinked up at the boy standing over her. He looked like something was bothering him.

"You woke me up, so what do you want?" She asked, sitting up properly and stretching, arching her back and enjoying the faint clicks that came from it as she moved. Relaxing again, pulling her legs up, she sat cross legged and continued to look at him expectantly. The boy finally turned his gaze to her and smiled, "you should be treating me with respect you know, I'm your superior."

"And how is that, little one?" She asked, hands reaching up to rest behind her head. She had called him that on purpose and smiled when she got the reaction that she had been hoping for, he gritted his teeth and turned his full attention to her. "I don't even know who you are," she finished, then patted the sofa cushion next to her.

"My name is Timothy, I was the last new Exorcist, so on the chain of things, that makes me your superior," he said smugly, flopping down in the seat next to her. The throbbing sensation in Kai's mind was growing but she bit back the pain, ignoring it and continuing to act aloof with this new Exorcist, fiddling with the egg instead of addressing him directly.

"So, did any of the others do this to you when you first joined?"

"W-what? Well, no." He admitted, taken aback by this line of questioning.

"And would you have done anything they said, if they had asked?"

"Hell no!" He crowed happily, making her chuckle. "But back in the orphanage, until the kid had been there for, like a month, the they had to do anything and everything the older ones told them to do! Even if they were bigger than them, because it was the rules!"

Kai laughed at this and fidgeted in the seat until she was sitting with her back to the arm rest, looking at the boy properly. "You know that's not going to happen," she said with a sweet smile, "I've been here for six weeks now."

"No way!" Gaped the boy, leaning forwards in the seat to look closer at her. "You're the sleeping girl?"

Kai felt a small twitch in her cheek as she heard this but continued to nonchalantly toss the egg into the air, catching it, tossing it. The boy made a swipe at the egg but missed, making her hold it tighter in her palm as she stared at him, dark eyes boring into him making him fidget a little, but he held her gaze.

"My name is Kai," she said at last, holding out her empty hand, "and yes, I was asleep for a month. Healing from the wounds I got from the Noah."

Timothy took her hand, shaking it absently as he gaped wide eyed at her, "you've fought with the Noah?"

"From the reports, it was just co-incidence that Road was in that town that day," she said with a shrug. "I discovered my Innocence and she couldn't resist playing with me, a new toy for her. It didn't help that about 60% of the town were Akuma, mostly level ones and twos, but I destroyed them all with my bare hands."

Timothy continued to stare at her wide-eyed, "wow! That's really amazing!"

Kai smiled to herself but it held no humour, "not really. The strain it put on my body is most of what knocked me out for a month, but when Road got her little hands on me, she did something worse."

"What?" Gasped the boy in shock. By this point, Kai had him on the edge of his seat, he was leaning so far forwards in shock that a small push would send him into her lap. She was playing with him, but it distracted her from the throbbing pain in her temples, it was easing off a little as she continued telling him what she had read in the reports.

"Road can control dreams, travel to other worlds and probably a dozen other things that we don't know." She leaned her head back and looked at the dusty ceiling above them, "as punishment for managing to hurt her, she sent my mind to another world. Removing all of my memories of this world. Any family, any loved ones… all of it gone. Instead, I lived and grew in another world it seemed."

Timothy continued to gape at her, but he slowly shifted back into his seat, his eyes staring at nothing as he thought this over. "Th-that's really horrible." He said at last, "that's really cruel."

Kai nodded, once more tossing the egg up and down in her hands, "yep." She said simply. There was silence between them as the bustle and noise of the science department raged around them both. The argument between the four scientists was getting quiet heated, to the point were Reever had abandoned Komui to come over and act as referee.

"Look, Tim," she said at last, "how about we change the subject? I know hundreds of stories."

"Stories?" He asked suspiciously but she could see the gleam in his eye.

"Yeah. I've got a perfect memory for stories."

"Like what?"

"Ever heard of Peter Pan? You'll like that one."

"No… Who's Peter Pan?"

---

The story telling began. Her voice was rich and flexible, she changed it for each characters voice as she told the story word for word perfect, adding in extra bits to amuse the boy. He was completely entranced, to the point when Tinkerbelle died there were tears in his eyes!

As it came to a close, with the dark shape of Peter Pan hiding as Wendy looked out the window, aged forty, she realised that everyone in the room was looking at her. They were all sitting down, some with head in hands, as they sighed happily, one or two a little teary eyed.

"You have an amazing talent," said Johnny with a sigh, blowing his nose and sighing again. Kai's face lit up with an instant blush!

"Y-y-you were a-all listening?!" She squeaked in shock, squeezing the palm sized black egg so hard Timothy was worried it would crack. He spoke up to try and distract her from the whole room, "yeah, you shouldn't be shy. You should really go tell that old Bookman guy, maybe you could get him to write them down as you tell 'em."

"N-no! I could never-" She began but the room at large began to protest until Reever began to shout that they should get back to work. He walked over to Kai as she fidgeted on the seat, smiling down at her as she tried to calm her blush, "I'm guessing that was a story from your world?" He asked.

"What? You've never heard of Peter Pan?" She asked shocked.

"Our worlds are different." He explained simply, "not even our maps look the same remember? Things that might seem to match up here, won't. We've even got different calendar dates."

Kai nodded to herself and then smiled up at him shyly, "I'm sorry. Its just such an old story, from the turn of the last century over there. I just assumed that people would know it!" She smirked and stood up, feeling stiff and hungry after the two hours she had been talking. "Maybe I should tell these stories more often, get someone to write them down for me, so they won't be lost to you all."

"It'll give you something to do," he replied with a shrug, looking over his shoulder at the bustling department behind him. "It is refreshing to hear something new. To be honest, the Earl is having a knock on effect, we get few new stories written. Even newspapers are only in large cities."

Kai blinked in shock, "wow… that's… wow…"

"But Tim was right," joked Reever, trying to compliment her, "you should go see Bookman, with a memory like that."

"Heh, you think?" She asked weakly.


	15. Chapter 15

"You!" Rasped a voice behind Kai, making her turn from the book in her hands to look up at the looming figure of General Zokalo. Leather mask, shoulder pads, spiky metal shoulder guards, body armour. He was dressed for work and she had a horrible feeling that this would involve her. Instead of being scared she just snapped, "what?" It seemed she did not understand the survival instinct that was 'fear'.

"Get up and follow me." He growled and somehow she could just tell he was smirking under that hard mask.

"Why?" She asked, carefully marking her page and rolling out of the seat to her bare feet. It was a complaint of Lenalee' that Kai never wore shoes of any kind, not even slippers, while she was in the Order. Kai had just shrugged and said that is seemed silly to wear shoes around her own home like that.

"Because, as your new Master, I want to see what you can do." He rasped as they began to walk away from the lounge area and, she assumed, towards the training grounds.

"What? I don't have a Master," she argued, "and even if I did, my Innocence doesn't work until this does." She held up the egg, pushing it as close to his face as she could reach, but he battered her hand away with a swipe.

"No excuses." He snapped, "you might just need to be in a fight for that to work."

"So your going to make me fight?"

"No one has discovered there Innocence peacefully. You need to be fighting Akuma to know if it will work or not."

"And where are you going to get an Akuma from? Do you have a supply, or are we going outside somewhere and hoping to bump into one?" She said tartly, arms crossed over her chest much like his, so when the blow came they were both surprised that she caught it on her arm, deflecting it away from her easily. Kai looked down at her arm, seeing the smooth metal armour disappear as quickly as it had appeared, but as equally as surprising was that the egg felt warmer in her touch now! It had never got any warmer, no matter how much she held it.

General Zokalo laughed, a dirty growling roll that made Kai look up from the egg in her palm, "that makes things a lot easier!" He said, one big meaty paw falling on her shoulder and pulling her forwards as he started to walk. "I was gonna just see how well you could fight hand to hand before getting that bastard Leverrier to lend me one of those new Exorcists of his."

"New Exorcists?" She asked weakly, the throbbing headache she had suffered from two days ago coming back with a vengeance, slamming right into her temples as she walked.

"Yes, they went back to America for a week, a check-up, but they are back now." He said in that same rough bark of a voice, oblivious to the fact that Kai was starting to stumble in his grasp. "You have not been introduced to them yet, but Malcolm Leverrier wants to see you personally first. Hopefully you never meet them." He looked down at her, his hard eyes seeming to miss the fact that she was pale, a sweat breaking out on her skin as she tried to fight the pain in her head. "And no disciple of mine is going to be seen as weak by those Freaks!" He poked her sharply in the chest to emphasis each word, making her whole body shake with the impact. Straightening up and continued to drag her along with him, stopping only once they had reached the training room.

Kai by this point, felt like she was going to vomit! Her whole body seemed to be fighting against her as she tried to open the memories that were causing her to be ill. General Zokalo opened the door and dragged her in, he was practically lifting her by the arm as her body slumped, making him at last look down and take note of her condition. She fell to her knees still in the doorway of the large bare room, her body starting to cramp up as the battle continued inside her.

"What's wrong with you?" He snapped, angry at this display of weakness.

"M-My head!" She managed to gasp out before she shut her mouth again, worried it would cause her to throw up. She began to blindly crawl further into the room, part of her knowing that she needed to get away from this man and his temper, but in her weak state she could only pull herself forwards.

"Your head?" Repeated the General puzzled, a frown on his face. "Stay here. I'll get someone to help."

The door shut behind him as he left, the slamming sound as it shut making Kai whimper and curl in on herself, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes as she tried again and again to unlock what was hidden in her mind.

She must have blacked out she realised as she felt cool firm hands lift her up off of the rough stone flooring. Trying to move, her body felt full of knots and cramp, the pain made her gasp and she tried to open her eyes only to find a damp cloth over them. Lifting a shaking hand she tried to remove it but a hand stopped her, "it will help with the pain." Said an old voice, slightly roughened with smoking she guessed, she could smell the tobacco on his breath as those hands gently inspected her skull.

The headache was still there but now she could at least think, the dark cloth over her eyes helping but the only words that came into her mind, whispered softly "Innocence, Activate." With a flash, it felt as if her whole body was against her, the throbbing pain once more descending threw her veins to make her body cramp and spasm.

The cool hands were removed, the lap she had been resting on was hurriedly removed and she curled tighter in on herself, the sound of someone screaming filling her ears. She wandered numbly who that was until she realised it was her. As quickly as it came, the pain left her and she was there, laying panting on the ground, her body tingling with pins and needles.

Lifting a hand, she touched the damp cloth while in her mind, the memories that had been locked away came into focus! Timothy, Allen getting impaled on his own Innocence, his dream of Mana, the problem with the 14th! But along with all of that, came the last few months of her life! She remembered… him…

Removing the cloth she sat up slowly, blinking in the light and looking around herself at the people gathered there. General Zokalo was sitting besides her but a little way off, head resting on his hand and looking grumpy that his training session was being interrupted by this. The cool firm hands returned and she saw that it was Bookman, his make-up decorated face close to her own as he tried to examine her. Behind him stood Lavi, but his single eye was wide in shock as he looked at her.

Frowning she looked down at her body to see it covered in, what she could only guess would be called armour. Pushing Bookman away gently, she got to her feet and looked at her self closely, lifting up her hands to her eyes before running them over her body, the small egg still firmly in her grasp she noted with a sigh of relief.

"What is this?" She asked, looking up at the faces around her. "Its like a body glove!"

The description seemed to fit. The Armour was white and there was not one bit of skin exposed anywhere, even her face plate was a flat mask that she could see threw as clear as glass. It was decorated with a faint pattern around the edges, the change of shades between white the only way to tell it was there at all. The strange gilt effect covered all of the plates in the armour but not of the gaps between. While on each shoulder guard, was the depiction of an angel and a demon, embracing, wings interlocked.

Lifting her hands to her face again, she realised that the helmet didn't come off, but somehow let her hair flow through to hang down her back. I want to see, she thought and with a faint click the plate on her face seemed to side back into itself and she could feel the air on her skin once more.

"That looks like it must be your Innocence," said Lavi, still staring. It really was a body glove, he could see every curve of her figure, from the roundness of her breasts and hips to the smooth shape of her legs. "How does it feel? Can you move properly in there?"

Kai looked down at herself again then began to move, walking backwards and forwards as they watched. "It's great!" She exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the spot, bouncing higher and higher with each leap, "its almost like I'm not wearing anything!"

She laughed and began to jump and bounce around the room, twirling and wheeling threw the air, landing on one hand and bouncing into another display of acrobatics. General Zokalo moved at last, getting to his feet, "well if you seem to be okay now, we can begin." He looked over at the two Bookmen, "you can stay or go, just don't get in the way."

Kai stopped jumping around and landed, looking over at him, "but I don't know the first thing about disciplined fighting."

"Even better," grunted the General moving towards her, "have you ever been in a fight of any kind?"

"Oh yeah, looking after my family." She said with a shrug, hands on hips, "but I'm too much of a brawler to do anything more than grapple and throw punches." If anything the look in the Generals eyes became more amused, he reached up and removed his mask so she could see the large grin on his face.

"Okay then," he said tossing it to the floor, noticing the two Bookmen making themselves comfortable near the door. "I won't use my Innocence for this first one, but you need to keep yours engaged."

"Sir." She acknowledged with a nod moving closer to him, getting herself ready. "Go easy while I warm up, but once I'm ready, don't hold back."

"I don't even know how to hold back!"

Lavi leaned closer to Bookman, murmuring quietly as the two began, "what do you think happened before? She was in such pain and now look at her. That can't just be her Innocence activating." The old man shook his head, remaining silent while he watched until Lavi thought he wasn't going to get an answer at all.

"I think she remembered something," he said at last, "something that was so important to her, her mind kept it hidden from the Noah's probing."

"I wander what that would be? She couldn't do anything to stop her memories being wiped, how could she withhold something?"

"I don't know. But its your job to find out."

"How exactly?"


	16. Chapter 16

Komui put down the report he was reading, impressed but faintly amused at the same time. Kai was in one of the observation chambers in the Asia branch, they had specialised in examining Exorcists and there bodies since caring for Allen and there facilities were better than his own for such a thing. It seemed that Kai's tattoo was made of the same substance as Lenalee' bracelets, it was even slightly raised from the skin, feeling nothing like the skin around it when touched.

Best of all, it seemed the strange black egg was close to hatching, it was warm and every now and then seemed to give a small twitch. The more often she used her Innocence, the longer she kept it invoked, the more the egg responded, seemed to almost wobble. It too was wired up to a machine and he watched a recorded video of Kai as she invoked her innocence, the readouts along the edge of the screen impressing him as numbers rocketed.

Nodding he spoke into the phone, "okay Bak, you can call it an evening if you like unless there's any other tests you think you need to perform." The voice on the other end replied that they were done for the day, that he would make sure she ate something and escort her back to Central headquarters threw the Ark.

Komui rolled his eyes but smiled faintly, "okay, okay, just look after my sister properly." He said jovially, his words hard, "if she so much as complains about you doing something inappropriate-"

The young man on the other end of the phone reassured him over and over again that nothing would happen, that he was honoured to be trusted then stopped dead, "I thought you only had one sister?"

"Kai is my adopted sister," he said simply, "ask her about it. Bye!"

"Wait!"

The sound of a dead phone line beeped into Bak' ear as he gritted his teeth at Komui' behaviour, it was nothing new and he really should have been used to it by now but it still bothered him. Shifting about threw the paper work on his desk, he grumbled about this and that, gathering up a few files that needed to go with him to Central HQ before leaving to find were everyone had gone to.

Walking along, he realised how empty the place seemed, the only noise was the faint background beeping and humming of the few machines they had. His steps echoed even more than usual, reminding that the Order was kind of creepy when it was as empty as this, curling in on himself, files clutched to his chest he continued to walk, looking for someone, anyone that was around.

It was lunch time, he realised and started to head towards the dining hall, not that everyone ate at the same time, most food being grabbed quickly as they worked. But as he grew closer he heard a voice speaking, the words ringing clearly as they echoed down the passage way, making him straighten up as he listened.

"-Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. They believed that so strongly! It guided there footsteps as they searched."

"S-so, after he got into the military, what happened next?" Asked a curious voice, he recognised it as one of his sub-section leaders. Moving into the brightly lit Dining hall he was amazed to find his entire staff, a collection of over three hundred men and women all in there, sitting and watching in rapt attention to the long haired girl, sitting on one of the tables. Kai was wearing her new Exorcist uniform of black tank top and jeans, her jacket tied around her waist by the arms, the flash of her angel tattoo somehow catching the light as she moved.

"Well, I could carry it on," she said with a mischievous grin, "but I think its time that you all get back to eating." The entire room erupted in groans and complaints, people rising to there feet as they called for her to continue. Kai laughed, standing on the table, motioning for them to calm down, "okay, okay," she said with a smile, "how about, once a week, if I'm not on a mission, I'll come down and continue the story?"

The room eventually accepted this and she jumped down, walking over to Bak as she turned people away, telling them to eat up and get back to work quickly. "I think I'm sorry I missed that," he said as she drew level with him, a confident smile on her face. Kai shrugged, tossing the egg in the air and catching it again, "I never intended to tell everyone like that. Fou said that she had heard I was a good story teller, no idea how the rumour spread so quickly. So I started telling her a story I remembered and before you know it…"

"Well, it was recorded on my golem," he said with a smirk as she blushed, "I'll just listen to it later on."

"No fair!" She wailed, a hand over her eyes in embarrassment, "you have been watching me?"

"Not all the time, just generally. With that egg thing so close to hatching, even Komui agree' it would be good to have you monitored." He tried to console her, laughing at the bright red of her cheeks. "Come on, lets get you something descent to eat and I'll escort you home."

"I guess," she agreed reluctantly, still a little embarrassed.

---

Later that night she slipped into her bed, sighing happily as she settled down to sleep, tired to the bone with the tests they had ran. The warmth that emanated from the black egg as she clutched it to her still, gave her comfort, the faint beating she could feel coming from within it was in pace with her own heart. She had doubted she had felt it first, mistaking it for her own pulse while she had been fighting her Master, but afterwards, she could feel it still.

As sleep claimed her mind, she wandered muzzily what it would become.

_What do you want me to be?_

Uh? Strong. Kind. Noble, inspire people…

_What do you want me to be?_

Vigilant but understanding. You need to be what I can't, you need to give freedom wings. Fast as darkness and pure as light.

_What shape will that take?_

Hmm, who was this? She was trying to sleep. But again the small voice whispered into her mind, persistent, as it whispered again, _how can I do this?_ Again her mind tried to roll away and deeper into dreams, _what will I be? What shape shall I take?_

Rising from the depths of her dreams for a moment she brought up the only image that she could think of, something that was pure but ready to descend into the darkness, it could not be human, humans were no pure. Something that was incorruptible… something to match an angel…

_Yes! I will be this! I will be everything you need!_

Need? What do I need? And once more she descended into dreams, forgetting about the strange voice until the morning when she felt something gently prodding her face.

Lenalee burst into the room as the scream ended, her eyes full of worry and fear as once again that sound came again. Kai was on her bad, dressed in only a t-shirt and underpants, her long loose hair falling all around her as she rummaged in the sheets, through the pillows, all the while feverishly searching for something. She had returned from her mission late last night, but had been unable to sleep in, feeling restless after the fruitless searching she and Allen had done, looking for the supposed Innocence. There hadn't even been any noticeable Akuma presence in the town, just a handful of level ones.

"Kai! Sister! What's wrong?" She asked, rushing forwards, trying to help Kai, worried by the panicked look on her face.

"I-Its gone!" She said, throwing her hands up in defeat and slumping back onto the bed, her hands coming up to cover her face as she spoke, "something woke up me, I don't know what it was, but as I woke up, I realised that I… I didn't have my egg. Its gone!" Large tears began to slide down her face as she once more began to pull at the bed sheets, before jumping off the bed and looking underneath it, hoping that it had just rolled away.

Lenalee began to help her look around and under things until movement caught her eye, turning to look at the window's in one wall, she saw nothing but the same early morning scene as she had at the door. Turning away, she saw something else move out the corner of her eye and turned to look, trying to see it, growing frustrated as it remained elusive. "Kai, there's something in here," said Lenalee slowly as she tried once more to locate what it was that kept moving.

Kai stopped digging on the bed once more and looked up, "what? There's nothing in here but us," said she but an indignant chirp sounded in the room coming from the direction of her wardrobe, making both girls freeze, eyes locked on each other. "Ooookay, maybe I was wrong," said Kai slowly, looking around carefully.

"Well, if your in here, where are you, come here to me," she said in a louder voice, feeling slightly foolish as silence filled the room. There was another chirp, this time the sound seemed to come from the windows, they both stared over there, catching the blur of movement before a chirp sounded from under the bed.

"Maybe it was what came out of the egg?" Asked Lenalee, becoming excited, eyes widening as the prospect seemed more and more likely. "Maybe its like General Clouds Innocence? Little Shimin? He used to be terribly naughty when she first discovered him, but she used to train animals, it came in handy."

Kai was sitting quiet calmly on the bed, her eyes closed as she focused, Lenalee saw her lips move with the words "Innocence Activate" but heard nothing, not a sound even as the armour flowed and covered Kai's body, her face the last bit of skin to disappear as the blank face plate appeared. The chirping noise was continuing, jumping from place to place like it was a game.

Suddenly the long haired girl jumped into action, diving at a space that seemed completely empty but obviously catching something as the friendly little chirping became a squawk of surprise. Problem was, Kai over calculated her dive and they went clean threw the window, Lenalee activating her boots and dashing out with them as the pair of figures rolled on the grass.

Large purple eyes, so capable so expression themselves better than words, widened in shock as she watched the armour plated figure of Kai, battling hand to hand with a large lizard like creature. It was growing larger and larger as it continued to fight with Kai, claws scratching armour, tail bashing against it while wings slammed against her. Trying to figure out how the best to help, Lenalee felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Allen standing there with the Crowned Clown activated, a smile on his lips.

"Leave them to it," he said before yawning and pulling the long folds of the Crowned Clown around him, warming himself against the faint morning chill. Lenalee then noticed that Allen was dressed only in his trousers, his scarred torso covered I goose pimples, his hair sticking up a little from rolling out of bed so quickly. Behind him Link was walking up to join them, smartly dressed as ever, still putting on his jacket, Allen's own jacket in his hand. Handing it wordlessly to the white haired boy, Allen deactivate his Innocence and slipped it on doing up the buttons, saying nothing but nodding to Link in thanks.

The group returned there attention to the fight that was going on between Kai and whatever it was, "so what are we to do? What if it hurts her?" She asked, worried.

Allen chuckled, "its not even made a scratch on that armour of hers, morning Lavi." Lenalee turned and saw the red head returning his hammer to normal, a sleepy smile of greeting on his face. "Morning all," he said with a small wave, walking towards them as they all watched Kai continue to wrestle with the dragon. "That includes you too, Yu, I can see you over there."

An indignant grunt was the reply as a shirtless Kanda walked up, one hand around Mugen, the other holding his uniform jacket. Lavi laughed at his irate glare, Allen plain ignored him and likewise, so the whole group continued to watch Kai. She had the large dragon on its back in a headlock and was standing on its wings with one foot, the other pressed against its chest.

"So why is she fighting a dragon?" Asked Lavi, as Kai got flipped off, landing in the dew soaked grass with an "oof", only to get back up and charge the large beast.

"I think it's the egg, it hatched into a large dragon," said Lenalee at last, all of them watching as the dragon was thrown up in to the air, only for Kai to jump above it and punch it back into the ground.

"What? Its huge! That egg was tiny," said Lavi shocked, "are you sure we should give her a hand?"

"No," said Link suddenly, but no one turned to look at him, they all followed the fight going on before them. "According to General Clouds case file, with hers and all sentient Innocence, you must succeed in a match of wills. She did it, Allen has done it, even you yourself did it when you drank the Innocence during the attack of the Level four."

"By the way, well done of getting here quickly, Kanda" snipped Allen with a evil little smirk.

"Go and die Bean Sprout." Muttered Kanda, watching as once more Kai and the Dragon went hand to hand, heads bashing against each other as they tried to pin one another. "Why doesn't it pin her down? Or fly away? Or bite her head off?" He asked.

"Because its still her Innocence," replied Lenalee as if it was obvious, "it can't willingly do that to her."

Allen said nothing but a hand came up to his chest, resting above the scar that was underneath, but after speaking to Kai before he had left, he was beginning to feel much better about the task set before him. He knew if things got really hard or confusing, or just plain bad, she would be there to listen to him, not in the same way that Lenalee tried to be there for him, but it helped just knowing that somehow. "She's getting the hang of this fighting thought," he commented, trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"That might have something to do with the fact that she's become General Zokalo' disciple and been training with him everyday for the past four days." Replied Lavi as the group ducked, the Dragon being thrown over there heads and into a large collection of bushes before slamming into the side wall of the Order. They turned to watch it get up, shake itself off and jump over the group once more, causing them to duck again, and landing on Kai, seeming to pin her for a moment.

"What?!" Exclaimed Lenalee surprised enough to take her eyes off of the fight pair and look over at the red head. "We were only gone for five, six days altogether!"

"A lot can happen in a week," grunted a new voice, making the whole group turn to look at General Zokalo standing behind them all, clad only in a loose fitting pair of trousers, arms crossed over his bare torso, watching the fighting pair. He still had his Innocence, held tightly as he watched the fight with a wide smile, he didn't seem about to use it, but he was enjoying the show nonetheless. "She's improved at least," he grunted, as if grudgingly awarding points.

The fighting continued for another ten minuets, they floated past, quiet unnoticed and allowing almost all of the Order to find a window to look out of as the sounds of combat rang threw the cool morning air. Kai and the Dragon faced each other, on a bare patch of ground, now devoid of and grass or plants, they had either been pull out, squashed or turned to mud under there feet. They were both breathing hard, seeming to be sizing each other up as they paused, the tension hung in the air, both taking a step forwards, a loud squealing rumble rent the morning air. The helmet deactivated and Kai stood there, one hand on her head, the other on her hip, grinning embarrassed, while the large dragon sat down, contriving to look sheepish.

"Draw?" She said to the large creature. It looked up at her, still sheepish and nodded. "Come on, lets eat," she said cheerfully, holding out an arm as the large dragon began to shrink and fly over to her, landing on her forearm and climbing to sit on her ornate shoulder guard. Turning to walk away she froze, as if realising for the first time that the entire Order was standing there, in various states of undress, some with toothbrushes still in there hands, or still in pyjama's, slippers on there feet.

"Um… Morning everyone." She gave a small wave, keeping her armour activated to keep her dignity, feeling the blush on her face. "Morning Master, sleep well?"

---

The noise in the Dining hall that morning seemed louder than normal as everyone discussed the battle, those who hadn't been able to see it were being awed by the details, being given a blow by blow account. Meanwhile Kai and the new dragon, she had called Corbec, sat with her friends in a corner, trying to block out the chatter as she tucked into her breakfast, watching Corbec eating from another bowl of cereal, lifting a small tea spoon to his mouth with his front paws.

The group as a whole were quite quiet, seeming to be watching the new arrival with as much curiosity as she was. With a burp and small chirp of contentment, Corbec fluttered to her free shoulder and curled up, falling asleep as he rested his head on her shoulder, his limbs wrapped around the top of her arm. Kai couldn't help but smile, "that doesn't look very comfortable," she muttered but all she got was a sleepy chirp.

"So," she said with a smile, looking up at the still staring and quiet group, "anyone got any plans for today?"


	17. Chapter 17

The noise in the Dining hall that morning seemed louder than normal as everyone discussed the battle, those who hadn't been able to see it were being awed by the details, being given a blow by blow account. Meanwhile Kai and the new little black dragon, she had called Corbec, sat with her friends in a corner, trying to block out the chatter as she tucked into her breakfast all the while watching Corbec eating from another bowl of cereal, lifting a small tea spoon to his mouth with his front paws. He was filling his little stomach but never took his tiny eyes off of Timcanpy, curious about the winged golden golem, every now and then holding the spoon out for him to have some.

The group as a whole were quite quiet, seeming to be watching the new arrival with as much curiosity as she was. With a burp and small chirp of contentment, Corbec fluttered to her free shoulder and curled up, falling asleep as he rested his head on her shoulder, his limbs wrapped around the top of her arm. Kai couldn't help but smile, "that doesn't look very comfortable," she muttered but all she got was a sleepy chirp.

"So," she said with a smile, looking up at the still staring and quiet group, "anyone got any plans for today?"

She regretted those words, oh how she regretted them as she had them followed there gaze and saw three people standing behind her. One was Komui, the other was Malcolm C. Leverrier, his face passive, and the last she didn't recognise, seemed to be a blank faced guard, following behind Leverrier with a binder under his arm. He remaindered her of Link before he had met Allen and she made a note to watch the blond man more closely in future.

"Kai, please come with us." Said Komui quietly, his face was neutral and his tone polite. The fact that he hadn't called her sister indicated that she should be wary of the company with him. She nodded, turning and smiling at her friends, they were all looking from her to the group behind her, Allen in particular was having a glaring match with Leverrier, "err well, maybe I'll catch you all later?" She said and stood up, moving with the group as they headed out of the Dining hall.

Following behind the two important men she tried to look at the blond man walking besides her, he ignored her even as she turned to look at him openly. Lifting a finger she prodded him in that arm making him grunt and look at her, "what did you do that for?" He asked, his voice tight to the point of rudeness.

"Dunno, just checking you were real I guess," she said with a shrug, grabbing hold of the end of her long braid and fiddling with it in a show of boredom. "My names Kai, who are you mystery man?"

"What's that got to do with you, Exorcist?"

"Just asking, no need to be so… scared of me…" She said the last with a hiss, a grin slowly spreading on her face as the syllables slipped past her lips. With a silent thought her skin rippled, like the sunlight on the scales of a fish and he could no longer see the smile on her face as her Innocence activated. Corbec chirped faintly but just repositioned himself on the shoulder guard, returning to a happy doze.

"Stop doing that!" He hissed, trying to keep his angry voice down so that Leverrier wouldn't hear it, "I'm a member of Crow, we do not get scared so easily."

"Well, I could tell that by the two spots on your forehead," she said with a chuckle, then she lifted up a hand, holing it out to the man in an offering of peace. "What's your name?"

"None of your business" snapped Leverrier from in front and Kai turned her attention back to the man walking in front of her. With a snort, her skin rippled once more and without breaking stride she was back to normal, walking along behind them and pulling her jacket from were it was tide around her waist, slipping it on her shoulders.

---

Walking into another large dark room, she looked around herself but saw nothing more than the lit desk and the ring of cloaked people that encircled her. Komui and the mystery man had left them at the door, but she knew he would be outside the door, listening in, just as she knew that somewhere in the room was the Bookman, recording and witnessing this. Leverrier moved forwards and sat at the table, two other people she didn't recognise on either side of him, faceless in the darkness.

"Bind her." He said simply, two figures moved forwards, hands raised as strange paper seals began to appear, "its just a standard precaution you understand," he explained as she watched. "Your body will feel a little heavy but it should be nothing too uncomfortable." Kai held in her gasp as the sorcery took hold, feeling like her body was being pinned down by the weight on her shoulders. Gripping the cuffs of her jacket, she tightened her grip and ground her teeth as she got used to the new feeling.

"Its fine," she said loftily, "gotta be careful of us monsters," she said with a smirk, "you little humans might get hurt." The smirk remained even as Leverrier smiled calmly at her, fingers laced together, chin resting on them.

"Do not antagonise me child, it will not go well for you."

"Tch, I guess," she sneered, looking around again in the darkness, "am I allowed to ask why I'm here?"

"We're here to investigate for any sign of taint from interaction with the Noah." He said simply, sitting up straight and starting to go through the papers on his desk while she gaped at him in shock.

"Your what?" She asked, still finding it hard to cope with the information. "We could be wiped out in a day and your busy pointing fingers at people within the Order?"

"Quiet." He said firmly but still under control, looking up from the papers and pining her with his gaze. "That's just it, we could be wiped out at any moment, so we need to be careful who operates within us. We cannot turn our backs on new members, but I want all new members investigated, down to the last detail."

"So, I'm here because…?" She left the question to hang, rolling her shoulder, one hand coming up to try and touch the area only to pull it back with a hiss as a small spark zapped her. "You know everything I could remember, its all written there in the transcripts."

"Yes, but since then, you have had a lot more time to recall," he said with a shrug, "we need to know everything you can remember, especially about the Noah."

"Well, off the top of my head, I remember that Tyki Mikk is still alive and kicking although those wounds Allen gave him are still delicate." She said, finger on her chin, hand on her elbow as she thought, eyes rolled up to look into the darkness of the ceiling. "Its affecting his mind as he slowly gives into his Noah side, and little Road Kamelot is just sitting there, giving him a shoulder to cry on as he sinks into himself. Her farther, Tyki' brother, Cyril Kamelot, runs his own country that has recently gone to war with assistance from the Earl. Am I missing anything here?"

"Just keep talking."

She sighed, "fine, the only other things I know are that the New Ark does not work. It is incomplete and the Millennium Earl is pissed. After the Egg was destroyed he was still pissed, but he just accepted the fact and got on with making a new one, I'm not sure if its ready or what, that was about six weeks ago now. All I remember is that you can't underestimate the Akuma. They are not just tools or machines, they are alive and they evolve, the souls inside of them screaming."

"I don't care about any pitiful morons that allowed themselves to become captured and turned into Akuma." Snapped Leverrier but he seemed irritated now, "is that all? There is nothing more you can tell us?"

"What do you want? I don't know anything!" She shouted, taking a step forwards and causing the cloaked figures to step together, blocking Leverrier from sight for a moment as she sighed and stepped back, hands in the air in surrender.

"Were is that little beast gone?" He asked suddenly, looking around her as if she was hiding in her sparse uniform. "I think we should bind that too. Make sure you can't do anything too rash." Kai just grinned at him and held her hands up again, to show that he wasn't anywhere on her, even turning around, her braid swinging around as she did so. "He's hiding," she said, "a little black dragon in a large black room."

Leverrier glared at her, looking around himself as if expecting an attack any minuet from behind him, making Kai chuckle darkly, "your fault, you like the dark room effect. I mean, you could just turn the lights on, you'd find him in a second!"

"Remove your jacket," ordered one of the faceless men around her. She scowled but complied, struggling to lift her arm and slip the material off her shoulder without touching the seals. It dropped to the floor, the ornamentation clinking on the stone as it did and she held up her hands once more, the form fitting tank top she wore hiding nothing.

"Her arm sir," said another figure, a hand coming up to indicate her shoulder. Kai hissed a breath in threw her teeth, pulling away from the men as they closed in around her, she tried to fight them off as hands raised again to bind her other shoulder. With a cry she managed to push a few away before those behind grabbed hold her, large thick handcuffs clicking around her wrists while her shoulder was 'restrained'.

"The little lizard can hide on your skin like you're the crystal angel. Impressive I must say."

"You're a dick, you know that?" She snapped angrily before getting a punch in the stomach from one of the cloaked figures, causing her to fall on to her knees, wheezing.

"When your quiet finished," he said with a tired sigh, "now, I know you know more than you say."

"How? What proof do you have? Besides the little fucking pixies on your shoulder talking to you!" She asked as she slowly, wobbling slightly, made her way to her feet again. She prayed they had not got hold of Timcanpy but he had been busy too nuzzling the seat cushion to see anything and too far to hear her gentle words, she hoped at least.

"This," he said and he pressed a button, The sounds of her telling the story of Peter Pan suddenly filled the room, not booming but clearly audible in the darkness around them, before they were stopped. "I had that made into a transcript, word for word perfect, with a slight editing I could release this as a book!"

"So what's that prove?" She asked with a frown, expecting an attack from the front, she was suddenly blindsided by this strange avenue of questioning. "I like my stories, its no crime!"

"No, but it proves you have a perfect recall memory. I had my sources check the signs and with a little light observation work, we officially confirmed it." He leaned back in the chair, trying to judge her next reaction, "so, I want to know what it is your not telling us."

"What the hell- Are you not listening? I don't know anything else!" She shouted taking another step forwards again but falling to her knees as her body over balanced. Grunting in effort she managed to stand up again, "do you think I would go through all this shit just to not tell you everything? Want more? Fine! Lets see!

"I know that Road Kamelot is the oldest Noah, even though she only seems to be about eleven, I can't figure that out. I know that she has a sweet tooth. I know that Tyki likes to smoke. I know that Lulubell often turns into a cat to get about secretly, she was pretty pissed when Lenalee killed her servant Akuma. What else is there? Oh yeah, Skin Boric, the dead one? He had a massive sweet tooth, but Kanda killed him so that's no use anymore. What else do you want?"

"Stop messing with us!" Shouted Leverrier, rising in to his feet and slamming his hands down on the desk, "what do you know of the 14th?!"

"The 14th?" She parroted, then smirked, "it comes after 13 right? Or did I get that wrong when everyone else took a fucking trip to crazyville?"

"How do I not know that Road Kamelot is not sitting in your mind now, watching all this?" Growled Leverrier, now angry. "Your playing with us!" Kai said nothing and continued only to stare at him darkly, falling to her knees again as she gave up trying to keep her balance, but not breaking her gaze once. "This!" Snapped Leverrier, flushing a piece of paper at her. It bore the symbols and lyrics of the lullaby used to control the Ark, "what are these and where do the come from?"

"What the hell? How am I supposed to know that?" She shouted back, "if Allen doesn't know anything, how would I?!"

Leverrier worked his jaw, seeming to be chewing something when he nodded to two of the dark figures and they moved in, punching her in the face and stomach, slamming her to the ground before moving back to stand in the circle. Kai just glared at him, spitting out blood before wiping the small trail from her split lip and getting to her knee's again. All the while the seals on her shoulders began to sizzle and spit energy. She was fighting there control!

"What the fuck do you want from me Leverrier?!"

"Information!"

"Tyki' shoe size is a twelve, he likes to work with his hands-" she was interrupted with a slap around the face, making her turner her head with the force but she turned back, growling in anger now. She began to mutter, cursing and hissing under her breath as she tried to maintain control. The blond man before her ignored this and continued, "how did you know that Walker is strong enough to be a General? That information was privy to no one, not even section heads."

"You fucking prick! It was obvious to anyone with a brain!"

SLAM!

"What do we not know about the Crowned Clown?"

"He's not funny?"

WHAM!

"What are the Noah planning? When will the Earl attack again?"

"When he fucking feels like it, how should I know?"

SMACK!

"What does the 14th want?"

"A paid vacation and a nice tan? My turn, why do you hate Allen so much?"

SMASH!

Kai began to laugh as she spat out some more blood, spitting hard enough for it to land on to Leverrier' desk, covering his paper work. "I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie," she gurgled around the blood in her mouth, making her cough "that's me!" She laughed. Leverrier just glared murder at her, standing up from his desk and moving over until he was right in her face, little bristly moustache twitching.

"I could have you killed, right here and now!" He hissed, small eyes full of angry rage. "No one would notice or care!"

"Ah, to die, now that would truly be a great adventure!" She said happily, leaning away from him and smiling up at the dark ceiling, "this little Shinigami knows all about that."

"So that's it? You'd just let us kill you? All for your pathetic principles?" He shouted, grabbing hold of the collar of her shirt, dragging her up to her feet, "for those useless-" He was interrupted as she head butted him in the nose, satisfied by the crunch she head and even laughing as she was dragged away from the man.

Komui burst in at that point and ended the meeting, calling medical teams up to the interview room as he saw the blood pouring from Leverrier' nose, stopping the cloaked figures as they raised there fists to lay into the cackling bleeding girl.

Later on, in Kai's room, as he gently washed the cuts on her face he asked her, quietly, "was there anything you could tell me? Anything that he could not know…"

"Yes." She said after a long while silent, thinking the question over. "I'm an amazing liar, but I do not know anything more that could help you… except-" she paused lifting a hand to stop Komui from rubbing stinging antiseptic on her face, "-if anything starts to happen to Allen, you must trust him. Trust his strength, his humanity." She held his gaze, staring deeply into his shocked eyes, never blinking even as the gaze moved from shock to firm agreement. "You must promise me! If anyone ever doubts him, everything will be lost."


	18. Chapter 18

"Sister! Your face!" Exclaimed Lenalee as she saw them later on that same evening, wincing a little as Lenalee' gentle fingers still managed to prod a tender bruise. She just smiled at the worried girl, slipping her arms around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug, resting her chin on her shoulder as hands slipped up her back.

"I'm fine," she said, her face turned away from Lenalee' neck. "Leverrier just got rough with me."

Kai kept her face neutral as she saw Link stiffen, swallowing as he saw the handiwork of his superior, looking away as she caught his eye and winked. Pulling away from Lenalee she rubbed her hair, messing up the shoulder length locks, "I'm fine!" She said with a chuckle, Corbec chirped on her shoulder as if emphasising this, reaching out with a small black paw and stroking Lenalee' face.

The green haired girl scooped the dragon off of Kai's shoulder, scratching it along its ridged back, making him hum in pleasure, stretching and arching his back as her fingers moved, making her laugh. Allen and Lavi wandered into Kai's room, following the sound of talking but both paled as they saw the dark patches on the long haired girls face and arms. Allen turned to look at Link, "what did they do to her?" He asked, seeming to trust the man enough to know he would not lie. Link shifted uneasy, but replied in a firm tone of voice, hands behind his back as he spoke, not defending or supporting his superiors decisions.

"Leverrier wanted information, it seemed she did not know anything more and he took out his frustration, thinking ignorance was stubbornness. Rather like a certain individual that shall remain nameless."

"We all know who you mean, Two-Spots," said Lavi over his shoulder as he kneeling in front of Kai, one of her arms in his hands as he felt one of the swollen wrists. "Have you got this checked?" He gazed up at her, green eye gazing sincerely into black, and to Kai's dismay she felt a blush grow on her face.

"Y-yes! I was checked by the medical team and then brother came and helped clean me up, checking I was okay himself." There was a note of warmth in her tone as she spoke, and they all realised that Kai must never of had anyone do that for her. "You've always had to be strong, haven't you?" Said Lavi quietly in the silence but Kai's answer made them all turn there thoughts inwards.

"We always have to be strong, none of us are allowed to be weak. For no one and no thing." She smiled but there was little humour in it and she stood up with a happy sigh, "come on! Lets go outside for a while," she grinned at there solemn faces, "I'll tell you all a story to cheer you up, how's that instead?"

That got a response, and heading outside threw the new door she had in her window, they made there way to a comfortable spot, settling down as she began. "Now, in the centuries to come, Man will begin to expand into space, he will land on the moon, he will build large floating colonies in space that will fill with people. The only problem is, over the decades, the people of these colonies wanted to earn there freedom as individual countries, listing themselves as L1, L2 and so on, right up to L5. And so, they sent to earth five machines…"

---

Two days later, Reever was looking all through the Order, asking everyone he saw if they knew where Kai had gone. He had trailed along her usual haunts, the Library, the Dining hall, her room -after a lot of knocking he'd peeked in to see her gone- and was now wandering the gardens trying to locate her.

He did managed to stumble on Noise Marie, Krory and Miranda, all sitting cross legged on the grass, it seemed Marie was leading the nervous pair through a series of relaxation techniques that actually seemed to be working. They sat in a circle, all facing in, eyes closed but as he approached, Marie spoke up, "yes, Reever? How may I help you?"

"O-oh, sorry to disturb you all," he said, momentarily forgetting the blind Exorcist could hear well enough to see, he had known the man for years but it was an easy thing to miss after a while. "But have any of you, um I mean, do you know where Kai is? I can't find her anywhere."

The group as a whole raised there right hands, pointing them straight up and looking quiet odd, Marie answered, "she's up there with Corbec. Last I heard, she was screaming 'Yahoo' as they did, what sounded like dives."

"What?!" He asked shocked, craning his neck back to try and see into the summer sky above them. There were a few clouds up there, the odd group of seagulls flying by but nothing else but sunshine, "I can't-" he began but Marie told him to keep watching.

The tall mans eyes widened as a black dot became visible, it seemed to be plummeting to earth, going faster and faster as it dropped! It looked to be heading right for them! "M-Marie! What is she doing?"

"Right now? Laughing."

"No! I mean why does it look like she's aiming right for us?!" He screamed, panic filling him as it got closer and closer, he could make out the shape of the black dragons head, wings, tail and the figure clinging to the back of it.

"Patients," murmured Marie, still the picture of perfect calm as the small group took a deep steady breath together, releasing it smoothly before he finished, "she's not going to crash into us." Reever still felt his knees buckle as the large dragon came closer and closer, she could clearly see Kai's elated face, both sets of eyes shining before Corbec threw out his wings, taking the wing hard and pulling them up into an even faster ascent!

Laying on the ground, panting hard as the wind whipped past them, swirling clothes and hair, Reever felt he was being got at as the group of Exorcists continued to remain calm, sitting there as the picture of perfect calm. Shooting them a dirty look, he stood up, straightening his uniform and moving away from them a little before he started to shout up to the flying pair, waving his arms at them.

He got a wave in return and they changed direction, flying gently down to him as he began to fidget, pulling the few strands of loose grass out of his hair that still remained, looking at the notes on the clipboard he had with him. With a down draft and a rustle of wings, Corbec landed on the grass, allowing Kai to slip off his shoulder before he started to shrink down, slowly becoming the size of a horse, then a dog before finally the small black dragon that clung to her forearm.

Stroking the relaxed lizard, Kai walked over, shaking out her hair as her helmet disappeared and walked over to Reever, the smile of elation on her face seemed to make her glow, the bruise around her eye almost gone. "Glad I could catch you at last," he said sarcastically, hands on hips, unable to remain annoyed as he saw the smile. He only wished he could experience something like that… the only one who really came close to flying was Lenalee with her boots.

"Sorry Reever," she said, a faint blush creeping on her cheeks, "how may I help you?" Noting that she hadn't disengaged her Innocence he suspected she wanted to get back to flying free above them all, not that he could blame her.

"Komui is calling for you," he explained, gesturing for her to follow him as he turned, "I think he's got your first mission planned." While part of the light faded from her smile as she as last dismissed her armour, the smile still remained there, "really?" She asked happily, as if he could lie to her somehow. Reever smirked to himself, she had Allen's ability to be almost instantly likeable, not the same as the white haired boy's innocence face, but there was something about her that made you want to be honest.

"Of course!" He said with a smile, "this way."


	19. Chapter 19

The sound of the clattering train wheels was muffled, but it still seemed to fill the small first class compartment, the only sound in the silence that ruled. Shifting in her seat again she saw dark eyes fly open and try to pin her with a glare, she ignored it and fidgeted again, trying to get comfortable on the old seats.

"You fidget more than the Bean Sprout!" Snapped Kanda suddenly, the annoying sound of her shifting every few minuets starting to get to him. "I think its possible that your even more annoying than he is!"

A large smile appeared on Kai's face, "really?! He'll be so happy to know that, I'll tell him once we get back." She winked as the irate look on his face changed to one of pure shock and fear before it evolved into anger, she could see how tightly he had his arms crossed, trying to remain calm and not reach for the sword laying on the seat besides him.

"You wouldn't dare," he said at last as she shifted again, ignoring him and lifting Corbec to her face, nuzzling the happy creature and making him start to purr. "And would you sit still?!"

Kai rolled her eyes and stood up, leaving her jacket on the seat, her form fitting tank top revealing the sleeping angel on her shoulder, the dragon sitting on the other, she looked down at the grumpy teen. "Why are you always so pissed off little brother?" She asked, pinning him down in his seat with the title as he gaped then glared at her, ignoring her to glare out the window. Seeing she was getting no response, she opened the door stopping only to snap over her shoulder, "I'm going to find some company! Your driving me up the wall, little brother!"

As the door slammed, Kanda flinched before his head whipped around glaring at the flimsy wood door, why should he care? He thought as he shifted to get himself comfortable once more, its not that big a train and we're getting off the next stop in two hours. He relaxed and tried to slip into a restful meditative state with only the noise of the train around him now, it didn't happen and slowly he stood up before he realised what he was doing. Sitting down stiffly, he rearranged his jacket and got comfortable once more.

The tall teen sat there in silence for another ten minuets, feeling it crawl by before he got up suddenly, reaching for the door when he caught himself and pulled back, throwing himself into a seat.

After another half an hour of sitting there, he got up as quickly as before and pulled the door open, one hand holding both Mugen and her jacket, the other slamming the door behind himself. Ignoring the Finder standing in the corridor as he asked what was wrong, he began to search for Kai, heading for the nosiest part of the train, third class.

---

Kanda arrived half way through the story. Third class had few seats and was not uncommon when they were travelling threw extremely rural areas, large boxes were tided down in different parts and the people made themselves comfortable where they could. There were many families crammed into the train cart but they were all staring at Kai, as she and Corbec half enacted a dramatic fight scene, sticks miming sword play as she told the tale.

He didn't interrupt, just stood inside the doorway, arms folded as he leaned on the wooden frame and listened, allowing himself to become enraptured in the story like everyone else. But he didn't watch Kai and Corbec, he watched the crowd, seeing the emotions playing out on the faces of the young children and adults alike.

Kai really did seem to have a talent he mused privately, but he wasn't going to tell her that. She was like the bean sprout in that respect, he hated people who made the world seem so much better than it was, made it seem safer than the hollow shell he had come to know.

With a final flourish from Kai, the crowd broke into applause and she blushed, bowing happily to the room, Corbec flapping above her as she did so. "Thank you," she said with a smile, "that story was called Treasure Island. Please, tell anyone you know, anyone you can about it. Share the stories in these hard times."

"Another!" Squeaked a small, dirty child jumping up and grabbing hold of her black jeans. Kai chuckled as more and more of the children began to call for another story, some reaching out for her in pleading. Understanding that he would have to put a stop to this, he waded forwards through the crowds, jacket in hand as she stood behind her, glaring at the children. "So this is were you've been?" He asked, trying to keep the anger out of his tone.

Kai tilted her head on one side, the smile changing as she studied the boy, "why? Where you worried about little me?"

"Sister, you know this man?" Asked one of the children still clinging to her legs, the others taking up the call, tugging at her legs.

"Don't go sister!"

"Tell us another story sister!"

"Please sister?"

Kai looked down and smiled warmly to them all, "yes. I work with him. And yes, I have to go now." Taking the jacket in hand she slipped it on over her black tank top, Corbec lifting up and resettling on her head, little paws holding onto her hair. As the adults in the group saw the insignia one or two of them gasped, pulling back before shushing there children, one of them stood up and moved forwards, "t-thank you for the story Ms Black Cleric," he mumbled, almost cowering as he spoke, "if we had known who you were we wouldn't of asked so much of you, thank you again Ma'am."

Kai looked shocked, blinking in puzzlement as she tried to figure out what the man was talking about, "Black Cleric?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at Kanda. He rolled his eyes, before replying, "its one of the different names we have depending on where you are in the world, Black Clerics, Dark Monks or just simply Exorcists."

"Ah, I get it now, thanks." She said, patting him on the shoulder and returning her attention to the group as a whole, "please don't worry about it, I'm still new to this life and my last job was as a storyteller. It was my pleasure, really."

Making there goodbyes they managed to leave, returning to the first class section, each step moving further and further into the quiet section of the train. Kai sighed happily, throwing herself into her seat, leaning on the arm rest and looking out the window opposite her, "I suppose you'll tell me to be quiet now and stop fidgeting?"

Kanda, sitting opposite her once more, arms folded over his chest, eyes closed, remained silent for a while before he spoke up at last, "why do you like being surrounded by people like that? Aren't you worried about being attacked by the Akuma?"

Kai, who had lifted Corbec off her head and was stroking him as he lay on her lap, looked up and over at her partner in this mission. "Well, to be honest, I've never seen or attacked an Akuma yet," she said in a strange voice. "I know all about the threats they post while being in large groups, but I just can't help myself. I need to be around people or… or I start to think about things. Things that should be left to lie."

Kanda opened his eyes at last and looked at the old and faded carpet on the floor of the compartment, before he sighed and leaned back, "fine. You've made me do this," he said at last, avoiding her face by looking out the window as he spoke, "you'll just have to tell me a story until we finally get off of this bloody train."

Staring in shock, a smile slowly grew on Kai's face as she settled in and tried to think of something she could tell to this man. "The tale I have to tell, is called Equilibrium." She said with a smile, "it starts with mankind and its unending quest for war, with the remaining survivors banding together they start to re-build there world, but one amongst them knows that, for them to stand any chance of surviving, they would have to fight there own impulses…" The words rolled out and before he knew it he was entranced by the story, listening without interruption until at last she finished and silence filled the room once more.

"Did you understand my story?" She asked, her voice a little strained now. The man sitting opposite her was frowning as he thought things over, "I think I do, but what good is it feeling emotion? They have just destroyed everything they have worked for."

Trying a different approach Kai began again, "well during a fight, a good combat, you feel alive right?" She looked over at him, seeing the silent nod, "you feel the blood running threw your veins, feel the pounding of your heart and hear sweet anger singing in your ears as Mugen rends your enemies apart!"

"Yes," he said with a faint hiss, his knuckles white as he tightened his grip on his arms. Her words were like silk as he closed his eyes, memories of the hundreds of fights he had been in replying on the back of his eyelids.

"Imagine combat but without any emotion, how empty and hollow wound victory become if you could not understand the simple feelings of victory?"


	20. Chapter 20

"What are you doing?!" Shouted Kanda angrily, landing lightly besides the frozen figure, grabbing an arm and shaking hard. "We need to fight! Snap out of it!" Kai continued to stare at the approaching machines of death with wide fear filled eyes, her face was pale and sweat was trickling down to her chin, she seemed to be barely breathing.

Slapping her face hard enough to knock her down. he finally saw some light return to her eyes as she straightened up, a large smile slowly appeared on her face as she turned her attention to Kanda, her skin rippling in silent response to her command, plates of armour appearing one by one. "Stop staring and get up there!" He shouted in her face again, there noses brushing against each other as he leaned in glaring. "I can handle them fine but you need to start training, I'm not going to be responsible for you!"

Kai's helmet didn't appear and she smiled lazily at him once more, "of course little brother, forgive me my diligence."

Stepping back from him with a bow, she pulled Corbec off her shoulder and threw him into the air, the black dragon letting loose a challenging roar as it grew in size, changing from the size of a cat to a beast over twenty meters in length alone. Saluting at Kanda, Kai crouched before jumping straight up into the air, landing on the dragon's back before they shot off towards the massed ranks of level two's and three's.

Shaking his head and muttering darkly he too set off, Mugen held tightly in hand, hair and coat tails flying out behind him. A group of level three's moved towards him, cackling and laughing about something, throwing insults and challenges out to each other as well as him. Ignoring everything they said he dashed towards the closest sword raised and removing both its arms before it had time to slow down.

It screamed and made to lunge at him with its teeth, dodging easily with a smile playing on his lips, he thought over Kai's words from yesterday, _"Imagine combat but without any emotion, how empty and hollow wound victory become if you could not understand the simple feelings of victory?"_

Kai was riding hard on the back of Corbec, hair whipping free behind her, the tugging wind making her breathing hard. She pressed her hands against Corbec' back and saw the Akuma in detail, using his eyes she counted enemies, tried to guess who would be more deadly, who would be more troublesome, would any of them hang back to gloat?

"Lets see what we can do!" She said inside her helmet, feeling the empathic feedback from her partner as the wings flapped again, the sound seeming muffled by the wind at that altitude. With a chuckle to herself she felt herself smiling, her heart was beating hard enough to break threw her ribs, her palms sweaty against her gauntlets, but she had never felt so alive!

As the first of the floating gang of Akuma drew close laughing and mocking, Corbec took an almost impossibly deep breath before, after a moments pause, breathing raging flames over them all. Kai screamed with elation as rode her flaming dragon into the combat, feeling like the very blood in her veins was singing in time to his wing beats. The Akuma were thrown into confusion, some trying to flee while others tried to escape the flames but Corbec was smashing threw the panicking ranks and ripping them apart within moments.

Snapping out of there confusion the level two's surged forwards, trying to swamp Corbec but he continued slashing, biting, clawing and everywhere they touched his skin they screamed in pain from the burns. Some even tried to shoot the pair, the purple bullets pinging off of there armoured hides.

Hands and claws tried to grab at Kai to pull her off of the dragons back but she just grabbed hold of them harder and pulled them closer. She began smashing into them with fists, elbows, forehead, everything she could reach, even ripping them apart with her own hands.

Changing position to better get a grasp of the Akuma in her hands, she was suddenly standing on the back of Corbec as he flew, thinking of nothing but the creature in her hands she began to put into practise all the brutal training her Master had put her threw in the last two weeks.

Without even realising it until she was upside down and looking at the ground, the understanding that she couldn't fall from Corbec sank in, so long as some part of her was still in contact with him she would never and could never fall, her armour acting like Velcro to stick her to him.

Cackling with laughter as she spotted the level three's, she jumped from the dragons back, landing on the wide shoulders of the nearest observing Akuma, grabbing his head for balance as the creature screamed in shock and rage. "So this is what an Akuma really looks like," she said with wonderment as her fingers were trailing over the hard armour of the defensive Akuma, "fascinating!" She gasped happily, rapping her knuckles against it and seeing it dent but not crack.

A hand grabbed her arm and tried to pull her from it but she laughed again, pulling back with ease she grabbed the Akuma' head harder, both arms wrapped around its neck as she held on. It screamed in pain, trying to pull her off it as the Innocence in her armour began to eat away at him! With another laugh she spun in the air, planting her feet against another level three she pushed hard away from him and leapt towards her fighting dragon.

The huge black dragon swung his wedge shaped head towards her, as she shot towards him, dragging the screaming Akuma with her, arms still clamped around its neck as it struggled. The wide mouth opened and she managed to swing her flight to throw the large Akuma in before landing on Corbec' forearm, she cackled again at the crunching, as the dragon chewed on the armour of the hardened level three, blood and screams oozing from his fanged teeth.

Corbec stopped chewing and made a sound of surprise deep in his throat as the level three, panting and cursing, managed to get a grip on the dragons jaws, pushing them apart slowly, broken limbs twisted shaking with the effort. It laughed, openly mocking at her "d-didn't expect that now did you, little Exorcist bitch!?"

Tilting her head on the side, aware that it couldn't see her expression -the large sadistic gin- she crossed her arms over her chest, calling out to it, "you so sure, Little Toy?"

A gout of flame erupted from the throat of the dragon, engulfing the Akuma entirely, making it scream in renewed pain. Corbec did not stop until the level three had dissolved into tiny particles, drifting patches of dark matter fluttering out of his jaws. Laughing again she stroked the muzzle of the dragon, soothing away the claw marks affectionately before turning there join attention to the remaining three level three's behind the fleeing level two's.

---

"What happened to you out there?" Snapped Kanda as he marched over to were Kai stood in the middle of the battlefield, the corpses of the Akuma all around her. Still armoured and covered in gore Kai ignored him, cradling the large head of Corbec in her arms, her hands tenderly running over the wounds the dragon had received. Wherever her hands touched the Innocence of her armour healed the Innocence flesh of the dragon, making him rumble in delight.

"Kai!" Snapped Kanda, anger filling him as she continued to ignore him.

Looking up at last, the blank face plate looked in his direction but after a few moments of silence she returned her attention to Corbec, walking up and down his long muscled body, soothing every wound and pain, no matter how small it looked. Kanda stood there with arms folded over his chest, glaring but the more he watched her, each stroke and caress, the more uncomfortable he grew. His anger faded with each moment he watched until he was just standing there impatiently waiting in a field full of death.

The large dragon made a small mewing sound of pleasure and returned to his normal size and taking his place on Kai's shoulder, nuzzling her face. Turning around, she walked over to Kanda, disengaging the helmet to look up at the dark haired boy, she looked tired, "are you ready?"

Gritting his teeth as he bit his tongue, Kanda turned on his heel and lead the way back to the town, moving threw the slowly dissolving wreckage at a face pace, pausing only at the edge. Kai followed behind him until they were back on to the country lane and he slowed his pace again, "why have you not deactivated your Innocence?" He asked not looking at her, eyes never leaving from the path before them, feet crunching on the few stones on the dirty path.

Kai grinned, "it's comfy." She said jovially. It seemed to annoy Kanda even more, "why did you freeze up like that, before?"

"Well, to be honest… I was scared."

"Tch!"

She could feel his distain at such a pitiful human reaction but she carried on talking, "I mean, I've never seen Akuma, not up close and real like that. I've never even seen a dead body before to tell you the truth. And then suddenly there were people transforming into monsters all around me? How was I supposed to react?"

"Fine…" He grunted, accepting her explanation so far. "But then why were you laughing during the fight?"

Kai's laughter reached his ears, her tone surprised, "you could hear that from down here?"

"People in town probably heard you! Pissing yourself laughing up there!"

Still angry, she mused, I wander why? Maybe it offended him? Still smiling she tried again to explain, "well, its just a coping mechanism. Like the way some people burst into tears or in your case, charge blindly in swinging Mugen."

"I do not-"

"I know, I know," she shushed, waving a gauntleted hand to stop him mid sentence. "It could be said your being rude when confuted with emotions you don't understand is a coping mechanism," she said sweetly making the boy turn and glare at her, mouth open to retaliate when she stumbled on the road.

"What's wrong?" He asked moving forwards suddenly and grabbing her shoulders, bracing her as she stumbled again. Pain was creasing her features as her hands came up to her stomach, clutching it as she winced, her body seeming to shudder. Slowly straightening up, she tried to push his hands away, "I'm fine, I just need to get back and rest." Her pale face and shaky voice calling her a liar.

"I can see your in pain, why lie to me?"

"Well, at least your looking at me properly now," she mumbled quietly before she fell forwards into his arms, already out cold before he caught her. Now unconscious, Innocence deactivated and he saw the large bloody gashes in her side were an Akuma had managed to swipe at her, panic filling him as he realised how quickly she was bleeding and worse, how far it still was to town!

Corbec landed on his shoulder, chirping constantly in worry and fear, reminding Kanda of the small creature's existence. Grabbing hold of it quickly, he raise it up to his face, "can you transform yourself into something bigger?" He snapped, still trying to support Kai in one arm. "We need to get her back to town before she dies of blood loss!"

With a squeak of alarm at his words, the black dragon wiggled out of his tight grasp, falling and landing hard in the dirt, growing until he was the size of a large horse. Lowering his body, Kanda realised that the dragon was kneeling down to allow him to rest Kai on his back, lifting her into place, making sure she wouldn't fall off he stepped back.

"Come on, I can keep up with you easily," he said as the dragon remained there, just looking at him with his darkly glowing eye, full of mystery. Kanda began to shout at the dragon to get moving when Corbec' tail came round behind him and smacked him hard, making the tall boy stumble forward into the dragons back.

"Fine!" He snapped, climbing up in one smooth leap all the while feeling a blush grow on his face, trying not to think that this was Kai's Innocence and the implications that went with it, he urged Corbec to move. With a head wrenching jerk, Corbec leapt into the air, large wings extending to catch the breeze as he made a bee-line for the town ahead.


	21. Chapter 21

Consciousness came slowly to her mind, creeping line like a burglar when the owners have gone, and with it came the pain. It was far off and distant but its taste served only to rouse her quicker, making her mind, at last, surface from pure sweet oblivion and into the light.

Shifting around as she tried to fight back, she realised how stiff she was, her limbs feeling like they were creaking as they responded, she groaned and tried once more to sink back into sleep. Shifting once more she tried to roll on her side but pain exploded in bright clouds in her mind, making the breath catch in her throat and her eyes shoot open.

Biting back a cry, she looked around herself, seeing nothing more conspicuous than the room she and Kanda had rented from the Innkeeper in town. Feeling another wave of pain rise, this time ringing with nausea, she pushed herself up on her elbows and looked down at her body to see the large padded bandage on her side, held firmly in place with more strips of bandage.

"Ah shit," she muttered and pushed the pillows behind her up against the headboard before grunting and heaving her body to sit up, resting on the pillows. Looking down at herself again she saw that her top had been hacked to just below her breasts, giving her modesty while allowing someone access to the wounds. Prodding at the bandages as the pain began to die down she managed to asses that she had hurt her side, above hip while being below ribs, most likely when that level three slashed at her and sent her flying.

There was a sleepy chirp and she looked up to see Corbec sunning himself on the window ledge, he stretched out, head to tail to wings before falling off the ledge and into the air, flying over to see her. Landing delicately on the bed he sat there, lifting a paw to gently rest on top of the bandages at her side, small dark eyes staring at her as she felt the worry pouring out of him.

Memories flashed threw her mind as short pictures, the perspective was off until she realised that these were Corbec' images of events. She saw herself and Kanda walking along the road, from the air; saw herself passed out in the tall boys arms; the next scene was the town, she had been carried at speed it seemed.

After that came images of Kanda carrying her to there room, placing her on the single bed near the window. Next came the amusing picture of Kanda trying to figure out if he should remove her top, thus leaving her in her underwear, or should he cut away at her one and only garment of clothing? In the end he used Mugen to neatly slice her top away, revealing the dangerous looking slashes in her side. The images shifted to him cleaning and bandaging her up before he left.

"Thank you Corbec," she said with a smile, scooping the dragon up and nuzzling him against her cheek before putting him on her shoulder, "time to get up." Swivelling around on her bum, she pushed her legs over the edge of the bed pulling herself to the edge and pausing to get a good grip on the bedside cabinet. Lifting herself up she winced at the pain, but she had been expecting worse and managed to wobble away from the bed, growing stronger with each step.

Halfway to the door, it opened to reveal Kanda standing in the doorway, a tray in his hands and shocked look on his face that was replaced with one of annoyance. "What are you doing up?" He asked moving in and kicking shut the door behind himself. Kai grinned and watched as he placed the tray on his bed before returning his attention to her, on the tray was two bowls of soup with bread.

"Thanks for the patch up," she said and continued to move towards the door. A hand gripped her free shoulder and stopped her from moving further, "you are going back to bed until the stitches hold."

"Tch, says the man who can heal himself in a day and never takes bed rest," she said tartly, pushing the hand off of her shoulder and continuing to the door until Kanda stepped in front of her, between her and the door, silently glaring.

Kai smiled trying not to reach out and lean on the wall near by, "okay Kanda-Kins," she saw him twitch at the name "do you really want to help me?" The boy continued to stare at her, not angry, just determined she thought, I guess I should be flattered.

"Okay, now help me get to the bathroom," she said, latching onto him before he could withdraw his services. A blush crept on his face as she leaned against him, but he didn't pull away otherwise she would have fallen to the floor, pulling out her stitches. "Is it a common thing now, to wake up in various degree's of pain?" She asked almost casually, trying to distract him from the strange spectacle they made.

"Pretty much," he said with a grunt, letting go of her as he opened the door to the bathroom for her.

"What this Kanda-Kins, are you not going to help me anymore?" She said, trying to appear hurt but her eyes were glittering with suppressed laughter. "Not going to help me unbutton my jeans?"

"Shut up!" He snapped, face now red with embarrassment as he slammed the door behind her, leaning against it.

"Thank you, Kanda," she said softly as she pulled at her clothes.

---

"What happened to you?!" Wailed Komui as they walked back into Headquarters threw the Arks doorway. Kanda was standing there, glaring with a red mark on his cheek while Kai was riding on Corbec, her jacket on but the bandages still visible underneath. Kai chuckled, one had on the back of her head in embarrassment, as Komui began to shout and berate the tall boy, who promptly began to shout back.

With all the noise she didn't notice Lenalee until she felt her hand on her thigh, making her turn and look down into large worried purple eyes. "You should go to the Infirmary sister, you need to be checked."

"I-I will eventually," replied Kai, trying to come up with some excuse to avoid the antiseptic smelling halls for a while longer. "But I'm a little hungry, we jumped on the early train so we could back to the doorway quicker. We missed breakfast."

Komui stopped talking at once, making both girls look over to see him glaring darkly at Kanda, the tall boys dark eyes widened in shock before he turned on his heel and tried to walk with as much dignity and speed out of the hall. "Komurin!" Screamed Komui chasing after the boy.

Lenalee sighed and looked up at Kai, "lets go get something to eat, then your going to get checked."

"Yes sister Lenalee, ma'am!" Said Kai, saluting to make the purple eyed girl giggle.

Corbec kept pace with Lenalee easily as they walked threw the halls, chatting pleasantly about what Kai had missed over the few days she had been gone on her first mission. "Are you sure your okay?" Asked Lenalee as Kai leaned forward to lean on the back of Corbec' curved neck, closing her eyes momentarily.

"I'll be fine, I just need something to eat," reassured Kai but she yelped as Lenalee grabbed her braid and gave it a hard pull.

"Promise?" Snapped Lenalee, her eyes hard as she looked up at her 'sister'. Kai, who had tears in her eyes now, one hand holding the base of her braid nodded, then winced as it tugged her hair again, "yes, yes, I'm just hungry, please sister?"


	22. Chapter 22

"Where has she gone?" They called to one another as the loud music seemed to blast around them, the music from the instruments on the stage seeming impossible loud in the still night air, as the celebration festival went on around them.

Once her side had healed up enough to satisfy her 'siblings', she had been sent out on another mission to hunt for Innocence. Lenalee, Allen and Lavi were all sent along with her, with the warning that there might be a high level of Akuma in the area they were heading towards. They would leave out of the closest Gate and make there way to the town on foot -it was only forty or so miles- as they would have to investigate the rumours while they walked.

The rumours being, that a shrine close by was starting to grant wishes, if, and only if, the wisher was pure of heart, those who were not, not matter how pure there wish was, would be burned up. Due to the deaths, the people of the town had closed ranks on the Finders investigating and refused to tell any more.

They had stopped on the route, in a small town that was celebrating its midsummer festival. They could have asked Corbec to fly them straight to the town but, as Lavi pointed out, large crowds of people, always attracted Akuma.

Kai had grown tired of the quiet hotel room, she had fallen asleep on the bed as they relaxed after a hard fight just outside the town but awoke with a start, looking around the room with wide-eyed shock. Lavi and Allen had looked up, asking her what was wrong, but she had quickly shot off the bed, leaving her jacket and pulling on her boots, not meeting any ones eye. "I'm going out, need some… need to just go." She had muttered as she fastened the boots as quickly as possible, before quietly closing the door on there questions.

They had shared a look but said nothing and left her to go, they had all had moments like that, were they longed to be on there own after a fight. They didn't know that for Kai, after waking up from sleeping those first moments looking around were particularly stressful for her as her mind tried to sort out where she was.

But that was now three hours ago, the night had descended on the town and they had headed out to find her. After some careful questioning at the various booths at the edge of the festival, they found that a lone long haired girl with a small pet had gone into the teens music festival. The music from that part of the celebrations was heard all over the town, and once they saw the large group of people they had all stared in shock. Needle in a haystack.

Lenalee was standing on a roof that over looking the mass of dancing bodies, trying to pinpoint her older sister, the boys had said that there had been no way she was going to be moving threw the tightly packed crowd. Allen and Lavi instead took it upon themselves to crawl threw the mass of dancing bodies, trying to find Kai.

They took separate ends of the crowd and proceeded to move in.

Lavi spotted her first.

Kai was dancing with three men pressed against her, her hands roving over her own body, moving from her thighs up and over her flat scarred stomach and up to her breasts before moving higher still into her hair, as she slinked and gyrated to the music, the throbbing of the large double bass seeming to guide her movements.

The hands of the men also covered her, roaming about over her body, pulling her closer to them, lips moving in before she would lean away, teasing them with strokes and gentle touches Though all this, . Lavi realised that she had here eyes shut as her body moved to the music, her tongue coming out to lick seductively at her bottom lip before she bit it gently.

He dimly thought he heard one of the men moan, causing his hands to curl into fists in an effort to control himself, until he realised strangely, it was him moaning as he stood there watching her. Strange fingers ran threw her long loose hair, the strands of which seemed to stick to the sweat on her bared skin, the torch light glistening and only adding to the image of pure seduction,

Opening his mouth to call to her he realised his throat was dry, but even as he tried to swallow and lick his lips to call again, he saw her eyes open, glittering dark eyes appearing from under thick lashes. A smile tugged at her lips as she saw the red head standing there, staring hard.

Making sure he didn't look away, she turned her attention back to her dancing partners; she leaned close to one at random, throwing an arm around his shoulders and bringing him closer, swinging hips almost grinding against him. Fingers crawled up the strange boy to be buried in his hair, she pulled him down, her lips mashing hard against his and making him moan his friends around them laughed at his luck.

The boys knees seemed to be going weak as the kiss continued, his hands already around her, one on her ass the other slipping under her tank top. Releasing him suddenly, pushing out of his arms she chuckled, leaning forward to press a finger against his nose, "sorry little boy," she said, her silk smooth voice seeming to ride the music allowing her to be heard easily. "I'm gonna have to keep looking to find a real man," she winked at him, "but keep practising!"

Turning her attention fully on Lavi she ignored the boys behind her, Lavi' eyes widened in shock as her dark gaze of lust locked onto him but even as she moved towards him, hips swinging, hands once more moving over her figure, something was different. She didn't seem as driven as before, as hungry for contact. Slowing her dancing to faint sways of her hips with the music she looked up at him, waiting for him to speak, swallowing again he leaned down to be heard, bringing his lips close to her ear. "Have you been drinking?" He asked suspiciously, unable to stop his hands from moving onto her shoulders as he spoke, slipping down her arms to grab one hand.

Her shoulders shook as laughter rippled out of her, her dark eyes shining with the torch light as she looked up at him, the lust was gone to be replaced by an equally dark and playful look that sent shivers down his spine, "have you come to take me home, Dick?"

At the sound of that name he seemed to snap out of his trance, looking up from her and her seductive eyes "yes Christine!" He said firmly , keeping hold of her hand and pulling her through the crowd after him, he missed the dirty look she shot the back of his head.

Once free of the crowd he turned and looked down at her, that mischievous grin still on her face as she looked up at him, trying to play innocent, "what's wrong Lavi, what have I done?" He looked down at her, green eyes staring at black.

"What are you doing here Kai? You know we can't just go throwing ourselves into crowds like that," he said, trying to berate her as she leaned back from his touch, eyes roving over the still dancing bodies as her tongue came out to lick at her lips again. "Are you even listening to me?"

Snapping her attention back she glared at him, "yes." She snapped, "I'm sorry, I just… I just had to feel for once! I had to feel other humans pressed again me, wanting me. I had to feel there emotions, so pure and raw or I thought I'd burst!" She sighed and looked up at his through her fringe, "what am I talking about, I doubt you even understand what I mean, Dick."

Lavi felt the muscles in his jaw working as he tried to control himself, he dropped her hand like it burned him and turned away from her, knowing she wouldn't go again. He signalled the others and they moved away from the celebrations to met up in the street outside the Inn, Lavi said nothing about how he had found her and she acted like there was nothing wrong.

Allen was a little worse for wear, his hair and coat looking messed up, like he had had to pull himself from someone, or several someone's! He refused to tell them what had happened, causing the girls began to tease him. Lavi joined in, but his words to Kai were blunt and to the point, never engaging in conversation with her but showing no sign of his anger towards the girl to the other two.

Her words replaying over and over in his head, _"I just had to feel for once! I had to feel other humans pressed again me, wanting me. I had to feel there emotions, so pure and raw or I thought I'd burst!__What am I talking about, I doubt you even understand what I mean, Dick."_


	23. Chapter 23

The new day dawned with weak early summer light to show the scattered remains of last nights celebrations, a few sleeping bodies covered in morning dew but mostly it was trampled mud and litter with a prevailing smell of alcohol hanging over the scene. The banners from last night, sagged heavily as the weak sunlight lit up the dew hanging on them, no sound could be heard in the town as people slept off last nights fun. But then, sounding loud in the sleeping silence, a door opened and shut as quietly as possible, the sound of four peoples footsteps echoed around the town, ringing off the few cobbles in the street.

The four young Exorcists walked out the town and, it seemed, back into the real world as the sounds of bird song and animals returned the further they moved from the sleeping town. Allen yawned and stretched, watching Timcanpy and Corbec chasing each other around the group, wings flapping hard as they dived and dodged, "at this easy pace, we'll reach the next town in a few hours, in time for the midday market."

"That's good," agreed Lenalee, walking besides him with her suitcase in hand "we need to try and be tactful when we start to ask around for the Innocence."

The group nodded as a whole, but it was Kai that voiced the main problem, "the main problem will be getting them to open up to us if they didn't open up to Finders. They are good at there jobs as information gathers, not on the level of Bookmen for example, but it makes me wander what good we'll do?"

They were silent once more, minds turning the problem over and over until Allen spoke up, "I… I think out of all the people Komui could have put on this task, he chose us, because… because we are the easiest to get along with," he paused in embarrassment as he tried to find the right words, chuckling at himself. "It sounds weird when I it like that, but I mean, what if he had sent Kanda on this kind of mission?" They couldn't help the ripple of laughter that escaped, there minds all going to different images of the angry Exorcist trying to persuade people to tell him were the shrine was.

"He would just make it so much worse," muttered Kai with a wince, silent nods from the others.

"You do have a point Allen," agreed Lavi, he was walking along with his hands tucked up behind his head, his eye watching Corbec as he now did acrobatic displays in the air with Timcanpy copying him. "You and Lenalee have this… innocent air about you, you smile so easily, your both easy to trust." His words made the two Exorcists blush, looking away from anyone's gaze, he continued, "meanwhile, I am a Bookman, we know all sorts of ways to get information. Finally there's Kai, the storyteller, the whole worlds big sister."

Dark eyes blazed as Kai shot him a look, trying to see if he was ridiculing her but what she could see of his face, he was honest, sincere in his words. Her mind flashing back to last night, she chewed on her lip in thought, she was not the only one that was good at lying, the boy with red hair had built his whole life upon lying to get what he needed. But something else pulled at her, a half formed idea, but for it to really work she would need to see how people reacted to the others.

The peaceful quiet of the road descend on the group, the only persistent sound being there footsteps on the dirty road. It was that way for the next hour until a group of people were spotted coming in the opposite direction, making them pause. They agreed to let Allen and Lenalee talk to them as Lavi and Kai hung back, seeming to be looking for blackberries in the hedgerows that lined the fields.

"You've not said anything to me since last night," said Kai as the muffled conversations went on behind them, she was listening and half watching as Corbec sat hidden in Lenalee' shoulder length hair. Lavi continued to pick the few ripe berried he had found, but she saw his eye roll to look at her before returning to his task. Kai sighed, "look, I'm sorry okay."

"How much do you know about us?" He asked quietly, "do you know how much of a threat you could be? Even just knowing my last log name or location?" Turning to look at her, worry, anger and other emotions raging in his single green eye.

"Relax," she said, looking away from his gaze, "its all I know about you guys. You do not bare names, you do not bare affiliations or alliances. This is the only exception to the rules of involvement because to record this history accurately you must have some degree of insight." The muffled conversation continued on behind them, filling the silence, "and I was just saying sorry for being such a bitch yesterday okay? Just like you, I let things sometimes get on top of me, caring when I shouldn't, not ignoring what I should."

Lavi looked up at her troubled face, then back down to the berries in his hand then back to her, looking at the way the sunlight played on her face, seemed to make her eyes seem even darker, the way the light picked out the small natural highlights in her long braided hair. There were still the ghosts of bruises on her face from there combat yesterday, her armour had soaked a lot of the punishment but some had gotten through. He also noticed that she had not picked any berries herself, she was just picking at the leaves between her fingers.

Lifting a berry between his fingers, he held up to her, pressing it close to her lips to get her attention. Pulling back a little, she looked down at the offered fruit then up his arm to him, seeing the small smile on his face and not his usual goody grin, "lets call it peace if we promise, only with each other, we will have no lies."

Kai felt a smile tug at her lips, "no lies but no secrets either," she said, her eyes fixed on Lavi' face as she picked up a berry and held it to his lips. She watched the battle of confusion and loyalties in his green gaze, she raised an eyebrow as he remained silent but a smooth cocky smile appeared on his lips, "deal." He said at last, head leaning forwards so his mouth could take the fruit from her fingers, the soft skin of his lips lingering too long. Grinning now she too did the same, making a point of gently biting his fingers, causing him to yelp playfully and pull his hand away to start throwing berries at her.


	24. Chapter 24

The market town was bustling with activity, it looked like an over turned ant hill but with buildings and stalls instead of piles of mud everywhere. The layout of the town seemed as random at the placement of the market, with no real clear lines anywhere, no main high street of any kind, showing that it was a pioneer town, built when buildings were needed. Something in the chaotic nature of the scene before them all made everyone else uneasy while inside Kai, something deep inside that had been riled up last night by her nightmare was soothed.

Pulling her jacket off of her shoulders, making Corbec chirp as he was dislodged for her shoulder, standing there in her jeans and tank top grinning at the others, she held the bundled up jacket to Lenalee, "can I please leave this in your suitcase sister? I won't be needing it down there."

"What? Why not?" Asked Lenalee puzzled but still taking the jacket and kneeling down to pop open her suitcase, folding the jacket and putting it neatly inside. Straightening up she grabbed hold of Kai's bare arm, making the other girl look at her, "your not going to disappear on us like last night are you?"

A blush appeared instantly on Kai's face as she remembered disappearing and not apologising to the others. Wrapping her arms around Lenalee she pulled her into a tight hug, glad that her 'sister' didn't hesitate in returning it, "I'm sorry for making you worry," she said into the girls hair, hoping her words would be enough to make up for her mistake. Pulling away she smiled and moved over to Allen, practically jumping on the slightly taller boy making his yelp in alarm, "Allen! You too! Do you forgive me?" She asked, making her eyes large as she purposefully hang off his neck, Corbec was joining in by nuzzling against his cheek and neck like a cat, purring loudly.

Lavi and Lenalee were chuckling as the white haired boy blushed, trying to pull Kai's arms from around his neck and swat Corbec off at the same time, "y-yes! Yes! Please let go!" He cried, tugging harder until they nearly fell over in the dust, she realised him and instead gave him a gentle hug, one arm around his chest.

"Thank you, sorry about last night." She said again standing there with Corbec in her hands, looking down at him and no one else. "I know I worried you all, its just, I had to-" Allen held up a hand to stop her mid-sentence, smiling sincerely, "it's alright." He soothed, "we all have moments like that."

"Thank guys," she said with a small shy smile. "Now lets go see what this will be like," she said returning there attention to the town before them.

----

It took them only an hour to realise that the people of the town were either playing ignorant or dumb, the whole town seemed to have agreed that no news was good news and so, no one knew anything about any strange shrines or anything out of the ordinary happening.

No miracle healings, no amazing good luck, no wonderful discoveries of lost people or items.

Sitting at a table outside a small café in the town, surrounded by other tables full of chatting people the group slumped depressed. "Nothing." Murmured Lavi, resting his head on his hands, elbows on the table as he started over the heads of the crowd that was still bustling around. The two girls nodded silently.

Even Timcanpy and Corbec were sitting there, wings limp in defeat, in the middle of the table. Corbec suddenly tilted his head to one side and looked threw the crowd, perking up and chirping to get Kai's attention. Dark eyes met between them and with a nod, the small black dragon took off from the table, flying above the crowd and getting a few exclamations for random passers by and children.

"Were is he going?" Asked Lavi curiously, his eye watching as the dragon disappeared from view, he turned to look at Kai, seeing that she had half of her mask activated, covering one side of her face reminiscent of General Cross' mask.

"Checking something out for me." She said mysteriously, her visible eye was shining with laughter. "Let me concentrate," she chided and closed her eye, seeming to be dozing off at the table. Lavi and Lenalee shared a look over the head of there friend but anything they were going to say was distracted by Allen calling for help carrying out his order, from the entrance to the café.

It took ten minuets all together, with a relay between two waitresses bringing and removing bowls while Allen ate, for his whole order to be delivered and consumed. People sitting near by were watching with shock and amusement, while the group as a whole ignored them, chatting absently about the lovely weather and what was on offer on the stalls. Kai didn't move once during all this, her visible eye shut until Corbec returned, landing neatly on top of Lavi' head, burying down in the mass of red hair.

"Hey! Stop that," he said frowning, hands coming to try and stop the little dragon but it just chirped and nipped at him as Kai fidgeted at last, trying to stretch out a crick in her neck, blinking in the sunlight.

"What were you doing?" Asked Lenalee curiously.

Kai grinned at her, "lets call it a contingency plan."


	25. Chapter 25

As the evening fell, it found the group sitting in another hotel room, looking mildly depressed. Collectively they had found out nothing more than the Finders, there were rumours of a shine but they dated from over a century ago and there was nothing new about it. The locals were all complaining that someone visiting the town had heard of the legend and stumbled on a cave, calming it was the shrine from the myth. Allen and Lavi were reminded of the 'Tree of Life' Innocence they had recovered once.

Sitting in the lobby/living room of the hotel they were in, they were relaxing as well as sulking it seemed. Lavi had a book in his hands, the words in a language no one could recognise, Lenalee and Allen were playing a board game while Kai was grooming and playing with Corbec. Outside the clocks began to strike nine.

Kai stood up as the last chime faded away, a large smile appearing on her face, "okay, boys and girls, time to get some real work done!" She said happily, rubbing her hands together as she stood over them. The other three in the room looked up at her puzzled, "what are do mean?" Asked Allen, a little worried, a playing piece still in his hands.

"I told you, I had a contingency plan," said Kai with a smile, "we found out nothing during the day, now we go to the only place where we will find out anything we need!" Ushering them all to stand up and follow her, she smiled and winked at them as she lead them up to there rooms, "you must promise me all, that you'll follow my lead for this, okay?"

"Um… I guess." Said Allen, a little worried.

"I trust you sister," replied Lenalee devoutly.

Lavi meanwhile was frowning, arms crossed, "what are you doing Kai?"

The older girl just smiled at her reflection in the mirror, her hands running over her hair to make sure her braid was still alright, "I need you all to leave your jackets here in your rooms," she said, almost seeming to ignoring the question. Seeing the looks on there faces, she stopped and looked at them each individually, eyes meeting, "please, little brothers, sister, just trust me. I… You'll understand instantly."

Silence filled the room for one tension filled moment before Allen spoke up, "okay Kai. You've not led us wrong now," he said and removed his red and black jacket, show the simple back muscle shirt underneath, he had not worn his white shirts since General Cross. He tossed the jacket onto the foot of his bed and looked up at the others. Lenalee looked a little worried but unbuttoned her top to reveal a skin tight, strapless top in black, her pale creamy skin seemed to glow in the candle light, a small blush creeping on her cheeks. Kai clucked her tongue and moved over to the girls suitcase, pulling out a plain black jacket and handing it to the girl to wear instead.

"Good," Kai nodded to there show of faith as Lavi removed his jacket. Today he was sporting a simple white shirt underneath his Exorcist jacket, matching nicely with the black jeans and headband he was wearing. "Komui would probably go spare if he knew, but even tying them around our waists the towns people would know."

"So where are we going and what are we doing?" Asked Allen as Kai lead them outside, into the high street, the last dying strands of sunlight glowing brightly enough to blind anyone caught in there gaze. Following the long haired girl closely, she stopped at an ale house a few doors down from there hotel, the sounds of happy regulars filling the night air. Allen paled visibly, memories of his years with General Cross filling his mind, meanwhile Lavi was frowning in puzzlement as to why she had led them to a bar, what could they learn here?

Lenalee was the best, she had never been in a bar before. She had rented accommodation from establishments that also acted as places of alcoholic consumption, but she had never descended into the bar areas before, alone or accompanied. Stopping outside Kai had looked them all over, taking a moment to pull Lavi' head band down to his neck to his complaints as his hair fell into his eyes, reaching out she messed Allen's hair up before turning to gently push Lenalee' hair behind her ears on one side, pulling the other free to half hang in front of her face.

"Okay, follow my lead and hopefully by the end of the night one of us will be able to tell where this shrine might be," said Kai reassuring. The group looked at her, once more uncertainty rang clearly from her three 'sibling's' but she carried on, "alright? Ready? Lets go!"

Pushing in threw the door of the bar, Kai walked in, casual confidence radiating off her as she looked around the low ceiling, long room, her eyes roaming the crowd before she walked up to the bar, waiting calmly while the other man there was served. Lenalee and Lavi hung close behind her while Allen moved forward to lean against the wall next to the bar, casting an experience eye over the laughing crowd in the over warm room.

The floor was a mix of tiles and wooden planks, the bar was of old oak, so old and stained with beer that it bore the same characteristics as stone. Along the walls of the room were benches, with tables in front of them, small stools on the other side, and every seat was full except for one corner. The people in the bar were either laughing, scowling or just watching the new comers with a faint smile of melancholy, remembering there own distant days of youth.

Kai smiled confidently, nodding without realising it before she leaned on the bar, arms tucked under her breasts, her eyes watching the barman as he finished giving the last customer his change. The other three, still close by, silently watching in curious wonderment at what happened next. "Can I help you?" Asked the barman at last, giving them the long careful look that meant he was trying to judge there ages, intensions and if he would get into any trouble letting them stay.

"Yes," said Kai with a large smile, "I'm here to perform the Entertainment for tonight, my message was dropped by this morning." The large man behind the bar stood there, stock still for a moment, frowning before he turned around and moved over to the cash draw, digging threw the slips of paper before finding what he was looking for and bringing it over."My assistant brought in my paper this morning," she said, leaning over the bar until she was on tiptoe, the low neck of her top giving a good view of her small breasts while the fabric of her jeans pulled tight against her arse as she spoke. Allen and Lavi felt there fists tighten as the spotted eyes lingering on the two girls, but when Corbec fell off of Kai's shoulder, chirping in annoyance as his nap was interrupted, the entire bar stopped to watch in a mixture of wander, awe and shock.. The black dragon pretended to ignore the looks he was getting, but decided to sit on the bar in full view and preen his wings before looking up to Timcanpy, perched on Allen's head, chirping up at the golem.

"Yes," confirmed Kai, seeming to ignore the actions of the room around her, pointing down at the paper in the burly mans hands. "I asked my dragon to drop this note in while I was still shopping earlier. It took me a good while to decided which was the best bar in town for me to perform in."

At the subtle mention of this opinion, the barman softened and smiled, "you, you don't want paying for this, do you?" He asked as another thought managed to make it's way thought to his thickly padded brain. Kai chuckled happily, her laughter infectious enough to make the man smile despite himself, "no no, the only payment I ask for, I will get from the customers!" She reassured him, but making him confused as he tried to figure out what she meant.

Turning around at last she leaned on the bar and looked around at the customers, "but first," she said, looking over her shoulder to the landlord again, "let us have a drink, get a taste of that fine ale I've heard so much about!"

A few moments later found the entire group sitting in the only available corner of the large room, occasional curious glance sent in there direction as Kai murmured to them there instructions. "Okay, the main point of this is to mingle with everyone here. They are nothing more than harmless farmers okay? If there were any Akuma here, Allen would have fished them out by now, right?" The white haired boy nodded, sipping his tankard of ale, silver eyes roaming the crowd with an experienced eye.

"Jobs tonight," said Kai firmly, "I'll entertain the masses, I'll lead the crowed but the roles you will play will depend on you all. Lavi, you will wander and listen. You'll be doing the main work here by getting people to talk to you and listening to what they say while I talk.

"Lenalee, dearest sister darling, you will stand at the bar and flirt with the young men that come in tonight, we will be near if anyone tries to get too personal but I think you can handle yourself." There was a blush on the younger girls face, not as bright as they expected, but she nodded firmly, in acceptance of her role, "just don't tell Komui! Meanwhile, Allen, you will start a poker game over here in the corner for those who feel brave enough." A small chuckled came out as a bright light seemed to shine in his silver eyes, pulling out the pack of cards he carried with him always. "Don't keep it low key, no stripping people."

"Okay, I get what we're to do," said Lavi, head to one side as he spoke, trying to judge Kai's approach and the reasons for it, "but why would it make any difference asking them now, compared to earlier?"

"People skills," said Kai with a smirk, holding her hands out palms up, "out there, there are lots of people who are just coming to town for the market. While in here, this is there local! They are as happy and comfortable here as they are in there own living rooms!" Confided the long haired girl, winking at them all, "I'll get the ball rolling and you just keep it going. Just, don't get too drunk okay? I need minds sharp!"

Kai stood up and moved over to the bar, drink still in hand as she turned and leaned against it, every eye in the room was watching her, even if the level of conversation hadn't dropped by one notch. Corbec flew over to her from his place on the table, landing on the bar and chirping up at her. She looked away from the room and smiled tenderly down at the small dragon, offering it a peanut for the bowl on the bar. Sitting back on its haunches, two small paws took hold of the nut and tugged it from her fingers, bringing it close to sniff it cutely before chirping happily to himself and beginning to eat it almost daintily.

"Miss," said the barman behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see him standing there nervously. She smiled warmly to relax him and encourage him, "does the little one like pork scratching'?" He showed her the packet he had in his hand as if to prove his intensions making her laugh quietly, the sound seeming to ring as the room grew quieter with each passing moment.

"His name is Corbec," she said scratching the black dragon on the head while he eyed the packet in the mans hand. "He's perfectly tame, and intelligent enough to know how to look cute, ask him yourself," she indicated, moving aside to allow others to see the display on the bar.

The barman stepped closer, trying not to fidget under the rooms attention, swallowing hard, he gathered his courage, "Corbec," he said and the little dragon chirped in reply. "Would you like to try a pork scratching?" He opened the packet and held out the treat, eyes flicking to Kai and moved closer as she nodded encouragement. The little black dragon cheeped happily and walked forward, stretching his neck out to delicately sniff the treat, before sitting down on his haunches and holding his paws out to accept the piece of cooked meat. The room seemed to fill with tension as the barman froze before pushing the treat into the little paws.

Corbec cheeped happily in thanks and began to noisily crunch away, the entire room sighed, the tension easing away and the atmosphere was one of acceptance for the new group of youngsters. Taking her cue, Kai stepped into the middle of the room, "thank you. Now, ladies and gentlemen, let us not delay." The attention now focused on the sturdy, long haired girl in front of them all. "My name is Kai, and I, will be your entertainment for this evening!"

There was an expectant silence for a moment in which Lavi' snickering could be heard before Kai rolled her eyes, hands on her hips, "don't all jump at once to ask what I'm gonna do," she said getting a room full of chuckles, the smile on her face showing it was all part of the show. "Well, it may not sound exciting yet, but I'm a storyteller. Just a humble little dispenser of tales." She wrapped her arms around herself, sniffing as she downplayed herself and her talent, but the group in the corner were almost entranced by the way she had coerced the entire room into instantly her and what was happening. "But, I hope to amaze you all. Now, does anyone have any complaints? No? Good, but for those who require something more… riveting, my assistant, Allen, will be conducting a small game of poker in the corner."

The people sitting around looked at one another mumbling but no one spoke up, "good! Now, my first tale starts with a man falling out of a bar, into a night that was filled with rain, he landed in the gutter but that didn't bother him as he started to sing loudly…"

Kai never stopped talking long enough for anyone to really get a word in, there was a faint background murmur after a while, as people discussed the story or filled in those who turned up late. Even Allen's game of poker didn't disturb things too much, the distraction of the storytelling allowing him to win without even cheating.

She moved around the room constantly as she spoke, sometimes sitting on a stool or table for ten minuets at a time but always -especially during the more exciting parts of her stories, she was moving, using her hands to help express herself. One story finished and it moved smoothly into the next one, allowing the other two to start to mingle, Lenalee leaning on the bar and playing with Corbec, chatting and flirting lightly but managing to not spend too much time with anyone person, while drinking nothing more than the first drink Kai had brought her. This didn't stop her from getting drinks brought for her, but she passed them smoothly on to Lavi without anyone complaining.

Lavi now, he moved around almost on par with Kai and the shifting crowds of people that either arrived for the evening or had to leave for one reason or another. He positioned himself close to the largest group of people who knew each other and waited as Kai finished her tale, ending it with a bow to the applause.

Pausing long enough to finish a drink someone had handed to her, she looked once more at the room as a whole, "now! Its time for my payment in return!" She said, her words making some of the less drunk people curious, but by this point in the evening, no one cared much as she smiled and spoke. "I'm a travelling story teller, but I'm also interested in learn other peoples stories, spreading them around the world so to speak."

Stopping and changing direction in her wanderings she continued to speak, "so, I'm not going to ask anyone to come up and stand in front of everyone, but, if you know a story, even if you don't think its worthy of being passed on, please, tell one of my assistants. Even Allen over there," she indicated the vicious poker game that was going on, trying not to laugh at the miscellaneous pile of items that was up for grabs in the middle. Allen looked up and smiled warmly at everyone, that same tender smile that he used when he was trying to reassure someone that everything was going to be okay.

"I, meanwhile need to take a small break to use the facilities," she said and turned to look at the barman, who pointed to a door that led upstairs, she raised an eyebrow in question but he just smiled, insisting. The minuet she disappeared, Lavi and Lenalee were swamped by people moving forwards to try and talk to them. Many of them were trying to tell the same story with a few variations, causing a small amount of arguing that ended quickly, there was even one old man, telling a story to Corbec who was nodding in all the right places, dark eyes glittering with intelligence.

Kai was gone for ten minuets all together, but she didn't begin to talk again for another hour, chatting to a few of the regulars that insisted on buying her a drink, asking about the stories or characters she had spoken about. But, it was not long until she was standing the middle of the room again, beginning a fresh tale…


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, the entire group were slow to rise, even Allen had managed to get a decent eight hours of sleep under his belt for once. Gathering in the dining room for something to eat, they all smiled contentedly, "that was really fun," said Lenalee quietly, "I've never had a night like that before."

"Yeah," agreed Allen, "I wander if… If Master just had a poor taste in bars if you can have nights like that." Kai felt a small blush grow on her cheeks but she said nothing, she had been loosing her voice by the end of the night and if she tried to speak now it came out as mostly a croak. Lavi meanwhile was quietly thoughtful, he had been watching Kai all of last night and was making notes, he had a few idea's of his own that needed to be put past Bookman before he said anything.

"So, we managed to hear the tale of the Shrine from several different people, but all of them agreed on the location, although the directions they gave us were a little contradictory." Said Lavi, lifting his arms up behind his head, grinning, "that might have had something to do with the alcohol, but overall it went down well. My congratulations Kai, now we just have to find the place."

Joking happily they ate -then watched Allen finish off his food, joking as Kai asked for seconds for herself and Corbec- then set off into the town, noticing how different the local people were treating them all. Smiles greeted them as they passed, a few people waved happily, "wow," murmured Allen in surprise, "what a real difference it makes, to have people smiling at you like this." Corbec sang a happy little song of cheeps and squeaks that seemed to summarise everything there was to answer that, making them chuckle.

Moving out the town and into the trees surrounding it they began to discuss what they should be looking for when there was movement behind them. Turning as one, there were a large group of people walking up behind them, one of them moved closer, arms open in a gesture of peace, "you are the group from last night, please, we missed hearing your wonderful stories, would you please give us another telling?"

Allen stepped forwards, the strange glass appearing over his eye, as with a ripple the Crowned Clown appeared on his arm, the prongs of his hood hanging down his back, hair spiking with power. "How about the story of the poor Akuma that came looking for trouble?" He asked casually, a calm smile on his lips.

Those behind him, shifted position, getting ready to help if he needed it, but as the Akuma erupted into the forms of level two's they relaxed a little, with Lavi going so far as to complain that there was no sport in playing with Level two's when Allen was around. Kai bit the inside of her cheek as she looked at the back of Allen's head, knowing personally his opinions on Akuma, his love and desperation concerning them. She had been almost grateful when Leverrier had roped Link onto another task, allowing them to leave before it was finished, giving the boy some breathing space, but Allen had still gone back to the room he shared with the blond and told him what was happening.

"Cross Grave!" Shouted Allen as he thrust his arm in to the air, a large glowing cross appearing on each chest of the twenty or so Akuma surrounding them, causing them to scream in pain as they began to sizzle before bursting into large balls of flame. Allen turned to look back at the others in the group, a small smile on his lips as they stared at him. "Don't get too distracted," he said with a shrug, pointing up behind them with his claw fingered Innocence, "there's about seven Level three Akuma behind you surrounding where we think the shrine is."

---

Kai laughed in exhilaration as Corbec swooped hard, the g-forces pulling and tugging at her armoured body and flying hair. Swooping down low there was a cry and grunt before Lavi landed next to her on the dragon's back, slipping down to sit astride it, one hand reaching out to grab hold of her as Corbec flapped his wings to head higher. "Enjoying yourself Lavi?" she asked, leaning around to look over her shoulder at the buy behind her, his single green eye squinting in the wind.

"Corbec is amazing!" He shouted over the wind, feeling the breath catch in his throat in awe as Corbec stopped rising and levelled out, seeming to hang motionless in the air over the battlefield. They had ended up splitting up into pairs without even realising it, with Lenalee and Allen helping one another, working together to attack hard and defend each other.

Lavi and Kai had taken to the air and had begun swatting at the Akuma until a few turned there away to focus all there attention on them both. "Ready?" She asked as another Akuma began to charge at them again, "I'll take this one, you get ready with Corbec!" She shouted. Lavi tensed as he realised what she was planning but she slipped out of his grip and stood up, walking out of reach along Corbec' outstretched arm. Cursing Lavi readied his fire snake as he watched, heart in his throat, as Kai launched herself at the Akuma that was attacking. She has no weapons with that armour! His thoughts were crying out almost desperately to be heard by her, 'how does she expect to attack a level three like that? Just throwing herself at them works fine for a level two, she can destroy them by touching them most the time.'

Corbec seemed to sense her thoughts and rumbled under his legs, the vibration feeling like a chuckle as he twisted his head around on its long neck to look at the small boy clinging to his wide back, a solid black eye focusing on him. It blinked at him, slowly and calmly in the midst of a battle, and Lavi felt something trying to whisper to him, trying to tell him to be patient and watch. The eye turned away to look back at Kai, watching the combat, making Lavi do the same.

Kai was keeping up well, matching fists and blows with the giant like Akuma, going far enough to crack his armour in several places, but unless she managed to pull a weapon out the battle would end with her loosing. "Armour of Heaven! Weapon, sword!" Shouted Kai suddenly, causing a large glowing, short sword to appear in her hands. Swinging it round hard she managed to decapitate the Akuma, cutting him from shoulder to thigh before cutting it's head off in the upswing. There a gurgle from the Akuma before he exploded before her, causing Corbec to surge forwards to catch Kai as she began to fall at last, the weapon disappearing as she landed.

"Armour of Heaven?" Asked Lavi with a smile as they began to circle down to the ground, eyes watching closely as Allen and Lenalee handled the last two. Kai removed her helmet and smiled shyly at Lavi from her seat next to him on the dragons wide back, she shrugged and pulled a piece of hair out of her face, "it came to me in a flash you know? The Armour of Heaven and the Beast of Hell." She patted the scales underneath them.

"Beast of Hell? That's a little cruel on Corbec, don't ya think?" Joked Lavi, turning his attention to the dragon as he called, "its alright old buddy! I still love ya, I'd never call you a beast from hell!" There was a rumbling vibration under there legs as Corbec laughed to himself, landing gently enough to walk over to the tired Exorcists. Kai got his attention back by punching him in the arm, "Dragons have always been seen by the Christian church as things from hell, no matter what the truth, hence the name."

Lenalee landed gently on the back of the dragon sides them, breathing hard as she sat down, cheeks flushed from the combat but thankfully no real wounds. "May I catch a ride?" She asked, looking from Kai to the turned head of Corbec, the large black dragon nodded and looked down at Allen, expectantly.

"Come on bean sprout!" Called Lavi, "Corbec' feeling generous, lets just get a ride to the edge of town!" The nickname was what got the white haired boy onto the dragons back, his modest nature would have had him walking besides them but the minuet he was on, Corbec set of, rumbling happily as he walked.

"My name is Allen!" Snapped the growing boy, glaring silver eyes at laughing green.

"Relax now, little brother" chided Kai, one hand pulling Allen so that he sat down properly on the wide back. Corbec had shrunk since the combat was over but he was still large enough for them to sit comfortably one after the other in single file down his back, with no one falling off and onto his tail.

"Now, did one of us manage to grab the Innocence during that attack, or do we have to go and start digging threw that rubble?" Asked Lavi as they moved back into the wooded areas, the landscape of felled trees behind them.

Lenalee smiled happily, opening her hands to show the small glowing cubes. This time they had managed to acquire three Innocence in one go! They were bigger than Kai remembered her' being, but her Innocence had been twins, two half's of a whole single Innocence. Still armoured, she reached out and lifted one up, looking at it curiously in the shaded light of the forest, "wow, never ceases to amaze," she murmured, her voice cracking again as she relaxed after the punishment of the fight, making her cough to ease the tickling ache.

"And for that, tonight, we're going to rest and celebrate," crowed Kai hoarsely, punching the air happily and making the others laugh. As they reached the edge of the woods, they slipped off of the dragons back and paused to allow the pair to rest for a moment.

"I just need a moment," croaked Kai as she began to run her hands over the dragons body, soothing the bruises and small burn marks were his hide had deflected the bullets of the Akuma. They left the pair in peace, wandering a few steps away to give them some privacy, "they nearly got us again dear one," she murmured to the dragon as she soothed a large gash on his muzzle, watching the flaps of skin fold back into place, the blood drying up and oozing back under the skin.

Through there empathic link she felt his gratitude as the pain left but his concern as he gently poked her shoulder, seeing the way she winced and hissed involuntarily. Rolling her eyes she didn't manage to meet the gaze of her life companion, her soul made flesh, but he was persistent, sitting on his haunches and lifting a paw to turn her face to look at him. "Okay okay," she said at last, giving in and lifting her hands in defeat. "I'll tell them okay?"

Corbec nodded and shrank to his normal travel size, flying over happily to the group as she walked over. "All done?" Asked Lavi from his seat against the base of a tree. Kai nodded, but Lenalee was looking at her curiously, "why do you still have your armour on sister?" Kai winced at the title and looked down at her body.

She opened her mouth to comment but saw the frowns on the faces before her, "I read Kanda's report, he included that you tried to hide your wounds until you reached town." Accused the purple eyed girl, glaring in concern until Kai caved in and deactivate her armour with a thought, looking at the floor as the large burn on her shoulder was revealed. Whatever had done it had burned her jacket away and frayed the edges of her tank top, leaving her shoulder and the top of her arm covered in tender, black flesh.

"Its okay," she tried to reassure them as they began to fuss over her, "I just got caught without realising, that's all!"

An hour later found them back in there hotel rooms, Lenalee was still lecturing Kai but mostly because the older girl had now finally lost her voice and couldn't fight back. She had mutely agreed to let Lenalee bandage her shoulder in the privacy of there room, her good arm holding a sheet up over her breasts as gentle fingers worked.

"Now, lets get something to eat and we can discuss this celebration," said Lenalee tenderly, her scowling gone to be replaced by a gentle look of concern. "Just don't worry me like that again, okay?"

Kai, now dressed once more, nodded and reached out to give the girl a one armed hug, her other arm in a sling while the burn healed.


	27. Chapter 27

The return trip was quiet for reasons besides Kai's lost voice. Lenalee was sitting there staring out of the window and angrily refusing to speak to the two boys, the only one she seemed able to communicate with was Corbec. Allen and Lavi meanwhile, they were both nursing sore heads and sitting quietly in the corner of there first class cabin, eyes closed, seeming to be asleep except for the occasional groan that escaped one of them. Allen had a faint bruise on one cheek while Lavi was sporting the latest in black-eyes.

The celebrating last night had gone down well, they had returned to the same bar but thankfully Kai's lost voice had stopped the people for calling for a repeat of last night. Instead they showed there gratitude -relieving there guilt at the lost voice- by buying drinks for the group all night! There had been jokes, more stories from the crowd and over all if was fun.

Things started to go a little down hill when one of the over friendly young men from last night came over and struck up a conversation with Lenalee, pulling her away from the group to the other side of the room. In the beginning, the quiet girl was flattered by the attention, she had never knowingly been on the other end of such affection due to her brother, and even now, those around her would only state brotherly love for her.

The drink flowed and Kai was too focused on trying to keep track of how many Allen and Lavi had had when the white haired boy stood up smoothly and walked over to there missing member. Lavi had watched him walk off, a dirty grin growing on his face, "he's gonna be in trouble!" He sang quietly before chuckling and returning to his drink.

They both watched as Allen tapped the young man on the shoulder, making him turn away from Lenalee, but with his arms around her he didn't let go. Neither of them heard what was said but judging by the actions Allen was asking if he could have a word outside, the young newcomer seemed puzzled by this but nodded, pausing long enough to press a kiss to Lenalee' cheek. Lavi went into a fit of laughing which Kai joined in as Allen all but hustled the guy outside, leaving a red faced Lenalee standing there alone.

No one really saw what happened next but when Corbec looked up suddenly from his bounty of pub snacks to chirp at the doorway then look over at Lenalee, the short haired girl didn't hesitate and marched outside. Lavi got up and moved to the bar, brining back another set of drinks for them both, and no one noticed as Corbec got up and flew outside until Kai's helmet engaged, covering her face and her mind was filled with the vision of outside. Lenalee was standing there, her arms around a wobbling and semi-unconscious Allen, her face like thunder as she said to the small dragon, "please tell sister that Allen needs to get home and get some sleep!" She snapped angrily, the vision went wobbly as the dragon nodded. "I'm sorry about this, I was having a good night!"

Snapping back to herself, Kai looked around a little dazed, thankfully only Lavi had noticed her lapse, his green eye twinkling with amusement and a rosy alcoholic haze. "They both okay?" He asked, his voice was only just starting to slur but Kai didn't notice it as she watched Corbec fly back into the bar, swooping and diving playfully, to the amusement of all. Leaning in close to the boy, she answered in a hoarse whisper, "when Allen went out, the fresh air did the job of finishing him off. Lenalee went to take him home, she's pissed because that boy ran off when he saw her Boots."

Sitting up, Lavi had frowned for the loss of his entertainment but then laughed as the image of Lenalee angry at Allen seemed to tickle him. "You'd think after so many years as Cross' disciple he would of learned how to handle his drink." He chided before sloshing a little of his own on to the table.

It was another hour before Kai realised it was time for Lavi to go home to bed. He was conducting a choir of ten other drunk men in a loud rendition of a dirty sea song he had taught them all, the loud singing was almost masked by the laughter as each verse brought a new round of drunken giggles from the crowd. Standing up, only a little wobbly, she wandered if maybe she shouldn't have passed so many drinks onto the red head, but moving over as the song ended she tapped him on the shoulder.

Lavi turned, grinning happily at the attention, but his eye widened as he looked at Kai, his mouth going dry as she leaned in close, not to steady on her feet, her lips brushed his ear as she whispered "its time to go." The red head nodded emphatically, turning to wave and shout his goodbyes, only when Kai was outside did he give the thumbs up signal, making the whole bar howl and hoot with laughter.

Getting the drunk red head the two streets down to the hotel proved quiet hard as he seemed to want to zigzag home, looking at everything that was of any interest to him. Kai was tempted to get Corbec to come and lift him back when they finally reached the hotel door; while searching her pockets for the keys she had been given to get back in, Lavi leaned against the wall, smiling at the stars.

"Kai…" he slurred, chuckling.

When she ignored him, he looked at her still trying to find the keys, with a smirk he pushed away from the wall, stepping up behind her and slipping his arms around her waist, pulling her against him, relishing in the feel of her against his chest. "What're you lookin for?" He mumbled, burying his face in the thick base of her braid.

"Get off Lavi, I'm looking for the keys," she said her voice cracking faintly, the cold air of the night was clearing her head but having him draped over her was making it hard still. The hands on her hips stopped her from searching her jeans pockets again, she tried to move them but Lavi seemed to take this an encouragement and instead, spun her around to face him, hands still planted around her hips.

"What would I get for telling you were the keys are?" He asked, his words were clearing up as the alcohol was starting to be replaced by something as equally intoxicating. The moon was shining behind clouds, lighting the town with only a faint silvery glow; it was enough for Lavi to see Kai's eyes widen in shock but she couldn't see his expression at all in the shadows.

One hand detached itself from her waist to reach into his own tight pants pocket and pull the small pair of keys out, hanging them in the air next to her. She made a swipe for them only to have Lavi' hand close over them, going back to its place on her hips, but he managed to pull her closer still, with his other hand creeping up her back.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying to play dumb while her body called her an idiot, she knew full well what was going on. Her mind tried to flash up images of _him_ but nothing came, instead it was filled with the memories her life with her new family, laughing and joking and fighting with them all.

Leaning down, pausing only to murmur in the silence, "you don't know?" Lavi pressed his lips to her', making Kai freeze in his arms, but he pressed on, running a tongue over her bottom lips as he tasted her sweet flavour, Parma Violets, his fogged mind whispered. He pulled back and smiled down at her shocked face, she hadn't kissed him back, but he put that down to shock, he leaned in again, resting his forehead on here's, "please… Christine…"

Kai's mind had been in uproar before, parts of her screaming that this was Lavi and that he was drunk while the rest of her was voting to go with her body, feeling the banked fires of lust start to smoke again. All the while, one little voice, all alone at the back whispered, 'what about Matt?' That little voice happened to whisper it right before Lavi spoke, making her throw the breaks on!

"Not Christine!" She growled, hurting her throat but the words needed to be said as tears suddenly welled up in her eyes, "only that bastard ever called me Christine! Stupid dirty prick that he was!" Lavi' eyes widened in shock at her reaction, only moments before her fist came up without realising and punched him in the face. He flew from her, his body going limp as he landed hard on the cold stone floor, groaning in pain as he waited a few moments before pushing himself up on his elbows, looking up at the long haired girl.

Kai was breathing hard, her whole body shaking as the tears bubbled out of her, falling like rain as she sobbed out, "never! That bastard, how could he ruin something like that?" The boy had time to notice that she had activated her Innocence around her arm, the fist she had punched him with. She whimpered again before Corbec hovered in her face, crooning soothingly, one paw stroking her hair and face. The tears stopped and were replaced by gasping breaths as Kai tried to get a hold of herself, standing up straight and pushing the loose hair from her braid out of her face.

Moving over to the still prone boy she silently held out a hand to help him up, he took it but still stared in shock at her. She didn't look at him as she picked up the dropped keys, turning to the door and fumbling with them, she nearly jumped out her skin as Lavi' hand gently touched her shoulder, turning her to look at him.

"Who was it Kai?" He asked quietly, his lone eye full of concern. They remained that way until Lavi' other hand came up and cupped her cheek, a thumb running over the soft skin there, wiping away the last traces of the tears. He opened his mouth to say something else when a strangled gasp escaped him, his face went pale and he spun away from her, reaching the alleyway down the side of the hotel in time.

Once he had finished throwing up all his body had to offer, she had activated her Innocence, gently scooping him up and carrying him up to his bed, dropping him on top of the covers and getting a bucket from the cupboard down the hall just in case. She had noticed then that Allen was in bed, still fully dressed but laying half on, half off the bed, making her pause a moment to deliberate on wither or not he deserved this but instead she just went to bed.

When the pair had woken up in the morning, they both claimed to remember only half of the nights events, which led to them all sitting in the first class cabin in chilly silence. Lenalee had been kind enough to Kai, trying to help her when she couldn't speak to the people of the hotel, but she plain ignored the other two.

---

It was two more days at the Order before Lenalee began to talk to Allen and Lavi again. But that was only because Kai was bugging her to do it, her voice now returning after a days rest. "You really remember nothing?" She snapped at the white haired boy, making him pause in his task of eating, his shadow, Howard Link, once more sitting besides him silently.

"Yes! I'm sorry, but I don't know what I did to annoy you!" He wailed, dropping his utensils and bringing both hands together in prayer, holding them above his head in pleading, "please, whatever it was, I'm sorry! At least please tell me so I can make it up to you!" The begging from the white haired boy managed to make her smirk while Link, behind him, was staring wide-eyed in shock.

"Perfect little Allen Walker got drunk and did something stupid to annoy Lenalee?" He asked smugly, making the boy turn in his seat, worried until he saw the expression on the mans face. "You do the most interesting things when I'm not there? Pity."


	28. Chapter 28

Ducking and throwing herself clear she gasped for breath and pushed herself up, jumping back to her feet in mere moments before the ground she had been laying on was destroyed. Jumping into the air and back flipping away, she flipped again to be further away from the menace that was attacking her, landing on her feet and standing there ready, weight balanced on the balls of her feet, arms spread.

Summoning all her strength together she held her hands out together, "Armour of Heaven, weapon sword!" A glowing blade appeared in her hands but she barely had time to bring it up to defend herself.

Struggling for a moment, she gritted her teeth and shifted her weight, bringing it lower ready to push the opponent away. Reading her move, her opponent made to compensate, throwing more strength into trying to push her down, but with a quick duck and pull away, she was suddenly kicking her opposition in the back of the knees, sending them sprawling into the dirt.

Standing imposingly over them, she levelled the sword at the exposed throat, impassive face plate staring down as the man before he while could only glare. The man began to fidget around, shifting to his right, one hand reaching for his dropped blade, she could only follow his actions, unable to strike him down just then. Fingers closed on the handle and still she just followed his movements, the man growled in anger, arm blurring with speed as he threw the blade up at her, but it just bounced harmlessly off her thick armour.

"Enough," said a voice in the darkness around the brightly lit training circle. It was amplified, coming threw speakers in the wall, but behind those speakers was the observation bay. Sitting in a comfy padded chair, she knew he would be there, watching her, trying to find a weakness that he could exploit to his own ends.

"Get up Jeffrey's," barked the voice out of the speakers, "let him get up, stop terrorising him you monster!" Remaining a faceless beast, she stepped back, tilting her head in curiosity as she watched the man get to his feet, brushing the dirty off his jacket, anger radiating in ever gesture. The voice spoke again before anything else could happen, "good run Jeffrey's, you may escort… her up here for review."

Slowly turning her attention to the angry man before her, she waited for him to lead the way. She kept her innocence activated, partly for the fear it caused in those with no ability to fight against it, but mostly because she never knew it that bastard was going to have it bound again. It made no sound as she moved, no rustle of cloth, no clink of metal or material, even as she walked over the cold stone floor hearing the sound of the other mans shoes ringing loudly.

Entering the observation bay, screens filled it with images of her combat on it, and of the last four other combats or physical tests she had under gone. Endurance, agility, reaction time, speed over land, it seemed the were looking at every single angle, but she couldn't think why except to have something to use against her. These tests had been going on for the past week, involving them all! Every Exorcist from Kanda to Miranda to Timothy was being put threw tests like this, the only variants were depending on the specialization of the Innocence involved.

No excuses were give, no justification and no warning sometimes. She had been sitting quiet happily in the library, her nose buried in a story she had never read before when two men had turned up telling her that she was needed in the Observation room. She had been sitting on one end of the large padded sofa, with Lavi occupying the other end, papers and books spread around him as he worked on recording what could be written down. At there approach she noticed his hand go down to the small hammer at his side, but she gave him a reassuring smile.

Standing in the middle of the room, hands clasped behind his back as his attention moved from image to image, stood Malcolm C. Leverrier. Never before had God created a man that seemed to attract as much hate at this one did! It was almost like he could have been made to be hated, if it was found out that he kept a sex dungeon filled with underage children, no one would have doubted it if he was in the same room as them. He cared only for winning this war.

Nothing else mattered.

"There is a marked increase when compared to records made during initial training," said a white coated figure besides the tall man. She didn't recognise the scientist, just another of the faceless mob that Leverrier dragged around with him wherever he went, but seeing her he gulped, nervous. He's probably never even seen Innocence close up, never been in the same room with an accommodator except at dinner time.

"Good, good," muttered Leverrier, ignoring Kai standing just behind him, waiting silently. The large man turned and she felt the shock run through her, anger rose within her like a barely restrained storm. Sitting in a small cage on the console besides Leverrier was Corbec, he was curled up in a small ball, seeming to be asleep. She had focused so hard on trying to keep up with the tests that Corbec had been unable to tell her what was happening to him. Snapping her attention away she realised that Leverrier was talking to her, something about how wonderful it was to see improvement in all of the Exorcists.

"Do you have any comments to add?" He asked almost politely but she could see the angry sneer of triumph on his face as she stood there emotionless, blank, breathing gently. She reminded him of the images of level three Akuma, armoured, blank faced with long hair trailing down her back to reach mid thigh. That thought seemed to warm some part of him, he could feel the anger pouring off of her at what he had done to her… pet.

Kai shook her head, noticing how he never called her by name, it was always, it or her, or she. She couldn't take her eyes off the curled up figure of Corbec, sleeping peacefully in a cage made of wards.

"Okay, now, lets start on the verbal assessment," he said with a small happy smile on his face, indicating the desk in the middle of the computer mess of screens and consoles, a little island of organisation and calm. "Now, disengage your Innocence, we'll ask a few questions and then your free to leave." He spoke as he walked over to the desk, pulling out his chair and sitting down comfortably, looking up at her expectantly.

Kai had turned to watch him as he moved, but she turned her attention back to Corbec, not moving in either direction, the smooth blank faceplate giving nothing away. Leverrier signalled for someone to bring the small dragon over to his desk, taking it out of there nervous hands and placing it in front of him, little eyes gleaming with something unreadable as Kai at last turned and moved towards the chair in front of the desk.

"Disengage your armour." He said each word slowly, leaning over the cage as he stared at her. She felt a smile grow on her lips, it was an evil little smirk but she couldn't stop herself as they sat there, watching each other. Rolling her head back and shaking out her hair, the helmet seemed to dissolve into her skin, large black eyes stared into him, tanned skin seeming even darker in the poorly lit room, lips pressed into a firm disapproving line.

"Disengage your armour."

"No."

"Please, tell me why not?"

She wandered for half a moment if she should give some kind of honest answer, something like 'I just love the way it seems to piss you off, and if your pissed off at me, it takes the heat off of Allen and Lenalee.' Instead she gave a one shoulder shrug, "I'm tired. Heavens Armour increases my endurance and reduces fatigue to bearable levels while engaged," her words were crisp and to the point.

"Did my little exercise tire you out that easily?" His tone was mocking but she bit her tongue, the muscles in her cheeks working as she tried to exorcise her anger.

"No. I've been suffering with nightmares recently, insomnia has set in." she explained, folding her hands in her lap, dark eyes never leaving his face. "I have suffered from it before and will do again no doubt. That's just life. The extended training sessions with my Master, while being thoroughly enjoyable, are starting to wear me down a bit when added to **your** exorcises."

Leverrier leaned back, expression hard to read, silent for a moment before he spoke again, "when did you learn how to engage a weapon with your defensive Innocence?" Not entirely taken by surprise but trying to figure out where this line of questioning would lead, she shifted in the chair, shrugging again, "it the middle of combat you never stop to wander why or how. The Innocence speaks to us in words we can't understand, it whispers to the backs of her minds and our bodies sometimes take over."

The faceless scientist was hovering near Leverrier again, she wasn't sure if he was taking notes or just being nosy but when he spoke up they both snapped there heads up to look at him, "I-it has happened before sir," he said, fidgeting under there stares. "W-when Walker was un-unconscious, his Innocence, the Crowned Clown, c-continued to fight on, u-u-using his body."

Kai smiled warmly at him, trying to help him relax even as she sat there at the desk in full battle armour, shoulder pads, gauntlets and shin guards. If anything it made him more nervous, a blush spreading on his face as he looked away, from her, making her tilt her head to the side in puzzlement.

"Fine," grunted Leverrier turning back to his desk, "so, while engaged in that armour, you seem to have no weaknesses besides your own skills combat, skills which are slowly being improved." Kai remained quiet, not sure how to respond to that. "You are not fully immune to damage, that large wound you took on your first mission for example."

"That will not happen again," she said firmly, hoping he wouldn't have worked out how it had happened. She had worked it out later the same night, when Kanda had gone out to let her bath her own wounds in peace, he had seemed to reach a point where too much close contact made him need to be alone.

"I know," he said smugly, "I know how you slipped up." His hands dropped to the cage in front of him, one on either side, his fingers seeming to caress the paper seals that held the small creature. "We took the chance to examine your little pet, trying to work out what he is and how he works. General Cloud has never let us near her own Innocence."

Kai once more bit her tongue but her thoughts must have been plain on her face as the man chuckled and continued, "and yes, as a General she can insist upon that, while you are a lowly Exorcist." The scientist besides Leverrier looked like he was about to choke on his own tongue at such a phrasing, his eyes flickering between the two as they continued to spar.

"We know that you both have a threshold of damage," he explained, fingers reaching in threw the seals easily to gently poke the little dragon, rolling his limp body over to show the small scars on his side that matched hers. "When damage is done to one of you that exceeds this, then the wounds appear on both of you."

One hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife and, as if to prove his point, he brought it down inside the paper seal cage, lifting up a lifeless limb of the little dragon he paused. Kai shot up out of her chair, hair swinging forward as she was reaching across the desk, one hand hovering above his but unable to reach any further. Both of his hands were inside the wards and with her Innocence activated she couldn't reach in to do anything about it.

A smile appeared on Leverrier' lips as he saw her trying to push her hands threw.

"Lets see what effect this has," he said, sounding almost innocent as he brought the blade down, dragging the sharp edge down the small beasts leg, from hip to ankle, almost artistically following the bend and line of his strange shaped limb. Kai's breath hitched as the pain lanced threw her, emptying her mind of all thought save the scream she heard from Corbec. Her leg went dead to her, causing her to lean heavily on the desk, both hands flat against the wood work as she remained standing.

Leverrier almost laughed in her face, "so its true!" He said happily, "your weakness is your own Innocence? Amazing! So what happens if I do this?" He asked and brought the hilt of the blade down hard on Corbec' little stomach.

Kai crumpled instantly, groaning before coughing a small trail of blood down her chin, one hand on her stomach, the other bracing herself against the side of the desk. The cruel man seemed to wait until she was on her feet again, sitting in the chair and gasping in pain before he prodded the creature again, making her whimper and gasp.

It continued this way for a while, with him making large gashes on the small dragon and watching Kai's reaction in the chair in front of him, but with each slice, each bit of pain inflicted he never noticed when Kai reengaged her helmet, shielding the tears she couldn't stop from pouring down her cheeks. "So!" He said as last, dropping the small, bloodied creature onto the desk in front of her, the seal cage having been deactivated once he was sure she couldn't get up and retaliate.

"Now that I have your attention, lets talk seriously," he said while removing his gloves and replacing them with a clean immaculate set of cream ones, lacing his fingers together to rest his chin on them. "I want information that, you and you alone, are able to give me." He paused to see if there would be a reply to this but Kai just sat there slumped forward, hands hanging down her sides as she laboured to breath.

"I want to know about the 14th."

"Do you know?" She wheezed, so low that he almost didn't hear her. "Did you know?"

"What?!" Roared Leverrier, he still looked calm but the hands had come down, picking up a pen as he glared, trying to retain control. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you know the muffin man, he lives on blueberry lane?" Laughter bubbled out of Kai as she saw the expression on his face, saw the way his fingers itched to reach out and tear her a new one. Leaning heavily on the chair she slumped back and tried to sit up straight, her insides felt like a bruised pulp!

"Stop messing with me," he snapped eventually, his face seeming to change colour as he tried to retain control, "tell me about the 14th!"

"You have his brother still alive?"

"No, he died recently of old age, he could only tell us what he had been told."

Kai twitched and struggled to sit up further, leaning forwards to bring both hands to the desk surface, "then why do you still think I'd know any more than you do?"

Something inside Leverrier snapped and he grabbed hold of the limp body of the little dragon, one large meaty hand holding it around the neck, holding it up before her as his other hand closed on one of the delicate wings. Seeing the threat, the rage in the man, Kai slumped back into her chair in defeat, resting her hands in her lap but she heard the whispering of Corbec now, he was awake now he was free of the cage. His whispered words reassured her, soothed the pain they both felt.

Silence filled the room as Leverrier calmed down, putting the small creature distastefully back on the desk in between them. He was mulling over his next question when he heard, softly, her voice singing faintly as she sat slumped, lifting her head faintly, her helmet disengaged.

"_**Hear me**_

_And if close my mind in fear_

_Please pry it open_

_**See me**_

_And if my face becomes sincere_

_Beware!_

_**Hold me**_

_And when I start to come undone_

_Stitch me together_

_**Save me**_

_And when you see me strut_

_remind me of what left this outlaw torn!"_

"What rubbish is that?" He snapped as she finished but that was all he got to say before Corbec roared, growing quickly in size, breaking the desk and causing people to run in panic of being crushed. Kai didn't move as the large dragon swept over her, Corbec stopped growing to instead tear out of the gloomy room, running down the corridor and leaving large claw marks in the walls and floor.

As soon as the beast was out of the room, its roaring rampage growing distant as Corbec ran for freedom, the little faceless scientist managed to sit up, looking around them at the destruction of the room.

It was minimal considering, only Leverrier' desk and the few machines around the door had been ruined. The imposing man was laying on the floor, unconscious next to the remains of his desk, but the scientist was more alarmed that Kai seemed to have disappeared from her chair, leaving only a blood stain behind.


	29. Chapter 29

Allen awoke with a start in the darkness of his room, strange disjointed memories fading from his mind as he tried to grasp them. Looking around he realised that he had sleep walked to the window, it was open allowing the warm breeze to caress the bare skin of his chest, making him wander if that was what had awoken him. Blinking he looked out and saw a large blood stain on the windowsill, panic filled him instantly making him freeze when he heard a noise from his bed and turned to see a figure laying on it.

Leaving the window, he was besides the bed in two steps, noting that Link was still sound asleep in the bed next to him, frowning in his sleep but eyes closed tight. Looking at the figure he bit back his gasp as he saw the long brown hair trailing onto the floor, "Kai!" He whispered then nearly jumped out his skin as her head rolled to look at him.

"P-please wake Link up," she said her voice thick with pain, "ask him to go and find some bandages and…." she paused, panting for breath, "and some needle and thread. Please, I'm making a mess on the sheets here." A smile tugging at her lips but her eyes were wide with pain, one hand curled around Corbec.

Allen did as he was asked, shaking the Inspector awake in the darkness, "Walker? What's wrong?" He asked, the boy looked… very much his sixteen years, his eyes large in fear.

"Don't ask questions, I don't know," he said quickly as he moved aside, "Kai just woke me up like this!"

The blond man shot out of his bed, the two young men clad only in pyjama bottoms moved towards Kai, looking down at her in the soft moon light. Allen passed the instruction to Link, making him pause in grabbing his dressing gown to ask why he was sent, Kai spoke up, "because I need someone with me, and you can go get these things without raising suspicion. If Allen went, lots of people would want to know why."

"Point made," grumbled Link, he looked over to his desk and saw the little golden golem sitting there watching everything. "Pay attention Timcanpy, I'll be reviewing the records just in case I need to make a report." The golem nodded and flew up to fly sentry on the scene below.

The door shut quietly behind Link and Allen got up, lighting a candle first and leaving it besides Kai, he went to the small washroom that was connected to his room, running some warm water into a bowl, bringing a cloth with him. Kai had managed to sit up by the time he was back, she was running her hands over Corbec, the little dragon lay limp in her hands.

"I'm sorry to bother you like this Allen," she whispered, the soft light from the candle illuminating her tanned skin, making it seem almost golden, marred with the patterns and trails of blood. Allen smiled warmly at her, kneeling in front of her and taking Corbec into his hands, knowing she would refuse all treatment until the little dragon was healed.

"He seems okay, just tired, the scars look fresh though, I'll bind them so he doesn't break the tender skin." He said, placing the small sleeping dragon on a cushion besides him.

"He should do, I healed him already. Only bonus with him healing so fast."

"Now for you."

Kai smiled and shifted to the edge of the bed, hanging her legs over the edge, so he could see the gashes on her arms and torso, her top was in tatters. Allen blushed as he realised it would have to come off for him to start cleaning her up, swallowing his embarrassment he moved to Links desk and retrieved a pair of scissors.

"I'm sorry again Allen," murmured Kai as the sound of the scissors cutting material filled the quiet night.

"Its okay Kai, remember, we're family now." He said distracted, trying to sooth her as he gently pulled at the material, some of the wounds had scabbed over with the material and pulling them away made them bleed again. "I'm guessing you got into another fight with Leverrier?"

Kai chuckled, looking up from the white head kneeling before her and out the windows, "yeah. I can't help it, he just pisses me off so much and its so much fun to press his buttons!"

"I know why you keep doing it," he said, is voice a strange mix of emotions as he reached for the cloth in the bowl, focusing on the task at hand. Kai was wearing a simple bra but whatever had inflicted the wounds had managed to hurt her without cutting one of the straps, making him nervously move it aside to get to it. "You shouldn't protect us if this is the cost."

"Would you rather it was Lenalee' body laying crumpled in the Infirmary?" She asked lightly, making Allen go silent once more. "But I wanted to thank you too," said continued, wincing but sighing happily as the rough cloth cleaned her wounds. "I was planning on just running away from all of this, flying to the nearest town and collapsing in a local hospital there so no-one could find me till I'm ready."

"I'm glad you didn't but what stopped you?" He asked, rinsing the cloth in the water again.

"The 14th." She whispered.

Allen froze, his head slowly tilting up to look at her, she saw the candlelight shining in his eyes, showing the naked fear that filled him. Reaching out she laid a hand on his head, her fingers buried in his hair as she tried to sooth him, stroking the white strands, "don't worry little brother. Let me finish." Allen nodded and his hands, almost mechanically returned to the task of cleaning away the dry or sticky blood on her arm.

"I was slipping in and out of consciousness on Corbec' back when we heard someone calling us. It was strange, to hear a whisper on the wind, but we heard it and he turned, flying down to see you standing in your window." She paused and winced as Allen pressed a little too hard on one of her cuts but he pulled back startled, apologising before he continued more carefully.

"You looked different, there was a golden ring around your silver eyes, that strange smile on your lips… your hair too… you were the same but you seemed to be different." She shrugged and shifted as Allen changed to her other arm, listening carefully. "We were cautious, but he called us over, telling us that we couldn't run away like that. The Order needed us and that if we ran now, we would never find out why."

"Why? Why what?" He asked, pausing as he looked at her blood soaked jeans. Kai smirked and slowly began to unbutton her trousers, chuckling out loud as Allen's face went bright red, forgetting himself and looking away in modesty before looking back as he remembered the damp cloth in his hand. Slipping the thick material off her hips she shifted and paused to wheeze before pulling them off of her legs, sitting there in her black panties. Allen swallowed and rinsed his cloth, retuning to the task at hand, hands shaking only a little as he touched the soft skin on her thigh.

"I guess he meant, why Road did what she did? If I'll ever find out if my memories are real? He is only a collection of memories and habits, a ghost that lives inside you with the ghost of Mana, but he knows a few things," she said quietly, her eyes now watching Allen as he worked, she leaned back on her arms, stretching out her leg.

At the mention of Mana he looked up at her but continued to dab at the large gash that went from hip to ankle. "He is as kind as he can be but for hunting and killing his brother like they did, he wants revenge on them. For that part he is willing to sacrifice almost anything I think."

Allen looked up at her again, eye filling with fear and frustration but once again she stopped him talking, "but that is were you come in, you can control him because it is still you." She stroked his cheek, "think of the reasons you fight, the reasons why you continue and you'll see your goals are not to far fetched from his own. I think that's why the Crowned Clown did not kill you when you were impaled, but it could not stop from injuring you." Her hand strayed down to the top of the large scar that was on his chest, her fingers ghosting over the sensitive skin making Goosebumps rise all over his skin. Feeling she had gone to far she pulled her hand back, crossing her hands over her chest shyly, looking down at Corbec sleeping peacefully besides them.

"Thank you," said Allen softly, toying with the damp cloth in his hands. Anything more he was going to add was cut off by the sounds of Links barefooted footsteps in the hallway outside the door, followed moments later by the blond haired boy opening the door, two bags in hand.

"Sorry I was gone so long, but I stopped by your room to get you some fresh clothes," he explained, bring over one bag of clothes and another of medical supplies like bandages. As he stepped closer she watched with some amusement, the blush form on his face as he look down at her, sitting in her underwear on Allen's bed. Feeling a little cruel at his staring, it was making her self conscious of something other than her wounds, "I guess your not used to being the in company of half naked young ladies, Link?"

This caused him to stutter and turn a shade of red purple that would have had Lavi in stitches, making him drop the things on the bed and turn his back sharply, his words snipping over his shoulder, "maybe I'm just being a gentleman? Ever think of that?"

"Then what does that imply to Allen, sitting here calmly helping clean me?" She asked sweetly, reaching for the bag of supplies and starting to put them in small piles on the bed ready for the white haired boy. Allen couldn't help but chuckle at this, she knew of his life under General Cross, they had joked about it while on the train together, helping her see amusement in his horrible years with the self-centred man. He had seen many half naked ladies in his time, many naked ladies in his time, but it was always different when it was a friend.

"I'm not saying anything about Allen," came the tense reply.

"But, is he not being more of a gentlemen helping me right now? Instead of covering his face like a prude? Or maybe I'm just not worth looking at." Her reply was tart and damaging, making the boy spin around on his heel and stamp over to her, waving a finger under her nose as he snapped at her.

"I don't think you realise how attractive you can be! Your just like Lenalee! There are times the both of you seem to do things just to wind people up! I swear!" He roughly grabbed hold of a packet and tore it open, pulling an antiseptic wipe out and beginning to clean one of the deeper slices on her arm ready to stitch it. Kai meanwhile went bright red in embarrassment, her shock being replaced by anger as Allen bit his lip to stop the laugher from tumbling out, sniggering quietly instead.

"Hey! That's not funny!" She cried as the white haired boy picked up the bowl to get some fresh water, his shoulders shaking as he tried to contain himself. "I'm not attractive!" She said, turning her head to Link who was now threading a needle and thread, not looking at her, "don't say things like that! Lenalee, yes she's attractive, beautiful, but me? That's just cruel!"

"And why do you think that?" He asked placing a warm hand on her arm, holding the needle ready, pausing to let her know he was about to start. "Is it a job of an 'older sister' to think so low of yourself but so highly of others?" She felt the inserted comma's more keenly then the sharp sting of the needle.

So she did the only mature thing she could think of, she pouted, not able to look anyone in the eye as they both sewed up her, bandaged her up and then helped her get her fresh clothes on, her limbs moving stiffly with the layers of bandages.

Standing up at last she turned and looked at the bloody mess she had made of Allen's sheets, "I'm so sorry!" She said with a wince but Allen waved away her apology saying she could help him make the bed in exchange, it was something he always hated doing. Grabbing some fresh sheets from a cupboard in the hall, balling the messy sheets up and throwing them in a corner until morning, Allen sighed happily and crawled between the covers. Standing there, feeling a little awkward as both boys were climbing into bed, she looked down at the sleeping dragon in her arms before looking up and turning towards the door. "Thank you, I'll just head back to my room now, let you get back to sleep" she said with a warm smile.

A sound behind her, followed by a tugging on her wrist made her look up to see Allen sitting up in bed, his Innocence activated enough to use his clown belt, wrapping it around her wrist, a soft smile on his lips, "don't be silly." He chided her, gently tugging her back to the bed, careful not to hurt her more. As she finally stood besides the comfy, warm looking bed she hesitated, making Allen chuckle, "if it makes you more comfortable, you have a choice between me or Link?"

She heard a small strangled yelp from the other bed, knowing the words had taken the Inspector by enough surprise that he couldn't stop any sound from escaping him. Kai chuckled and moved forwards, putting on knee on the bed and hesitating again as Allen lifted the covers. Smiling, at last she moved in and lay down, Corbec curled up against her chest and she lay back to back with Allen, enjoying his warmth as it radiated into her too.

"Sleep well sister," he whispered in the darkness, putting the candle out with a pinch of his black fingers.

"Thank you brother."

----

"STRIKE!" Screamed a voice making both Allen and Kai wake up instantly. They were sat up as quickly but they slowly raised there hands to move the cover aside to see the culprit. Link was already up and dressed, sitting at his desk and working on something but standing in the doorway, pointing in shock was Lavi!

"Oh great" sighed Kai as she started to pull herself up, not wanted to leave the happy warmth of the bed and the peaceful nights sleep she had had. Allen meanwhile just groaned and fell back, pulling the cover over his head, leaving only his fingers visible, curled over the top of the duvet.

"Oh my god!" said Lavi loudly, shutting the door behind him as he moved further into the room, "and here I thought you only liked her as a friend! Way to go bean sprout!" Kai was sat up and slipping her legs out of the bed when Allen shot up right, using the momentum to throw a pillow at his loud mouthed friend. It hit him square in the face.

"Wait," said Lavi, frowning as he removed the pillow, holding it casually as he watched them both sit on opposite edges of the bed, "if you guys got it on, why are you both dressed? Were you to shy to sleep naked together?" He asked innocently, making Link break his pencil as he tried to carry on working with the distraction going on behind him.

Kai stretched and winced as she pulled at the stitches, getting up and starting to undo her messy braid, seeming to ignore everyone else as Allen and Link both told Lavi to shut the hell up, Link continuing on to rant about why he should care what other people got up to in private, finishing that he was probably just jealous that Allen had got there first, a very out of character comment from the blond man. Kai reasoned that being called 'Two-Spot' for over six months had probably worn down his seemingly limitless patients.

Lavi shrugged, grinning, "well, I can't say that I'm not a little jealous if Allen got there first," The red head laughed as the white haired boy launched himself at him, picking him up by his collar and trying to shake his laughing head off, "I mean, she's gorgeous, can you blame me?" The three boys turned to watch as Kai brushed and re-braided her hair, a picture of calm before she stood up and calmly moved over to them all, the calm turning frigid as she glared at them.

"Stop saying inappropriate things like that!" She shouted before slapping Link and Allen on the back of there heads and Lavi in the face. Corbec fluttered over and landed on her shoulder as she stamped out the room, the irate chirps of the black dragon echoing back.

"Ow!… Can you let go now?"


	30. Chapter 30

"Stupid bloody… bloody children! Stupid bloody place! Stupid stupid stupid!"

Kanda opened his eyes and sighed, his peaceful bath being interrupted by someone in the females baths muttering so loudly to themselves it was echoing off of the walls. There were two sets of large hot spring style baths -with an accompaniment of shower blocks for quick washing- with each baths being split into two by a large wooden screen down the middle of the large room.

You could, if you knew who was in, still talk to someone on the other side.

Normally the baths were never overly populated except after extremely large missions or if a calendar holiday was around the corner, reminding the mostly male population of the Black Order, of the female species. The only people the Japanese boy made an effort to avoid in the baths were General Tiedoll -it just got creepy- Lavi, because it was uncomfortable for him to have that boy clinging to him while wearing only a towel, and Allen. That last one wasn't too bad because he enjoyed arguing with him, but after there last fight in the baths of the old Black Order building, successfully flooding out the floor below them, they had been told to not argue in the baths.

Being a direct order from Lenalee, they made at least some effort to try and obey it.

But now his peaceful relaxation time was being interrupted by someone in a bad mood on the other side of the ornate wood work. He listened for a few more moments, trying to figure out if he knew them, or if it was one of the rare female Finders.

"Can't bloody find my bloody shampoo! Gods!" Shouted the voice and there was some splashing around before more cursing from the other side of the wood. Kanda felt a smile tug at his lips as he recognised who it was, "why do these bloody things always have to happen to bloody me? Why the hell can't it be someone else! Stupid bloody place! Stupid bloody people! Stupid-Ach!" There was a cut off yelp and a bang followed by silence.

The long haired boy looked at the panelling, waiting to hear movement, after a few more moments he began to worry, standing up and still trying to appear casual as he moved to the small door that was hidden in the panels. It was used by the cleaning staff and disguised so that Lavi would get no clever ideas.

Opening the door quietly, he peeked threw it to see a figure laying sprawled on the wet wooden flooring, a towel still wrapped around there twisted body, barely visible under the spilled hair, but the red trail that was growing underneath them made him panic. Shooting threw the door and kneeling besides the body, he carefully placed a hand on the girls head, the other trying to find the source of the bleeding. He paled as he saw the patches of fresh bruises that littered her body and the newly sewn up wounds, the largest coming from under the towel to descend down to her ankle.

"Kai," he murmured, leaning closer, "Kai! Please, move or something!" He grunted, feeling a fool until, at last, she began to groan. The groan became a yelp of pain as his fingers found a bruise on the side of her skull but the bleeding was coming from a shallow gash that had opened when she fell. Large dark eyes opened wide in shock before the cloudy fog of confusion settled over them, "Jay? No… wait, Kanda?" She started to push herself up slowly, one hand coming up to hold onto the towel as it slowly began to slip, the other holding her up as she wobbled a little.

"Yeah, that's right, I was about to have a bath." She sighed and her shoulders slumped as it seemed the very idea of soaking in wonderfully hot water was a weight on her shoulders. Kai turned her face to look at the quiet boy, "what are you doing in the woman's baths Kanda? You've not got a secret have you?"

His face turned instantly red as the words sank in. They had been delivered in a dry, half confused tone of voice but as his face lit up, he spotted the small smirk on her lips, but her tired dark eyes stopped him from rising to the bait and shouting at her.

"You fell over and were bleeding," he said accusingly, pointing at the still weeping wound on her forearm, he reached for a face cloth, shifting to soak it in the water before passing it to her as she lifted her arm up to look. "Where's Corbec? Why isn't he helping you?"

Kai was looking at the open gash on her arm, a hand pressing the offered cloth to the wound but her eyes seemed to be staring at nothing, "Corbec'… we took a bit of a beating recently… He's very tired and needs to rest… he's healed but, tired…"

Kanda frowned in confusion, "a beating? You've not been on a mission and your training with General Zokalo has been going well."

"Leverrier... Malcolm. C. Leverrier."

The humid air seemed to become suddenly too warm at the quiet mention of that name, it disturbed the tranquil aura of the baths. Kanda had never really had anything to do with that man, he had seen him around but because he did his job and did it well, with no complaints except his attitude, Leverrier had never had a problem with him. He couldn't figure out why the man had such a hatred of women, Kai being the latest, she wasn't controlling a multi-dimensional portal with the powers of her mind alone. She had just woken up in a hospital bed with an amazing story.

"What did you do this time?" He asked but inwardly he sighed.

Kai seemed to snap out of her trance like daze and sat up straighter, "its nothing, I'm fine now little brother, thank you." She said and shuffled around on her bottom to face away from him, moving a few inches away from the kneeling boy, "you should probably go back before someone catches you."

Kanda blinked at this, shocked at the brush off he was getting after taking his time to be concerned for her. With even more shock he felt his shoulders shake with laughter, it came out as a rippling chuckle that caused him to rock back on his heels, his arms wrapped around his chest as he tried to get control of himself, shaking his head and making his hair flutter around him. Kai was staring at him in shock now, head tilted to the side, long hair piling on the floor besides her, sweeping around as she moved to look at him properly.

"I…." he chuckled then managed to get control of himself, a small smile on his lips. "I just realised, realised what it must feel like every time I brush off other people. Throwing there concern back in the faces." He was looking at the floor at he spoke, but as he finished his eyes flicked up to look at Kai, there eyes meeting.

"Oh little brother," she said with a sigh but a smile too, moving over awkwardly to sit next to him, wrapping one arm around his shoulders. "You did not think you could act that way all your life before something would make a mark on you, start to change you at last?" The younger boy remained silent, leaning into the embrace as he looked down at his hands. "I think that's why you hate Allen so much," she said, her tone a little happier now the subject was moving away from herself, "he made you stop and think about the way you treat people. You hate him because he can do what you can't bring yourself to even think about, not for very long at least."

"No…" He mumbled at last but there was no conviction behind the word.

Kai gave him a squeeze, resting her head against his for a moment as she enjoyed the closeness of another living person before releasing him. "I won't tell anyone. But on one condition." Kanda looked up at her, worry in his eyes but she just chuckled, "can you lend me some of your shampoo? I think I left mine in my room and… well, if I leave looking like this…" She let the sentence hang but there was a small smile on the other boys lips.

"It doesn't do to advertise," he said, getting up to his feet, one hand on his towel just in case, "especially after those interesting rumours going around the Dining hall this morning."

"What?!"

Again, that rich velvety roll of laughter filled the warm, sound absorbing air and Kai felt herself smile, "just hurry it up Kanda-kins, its not good for my stitches, sitting here like this," she called sarcastically after him, moving over to the bath again she dropped the towel before slipping back into the hot water.

Silence filled the warm space again and she felt herself begin to relax, letting her mind drift as she slowly focused on trying to heal, trying to use the technique she used on Corbec on her own flesh. There was the sound of the little door opening again but she didn't open her eyes until something splashed down into the water next to her, scaring her as she shot around.

"Just leave the bottle outside my room when your done." Called the Japanese teen threw the hazy air before the little door shut again. Kai relaxed once more, putting the half full bottle on the side of the tub next to a sleeping Corbec, before sliding down into the water until only her face was still visible, eyes closed, her hair floating out and around her in a cloud of soft brown.

She must have lay there for a good half an hour, not a care in the world as Corbec slept peacefully on a towel next to her, snoring softly in the quiet. She had heard Kanda get out a while ago but she had no sense of time in the soothing warmth, it was only when someone else quietly moved into the room, slipping into the water some way away that she opened her eyes again.

"Good day Ms Kai," said a nervous but cheerful voice.

Sitting up slowly, trying not to slip off the seat in the side of the pool and pull any more stitches out, she looked across the wide pool to see the Order's most nervous Exorcist sitting on a bench close by, smiling shyly.

"Ah, Miranda, good day," she said warmly, realising at last that she might have been in too long. Shifting around in the warm water, bringing some life back into her muscles, she smiled warmly as Miranda began to apologise if she had disturbed her. Anything Kai might of said in reply was cut off as Lenalee walked into view, sitting on the side of the tub, gently easing her legs in to soak first, "now don't say things like that Miranda," she chided, "you don't have to apologise all the time here! You know that."

"Sorry Lenalee," mumbled Miranda with a smile, looking at her hands as they gently swished the water around her, "I guess I was just being stupid."

"Your not stupid Miranda," soothed Kai, as she moved over to the older woman, reaching out to stop the hands from fidgeting. "Please don't say things like that, your not stupid, silly or annoying! Your wonderful in the way you think of others all the time."

"R-really?"

"Yes!" Said both the girls at the same time, making the woman blush but smile happily.

"T-Thank you."

Lenalee seemed at last to really see it was Kai and smiled at her, but there was a strange edge to that smile that made Kai nervous. She watched Lenalee' eyes as they ghosted over the marks on her arms, shoulders and side, seeing threw the water to the large one on her leg.

"So its true is it?" She asked with a sly grin, slipping down into the water at last.

"What's true?" Kai frowned, looking completely lost even thought she had a good idea what the rumours might be and who might have started them. Lenalee took pity on her but this didn't stop her teasing, "not much, only that you were found in Allen's bed this morning."

"Well, yes, that part is true," confirmed Kai with a shrug making both girls gasp in shock. "But that's not the whole story!" She said, trying to stall any other ideas they might have had, "what else have people being saying? Tell me, then I'll tell you what really happened."


	31. Chapter 31

"Bookman!" Shouted a voice in the normally peace filled quiet of the library. The old man looked up from his notes and piles of tombs to see the long haired, normally happy female Exorcist Kai, approaching at speed with a sling around her shoulders, carrying a sleeping dragon. Her movements were awkward as she tried to move without shaking the little dragon too much while trying to get to him as quickly as possible, moving around the sofa's and small tables.

"Ms Kai, what is it I can do for you today?" He asked in an open and friendly tone as if he didn't already know. "I heard you got into a little trouble yesterday, would you like me to look over the stitches Allen and Link did?"

Kai froze in shock, one finger upraised to make known her problem's, in full. She stopped without saying anything, dropping the hand for a moment before it came back up again, "that's a nice offer sir, but sorry no. What I need right now is to find that idiot apprentice of yours and rip him-"

"Ah ah, this is a library, please," he chided, indicating the large shelves of books all around her, as if she hadn't seen them before. "And yes, as foolish as that little idiot can be, I must point out that he is very good at what he does. But never let him know I said that."

Kai's ruffled feathers started to settle as Bookman spoke, but it was just a postponement -the calm before the storm-for when she got her hands on the real culprit. "Okay, so I won't kill him, I'll just make the little rabbit regret the moment he opened his mouth this morning!"

"Why would you do that?" He asked innocently.

Kai gave him such an look that he felt himself chuckle as she spoke again, beginning to pace in time to her words. "I can't walk down the corridor without people giving me funny looks, and poor Allen! He's either got people patting him on the back like he's some kind of new hero they never realised about before or they come up to try and punch him out! I just don't understand it! If he wasn't so good natured with everyone, I swear he would have been in about ten different fights today. What else can he do?"

"Kai, could I ask you another question," began Bookman, shifting in his seat to look at her better. "Do you happen to remember the first thing Hevlaska said to you when you first met?"

"Good evening, why?"

"No reason." He said with a shrug, "could you please tell me the room number and floor of Ms Lenalee' room, General Clouds room and the fifth broom closet?"

"What?" She asked with a frown but with a shrug of her shoulders she replied, "I don't exactly know what this has to do with my predicament but… well, that would be room eighteen, second floor for sister. Room twenty nine on the third floor I believe for General Cloud. And we don't have a fifth broom closet. They are only in the area's around the living quarters, one for each floor, Finders ground floor and science personal on first floor."

Bookman nodded to himself, making a few approving noises as he listened, "well done, well done indeed," he murmured as she finished. "_Weary with toil, I haste me to my bed,/ The dear repose for limbs with travel tired;/ But then begins a journey in my head/ to work my mind, when body's work expired._ Finish it for me please, my copy here is incomplete."

"_For then my thoughts- from far where I abide-/ Intend a zealous pilgrimage to thee,/ And keep my dropping eyelids open wide,/ Looking on darkness which the blind do see:/ Save that my soul's imaginary view,/ Which, like a jewel hung in ghastly night,/ Makes black night beauteous and her old face new./ Lo! Thus by day my limbs, by night my mind,/ For thee, and for myself, no quiet find._" She finished the quote with a sigh, "Shakespeare's sonnets, I think it's labelled number twenty-seven?"

"Correct." Said the small man with a mysterious smile on his lips, "all perfectly correct." Kai felt a strange sensation, like a creeping tingle up her spine delivered by ice cold fingers, the way Bookman was looking up at her from his seat, the questions she had just answered, his tone of voice. She had been careful, really careful to never show how much she really knew or remembered so well, she tried hard **not** to remember some of the things she saw!

"One final question please, could you list in age order, the names of your parents and siblings?" He asked casually, as if she wasn't standing there looking like she was about to run away. Once again, his unusual question took her by surprise and she found herself asking why before she could stop herself. "I would just like to know, to see if we might be able to locate your family name at least from any remaining records," he said indicating the piles of paper and books, "and in exchange, I'll tell you where Lavi is hiding."

"I knew he was hiding from me!" She said as if winning a victory of some kind, fists curled tight as she thought about what she would do to the red head. "Well, lets see, my mother was called Marie and my father was called Philip. I was the oldest as you know, but the rest were, Jenny, Carl, Sarah, Katrina, Martin and Kieron."

The small man nodded once more as he put this to memory, before smiling up at her, "now, before I tell you, I must ask, did you ever put any thought into why Lavi decided to spread that rumour?"

Kai folded her arms over her chest and looked around the room, "well to be honest, no. I just thought that he did it for shits and giggles by this point," she shrugged as if to emphasise her point. Bookman kept his face neutral as he listened, "while it may seem that way sometimes, he never does anything on a whim that boy. Sometimes not even I can figure out his motives until what he was aiming for has passed."

Kai looked over at him, her expression unreadable as she seemed to mull over what he said, "I can't think about such things right now sir," she said at last. "To keep my mind in one piece, I can't…. Where is he hiding?"

"The roof."

"Hmm… I never knew you could get up there," she said a little shocked.

The old man chuckled as he turned in his seat to return to his work, "you can't, he uses his hammer to get up there." Kai was leaving, weaving her way threw the sofa chairs and other bits of furniture when Bookman called out to her again, "I would like to speak to you again tomorrow, in here, at midday, if you have no plans."

Looking over her shoulder and smiling she waved, calling out "sure thing" before slipping threw the door and into the corridor. Shutting the door behind herself she sighed and began to walk back to her room, stroking little Corbec as he lay snoozing in the hammock, she was tired and the wounds on her body were hurting her, most particularly the long one on her leg. The long soaking the baths had helped her immensely but it was starting to wear off now.

"Hey Kai," called a voice from behind, making her turn around to see a nervous looking young man dressed in a yellow over coat. She straightened up and smiled warmly at him, trying to relax him, "yes James?" She asked, only realising as she spoke that she recognised him. Dame stupid brain!

At the sound of his name the young man blushed and coughed nervously, "I-I was wandering, well, I would like to know… uhh…" he trailed off, smiling shyly as he became tongue tied. Kai felt the rage boil up again but at the shy smile, she stopped it, biting back the vicious comment, she remembered when it had once been her shaking with nerves trying to ask someone out.

Stepping forwards, she reached out and slipped her arms around his shoulders, feeling him tense for a moment but relax as she rested her weight on him, resting her head on his shoulder as he took her weight in his arms. "I'm sorry James," she murmured into his ear, "I… there was someone before all of this and… I can't just give up on them, even thought they are dead."

James tensed and she could almost hear his heart breaking but he held up well and she felt him tighten his grip on her a little, "its okay." He said at last, his breath tickling her neck and ruffling a few loose strands of hair, "I guess I could say the same thing." She felt him tilt his head to look up at the ceiling, "she was the reason I became a Finder in the first place."

"You have regrets?" She asked after a while.

"No… Yes, I guess." He replied at last, shifting under her weight. "Ms Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"Those rumours…?"

"Not true. Lavi is just being a prick."

"Oh, right right…. Ms Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"No, my leg gave out on me about ten minuets ago and I can't stand up on my own right now." She replied with a wince but James just shook with laughter, the happy sound echoed up and down the corridors. "We are not far from your room?" He asked, she shook her head in reply. Shifting position he managed to loop her arm over his shoulder and helped her hobble back to her room.

"Will you be okay from here?" He asked at her door, his shy approach seeming to fade the longer he was with her but his hands lingered around her waist a little too long for her comfort. Detaching him from her with a smile, she nodded, "I'll be fine now, thank you James." She turned and opened the door, all but falling inside as she leaned on it, "oh James?"

"Yes Ms Kai?" She heard the hope in his voice.

"Could you please try and stop those rumours? I'm fine but its really ruining things for Allen."

The Finger chuckled and put his hands in his pockets, "yes Ma'am." He said, and turned to leave but he still looked over his shoulder as he walked away. Kai shook her head and hobbled back to the bed, sitting down for a moment, reaching for the pain killers that she had been given.

"As soon as I can stand again, you are dead meat rabbit!" She muttered, swallowing the pills with a glass of water but smiling at the sleepy cheep from Corbec.


	32. Chapter 32

The breeze played with his hair as he lay happily soaking up the last of the summer sun, the long rays of sunset lighting up the whole sky in a beautiful display of colour, it was nearly breathtaking the way the light played of the sea and highlighted the clouds. The breeze carried with it the wonderfully teasing aroma of Jerry starting work on the evening meal, mixed with the flowers that were still blooming in full all with the under laying hint of the sea. It was peaceful. Even the seagulls, flying hundreds of meters above him, they were sedate as they seemed to float in the sky. Just the soft, never ending susurrus of the sea as it gently stroked the beach.

Lavi sighed happily. At that moment, he was happy.

Oh he knew, in the back of his mind, the ever watchful eyes, that he was just dodging his duty and his problems. Just like he was dodging whatever lecture Lenalee had lined up for him, and whatever punishments Allen would deal out to him for all the trouble he had caused the young boy. It still made him snicker, the expression on the 'innocent' Allen Walkers face when he heard two Finders talking about him behind him in the queue for breakfast. Personally he had been impressed, firstly by the speed that it had spread around the Order in all of an hour and secondly by the details that people had managed to invent on there own!

Of course it had taken Allen a little while to realise who it was that had started the rumour, he could be so naive sometimes it was sweet. Of course, he had then chased him threw the corridors with the Crowned Clown on, shooting out his Clown belt to try and nab him but he had been to agile for once. It may have had something to do with the fact that he had ran into the science department were half of them began to cheer and the other half asking Allen for details, in the confusion he had escaped!

I had been two days since then and he had been on the run ever since that moment in the dining hall. Of course, if Allen was really interested in catching him and putting the fear of god into him, he would have caught him by now, since awakening the Crowned Clown, he had never seen the boy so focused on his job. Avoiding him for a few days longer would ensure that when he did reappear, all would be forgiven! He as pretty sure the rumours were dying down quickly enough, but last night Bookman had told him that Kai had finally come to him, looking for the culprit behind all the trouble. He snickered to himself, laying with his arms above his head, still resting on the sun warmed tiles.

"Well, someone is happy with themselves." Said a voice besides him, cutting through the gentle silence of waves and birds. The voice was hard and firm, filled with restrained anger and loaded o the top with the promise of pain if he didn't play carefully.

Lavi sat up quickly, red hair flying as he turned to look at the figure sitting on the tiles next to him, armour plated and seeming to glow in the rays of the setting sun. It did take his breath away, made his heart hammer against his rib cage in shock and -he had to admit, just a bit of fear, her dark eyes, the long hair that fell down her back and hung over the plates, folds and curves of the metal. She was sitting sideways on the sloping roof, one leg bent up so her head rested on her knee, a hand curled between chin and knee, the other hand resting casually on the roof tiles. Her other leg was stretched out down the tiles, casually almost, but he knew that was her injured leg.

Realising she was still staring at him, seeming to be waiting for a reply, he slapped on a grin to cover his embracement, "hey Kai! What brings you up to this corner of the world?" He asked, starting to ever-so-gently shift his weight around, one hand already by his hammer.

"You tell me." She said, shifting in time with his movements so that her head was no longer resting on her knee, bringing her weight to rest forwards. 'Like a cat ready to pounce' he thought, it sent a shiver down his back.

"Yeah, well," he began to babble, chatting as he fidgeted around, wandering how long it would take him to **safely** reach the floor and escape her pursuit. "It wasn't anything serious you know! I mean, it was just a laugh really, mostly to get a dig in at Allen, you know? I've owed him one for ages! He has stripped me every time I've played poker with him and I was on his side last time! Heh heh, you know what I mean? It was just a side effect that you got caught up in it!"

"So I'm a side effect am I now?" She asked shifting forward again, putting the weight on her hands and bringing her unmasked face closer, dark eyes shining in the sunset.

"No!" He said suddenly, feeling himself redden under her stare. "No no, nothing like that. Its just…" he went silent as he tried to think of something to say, but for the first time in his life, he was at a loss. He, Lavi Bookman Jr, was at a loss for something to say, for a lie to throw out into the air to distract the attention away from himself.

Kai let him squirm, as he opened his mouth, half formed sentences falling out before he ended up stopping again. It was quiet amusing and she was glad now that she had fallen asleep after taking those pain killers, trust her 'brother' to slip in something other than just pain killers in her prescription from the Nurse. Still, she felt lots better today! Enough to climb up that bloody wall, she would have fallen half way up yesterday. Not the best way to deliver fear into the heart of another, when they hear you crying out in pain, from having just fallen off of the building they were hiding on top of.

"Can you just kill me now and get this over and done with?" He asked in a small voice, trying to shrink further away from her as she began to smile slowly.

"Oh, but Lavi," she said, her voice velvety smooth, almost like a purr that made his stomach do strange flips as she slinked forwards, kneeling in front of him. "That's not fun at all!"

It took a few moments before his brain registered what she had actually said, it was just fixated on the sound of her voice, on watching her lips move. Suddenly she was on top of him, straddling his waist, pinning his arms down to his sides with her thighs, her arms folded over her chest as she looked down at him, smugly. He tried to struggle, but it was too late for that, he should have tried to struggle the moment she jumped on to him, not sat there staring at her like a rabbit in a spotlight.

Lavi struggled nevertheless, trying to wiggle himself loose but all he managed was to tire himself out as she remained, firmly sitting on his chest. He never realised before but, her armour was heavy! It was like his hammer, mused that back part of his mind, the ever watching eyes. Heavy to everyone but yourself.

"Are you done now?" She asked, raising one eyebrow. "Or would you like to struggle more? Its good to have hope… humans are nothing without hope."

For a moment the image of Road flicked through his mind but no, this was just pure human sadism. He gave up trying to fight back, hoping to that if he threw himself into the character of 'terrified victim' she could go easy on him. He hoped, ha! Maybe she had a point, he thought.

Without touching him anymore than she was already and arms still folded, she leaned down until she was close to his face, her breath tickling his skin, her hair falling around them both like a curtain cutting off the rest of the world, just them. "I have had six different people come to me in the last two day's," she said, staring into his eye, her tone neutral. "All of them trying to confess there undying love for me! Many more have come to try and talk me out of dating Allen, and just as many have come to congratulate me on 'getting Allen in the sack'. Ugh! People!" She pulled back, sitting up once more, and he felt himself almost trying to follow her, wanting to be near her again, his head thumping back down.

"After the huge fight between Allen and Kanda about this-" She began again but he perked up, pulled out of his trance of watching her lips moving.

"I missed a fight between Allen and Kanda, all over a rumour I started?!"

"Yes!" She said firmly but it melted into laughter at the expressions on his face, "wow! After all that, you didn't even hang around to see the effect your little 'storytelling' would have? You missed a good fight! Lenalee had to split them up again!" She laughed, a dark little chuckle as she remembered the fight, "I think little brother was on my side, fighting for my honour when he heard Allen saying that he had no feelings for me and that he would never do anything like that with someone like me."

Lavi began to thrash about again but this time shouting loudly about how stupid he had been and moaning that he had missed all the fun. Kai reached down and put a restraining hand on his head, stopping him instantly from moving as he looked up at her, a large cheesy grin on his face. "Can I go now?"

"Nope." She said, letting go and shaking her head, folding her arms over her chest again. "That was just a warm up."

"I repent! I repent!" He began to shout loudly, hoping that someone on the ground would hear his cries and raise the alarm, until he remembered that it was nearly time for the evening meal. All hope was lost. Kai moved quickly, leaning down and putting a hand over his mouth, shutting him up, "no ones gonna help you and I want my revenge!" She grinned wickedly.

He licked her hand.

Kai recoiled instantly, pulling away and wiping the hand on his green t-shirt while he laughed. "That's just gross Jay!" She snapped then froze, correcting herself, "Lavi! That was disgusting! I can feel everything still, even with these gloves on."

"Jay was your brother right?" He asked, trying to distract her, a small smile on his face still.

"Yes, the youngest. We were close." She confirmed before leaning down. "But that won't work, you'll still get your punishment." There faces were not even inches apart, it had to be bare millimetres he thought, unable to stop the shiver that ran threw him at the mention of punishment, delivered in that menacing smooth tone of voice. He couldn't help it.

In half a breath he had closed the gap between them, his lips pressed against hers, tasting once more her sweet taste, like candy almost. He pressed on as he felt her respond, her eyes flickering shut as lips opened and tongues met. Her hands unfolded to support herself, one on either side of his head but all he could do was grab hold of her ankles, she was still pinning him down hard.

Pulling back at last she gasped, staring down at him in shock, tears welling in her eyes as he looked up at her steadily, not blinking, not looking away, with no idiot grin on his face, just a small determined smirk.

"You remember!" She gasped, one hand coming up to touch her lips even at the other pointed down at him. He continued to stare at her steadily, never breaking eye contact as he slowly nodded. "You remembered everything yet you never told me! You lied to me about it!"

She rolled off of him in one smooth motion, up and onto her feet, walking a few steps away from him over the smooth tiles on the roof, her arms wrapped around herself. The sudden weight off of his chest made him almost gasp, he hadn't realised how much pressure she had been applying, his legs had been starting to go dead, as had his arms. He guessed that it was probably part of the torture she had had planned.

"Kai," he called, managing to sit up even as pins and needles ripped there way up and down his arms and legs, the tingly waves making him almost want to laugh at the strange feeling. She moved her head a bit but didn't turn all the way to look at him.

"Who was he Kai?" He asked, keeping the distance between them. They were on a roof, last time this subject had been raised she had punch him out! "Who was it that hurt you? What was his name? Remember we said no more secrets between us two. We promised."

"Tch! What is it with Bookmen and names?" She spat, shifting about again, making the growing breeze catch at her hair, blowing it around her at the last few rays of sunlight illuminated them both. "You wear and discard them as easy as clothes, but you insist on knowing the names of others. Why? They mean nothing to you all really. You cannot love the ink on the page, you cannot know it or feel it, you record mere facts, no emotion."

"Is that what you believe?" He said at last, looking away from her to fiddle with the hammer in his fingers, he had quiet forgotten he had been holding it. "Well, yes, that may appear to be true. To an outsider. But we put our own survival first and sometimes you have to care, you have to feel for those names. But that is not under discussion now," he said, trying to keep things back on subject. "Who was it? Please tell me."

"Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you the same way."

"Did you ever think that maybe I just wasn't interested in you in that way?"

Lavi shrugged, "that's fine, but I still want to know, call it a Bookman thing."

"If you must know about that bastard, I'll give you the barest details," she said, turning around and looking down at him, her arms still wrapped around herself like she had suddenly grown cold in the warm night air. "The illness that was… still is somewhere, running through that land, I caught it. Before I caught it, I had been with a boy, I won't tell you his name, but we believed we were happy together." She sat down on the tiles before continuing, "the problems started after that. At first, everyone thought I had just caught a bad head cold, one that just wouldn't go away, the longer I was ill with it, snotty and tired, the less interested he became in me, the more his eyes started to wander…"

She caught his expression before he could hide it, "he still cared for me, like a good boy, but it started to become more mechanical, less loving. I could tell. When I got worse, of course, he and my family grew more worried, visiting me in hospital and all, but I didn't know what he did when he wasn't sitting by my bed. It was coming up to our one year anniversary and I was getting better, well enough to discharge myself from the hospital to rest at home, and I was going to surprise him!"

Kai fell silent for a moment. She was speaking as if it was another story she was telling but, it was different, there was no emotion in her tone whereas her storytelling was all emotion. It was almost scary, but Lavi knew the next part of the tale without her saying a thing, "I'm guessing that you're the one that got a surprise?"

She nodded.

"Did you know the other… girl?"

"It was a girl. I knew her very well."

"Ah…"

"…"

"Best friend?"

"Its like an unwritten rule or something."

"Yeah…" He said lamely.

"I got worse again and my illness almost claimed me until Jay came to visit me on his own one day." She was staring at a point on the roof between them, her eyes seeing into another time and place almost, "he came and told me that that bastard had lost his 'new' girlfriend to the illness, that he had managed to have nothing but sour luck since then, lost his job and everything. He told me not to let that bastard win, not to let go and die. He said that he would look after me until he found someone else he could trust to do the job, he would look for someone else for me while I was ill."

"And he was the youngest brother?"

"Yes."

"He had a good role model it seems."

"Tch." But there was a smile. "That bastard actually came to my house four days before I left that world, trying to get me back. Begging and pleading, doing everything he could but Jay stood besides me, standing over me pretty much, he's nearly seven foot." Lavi winced, glad that he would probably never meet this boy but saddened by the same fact. "In the end he had to carry him bodily away from the house and throw him into a taxi, he was causing such a fuss and not listening."

Silence descended on them both again. Lavi felt moved to talk as she returned to herself, she was fidgeting on the tiles stretching out her injured leg, slowly exorcising the muscles for something to do.

"So… is it just a trust thing?" He asked, wanting to keep on trying his luck.

"No and yes." She said at last unable to look at him. "I want my brothers approval still."

"What?!"

"For that, I need to start hunting Road." She said firmly, her fingers leaving groves in the roof tiles, going through the slate as easily as warm butter, all without her noticing as she spoke. "I will see him again! I swear!"

'Oh crap.' Thought Lavi.

"Come on," he said getting up at last, stretching in the growing darkness, "lets go get something to eat before Allen eats it all or its too dark to get down."

Kai looked at the offered hand, unsure before she took it, "just please Lavi, stop pushing." He met her gaze as she drew level with him, her eyes seeming even darker than ever, he looked away, still holding her hand. "Please, it makes it hurt even more." She said quietly as he activated his hammer, dropping the head to the ground, both of them grabbing hold of the handle.

"I can't promise… but I'll try…"

"Wait." She said, still holding his arm and stopping him from entering the building, she wasn't looking him in the eye as she spoke again, "why Lavi? I've got to know really, okay?"

Lavi was silent for a moment as he studied her face, trying to best summarise his feelings in a way that wouldn't do more harm that good and in the end he spoke from his heart, "you want to know why I care for you? Why I keep flirting and following you like I do?"

"Yes!" She turned her face to look at him, her dark eyes staring holes into his soul. "We've known each other for like two months!"

He nodded in acceptance of that fact, "yes, I know. But then again, why do people do anything?"

"What?"

"Seriously, why do I like you? Well, why do you like to read? Why does Allen like to eat, or Lenalee like to serve coffee to the science department? Why anything? We all have our reasons and before you start to worry, its not because I'm looking t get laid." He paused and grinned cockily at her expression, "I'd have an easier job finding a hooker and getting her to work for free!"

Lavi Bookman Jr, then had to duck the friendly punch at his head but the chuckle that followed the next one still made him smile.


	33. Chapter 33

"Corbec! Corbec, catch!" Laughing hard enough for tears to come to there eyes, the group of Exorcists watched as the flittering dragon danced in the air, easily catching the sweets and chocolates thrown up into the air by everyone, all the while racing with Timcanpy to reach them first. It wasn't really a competition, they were just showing off to the people around them as they all relaxed in the lounge area, Allen and Lenalee sitting on one sofa together with Link feeling awkward as he was pinned between them both. Lavi was in a chair to himself, next to him was Krory and sitting opposite them, Kanda and Kai as they shared a sofa together; it wasn't intentional but one by one the group had come together to congregate there.

There was a beeping noise coming up the corridor and a small black golem flew in, poking Lavi in the head before the voice of Bookman crackled out. No one managed to catch the fuzzy words that seemed to come out the speaker, but Lavi nodded before confirming vocally and bouncing up and off the sofa cushions, landing on his feet and grinning down at them all.

"Sorry guys but it seems Komui wants to see all of you, and Gramps wants to talk to me." He shrugged as they sighed but got to there feet, joking and poking fun at one another, acting as a normal group of young people. As Kai made to get up off the chair, the red head held out a hand, "not you Kai, I need to just ask you a few questions before we go. Sorry."

Kai frowned for a moment but sat back down again, smiling and waving at the others as they left. Kanda made a sarcastic comment about Lavi wanting time alone with Kai but he was rewarded with a chocolate hitting him hard in the back of the head, courtesy of Kai, followed swiftly by an argument with Allen. Lavi chuckled happily as the echo's died away, "relax, I don't really need to ask you anything. Bookman is meeting me here and he wants to talk to you for a moment before we get to work."

Kai relaxed, stretching out on the sofa as Lavi threw himself back into his chair, whistling happily and picking up the book he had discarded when he had realised everyone else was also in the lounge. The cover was in another language, as was the whole book, but Lavi looked over the top faintly as he felt Kai's gaze on him. She had said that she spoke no other languages than the common English like everyone else, but he saw that her eyes were moving with the telltale jumping motion of someone reading.

Lavi held back the smirk that wanted to appear on his lips and tried to get back to reading but he was watching Kai now -unable to really look away- as she lay on the sofa, her long denim clad legs stretched out, her bare feet propped up on the armrest. She was wearing a very large, very loose looking woolly jumper that hung off of her frame and revealed one bare shoulder, the extremely long sleeves hung down well past her hands but were tucked up by her elbows, making her arms seem thin compared to the baggy rolls of excess jumper. Her long braid was pooled on the floor mostly, she hadn't noticed when sitting back down and rolling to stretch out on her back. She was now throwing chocolates up in the air for Corbec to catch again, long fingers blinding reaching into the bag resting on her stomach.

"Lavi! Think fast!" She said suddenly, throwing a chocolate at his head! Reactions faster than his affection-raddled mind, had a hand coming up to catch the sweet projectile before it hit him in the face, bringing it around for him to look at before he could really register it. A grin spread on his face before he popped the chocolate in his mouth, "thanks Kai." He said around the chocolate, enjoying the sweet taste.

"Well, it stopped you staring," she said tartly, her attention focused back on Corbec as she emptied the rest of the paper bag, eating a few herself before throwing the rest up to the fluttering dragon.

"Now that's a little bit paranoid," he said sounding like a parent while inside all he could think was 'fuck'. "I was reading my book, not everything is about you, you know." He lifted the book up again as if to prove his point but he saw the grin on Kai's face even as she continued to look only up at her dragon.

"Corbec saw you watching me and told me." She said, pointing up at the dragon, still without looking at him. Blinking, he looked up at the hovering dragon as it chirped cutely -too cutely he thought- at him before he turned his attention down to look at Kai, her face turned to him so that he was seeing that the half of her face that he hadn't been able to see. It was covered in her Innocence, allowing her to peer threw the dragons eyes at him watching her. "You didn't turn your page for a while, so Corbec started to watch you. There's a picture on one side and that font is quiet big.""

"So your watching **me** now?" He said smoothly, a smirk appearing on his lips and a glint in his eye. A small blush rose on her cheeks but she grinned anyway, silence descended between them again but it was not uncomfortable silence that would be expected between two people flirting, quiet the opposite. It was the relaxed quiet of two friends happily enjoying each others company without having to do anything.

"I wander where Bookman is?" She asked after a while, now stroking Corbec as he lay curled up on her stomach were the bag of sweets had been, he was dozing happily. Lavi dropped the book to his lap again and looked over at her, shifting in his seat and beginning to make a comment about Panda's being slow animals when he was hit in the side of the head by a heavy looking, perfectly thrown book. It knocked him out of his chair and on to the floor with a thud, the book he had been reading falling out of his hand somewhere.

"Hey Gramps," he groaned as he held the new book in one hand, the other massaging the imprinted words 'dnaltocS oF seitaerT' on his cheek, trying to make the letters fade away a little. "You shouldn't throw books around." He grumbled but was half-hearted as the short old man walked into the room proper.

"Be quiet Lavi," he said, taking the seat that had been occupied by Krory, "this is serious."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that," muttered the red head as he pulled himself back into the chair and got comfortable, putting the book down on the table between them. Bookman ignored him, focusing his attention on Kai. She was sitting up now and had managed to catch the book that had fallen from Lavi' hand and was looking curiously at the picture on the front, her fingers ghosting over the image, Corbec was in his customary place on her shoulder looking like he had just eaten the parrot.

"Do you like it?" He asked in the quiet his old voice still full of curiosity and intelligence. It made her look up at him, a small blush on her face as she put the book down, realising that he was probably waiting for her.

"I like the design of the lettering, the pictures on the inside," she said shyly, her eyes returning to the black and silver book. "I just wander what its called?"

Lavi and Bookman looked at one another, seeming to be communicating silently for a moment before they looked at her again. Fidgeting around on the sofa, she tucked her legs underneath her, sitting cross-legged she tried not to look at the book of strange new stories in front of her, she had always had a new itch for stories she had not read before. And damned them both, they knew it too!

"You're a very good liar," said Lavi was a smug smile.

"Its okay Kai," said Bookman at last as they stared at one another across the small distance. "We know about your memory, your perfect recall abilities." Her breathing didn't change, she didn't flick an eye lid, she didn't freeze up or became fidgety, the only noticeable difference was that Corbec raised his head, chirping a question as she leaned back in the chair.

"I will say that, yes, for stories, I do seem to have a perfect recall memory," she smiled, "I guess its because I just love stories! I never had many books when I was younger, so I would memorize there tales because I would read the again and again."

Silence descended between them again and Lavi smirked at her, glancing over at Bookman before he spoke up, "you don't have to hide it from us." He said quietly, "don't worry, we've made sure this area around us is not bugged or anything, you can speak freely."

"I don't have anything to hide," she said with a shrug, "why would I be worried?"

"Because you have the same memory as Lavi does, and your worried that if Leverrier finds out, or even Komui… if they find out there are things you didn't tell them, can't tell them for one reason or another, your worried what they may do to you to find out more. All in the name of the Order and for the sake the war." Bookman spoke with a low voice, leaning forwards in the seat, his eyes never leaving her face as she sat there, taking it all in. "But, there are parts of your memory that don't match up right? So you don't want to bring them up until you are certain, you don't want to appear unsure. We can help you."

"No." She said, looking down at Corbec as he fidgeted to lay across her lap like a cat, yawning as he stretched out looking smug. "I don't have that good a memory, and I don't want any help from you. I don't want anything to do with Bookmen."

"Why not?" Asked the small man calmly. Lavi was looking between his mentor and the girl sitting in front of them, the over large jumper hanging off of her like a bad dress, still hanging off of one shoulder, showing her angel mark.

"Because I can't be what you would want me to be. I'm not a pacifist." She said looking up at him, dark eyes full of emotion. "Half the time I'm barely aware of what world I'm in! I care too much about a family that only exists in my mind to give them up, I care too much about the people around me to think of them as just colleagues, as just people. I need the links I have to everyone just to keep sane!"

Lavi shut his eye, turning his face away at the pleading note that came out in her voice, the cry of helplessness that echoed around them. She was loosing her mind slowly, she had no real grounding in this world, even with her Innocence, her friends, her new life. It was all slowly slipping away and she was fighting so hard to hide it, fighting to keep it under control all because she cared too much about the people around her to let it show.

"But didn't you think to ask us for help?" Bookman asked at last. The only noise filling the silence was Kai's harsh breathing as she tried to keep herself under control, biting her lip at the tears fighting to fall down her cheeks. At his words she looked up at him sharply, anger filling her now.

"Ask you for help?" She snapped, her voice turning sarcastic as she settled down on the sofa again, "ha! What help could you give? I don't know anything about you so why would I think you could help me?"

"Our knowledge covers more than just history," he said with a shrug, also sitting back in his chair at last, round one down. "I know you know this too, just like I know that you can speak and read more than just English."

Kai scowled at him before looking away, "you have no proof of that," she said at last but fear was starting to creep its way up inside of her. Corbec rolled off his back and onto his paws, looking up and cheeping before gently climbing up the cushion next to her to lay across her shoulders, nuzzling her face as her fingers absently worked away at the end of her long braid.

"Don't I?" Bookman narrowed his eyes at her, smiling in an unkind way. "What does the cover of that book say? I saw you reading it before you knew I was here."

"I don't know." She replied, not giving an inch.

"Please Kai," said Lavi, stepping in now, "I have other evidence, times when you slipped up thinking no one was listening or would notice." He leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees as he spoke, expressing himself with his hands, "remember when we were on the train down? Someone asked the conductor something in Spanish but the conductor ignored her, not sure what she was saying. I saw you intervene and tell him, you thought I was asleep."

Kai sat there in silence, continuing to be uncooperative, she just folded her arms over her chest. "Fine," continued Lavi, seeing she was going to be stubborn. "When we were in the pub, when you were storytelling, once a few drinks were down you, people started asking for things in Polish, you answered in either English or Polish, but you still heard and answered. Why hide this? Its not a crime to know multiple languages!"

She fidgeted around on her seat but kept her mouth firmly shut, the muscles in her jaw working as she tried to bite back the anger, to keep it under control. Lavi sighed, "please Kai, even if you don't' want to become a Bookman, help us in our task, can we at least help you?"

She tilted her head to the side in a silent question, Bookman took over, "we know multiple techniques for the improving of memory and recall, so we also know how to stabilise a mind when things become too much. These can involve training, using a focus of some kind to help sooth the mind, other times it can go as far as meditation techniques or even hypnosis."

"I don't know," she said at last, again not looking them in face as she sat there, arms and legs crossed, leaning back on the sofa cushions. "I don't know why I can speak other languages, or even how many I know, okay?"

"What?"

"Don't you think I would have told someone if I knew more than just English?" She said at last, raising an eyebrow before rolling her eyes. "I want to help, this is a useful talent, but until I figure it out and understand my own limits, what can I do?"

"Hmmm," Bookman nodded in agreement as he closed his eyes in thought. "How many languages do you know you know so far?"

"English, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Polish and German." She said promptly. "That may be all I **do** know but until I hear more I may never know." Silence filled the room as Bookman sat there still with his eyes shut, Lavi just sitting there watching her as she seemed relax and began to play with her braid again. "By the way, the title of that book is The Grim Fairytales, its German. I've never read it."

Lavi felt a smile grow slowly on his face as he looked at her, before looking down at Bookman sitting besides him. The old man looked up at him, nodding at something and they looked back at her again, "if we agreed to help you sort out you memories and your mind, would you in exchange, be willing to be introduced to the life of a Bookman? To learn about it before giving you full consent."

Kai sat there in silence, seriously thinking over the deal, looking at Corbec as they silently conferred between them, until finally, biting her lip she nodded mutely. "My only concern would be that, I can't just ignore people and the way they are, I can't let go of something so easily."

"That will become part of the training," explained Bookman with a flick of his eyes at the red head next to him, "we don't want you to be emotionless towards others, you will still need to interact perfectly normally with people, but when it comes time to 'Report' then you will need to be impartial. Neutral.

"You will have other duties of maintaining and reviewing records, needing to memorize and **understand** large quantities of information but above all you will learn discretion in these matters. You will help us, we will help you and if this war ever ends, you will then join us."

She nodded again then smiled shyly, "so you want someone who already has a fake name to become a Bookman? Someone who has no past, no connections and no family to join you? An secret organisation that deals only in history and information?" Lavi chuckled and stood up, moving the two steps over to her before kneeling down and looking her in the eye, one hand resting on her knee.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked seriously, his green eye staring into her. She felt he was examining her soul, his stare held so much more than simple concern or curiosity, "you will never be able to change your mind once you start." Kai licked her lips nervously, trying not to blush in reaction to his hand on her leg, but she gathered herself together well.

"Just understand that at least in combat I can't be impartial or anything. With other Exorcists, being a Bookman comes second, but when this war is over, then I will be all yours." Something flickered threw Lavi' eyes at those words and for a moment his fingers, almost imperceptible, tightened there grip on her knee.

Bookman nodded solemnly, jumping down from the chair and walking over, holding out a hand, "for now we will shake on it." He said before smiling sincerely at her, "once we have managed to help your mind settle down, then we will do an official swearing in." Kai smiled in return, reaching out her hand and hesitating for a moment, "this is such a big thing really," she said as she hesitated, "I'm practically deciding my future right here and now!"

"Pretty much," agreed Lavi with a nod. "Be grateful your older than I was when I decided."

She took the hand, shaking it with a firm grip, staring eye to eye with Bookman before he nodded and released her hand, stepping back, "now, I believe you should get something to eat, General Zokalo will be wanting you for training again this evening."

Kai groaned and fell back onto the cushions, making Corbec squeak in alarm as he was squashed, one hand over her eyes, as she began to complain loudly in three different languages. Bookman chuckled and was leaving before he turned back to look over at the pair, Lavi still kneeling in front of Kai, applauding her prowess at curse words. "I would also now ask that you please stop distracting Junior so much, he has a hard time focusing on his studies when he's too busy thinking about you and your lovely hair."

They both turned red, diving away from each other like they had just been burned and staring in shock at the cackling old man as he left.


	34. Chapter 34

"-and as the fire began to settle in, the old Houses of Parliament starting to become nothing more than burning wood and crumbling ancient stone, Eve looked over at the inspector that still stood, stock still in shock besides her. She could read what was going threw his mind, just by the expressions on his face, by the shocked way his jaw was still hanging open but his gaze had hardened into something more.

"He was you." She looked back at the blossom's of fire belching from each window, the reflections dancing in her eyes and her smile. "He was me. He was my mother and my father, and my brother."

She paused and her eyes flicked down to look at the massed crowd of people gathered before the display. "He was them. He was them all. He was an idea and idea's never die…"

The End."

Silence descended on the room as Kai finished talking, her eyes looking around at the faces as the last words sunk in. She looked from face to face, trying to read there reactions and expressions from each of the people there, trying not to let her gaze rest on anyone too long. She particularly didn't look over in the far corner were she knew Malcolm C. Leverrier was sitting in on this session, a small bat golem fluttering by his side as it recorded every word.

Finally people began to move, shaking themselves as if only just coming back to there senses, fidgeting in there seats as people started to speak to one another at last, getting up from there seats. Kai was in the Asian Headquarters, her usual trip there once a week to tell stories to those who turned up. It was becoming quiet an event now, with people from other HQ's coming threw the Ark to sit in for these sessions, with the side benefit of allowing people to mix more and share ideas.

Komui was very proud of her.

Getting up stiffly she accepted the congratulations and 'thank-you's that came her way, she was trying to leave the room as quickly as possible before Leverrier could try and get near her. His arm was still in a cast after there last meeting two weeks ago and it would be another month yet before it was due to come off. Making her excuses she managed to leave the main hubbub behind herself and moved through the quiet corridors, the only sounds were of her feet hitting the cold stone, the small swish of fabric. Noticing the noise she changed her step and moved silently down the corridors, absently watching Corbec flying next to her as he lazily kept pace with her.

Storytelling always made her feel drained but in a good way, like her audience was drinking up every emotion she poured into the words.

Suddenly, she heard movement up ahead, the faint shuffling of feet and the murmur of voices, one lighter than the other. Her curiosity instantly perked she looked around, ducking into an empty room next to her, it was a spare study hall. Book shelves and two mobile chalk boards were part of the furniture along with a table and a couple of chairs, sitting down and resting her body comfortably she looked at Corbec, now sitting on the table in front of her and nodded once.

'Innocence Activate.'

The Innocence appeared on her body with a rippling effect, like an image on water that ran over her body, spawning from her joints to meet up, the last to appear was always the helmet. She concentrated to look threw the small black dragons eyes, her double imposed vision making her feel nauseous until it settled down.

With a silent chirp he jumped into the air and flew delicately threw the small gap in the half closed door before shooting speedily around the corner, keeping as close to the ceiling as possible before flipping in mid-air and landing on it, claws out to get a good grip. Scuttling across, he stopped as at last the two people came into view, his eye sight adjusting to see them better.

"-that's just the way I feel," mumbled a voice, it was in open war between embracement and shyness, with the battleground being 'the desperate need to finally know how someone feels'. Eyes looked down, away from the shocked face of another, the owner of the eyes began to fidget a little, nervousness starting to win over.

"Lenalee," the words came out in a shocked, almost strangled gasp making the girl look up in worry, her fingers twisting around themselves in a habit she had picked up from Kai.

"Yes... Bak?"

"I… I don't know what else to say," he said, one hand coming up to the back of his head as he tried to find the right words, the other clutching a file of some kind, "but…" Instead -and it warmed Kai's heart to watch- he stepped forwards, one hand slipping up behind the trembling girls head to cup it lovingly as his lips met hers, eyes flickering shut as the kiss began.

They didn't break apart as the kiss ended but carried on, Lenalee' arms coming up to circle around Bak' shoulders and neck, as his other hand slipped up to her waist and staying on her hip as a gentleman should. Growing more confident the girl pulled him closer, clinging even more to him as she whimpered faintly in pleasure, making Bak pull back a moment, "did I do something wrong?" He asked worried and nervous, resting his forehead on hers.

"No," she whispered, smiling at him blushing.

"I've always loved you," whispered the light haired man, the hand that had been on her neck coming round to cup her face, his thumb stroking her cheek as he buried his fingers in her hair. "I-I was just so… I mean-" Lenalee silenced him with a small peck of a kiss.

"Yes, my brother can be very scary sometimes," she agreed as the man sighed happily at the admittance. "But its okay now, I've got an older sister to watch over me and she can deal with him for me. I'm free to feel the way I want to…"

Kai realised that she was now just watching her sister make out in an empty corridor and that it made her feel weird, happy but weird. Calling Corbec back, she returned to her own senses, feeling the horrible tingling from a body that had sat still for too long in the same position. Starting to move at last she groaned and finally stood up, turning around to see a short figure leaning against the wall next to the door, arms folded with a stern expression.

"Fou!" She said without realising, nearly jumping out of her skin in shock, her hands coming up to cover her mouth in case she disturbed the couple at the end of the corridor. "What are you doing here?" Her words coming out now as a whisper as she looked down at the angry little face.

"Nothing much," she said with a shrug as if this explained it all before pinning Kai with an angry look. "More importantly, what are you doing here?" Kai was silent for a moment as her fast mind could only come up with the image of Lenalee and Bak kissing in the corridor.

"I wasn't going to stop them if that's what your worried about." She said at last, hands going down to her hips as she glared back at the small girl. "And if that's what your thinking of doing yourself, you'll have to get threw me first!"

Fou gave her an apprising look as Corbec raised his wings and hissed at her, but she was smiling. "You really do care about her right? Its not just a misplaced sense of responsibility?"

"I've been with the Order for two whole months now," Kai said with a raised eyebrow, "I think any misplaced senses of responsibility would have gone by now, I don't have that great of an attention span!" Seeing the other girl smile at this she continued, "hell, you could probably distract me with a couple of shiny keys on a piece of string!"

Fou creased with laughter and finally relented, moving away from the door and sitting at the table with Kai at last. "You know, with how long he has carried a torch for her, its really surprising that she spoke to him first!"

"I'll agree with you there!" Nodded Kai getting comfortable and leaning back in the chair, absently flicking the end of her braid between her fingers, as she looked at the small figure. "To be honest, back in the world I come from, most people peg Lenalee as having a thing for Allen and vice versa." She grinned wickedly at the expression on Fou' face before she they both cracked up laughing.

"Ah, if life was as simple as that," sighed Fou happily, "but according to the rumour mill, your not doing a bad hand yourself."

"Oh? Do tell?" Asked Kai dryly, "it never ceases to amaze me what people will get into there heads to talk about next around here."

Fou tittered and leaned back in the seat, bringing her feet up to rest of the table, "well, after Lavi started that tale about you waking up in Allen's bed, it seemed to spark everyone else off. The way that Allen reacted pegged it as a definite no, but they had to have someone..." Kai sat there in silence as Fou let the sentence hang, waiting to see if there was a reaction.

"Anyway, it seems people took a closer look at you and they found out that you spend most of your time with either Lavi or… Kanda."

"Kanda?!"

"Well, with Allen out of the running the next one up is Kanda." Fou was really enjoying herself, too much to go down the corridor and warn the new lovers that people were walking past there door, but Corbec cheeped and disappeared after a nod from Kai. "He didn't do himself any favours by having a go at anyone who mentioned that rumour about you and Allen, so people began to question his motives and its either one thing or another around here…"

Kai chuckled too, her mind going back to the internet… all that fan fiction…

"Now just to deflect Komui before it becomes too late," sighed Kai but Fou talked her into telling her another story before she left, "only a small one," she wheedled. She agreed but only in exchange for another story.

----

"Just do as your told!" Roared a familiar voice as Kai walked threw the happy chaos that was Central Headquarters, Science Department, Room One. Barefooted, she walked silently over the cold tiles and loose paper, coming up behind the two shouting men in white coats and the one cowering Supervisor. Waiting for a pause in the shouting, as the two men drew breath again, she spoke up, "excuse me, could I please have a word with him now?"

They turned to look over there shoulders and Kai smiled happily as she saw one of the men was Reever -as usual- and the other the man with the strange hat and dreadlocks. No one had told her his name yet and they just assumed she knew him, so of course she played along until someone told her…

"Kai, do you have to?" Asked Reever tiredly looking back down at Komui as the grown man continued to wail and cry in a world of his own. She smiled up at the man sweetly, making him blush in reflex, "I'll make sure he does the work, how about that in exchange?"

Seeing a chance to pass the job off to someone who had already proven there abilities at getting Komui to work, they shared and look and nodded at her.

"Deal."

They walked off back to there own work piles and she was left alone with the crying man, she waited patiently in silence until he stopped and looked up, trying to find his guards and keepers. "They've gone?!" He asked in shock before his eyes landed on a smirking Kai, "ah! Sister, I knew you loved me! You've saved me!" He jumped in elation and landed before her, arms around her waist as he hugged her.

"Come on little brother, I need to have a word about something," she said helping the man to his feet. She looked around at the room, it was Komui' refuge and heaven -except the paperwork- and it contained shelves that were crammed with little oddities and things of his, small half made bits of robot laying around and a sofa currently buried under more paperwork. "But first, we need to head somewhere else," she said, still holding onto his arm as she began to tug out the room.

Stopping at last in the garden outside, at on one of the benches that were dotted around, she sat him down and stood in front of him, trying to think how to start. "How do I begin this?" She said, more to herself than to him but he sat quietly, watching and waiting for things to make sense. "Well, lets start with, this is about Lenalee."

Komui tensed a little, sitting up a little straighter on the wooden bench, but she pressed on, "its nothing bad unless you make it bad. And what I'm going to tell you, you must have no previous knowledge of until she herself tells you, otherwise she'd hate you… and me." She paused and looked at him, unable to gauge his expression as the light reflected off his glasses and his face was neutral. "Are you with me so far?"

"My dear little sister has finally chosen herself a boyfriend, am I right?" He said in a normal tone of voice after a short pause.

Kai was impressed and for a moment, floored. She hadn't been expecting it to come out that easily, or for him to be so calm about it, she had expected a flying rage with little time for thought before he was floored by Corbec. He smiled at her expression, reading it all, "I know. Just tell me who it is and we can work up from there."

"I don't know how much you'll like her choice though," she said with a wince.

"Its not Allen is it?" He asked a with a worried look, a frown creasing his forehead.

"No," she said with a puzzled blink. Then, "why not Allen? I thought you liked him?"

"I do! I do," he agreed, "but parasite types-"

"-have only a short life span, with the Innocence inside them tided with there life force. Slowly draining them away." She finished, nodding at last in understanding, "and the fact that he seems to be the favourite play thing of the Noah doesn't help."

Komui shook his head sadly but smiled, "I'm glad now. She does love him, but thankfully not like that," he said, relaxing at last and leaning back on the bench, one arm stretching across the back of it. "So please, who is it?"

"I'm only telling you if you promise not to interfere in anyway!" She said suddenly, his relaxed demeanour giving her the willies even more than if he had gone off on a crazy stunt with a Komurin robot. The older man laughed and agreed, waiting still.

"Well," she said at last, "Lenalee… she chose Bak."

Silence descended on the two of them. The distant cry of sea birds and the occasional muffled yell from within the Order seemed remarkable mundane as she waited on for his reply. The silence stretched on until at last she crumbled, "okay! Please, just tell me what you think?! I'm gonna turn to stone or something if I stand here waiting much longer!"

Komui' neutral expression and guarded expression crumbled and he laughed at her reaction then smiled warmly at her, "I'm sorry, I was just picturing the delicious expressions on there faces based on yours." He laughed again at the image, "I'm fine with it. I don't want men hounding after her, but I'm not going to stand in the way of her choice. I'm just relieved she didn't choose a fellow Exorcist."

Kai, now limp with relief, sat down heavily on the bench next to him, leaning on his shoulder as she laughed off her nervousness, Corbec sitting on the back of the wood next to them. "Yeah, I can see why something like that would put strain on things," she agreed, smiling until Komui' hand slipped off the back of the bench and onto her shoulder.

Still smiling but asking threw the fixed grin, "what are you doing brother?"

Komui looked down at her, bringing there faces closer as he muttered quietly "making Lavi extremely jealous! He's in that window over there watching us, has been for a little while." Kai wanted to shoot out of his grip but realised that the window her brother was indicating was just behind him, and from the angle he had moved to, she could only just see the red head over his shoulder.

"Play along," hissed Komui and she lifted a hand up to come up his back, seeming to pull him closer as they only spoke. "He's not been able to read our lips from this angle and the way we've been acting…"

"Why are we doing this?" She asked, shuffling closer to him, slipping one leg over his knee. Komui chuckled and played along, leaning closer until it seemed there faces met, "because he spends too much time following my big sister around like a lost puppy! Can you see his face?" Kai peered over his shoulder discreetly and chuckled, bringing her other hand around, before answering. "His eyes are almost popping out of his head! He's gonna bang his head on the glass if he's not careful."

"Perfect! Now lets separate and wave at him," snickered Komui and the two moved in sync, jumping apart easily and waving at the gawping red head in the window. They laughed even harder as Lavi realised his situation and went red, panicking and running away from the window back into whatever room he was in.

"Oh that was cruel brother!" She howled as they fell back on the bench together, she had one hand wrapped around her aching stomach the other slapping her knee, "I was going to punch you one if you had got any closer before mentioning your plan." Wiping tears from his eyes, Komui agreed, "I'm sorry if you really do like him, but for such an observant and intelligent boy, he does miss things sometimes."

"I know, I know," agreed Kai with a sigh as the giggles subsided. "Argh! Bookman is going to bollock me for distracting him from his work again," she groaned, one hand coming up to cover her eyes but she was still smiling.

"Moral of the lesson, don't spy on your crush, it gets you no where." Said Komui, his tone parental and caring before they dissolved into childish giggles again.

---

"What's wrong Lavi?"

"Nothing!"

"Tch, touchy or what?" Muttered Allen.


	35. Chapter 35

WARNING. :) a bit of smut. its on the ingredients list.

* * *

Soft hands moving over her shoulders, one hand moving up her neck to be buried in her hair, thumb stroking her cheek at the other moved lower, sliding over her skin and leaving tingles in its wake as it slipped under her back to pull her closer to a hard chest.

Lips like wet silk trailed up her neck and beore going down to the sensitive skin on her shoulder, her mind was ablaze with sensations, pure emotion pouring threw her. The body holding her was rock hard with muscle, firm and strong under her exploring hands as they moved, mapping every inch, every dip. Her eyes were blindfolded, she couldn't see who it was that was setting her soul on fire, but she would memories his touch, his breath on her skin.

The lips moved up her neck to her own lips, goose pimples going down her back at the feeling before the lips disappeared, only to be felt once more but lower down, kissing her collar bone before descending between her breasts, moving closer to one. Kissing a trail over the soft flesh of her breast, his breath tickling the damp trail left there, a hand coming to cup it lovingly. Her breath hitched as she felt fingers slip over her heated skin, they touched her nipple before the lips did and-

AWAKE!

Kai lay in bed, the light covers twisted around her form, sweat soaking her night shirt and something else soaking her panties as she realised her eyes were open and she was staring up at the ceiling of her room at the Black Order.

Shower. Now.

Her mind supplied the suggestion while the rest of her groggily tried to figure out which way round was up and how to move her body in a way that didn't send tingles running threw her over sensitive skin. Sitting up carefully, she felt the damp, cooling mess in her panties and shuddered, "eww" she hissed, not many people really talked about the fact that girls had wet dreams too, while they would happily joke over boys having to under go such embracement.

The effect a girls wet dreams had, didn't leave them waking up with the sheets stuck to them, just a soggy mess in there panties that made them feel weird, and an over sensitivity to anything that touched there bare skin. Shuddering again she looked over at her bedside clock, nine in the morning. 'Good a time as any to get up,' she thought muzzily as she shuffled to the edge of the bed and began to gather a few things together for a shower.

With Corbec flying along besides her, carrying the bag full of essentials as she carried her towel and wrapped in her bathrobe, her mind kept running back to the dream, the details of which still sent shivers up and down her spine.

Silently walking into the warm bathing room, she still shivered at the cold damp tiles on her bare feet after the cold dry stones of the hall. Giving only a cursory flick of her head to see if others were around, she nodded at the empty room and walked into a cubicle and shutting the door as Corbec dropped her things onto the small dry bench inside before flitting to the two taps in the wall. Hearing another shower on in the room, she ignored it -people left showers running all the time- and took off her robe, trying to ignore the way it tickled her skin before she hung it on the back of the door, moving towards the tiled wall and the shower head.

The spray was already running nice and warm as she stepped under it, one hand palm out for the small black dragon to start enjoying the shower too, his little paws running over his figure in the exactly the same pattern as his mistress, with the only exception being his wings. Putting him down on the floor she stopped dead, half bent over as she heard a grunt from the stall next to her.

The grunt was followed by a almost imperceptible low moan, and she couldn't resist moving closer, now able to hear the quiet but heavy breathing coming from whoever was next to her. Standing perfectly still she tried to hear more, feeling her blood starting to rise and pound in her ears as she listened to the faint, but increasingly more often, grunts and moans.

"Oh gods!" Purred a voice in the quiet of the room and Kai felt everything inside her freeze but explode at the same time. Her heart skipped a beat, her mind froze but a heat grew in her stomach that slowly seemed to drip lower, inch by inch as she listened to the person on the other side. She knew perfectly well who it was now! It didn't help her situation of 'trying to calm down and clean up'.

'Okay, three options' said a treacherous part of her mind, near the back of her head, 'you can either stay here and listen, enjoying yourself to the extreme.' She blushed faintly at that idea, straightening up and looking at nothing as she wrapped her arms around herself under the spray. 'Option number two is to go over to his stall and do something about this, stop him, join in, either will do, he'll turn bright red with embarrassment if he finds you here.' Nodding in agreement to her thoughts but turning an even deeper shade of red at the thought -not just the image- of Lavi naked, let alone touching himself.

'Option number three is that you just ignore him and carry on as you are, trying to finish your shower quickly and as quietly as possible.' Kai felt another part of her rebel at that idea. It was a part of her fuelled entirely by the hormones pounding threw her system right then, it didn't want to just stand under the hot spray and do nothing, not with the pulsing feeling between her legs making itself known as Lavi let out another low moan.

'Why not get a look at him?' Purred this new part of her, 'see how that makes you feel? Not as good as being with him, but…' She screamed at herself for acting and thinking like this, she made an effort to start showering by pulling the tie out of her braid, pulling the long mass free from its braid and smiling at the feel of it stretching down her back to touch the back of her legs. 'I want to put some distance between us, playing peeping-tom is not the way to go about this,' she argued with her mind, but feeling her body shudder as her own hands brushed her hip with the soap and Lavi grunted again.

'Oh come on girl,' purred that other part of her, 'he's got to be nearly done! You could have one look! I bet he'd get off on it even more if he thought you were watching him.'

'When did I become so filthy?'

'You were never innocent to begin with.'

'Quiet!'

Silencing her own arguing she looked at the wall between the two stalls and the bench that was on that side. It was only small, but strong enough for her to stand on with one foot she realised as she tested it, almost everything in this Order is brand new since the move. Curling her fingers over the top she pulled herself up gently and slowly before she looked down to see a sight that nearly made her fall off of the bench.

Lavi, standing with his back on the cold tiles, one hand pressed against one of the walls at his side to help keep him up, the other wrapped tight around his member moving slowly as the spray of the shower fell on his abdomen and hand, running down his shaking legs. His eye patch was off, eyes closed with his hair plastered to his skin, the red of his cheeks blending nicely with his hair.

Kai felt one hand let go of the top of the stall and touch the wet skin of her chest, at the base of her throat before it slowly began to trail down, slipping between her breasts and further down. She gulped as she felt her hand move past her bellybutton and pause at the small mass of hair between her legs, her eyes were glued to the figure before her.

But before her hand could move anymore the sound of a door being kicked open made them both jump! She was down on the floor of the shower with a thud that matched the sound of Lavi' as his legs gave way in shock. Sitting there, the cold tiles under her bottom cooling the fires within her to a simmer, her heart racing with the thought at being catch watching Lavi, she heard the loud voices of Allen and Link as they came into the shower room.

"-that report?"

"Yes..."

"Finally!" Pause before Allen spoke up again. "Do you think Leverrier is going to make you stop following me soon?"

"I don't know, its not my place to ask."

"I hope that he…."

Quiet descended as the two voices drifted away enough to become hard to decipher and Kai got up, reaching a shaky hand for her shampoo once more and finally getting to the task of showering but she didn't miss the small whimper that came from the shower next to her.

---

When it finally came leaving the shower, she and Lavi managed to leave there cubicles at the same time, stepping out and instantly freezing as they stared at each other, both there faces going red. It didn't help that Lavi had never really seen her with her hair down, not since he had started to take an interest in her. Kai blushed and tucked a strand of fringe behind an ear, one hand holding a hairbrush as she bit her lip, trying to think of something to say that would no way let him know what she knew.

"D-do you want to help me?" She asked at last, holding up the brush. Jumping at the chance to get rid of the awkward silence between then, Lavi agreed before he realised and they began to chat at last as he followed her to her room.

Sitting on the bed a little nervous, she turned away from him and flicked all her hair so that it was hanging straight down her back, off the side of the bed and trailing just above the floor.

"I normally get someone to help me with it," she said shyly as Lavi looked at the fine, damp mass and down at the seemingly small brush in his hand. "Lenalee does it, or failing that, Corbec." She continued, turning her attention to the far wall, "just start at the bottom and work your way up slowly, or your get the brush stuck."

Lavi blushed faintly and muttered an acknowledgement, kneeling behind her and starting near the ground, his mind filled to the brink with the fantasies that had involved him burying his face in her hair, or running his fingers threw it. He refused to let his mind wander towards the fantasies that involved beds.

It took him a good forty minuets altogether, as he gently brushed it all out, and Kai felt herself relaxing into an almost trance as he pulled the brush down time and again, his other hand coming up to separate or hold or stroke or smooth, always moving but always touching her somewhere. When at last he was finished, she turned slowly, her mind buzzing faintly as she looked at him, he was still kneeling on the floor, level with her.

Without thinking, she reached out and gently slipped her hands onto his shoulders, pulling him forward as she leaned down and gently, ever so gently kissed his cheek. She pulled back only a little, not enough to look him in the eye, but she could feel him holding his breath as she stayed there, she could see his hands hovering just by her, wanting to touch her but worried he would scare her off.

Smiling faintly she moved and softly brushed his lips with her own, feeling at last his hands come to rest on the bed besides her. Pausing again for only a moment, she was going to continue when a faint cough from the door made them both tense up. They recognised that cough.

"When your quiet finished, I would like to see you both in the library" said Bookman before they heard his footsteps move away.

Still frozen in place, they stared into each others eyes, both saying nothing as Kai slowly slipped her hands off of his shoulders but he caught one hand in his before she could pull back entirely. He brought her curled hand up to his lips and kissed the back of her fingers as softly as she had kissed him just then, and he smiled at her softly, his eye staring at her seductively.

"One step at a time," he whispered before getting up.


	36. Chapter 36

"We have a confirmation! Noah in the area!"

"No!"

"Call all units there, retreat! I repeat, evacuate the area and retreat until further notice!"

"I can't get in touch with the Finders!"

"It might already by too late!"

"No! Please no!"

"But sir, Allen Walker is there-"

"Yes! We don't want Allen getting anywhere near the Noah while Leverrier is after his blood still!"

"Shit!"

"Who is there?"

"Give me the list!"

"Allen, Lavi and Kai, sir!"

"Fate hates me! Do we know who the Noah is yet?"

"Not yet sir, trying to confirm our sources."

"Get on it!"

----

Things were not going well.

It was a simple statement that did lots to sell the situation short of how bad things really were, Kai mused as she managed to get to her feet with a grunt. Besides her Corbec finally rolled onto his feet and shook the rubble off of his body, looking over at her for instruction as she looked again at the battlefield.

Lavi was still laying in a heap on the floor, he was alive but out cold still from the same blow that had sent her shooting into the ground so hard there was practically a new creator from her landing. Allen was being held by two level Four Akuma, his sword being held by the demon that was standing before him.

Road Kamelot.

It was supposed to be only a small operation really, even thought they had sent three of them. The Finders had picked up on a little girl that seemed to be using strange abilities to get her own way with people. Looking back at it, it was a stupidly simple plan she realised. Road Kamelot, changing her appearance and acting like an ordinary little girl, arrives in this new town with two Akuma for parents, and starts to display strange abilities. It truth it was just her ordinary powers it seemed, but she managed to kill a few Akuma on the way, there attack on the town seeming to be just another random act of destruction that she managed to help stop.

Once they had arrived and been shown the girl, her large purple eyes had made them all halt, but her long blond hair and innocent, almost shy nature! Kai had remained cautious, enough to never be alone with the girl in the two days they had spent together before Road had been found out.

She felt her blood boil now, anger pouring threw her faster than water through a dam, it washed away her fatigue, blurred her vision and made her thudding heart rate seem suddenly calm compared to the pounding in her head.

'Innocence, Activate Level Two.' The words whispered between there minds and Corbec roared a bellowing challenge as they began to glow together, Kai's armour and his armour plated hide. Road looked up suddenly, stopping half way through her monolog to Allen, her eyes going wide in curiosity at this unexpected turn of events. The white haired boy that was hanging from the grip of the two Level Four Akuma felt a large, if twisted, smiled grow on his lips, tugging at the corners until he had to hold tight to stop the laughter bubbling out. The 14th was terrified of his kin but it rivalled his hatred of them and it had felt the power that lapped out from the girl.

Road dropped the sword on the ground as she walked towards the light, almost in a trance as she stared at it. The minuet the sword clanked to the ground, Allen wrenched and twisted in the grip of the Akuma, grabbed the handle, swinging it around to bite deeply into the armoured hide of the white Akuma on his right, making them back away enough for him to escape.

Another roar cut the air and then standing before them all, the light now fading were two figures. They were identical. Two identically armoured figure stood before them, the same ornamentation on them as Kai had on her normal armour, but this time the helmet was transformed into a large dragon's head, horns coming out the back of the helmet to frame the hair that still spilled down there backs. But that was not all, large wings adorned each of there backs, one set feathered the other scaled. Matching swords and shields were gripped firming in each hand as they stood before the giggling Noah.

"The Armour of Heaven and the Beast of Hell, combine to make the Champions of Light." Said Kai but her voice was two toned, another voice speaking out through her words. Allen felt something inside him, it was almost tingly and the white cape around his shoulders seemed to flutter in response to that call.

"Impressive title," said a cheery -if pained- voice to Allen's right and he saw Lavi slowly getting up and swinging his hammer up onto his shoulder. The two Akuma still floating near by seemed to wake up and realised things were not going to be going well soon.

'Play time, Crowned Clown' thought Allen with an uncharacteristic smirk as all three of them launched themselves at the Akuma. The two figures that both seemed to be Kai moved in perfect unison with each other, not moving in sync but there attacks were perfectly timed.

"She's showing us up," laughed Lavi besides him as Allen blocked another blow by the now angry Akuma. Pushing the monster away Allen had to chuckle in agreement at least, "you've got a point. Think we could put one of these out if its misery before she does?"

Road folded her arms over her chest and watched, tilting her head from one side to the other as she watched the combat with interest. The internal struggle inside her continued, she was annoyed at being first interrupted from her time with Allen, just when she had managed to slip away from everyone to come and have some play time with her favourite exorcist. Secondly she was annoyed at being ignored by them all as they focused on destroying the two Akuma bodyguards that the dear Millennium Earl had insisted she take with her whenever going out as a Noah.

Over all, Road was feeling a little neglected and now, as she watched the combat continue, she realised that they were beating down the two Akuma! That couldn't happen! More and more Akuma were achieving the status of Level Four, but the Earl still did not like to waste them needlessly. She didn't want to get into trouble….

Reaching out with her mind she summoned her powers and attacked the minds of the Exorcists fighting, freezing them all mid-swing, feeling the surface thoughts on there minds, all of them. She reeled back in mild shock, each of them was a confusion miasma of conflicting thoughts and desires! A large smile appeared on her face as an idea came to her, making her chuckle as she rubbed her hands together, drawing them closer with her telekinesis. The two damaged Akuma backed off, limping to rest on the ground besides her.

_: Road! :_ She winced as she felt the angry mental call of the Earl. _: What are you doing? This is naughty! :_

Feeling her conscience tug at her, she sighed and made to put her toys down when the chiding voice of her gently mother whispered up from her memory, "always put your toys away after your done playing with them." Even better, she realised as she concentrated her powers so intensely sweat broke out on her forehead.

The three Exorcists were released from her grip, the four bodies falling to the floor with painful thuds and making them look up at each other in puzzlement. "What is she doing?" Asked Kai in her two tone voice, both bodies indicating the expanding purple aura around the small girl.

Both Allen and Lavi shrugged or shook there heads but never once took there eyes off of the girl as they stood up, hands gripping tighter to weapons, ready for what ever she was dreaming up. Kai's mind stared out threw the two bodies, feeling apprehension growing as they waited ever more, part of her telling her to run from the monster before them while they still could.

With a simple gesture from the girl, a sudden blast of power rippled out in a shockwave from Road, making them all grimace as they fought to remain standing until it passed. It didn't! Behind them all appeared the largest version of Road's strange door they had ever seen! The club shaped doors appeared, the little crown on the top glowed and seemed to pulse as the black and red doors swung open to reveal the blackness within.

"Enjoy your holiday!" The words should have been shouted, screamed or delivered in a manic laughter but it sounded like they were whispered next to there shoulders for each of them as the power increased, the unseen force within it pushing them all tumbling into the doorway behind them.

It snapped shut with a small, disarming click. The door stood there innocently in the large field they had been battling in, slowly beginning to shrink down to its normal size as a panting Road walked towards it. She smiled happily with herself, reaching out a hand to gently touch the door. They would not be gone forever, but, it would be enough to challenge them, to keep them out the way long enough for the Earl to get scene two of his play underway. Just long enough for her to maybe have a little fun with that girl… what was her name? Lenalee?


	37. Chapter 37

Kanda stormed threw the Order, his hair flying out behind him as he all but ran people down in the corridors, his murderous glare clearing a path before him as he pounded past. Arriving at his destination, he was too wound up to think to knock and simply yanked open the door with enough force to nearly rip, not only the door but the whole frame from the wall.

"Kanda!"

Blinking at the voice as it penetrated the layers of blind anger he looked into the room properly. Sitting curled up on a sofa together were both Lenalee and Bak Chan of the Asian Branch. They were both fully dressed and had been in engaging in nothing more illicit than cuddling up on the sofa together, but from the expressions on the two, he may as well have walked in on them naked!

For one of the few times in his life he was embarrassed and speechless, "I-I…" He tried to begin, staring inwards at the angry and mildly embarrassed couple. Looking around him just in case, he moved into the room and shut the door behind him, temporarily forgetting what had set him into such a blind rage.

"When did this happen?" He asked simply.

Bak at last smiled at him, realising that he there was a high percentage that he was not about to be impaled by Mugen, he laid a soothing hand on Lenalee' arm. "We have been… together… for a little under a month."

Lenalee smiled shyly and rested her head on the short mans shoulder, relaxing into his arms once more before sitting up again and looking pointedly at the long haired boy that had just stormed in so angrily. "What do you want Kanda?" She wasn't angry, she was polite and smiled at him even as she saw the small blush growing on his cheeks as he comprehended the situation.

"Ah!" He said at last, recovering himself swiftly, the anger returning in full force but now more controlled, tempered by being near Lenalee. "There's been big trouble! Komui has called us for a secret meeting in Hevlaska' chamber now."

Lenalee shot to her feet before she really realised, fear running through her. "What's happened?" She asked, one hand already coming up to her chest.

"Its to do with Allen and Kai." He said simply and then looked down at Bak, not sure wither or not they could trust him. Komui had not said anything about the information being shared out past himself and Lenalee, he had just said explicitly that Leverrier could not find out.

Lenalee turned and grabbed hold of Bak, pulling him to his feet behind her, "come on," she said and they moved to the door as a group. Kanda murmured the warning that Komui had said about Leverrier and looked again at Bak, making them stop before they managed to leave the room.

"My loyalty to the Order will never be questioned, by my true loyalty belongs to Komui." Said the blond man staring down the taller boy, his hand tightening its grip on Lenalee. "My family…. I may have done many horrible things in my short life, in the name of this stupid war but since Komui arrived, I have done noting but support him every chance I get."

Kanda nodded and turned to open the door, hearing Bak say more to Lenalee, "and Allen and Kai are my friends. If there is something wrong that I can try and help with, you will not find me wanting."

Moving as quickly and discreetly as possible, they made there way down to the large dark room lit only by the soft luminescence of the Saint.

Komui, Bookman, Miranda, Krory and General Zokalo were all standing there, they looked up the others moved into the room and Komui nodded. "This is the situation as we know it." He began but Bak pointed suddenly, "what is he doing here?" He asked suddenly, pointing a finger at the last person he had not spotted until too late.

Howard Link was standing there, a file tucked under his arm as he frowned at the finger pointed at him. "He's Leverrier' dog, from his private little army. You said he wasn't to know."

Komui smiled, turning his attention from the outraged small man and looking over at Link, his glasses reflecting the small amount of light and hiding his expression. "Would you care to answer that Link?"

"What I hear Leverrier hears." Replied Link, nodding professionally as he spoke, still the epitome of a well trained and hard working young man. "Selective deafness ensures that Leverrier only hears what he wants to hear."

"What?" Asked Bak with a frown then a horrible smile appeared on his face as realisation dawned. "Ah, I understand… Beating him at his own game? That sort of thing?" Link coughed into his fist, not looking anyone in the eye as he fought to keep a smile off his lips as the two men in white coats nodded to each other.

"Now," began Komui again as the General grunted in annoyance. "this is the situation as we know it…"


	38. Chapter 38

…

…

Mind's numbed, bodies sore but still working, the three Exorcists slowly moved closer to consciousness encouraged by the prodding's and annoying efforts of Corbec, fluttering between them all and giving worried chirps.

Allen was the first to recover his wits enough to open his eyes and look up at the clouds scuttling across the sky, around the edge of his vision were the high reaching branches of tree's but they did nothing to cut off this small patch of happy sun light he could see. For a small, peace-filled moment he lay there just looking up.

His vision was suddenly filled with Corbec' muzzle sniffing him before moving closer, black eyes staring into grey and brining Allen back to himself. He let out a groan and began to shift about, checking for breaks or sprains before sitting up and looking around himself, hearing the wind in the trees, a faint background noise behind that reminded him of being in a city, the sounds of people and traffic? But they were surrounded by what looked like thick trees?

Looking around him he saw the shapes of Lavi and Kai laying in the grass next to him in the small clearing. Around them were tree's but they had a battered look to them, limbs were lopped off many, and lower down on many more were scratches, burn marks at the roots and strange writing in paint on the trunks. There was grass in the clearing but it was short and in patches going bald due to over use, but everything seemed peaceful enough.

Getting up to his hands and knee's he crawled over to Lavi and woke him up first, shaking him gently while Corbec began to lick Kai on the face pausing only to chirp encouragingly as she started to wake up.

"Ow," grumbled the red head as he opened his one good eye and winced, shutting it in pain before opening it again and slowly sitting up. "I think I hit my head really hard," he said reaching up and beginning to check to lumps or pain. Allen sat down and looked over at Kai as he spoke, "does any of this seem familiar to you Lavi?"

The red head looked around them, but he was already picking up the slight differences around them. "No, and it doesn't feel right either." Replied the red head, looking around at the perfectly ordinary grass and brambles around them. "I wander were Road sent us?"

"Its not a dream," said Allen with a certain nod. "We've all been in them and she likes to be close by for those." Lavi found himself almost wincing with agreement as his memories of her little 'test' flashed through his mind quickly before getting to his knee's and shuffling to half step to Kai.

"Come on sleepy head," he murmured as they both gave her a gently shake, Corbec was sitting on her chest looking like a mother tapping its foot at an errant child.

Kai stirred again, "don't feel good," she moaned and rolled onto his side before starting to wake up, her brows knitted in pain as she tried to wake up. Sitting up at last she looked on either side of her, seeing a worried looking Allen and a faintly relived Lavi, she looked around the tree's and listened to the background noise around them and felt her stomach tighten.

"No!" She said suddenly and managed to push herself away from the boys and closer to the bushes before she emptied the content of her stomach. Corbec was there in a blink, holding onto her exceedingly long hair as she continued to dry heave for a few more moments before sitting back and shakily wiping her mouth.

"Are you okay?!" Asked Lavi, resting a hand on her shoulder as she took a few deep breaths. She nodded and patted his hand on her shoulder, "I'll be okay now, I think something must had kicked me in the stomach or something."

Looking at each other as if double checking they were all okay and no one was lying about injuries they got to there feet. Kai took one look at the world around her, seeing through the surprisingly thin tree's before she passed out in a small heap again. The tree's were part of a small coppice, beyond them were houses, all identical in build but varying in colour and decoration, tree's of different sizes poking between the identical roofs and the houses near the front sported gardens. Between the abused tree's and the houses was a road, on it, going in both directions at a speed they couldn't quiet understand were metal objects on four wheels but in different sizes and shapes, they were making the strange noises neither could pinpoint.

The pair stared for a few moments before realising Kai had fainted, both glad by the distraction to allow them to get over there shock. Kai had spoken of her world when she had first woken up, about machines that flew and machines that people drove, they had four wheels and a motor in them. The science department had already made the combustion engine, even managed to improve the design, but between steam trains and the Ark, what would be the point?

She had called them Cars, or Automobiles.

Kai came to after a few moments but she was still groggy, no one really spoke as she sat up and cuddled with Corbec for a short while, seeming to get her grounding again as they soothed one another. Allen and Lavi looked at one another, both understanding what this meant and worried about the implications already.

Allen shook his head and slipped his hands into his pockets, distracted as his silver eyes once more moved to look at the fast moving objects going past there little clearing. He never kept much in his pockets really, sometimes a bag of mints or a few coins but now he found a piece of paper he didn't put there. Pulling it out he opened it up to see a delicately written note in pretty handwriting, but as he read it his heart fell.

_[To my dearest Allen,_

_You will need to use that girl to escape. She will need to pick a world and live in it, but for you to get back, you will need to find my door. Give her this riddle._

_In the real world,_

_As in dreams,_

_Nothing is quiet_

_What it seems._

_To find my door,_

_You face your fears,_

_Double or nothing,_

_Can you kill your Heart?_

_Love, Road K xxxx ]_

"Kai," he said at last passing the note to Lavi before turning and kneeling in front of her. She didn't seem to register him, her eyes closed as Corbec nuzzled her cheek, "I can understand how much a shock this must be, but we've got to get out of here, are you going to be okay?" Lavi read the note and whistled, before slipping the paper in his pocket.

"I'll be okay," muttered Kai at last as the two boys began to worry, she took a deep shuddering breath and got to her feet. "You have to remember, when I was last in this world, I was very ill." Allen's eye's widened in shock but Lavi nodded, "there was some sort of epidemic going around, easy to catch and cure, but if left un-treated it became dangerous. Right?"

She nodded and smiled at him, "yes. I was still recovering when I returned to work and collapsed again. It was the last thing I remember before returning at last to see Road standing over me." Corbec was still clutched in her arms, purring to help reassure her, "I think we should see if I can figure out where we are first, we might have to find somewhere to sleep rough if we're here too long. Then we can start to work out a way back."

"What about going back to see your family?" Asked Allen and she looked up at him, blinking in shock then a slow smile crept on her lips but her eyes were filled with sadness before she looked away and out at the housing estate she recognised all too well.

"I thought about that." She said quietly, "about running to see my brother before falling into the arms of my mom… but I'm not so sure." She hugged Corbec tighter for a moment before releasing him and letting him crawl up onto her shoulders, "I'm not sure what Road will have done here. What if they think I died? What if they think I disappeared? What if they never existed?"

"We'll be here for you," said Allen at last, his sincere and reassuring smile on his face as he patted her on the shoulder. "What more can we do for you? Just tell us."

Kai seemed to pull herself together and smiled at them, "okay. We can only try," she said at last then looked down at them, there clothes were still messed up and torn from the battle with Road and the Akuma, a few leaves had since then made there homes in all there hair.

"We need to tidy ourselves up a little first."


	39. Chapter 39

Lavi and Allen shared a look as another gaggle of girls went past, staring openly at them before giggling and chattering amongst themselves, beeping away on small hand held devices. They were following behind Kai as they walked down a street with the identical houses on either side there large garden's, occasional trees and patches of thick bushes adding enough of an effect that people were never sure if it was a housing estate or a forest slowly taking back its own.

Kai had tidied them up before they had been allowed to leave there little hideout. They had had to remove there jackets and wore they tied around there waists, wearing just there ordinary tops under the red and black uniform jackets. Allen with his white hair, black muscle shirt and scar, with Lavi, his hair falling down his face since the Akuma had destroyed his black headband, his eye patch and black t-shirt. They looked like a pair of rock fans walking down the street, with Kai in the lead, her hair pulled forwards to cover the Dark Order symbol that was sewn into her tank top. They were getting quiet a lot of looks, enough hot glances coming there way that even Allen's self consciousness about his arm faded, helped along once Kai told them that people thought it was a tattoo.

Coming to another road it looked like they were walking into another town! The houses were older here, made from old dark red bricks compared to the new houses that were made from a strange pale brick. The houses on this new road were slightly bigger too, fitting in more with the architecture they were used to, with large windows and decorative patterns worked into the bricks when the houses had been built.

"Why is it so different here?" Asked Lavi, his Bookman curiosity making him speak up. Kai looked over her shoulder at him and smiled warmly as she explained that the town was actually quiet old, but when the population began to increase too fast, the local council just smashed flat a lot of the older buildings that were no longer used and built the housing estates. Sometimes little streets like pieces of history still existed here and there, they were now considered treasures and highly sort after. Her family lived in one of the large houses up ahead.

Stopping a few doors down, Kai felt her stomach start to do flips. All the way there her memory had been bombarding her with every memory possible, simple sights of walls bringing back memories of sitting on it eating ice cream. It was starting to hurt but she gritted her teeth and continued on, trying not to think about what would happen ahead.

"Okay," she said turning to look at the boys, Lavi' eye wandering over the details of the cars parked in front of the houses, some of the larger ones almost blocking the small road. Allen mean while was eyeing up the supermarket that was situated past a large open field were a few people were walking there dogs. At the sound of her voice they turned to look at her and she gulped back her worry, "just go with the flow here. I have no idea what to expect."

They both nodded.

"Here goes." She murmured and felt Corbec cheep encouragingly from under the thick base of her braid. He had his little winds tucked flat on his back and looked like a sleeping lizard if no one looked very close. Opening the little metal gate and walking the two steps up the tiny garden path seemed to take forever, and with each moment more acid swirled into her stomach. Reaching up a shaking hand she knocked on the door and listened. It was strangely quiet for being midday.

Kai looked around at the two boys, "anyone watching us?" She asked quietly, knowing what she was about to do was silly if things turned sour but, it was like tooth ache, she just kept poking away at it until the pain came.

"No," replied Allen.

"All clear," mumbled Lavi, still looking casual.

Kai bent down and picked up a common looking stick, testing it a moment to see if it bent before she opened the letter box in the middle of the door and reached in with the stick, reaching over until she hooked it into the door handle, turning the handle easily with the leverage. The door clicked open and she pulled her arm out, putting the stick back on the floor and straightening up to see two shocked faces.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Your family just leaves the door open like that?" Asked Lavi shocked.

"Well, the old wooden ones like this were great," she said with a smile, "you can't get in if the bolt is on or get in without a key." She pointed to the key hole and lack of handle on the outside. "Its not too bad, just the letter box is too close."

Turning back to the door they moved in.

The house was large and displayed evidence that it housed eight people on a regular basis. It was messy but in a lived in way, mail was piled on a side table mixed up with newspapers, shoes were in a messy heap by the door, coats hung above them. It was silent. Shutting the door behind them, a quick glance in the three rooms off of the hall showed that no one was in the kitchen, living room or dining room/junk room.

Motioning for them to be quiet still she crept upstairs, stepping over one or two steps that creaked and pointing for the other two to do so. All the doors were open. There were four rooms in total with a fifth door opening into a bathroom. Some of the rooms spilled out into the tiny hallway between them all, with random socks, clothes and other odds and ends littering the door and seeming to keep it open.

Allen and Lavi peered into these with wide-eyed wonderment, looking at the mass produced trappings of modern life, seeing the strange black boxes that were in every room and wandering what they were. No one was in.

Kai seemed to relax and moved towards one of the rooms, opening the door wider. Inside was what she had always called an Anime paradise! One whole wall was books and DVD's, with posters covering all other available wall space and even the ceiling. Two beds were wedged in with a computer in one corner and a reasonable sized TV in the other. It was cramped and there was only just enough room for the wardrobe as well, the door open to allow the hazardously thrown in clothes to spill out.

"Um… seeing as my room looks the same that's a good thing," she said as they stared in wide-eyed wander, moving slowly into the room to look at the characters from hundreds of anime and comic book and cartoon series and movies. "Right?" She was still tense. She had shared her room with her youngest brother, he was called Kieron but like her he had acquired a nickname from somewhere -Jay, he was tall and currently learning dance at college and as interested in anime as she was. It thankfully made sharing a room together more tolerable and they barely fought compaired to there siblings.

"Shit! Is that US?" Lavi' tone was one of pure shock and she mentally slapped herself about the large door poster behind the door, praying he didn't look up and see the shelve full of manga, but with an obscure name like Man, he was not likely to guess it. Wincing she turned around from where she had been crawling across Jay's bed to reach the computer and looked over at the there expressions, then to the large poster. It was a dynamic one, with them all in various poses, weapons draw or activated, wearing there old uniforms, hell she realised, Lenalee even had long hair in that picture.

Allen meanwhile had now spotted the one of the ceiling. That one was worse. It was a full drawing of the entire cast, good, bad, they were all there. Oh dear…

"Do you remember that I mentioned, over here, our world is considered a story?" She asked with an uncomfortable wince as the two boys moved to sit on her bed, looking from one picture to another. "Its just… I never mentioned that, it was an illustrated story…" She said quietly, not looking at them as she moved to turn the computer on, unable to look them in the face.

Lavi leaned back on one arm and scratched the back on his head with the other as he looked from one image to another. He looked then at Allen, he could see his friends eyes locked on the small drawing of Cross mixed into the larger picture, but there was a faint smile there. "We don't look that bad," he said at last with a shrug.

Kai looked over at them from the humming machine, the screen flickering to life, "really?" She asked a little shocked.

"Well," said Allen at last, "they are very good at drawing and this style of drawing is-"

"No, no, I meant," began Kai, feeling a disbelieving smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, "I meant that, in this world you are considered nothing more real than the stories I told you before. Like Peter Pan. And your okay with this?"

"We know we're real," said Lavi with a frown, "and somehow Road has changed things in this world so that you know a small amount about ours." He paused and looked at the picture on the door, his eyes lingering on the long hair of Lenalee, "admittedly, all the suffering we went threw, all the pain and emotional hardship… Its hard to think that from another perspective, it's just entertainment for someone."

"It doesn't stop people from feeling for you," said Kai shyly, remembering her own embarrassing moments, when she had practically sat on the edge of her seat, tears welling in her eyes. Everyone had teased her about getting too involved in her books, but she had walked in on them all doing it, wither it was books, movies or cartoons.

Any reply or further words were stopped dead as Jay walked into the room, a large carton of strawberry milk shake in one hand, raised to his lips ready to take a mouthful. His eyes fell first on the two boys sitting on his bed, then on to Kai sitting at the computer.

To his credit he didn't faint, panic or start to talk at high speed. He calmly pulled the carton of milkshake away and lifted it up to check the date. Satisfied he wasn't being fooled by his drink he turned around and then turned back, seeing that no one had moved, although both the boys were shooting worried looks over at Kai.

"Okay," said the tall boy, moving into the room and shutting the door, "I get it! No more eating dad's midnight curry's right?"

Not the most memorable thing to say, true.


	40. Chapter 40

"Okay," said the tall boy, moving into the room and shutting the door, "I get it! No more eating dad's curry right?"

"What the hell?" Said Kai standing up and staring in disbelief at her youngest sibling. "Allen Walker and Lavi are sitting on my bed and all can think of is the hallucinogenic qualities of dads home made curry?"

Sitting down on his own bed and putting his face at a normal height, the boy grinned widely at her, "they are more real than you are sis," he said at last meanwhile Lavi and Allen just watched the exchange in silence, apprehension rising.

"What?"

"No one but me seems to think your real."

It was spoke with a smile but there was no humour in it, no joke. He was deadly serious as he looked up at the long haired girl, his warm brown eyes never leaving her face, seeing every moment of pain there as she tried to deign it. Lavi could not watch. He had been looking when the boy had spoke and it was like watching someone's world collapse and being unable to help them. He had seen many horrible things in his time as a Bookman, seen atrocities that people would rather forgotten, but sitting here, watching her crumble and trying to fight it…

Kai sat down heavily on the bed then jumped up, swallowing hard she moved out the room without a word and into the hall, out of sight quickly as she turned into another room. The boy turned to look at Allen and Lavi, raising a hand and holding it out in greeting, "she's gone to go check the family portrait in our parents room. My name is Kieron, but everyone calls me Jay. Feel free to do the same."

They each shook hands with him and Lavi studied the face a little more as they waited for Kai to come back, it was very much like the girl he had come to know. More masculine of course, a strong jaw, but the hair was thick and short, with warm doe brown eyes instead of dark.

Kai came back in then sat down on the bed again, moving so that she was leaning against the headboard "but all my stuff is still here," she said hoarsely, she was trying not to break down and the strain was hurting. "Everything is the way I left it except there's no pictures of me. Just your memory."

Lavi got up and moved over to the girl, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders in silent comfort. "When did this first start?" Asked Lavi as Kai began to tremble in his arms. Jay took another drink of the milkshake and offered some to Allen, who took it gratefully, drinking slowly at first before gulping it down with a large embarrassed smile.

"About three months ago, Kai got ill," began Jay, one hand rubbing at his head as he remembered. "The epidemic that was going around. And she was really ill, I nearly caught it too! But she didn't die, and she was just starting back to work when I remember…

_He had just gone in to pick up a few things for home, trivial little things like toothpaste and milk, the things that were important but always got forgotten. Kai had just started back to work on the tills and he was being careful that she didn't see him, she'd go ballistic that he was trying to keep an eye on her when she said she was fine! She had been easy enough to spot on the till, her long hair falling down just past her waist, held together in a braid and managing to swing around as she talked energetically to someone, the same friendly smile on her face she always wore at work._

_Moving threw the aisles he'd grabbed what he'd needed but quickly, absentmindedly, trying to keep her in view all the while. He saw her hand go up to her head, and felt panic fly threw him even thought she was still smiling and chatting to the customers in front of her. He began to push his way through the crowds of people, ignoring there complaints and trying to get to her till before something happened, to check she was okay. She would always touch her head before she would pass out or throw up!_

_Half way there he was coming up behind her when he saw her! She looked like everyone else, but the dark hair, the deep purple eyes that slowly turned gold as she spoke… she was even wearing a short skirt with long stockings on, a lollypop in one hand as she casually walked towards his sister._

_"So I guess I did a good job if your back here," laughed the girl as she walked towards Kai, threw the crowd that seemed not to notice that all three had stopped moving. "You know who I am. I made sure you knew everything."_

_"No… that's… that's just a story." Kai had said. He wanted to move closer! To reach out and protect his sister from the monster that was standing before them both, not real but real._

_"I know. I made sure of that too." Laughed the girl as she paused to lick at her lolly pop, leaning on the counter that his sister had been working on. Kai jerked away from her, it may have been in shock or her illness, but as her hands came up, fists closing he saw something shine and sparkle within before her fingers closed over it. And still his body would not move, he could not reach out to help._

_"Seems they're going to try wake you up, I wander if your mind can accept reality? Can you figure out which is real?"_

_"R…Road?" Kai gasped out as she seemed to be falling back but, before he could try and force his body to move, she was gone. The last expression on her face, before she had hit the floor and disappeared was one of pain and fear! It had haunted his mind then and would do so for the next three months._

_The golden eyed girl had looked up then, looked straight at him and smiled, bringing the lollypop up and licking it without breaking the gaze once. Fear had run threw his veins like burning acid, making every limb tremble in pain and he had known! The realisation was like being hit by a bucket of ice cold water with extra ice cubes. He knew that Road Kamelot, a Noah out of a fictional story had just kidnapped his sister to return with her to another world. Worse, he knew it would probably break her mind!_

He had said nothing when he had gone home. He hadn't said anything to anyone, making his mother come up and ask if he was alright, he just sat on his bed and looked down at one of the Man novels in his hands, his mind still wrapped in shock. No one had said anything about Kai, and no one mentioned when she didn't come back from work. Nor make an appearance the next day either.

Finally he had asked if anyone knew where Christine was and they had stared at him like he had just asked them all to help him commit mass genocide. They had asked if it was a friend he had brought back from college with him or a new girlfriend, he had been about to get angry and shout that it was there sister when he spotted one of the family pictures on the welsh dresser there mom kept. There were a dozen pictures, all showing various people in there family, together, on there own, in a large group or just doing stupid things and missing from each one was Christine.

He had cried that night.

And the next if he was honest.

No one he talked to seemed to know who or what he was talking about, even his best friend who had once confided in him that he thought his next door neighbour was an alien. Personally he felt that was a little unfair.

When he had tried logic to prove his point, by asking why there were two beds in his room, they had said it was for guests. When he had pointed to all the books and anime around the room, they had said that they had no right to tell him what to waste his money on, seeming to completely ignore the fact that he didn't have a job or an income of any kind.

Since then, he had kept quiet about it and it wasn't brought up again.

"Be grateful I skipped college today," he said as he finished, he had got up and started to pace as he had spoken. "I don't know if the others would take kindly to seeing a random strangers in the house." He turned and looked up at Kai, she was sitting on the bed, her eyes wide and staring unblinking at the bed cover underneath her. She had not spoken once in the entire time even though Allen and Lavi had asked him to go over points, or help explain the terms he used without thinking.

Allen shifted on the bed and frowned in thought, "I think we should figure out this riddle and try to get out of here quickly." He pulled the paper from his pocket and looked down at the pretty handwriting again.

"Riddle?" Asked Jay, perking up at the new information.

"Yes," said Allen, indicating the paper. "Road left it in my pocket. It reads;

_You will need to use that girl to escape. She will need to pick a world and live in it, but for you to get back, you will need to find my door. Give her this riddle._

_In the real world,_

_As in dreams,_

_Nothing is quiet_

_What it seems._

_To find my door,_

_You face your fears,_

_Double or nothing,_

_Can you kill your Heart?_

Allen finished and looked up at the tall boy, "you're her brother, you will know her better than we would… better than anyone else here." He said hope rising in his heart, "while she's like this, we have no hope of getting back. We need to get her home!"

Jay nodded and his eyes were drawn once more to the motionless figure sitting on the bed. "This place is not her home anymore," he said quietly then sighed, sitting down on the bed. Silence filled the room as the tall boy remained silent.

Lavi shifted on the bed and moved so he could look Kai in the eyes, hands on her shoulders as he tried to look for a glimmer of the girl he had fallen in love with. There was nothing. Not even a spark of life. It reminded him rather forcibly of Lenalee, when she had learned that Allen was alive but mortally injured, he had blamed herself. It tore at him inside.

Standing up and looking at the other two he felt he had to get out the small room, even for a moment. "I need a drink," he said at last, "would it be alright if I use the kitchen?"

"Sure thing," said Jay, standing up and moving out the way, "I'll come with you, I need something to eat anyway. Will you be okay up here Allen?"

"Yes, don't worry," smiled the white haired boy, shifting so he was now sitting next to Kai. She hadn't made any motion when Lavi had moved away and she didn't make any other sign when Allen sat down, she just blinked slowly and continued to stare ahead of her.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Jay, pausing by the door.

"You sure you wanna ask that question?" Called Lavi sarcastically from the hallway.

Allen chuckled, "I am a little, may I have a sandwich?"

"What would you like on it?"

"Anything."

The door shut too quietly behind the tall boy and Allen sighed as he leaned back against the wall, his eyes wandering over the riot of colour that was around him. It all felt so alien to him, even his first room at the Black Order had seemed more… normal to him that this place did. "Please Kai." he whispered to her, "please don't give up, don't crumble…"


	41. Chapter 41

Lavi poked through the cupboards in the kitchen, having asked if Jay minded, he was nosy but didn't want to offend, especially Kai's brother. Everything was so alien and he couldn't help asking what things were and what they did when he couldn't work it out himself.

Jay was leaning against the kitchen side, his eyebrows still knotted together in thought as he puzzled over the riddle. Besides the tall boy, the electric kettle boiled.

"So, why do you think you were the only one to remember Kai?" Asked Lavi at last, as he stopped looking around like a kid in a candy store. Jay seemed to wake up from his semi-trance state and looked up at the red head, seeming shocked.

"You know, I never actually questioned it really," he said honestly. Something in his expression or manner as he talked gave Lavi the impression that the younger boy had a hard time lying to people, unlike his dear sister. "When I think about it now, I assume that it is because I was there when she was taken by Road. I saw her and she saw me."

Lavi nodded, "its as good an assumption as any I suppose."

Silence filled the room for a moment until the kettle clicked, indicating it was finished and Jay turned to pour the hot water in to a teapot, speaking as he began to work on making sandwiches. "So, how has she been since she left this world? Was she ill over there?" Pulled from his thoughts by this sudden line of questioning, Lavi blinked and thought carefully before answering.

"She talks about everyone here constantly," he said, helping the boy to make the sandwiches, it seemed he was making enough to feed Allen's well known appetite. "She wasn't ill either, a little weak because she spent a month in a coma, but as you could probably guess, she has Innocence, so she recovered quickly. But…" Jay nodded as he paused, mumbling that he was impressed, before Lavi continued on.

"But she has a lot of gaps in her memory. We know that originally she was born in our world and that Road somehow managed to send her or her mind at least, to this world to grow up, wiping her memories of that past world. She knew nothing of her life over there and has only the memories of this one to keep her going." He sighed as he tried to understand what she was going through, piling the sandwiches on a large tray. "And not it seems that Road has gone one better and removed all the memories people have of her over here too." The unspoken ending in that sentence was _except you. Why?_

Opening his mouth to ask another question, the back door opened and a loud voice preceded its owner in to the house, speaking quickly in a one sided conversation. Jay looked up quickly, something like apprehension in his eyes, "if she comes in here, follow my lead!" He said quickly and quietly, almost a hiss in his effort for the new arrival not to hear.

"Err, okay?" He muttered, puzzled.

"Hey there Jay! Who's the new guy?" The voice was distracted as the girl walked into the room, but was digging something out of her over large handbag at the time. Jay answered in a casual tone, trying to hide the massive amounts of food he had made, "this is Lavi, he's on the art course that's paired with my dance course." Shooting a pleading look at the red head, he pushed one of the trays of sandwiches into Lavi' hands and made motions for him to hurry up out the room and back upstairs. Lavi turned with the tray and nearly made it threw the door before the girl looked up and saw him properly.

There eyes met. She was one of the sisters in the family, he had seen the pictures on the walls, she had shoulder length blond hair but dark roots. Her eyes were a shade of blue and her skin was covered in make-up that tried to conceal her acne, and she would have been quiet attractive -if nature had not been cruel enough to give her a body like a happy pear, a fact that she tried to disguise with her choice of clothing.

Behind him, he heard Jay mutter "she likes red heads" before he spoke up louder, "Lavi this is my oldest sister Kira." He paused as Kira moved closer, a smile on her lips as she opened her mouth to make her advances when Jay carried on talking, killer her next words on her tongue. "Lavi is also in a relationship."

Kira closed her mouth and frowned at up at her brother, "you say that about every cute guys that comes to the house!"

"Well, this time he really is," explained Jay as he began to push Lavi out the door ahead of him. But she followed them out the room, "oh yeah, and who is he dating? What's her name?"

Lavi shot a helpless look over his shoulder at the boy as they moved up the stairs. To his credit, Jay thought fast, speaking loud enough again for Allen to hear at they toped the landing, "Lavi has got a boyfriend Kira, and **he** is in my room waiting for us. His name is Allen." A mixture of instant humour, shock and fear filled Lavi as he heard this, making him bite his lip in an effort to keep moving.

"Yeah right," snipped Kira, clearly not believing him still. "Where is he?"

Moving in to the room, Allen had heard what was said judging by the red blush on his face, he was standing up, trying to look interested in one of the shelves of anime. At seeing them come in, he smiled up at them, aiming his smile mostly at Lavi and moving forwards to take the tray off of him and put it on the bed. Lavi took over then, "its nice to meet you Kira," he said, mostly for Allen's benefit. "This is my boyfriend, Allen." He slipped and arm around the his friends shoulders, pulling him closer.

The blond girl looked at them, giving them a critical look before turning to look at Jay to say something when her eye caught sight of Kai, still sitting hunched up on the bed. At the sound of a familiar voice she had lifted her gaze up to look at the doorway, her fingers tightening into her long braid still slung over her shoulder.

"Who's your other friend Kieron?" She snapped now, clearly embarrassed that the cute red head had turned out to have a real boyfriend for once.

"You don't remember me?" The words came out normal and for a second, all three boys in the room thought that she might have returned to her old self. She had relaxed her grip and smiled up at Kira, but the girl just frowned.

"No. Have we met before?"

Kai swallowed and continued on, her smile still there, "yes, but I guess it was too long ago for you to remember." She paused for a moment before continuing, "I only remembered myself, when I saw Kieron."

"Oh… sorry," replied Kira with a shrug before turning to look up at Jay. "I'm going to have a bath before everyone else gets back. Mom and dad will be back in about an hour." And with that, she turned on her heel and left, the door shutting behind her.

All eyes turned to Kai on the bed. She continued to stare at the door before curling in even tighter on herself, brining her legs up to press her face against her knee's, her arms wrapped around her head and shin's. Her shoulders began to shake as the silent sobs shook her frame, but as Lavi reached out to gently touch her shoulder she moved away from his touch.

They left her to herself while they began to eat, once more turning to the problem at hand. "So, do you have any ideas on what this could be then?" Asked Allen as he put down the -now empty- tray that Jay had given him. Lavi and Jay were still eating from the other tray, drinks in there other hand.

Lavi spoke up first, "the first part of this poem, I've heard it before. Its part of a larger collection." He looked at Jay who nodded. "Yes and its one of Kai's favourite sayings." He said, "she always used to say it to me when I was confused about something in a story. I even heard her mumble it to herself when someone did something she couldn't understand!" Pausing to finish the sandwich in his hand, washing it down with more tea he continued on.

"The line that has been really puzzling me, is this one, '_You face your fears,_', I mean, what exactly?" Putting down the empty cup he fidgeted about on the end of the bed he was sitting on, facing Allen and Lavi, "What kind of fears are we talking about?"

"Does she have any phobia's?" Asked Allen with a shrug.

"Not ones that would cause problems," replied Jay. "She doesn't like spiders, but that wasn't a real phobia…. Thinking about it, she was never scared of anything. Not even like heights or anything!"

"Well, what about-" Began Lavi but Jay held up a hand as an idea came to him.

"I know there was one thing that always used to upset her," he said at last, speaking slowed as his eyes focusing on the wardrobe in the corner of the room, seeing something they had missed. "I guess if you look at it from another angle, it could be called a fear," he got up and picked up whatever it was that had inspired him. It was a green t-shirt, made of a cheap fabric and containing the over bright, printed words of 'I'm here to help you!' in a garish red.

"She hated work to the point she was afraid of it," said Jay, dropping the shirt and moving back over to the bed, looking briefly over to the motionless figure at the other end. "So I'm guessing that we can find her door there!"

Allen shot to his feet, a grin growing on his face, but Lavi was still frowning in thought, "it can't be that simple." He said, feeling a little bad as the hope left Allen's face, the grin fading. "I've had experience with her games and its never that simple. She likes to put the way out so close that you can see it, but out of reach at the same time…" His voice trailed off as he thought some more, the answer was dancing just out of reach of his mind and it frustrated him immensely! He was still on edge about Kai being the so upset, it wasn't helping him keep his focus.

"Double or nothing," mused Allen aloud, looking once more at the paper, "it's a poker term but in this context, maybe she means it as two?" A movement caught his eye and he looked up at the window of the room, seeing the large garden that stretched out, the shadows growing across it as the day began to sink into afternoon. It was not what had caught his attention, what had caught his attention was the beckoning figure of the 14th.

Realising he was watching the strange figure waved and then beckoned him closer again, he would have moved to but he heard a shocked gasp from Lavi that made him realise, that for the first time, he was not seeing it alone. Jay spoke up in the silence, "relax. It's the 14th. I think it knows something that may help, but he is only a collection of memories and habits, he can't contact you directly."

Allen turned quickly to look up at the tall boy who was leaning back on his hands, looking at the waving figure in the glass. Lavi looked from first one boy to the other then back at the glass, "okay, I won't pretend that I don't know of the 14th, but… He's the reason you can control the Ark?"

The white haired boy looked down at his hands, the normal one holding the black one, before he looked back over at the window. "Yes," he said quietly. "He doesn't grow any stronger, but the more I use the Ark, the more of him seems to wake up and remember things." A small smile graced his lips, "he tries to help if he can."

"What?!" Snapped Lavi in disbelief, "he is a Noah! He will always be a Noah!"

"Yes," agreed Allen again, "but he hates them all. So very, very much that he helps us. It was because of Mana…"

Jay put a hand on Lavi' shoulder and shook his head, "this is for another time, for now, lets here what he has to say?" The older boy relented and silently motioned for Allen to move closer to the glass, but the other boy could feel the mistrust in his eyes.

"He is too strong and too pure to be used against his will," reassured Jay in a whisper as Allen crawled over the bed. "There is little to no power left in the 14th anyway. Its like a ghost in the back of his mind really."

"If Leverrier knew…" Muttered Lavi, shaking his head, one hand coming up to rub his temples, his single green eye coming up look once more at the wavering image of the Noah. Allen seemed to go into a trance, not moving as he sat there, seeming to be staring at something interesting out the window before shaking his head at last.

"Well?" Asked Jay with a small smile.

"He… He seems to think that Road has made the key to her door, a person. Someone that Kai will fight to get away from, someone who will put fear into her." He explained, a little unsure of it himself. "She would have set the door, so that unless this person was forced to shed blood, or better yet, killed, near the door, it will not open for us."

"Kill?!" Gaped Lavi in shock.

"Yes," confirmed Allen, glaring hatred at the floor of the bedroom before his mood cleared and he continued. "But the 14th say's that if we can get the two in the same place, the link between the two worlds should be weak enough for me to call a door from the Ark."

"Wonderful!" Cried Lavi happily, throwing his arms around his friend and laughing happily at this turn of events. After a few happy minuets they returned to there senses and looked over at the hunched figure, "but who?" Asked Lavi.


	42. Chapter 42

The wind wiped at there hair and pulled at there clothes as they shot down the road at a steady speed, the leather top of the car pulled down to allow the two new comers to the world to better enjoy the sensations of there first ride in a car. It was nothing compared to the speeds Lavi could achieve on his hammer, or even that Allen could move at when he was in combat, but it was still exhilarating!

Jay was driving, his height and mature looks making no one look twice as he had calmly walked to the car and climbed in, started it up, and left. Lavi had bundled Kai up in light blanket and carried her to the car in his arms, placing her gently down and checking that Corbec was still okay, buried under her braid. The small dragon was asleep, seeming in a coma as Kai's mind fought an unknown battle within. He sat in the back with her, while Allen took the passenger seat next to Jay.

"Jay," said Lavi at last as they slowed, moving threw an area of heavy traffic that slowed them down and now allowed them to talk without shouting.

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to sound stupid here," he said and didn't stop to pause, even as he flicked a grinning Allen Walker around the ear. "But, how old are you? And how old is Kai?" Silence filled the car and Lavi found him self continuing, in a effort to explain more. "Its just that, its one of the things she can't remember you see. Even just her birthday would be okay, some-"

He stopped as he saw the colour drain out of Jay's face. His expression morphed into one of pure shock, mixed with fear and a dose of horror. "Jay? Jay, what's wrong?" He asked, his tone making Allen look around now in worry. A loud honking from the car behind made them realise that they were not moving and now holding the surrounding traffic up, but Jay continued to sit there, hands gripped tightly on the wheel, staring ahead of him.

"Jay, you must move or they will come to ask questions," said a voice behind them all, making all heads turn to see Kai looking at them now. She was actually looking at them compared to looking through them, she still looked pale and drawn with dark bags under her bloodshot eyes and her voice a hoarse echo of itself, but she was there.

"Kai…" whispered the young boy but Kai reached forwards and slapped the back of his head hard enough to make them wince at the sound and the boy put his foot down hard; partly as a reaction to his body being smacking hard enough that he nearly broke his nose on the steering wheel and partly because the car behind him was honking again.

Moving once more, Kai spoke up, "I'm sorry." She said quietly, her voice still crackling. "Sorry about the way I reacted. It was weak and pathetic of me to be so self-centred like that when there are other people here who need me." Allen and Lavi both opened there mouths to speak but she silenced them with a raised hand, "save it okay." She snapped, then softened her words with a shy smile, "I know you both care, and that you'd never in a million years blame me, but I think your both just too soft on girls." She winked at them.

Pulling the blanket off of her and leaning forwards, bringing her face close to Jay's ear she began to talk to him now, "okay Jay, listen to me and listen close. I think I've worked it all out. Just nod if you understand."

Nod.

"You just realised that you can't remember anything about our family past there names and faces right?"

Nod.

"We both remember doing things with them, having fights and birthday parties and such, but we can't even remember how old **they** are, let alone our **own** ages. Right again?"

Nod.

Allen and Lavi looked at one another, there eyes wide in shock as they listened.

"I think we really are brother and sister, but Road sent us over here to hurt us, to cripple us in ways that would not leave marks."

"But why?" Whispered Jay, his eyes welling with tears as he focused on driving. He looked very much his young age then as he swallowed hard to keep himself under control, Adams apple bobbing, his hands shaking as he reached down to change gear. "Why us sister?"

"Because I can use Innocence and I think that you can too." She said confidently, slipping one hand up and around the chair to hold him in a one armed hug, trying to comfort him as he shook, "otherwise, why do it?"

"Why does she do any of the shit she does?" He spat, turning the car into a parking lot, "she maybe technically human but that's were the rest ends. She's fucked up!"

Kai felt a smile tug at her lips despite the grim, depressing truths that were being revealed. "Lets find this door, get back to our real world and see what happens." She said, trying to reassure him as he pulled them into a empty space, turning the car off. "At least we now have each other," she said quietly.

Jay slumped in the seat for a moment, seeming to be held in place only by her arm, his head hanging down enough to nearly touch the steering wheel. The silence between them all stretched on, the two boys sitting with them, watching intently, remembering all the times when they too had seemed to have to make a choice between there two worlds. Between becoming Exorcists or leaving the fight behind.

"Yes…" He said at last. "Your right." He straightened up and lifted his head up to look at the evening sky above them, the tears on his cheeks drying and fading away even as he spoke. "I think whatever she did to our memories will be fixed if we both go threw that door together. The human mind can bounce back from a lot of things but only if we are together."

"Together forever?"

"Forever!"

Getting out the car, Jay didn't even bother to remove the keys, he just slammed the doors shut behind them and they walked threw the parked vehicles to main high street, a determined air settling over the group as they moved. "Hey Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is your Innocence?"

"Oh!" She blinked in shock and looked at her shoulder, seeing the lines on her shoulder that was supposed to be bare, guilt coursed through her at the sight of the image. Concentrating for a moment she called silently to her companion, feeling the link between them awakening as the Innocence did, feeling the surge of relief and compassion and, yes, love. Corbec appeared with a glow, sitting on her shoulder and chirping in greeting at the world around him, stretching out to his full length, even stretching out his wings as he did so.

Jay stared openly at the little lizard but a large grin split his face and he looked over at Lavi, "may I please see your Hammer?" The red head smiled at the renewed interest in the tall boy and pulled the little hammer from his pocket, ignoring the few people still around and activating it to the size he usually carried it at. The boy reached out a hand without thinking but pulled it back in shock, blushing as he realised himself and nodding in silent thanks before turning imploring eyes on Allen who laughed despite himself.

"You'll see the Crowned Clown in due time," he assured him, holding his hands up almost to ward him off, a light blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. "Don't panic on that!"

"Even if I don't have Innocence?"

"I promise."


	43. Chapter 43

The high street was like high streets everywhere in that world. Large windows at the front of each store displayed products, large names and garish signs declaring sales or % off, bright colours and exclamation marks were everywhere. The shops were closing up for the evening now, with some already shut, allowing them to move easily along the bricked walkways, the crowds thinned to almost nothing.

The Exorcists had put there jackets back on, moving comfortably and confidently as they kept there eyes open for anything suspicious. People openly stared at them as they passed, looking at the tall graceful young man that towered over them, at the red head with an eye patch and an over sized hammer in his grip, the innocence looking youth with white hair and an appealing smile that seemed to proceed him. Following behind all three was a girl with long braided hair, a tight fitting tank top baring the same symbol as the two boys, while flying around her, singing happily was a small dragon.

Out of the group, she looked the most uncomfortable about her surroundings, a light sheen of sweat breaking out on her face even as she smiled at the dragons antics of chasing pigeons.

Rounding the corner, the group paused to look at the brightly lit, still open shop. Rows and rows of shelves displayed products for sale, new offers and 'great bargains', a few members of staff moved inside the place with fewer customers browsing the shelves, bored or grumpy expressions there for all the world to see.

"Wow," grimaced Lavi, "I think I can see why you hate the place, I mean just look at it!" He looked over his shoulder at the apprehensive expression on the girls face, her dark eyes seeming even darker as she tried not to step back. Corbec landed on her shoulder and chirped at her, she looked at him, fear evident in the way she moved, he chirped again and she nodded but moved forward to wrap an arm around one of Jay's.

"Don't worry sis," he said with a reassuring smile and Lavi felt a small pit of jealousy open up inside him, he opened his mouth to say something -probably tack-less- but was elbowed in the ribs by an ever smiling Allen Walker who winked at him, making him blush a bright red colour.

"What part of the… the store do you think it'll be in?" Asked Allen as they moved towards the bright lights in the growing evening, the bright rays of the sun set still reaching the top of the building behind them. In truth, this world was starting to make him feel quiet ill, the word Kai had used was 'consumerism' and he hadn't been able to really understand it back home, but looking around at this place he could. It was hell the day they hadn't been able to find the matches.

Kai just shrugged mutely, her jaw working hard as they stepped into the store itself. "She really is terrified," muttered Allen as Jay casually led the way up and down the various aisles of products, all of them looking for some sign that would show they were on the right track. Lavi nodded, "but if you think about it, facing your fears like this… I guess to people like us, she must think that this seems quiet pathetic and I think that thought is making her worse."

"People like us?" Asked Allen puzzled, looking at his friend as they absently trailed after the siblings.

Lavi gave him a sardonic smile, leaning his head on one side as he spoke next, "while you may think nothing of it but we are very different to normal people. We regularly face dangers and threats, we fight against odds that should make us kneel down and weep but we never do." He paused as the white haired boy considered this, seeing him nod he continued, "she knows this and right now, we Exorcists are the most important people in the world to her. She doesn't want to disgrace us, she hates not being strong for someone in trouble."

They both looked at the back of her head, seeing the tension in her shoulders as she walked with her younger brother, almost hanging off of him as she moved to avoid brushing against one of the staff members. "She thinks she is being weak by being afraid of this place. And to be honest, I don't think I would have been able to get out of bed every morning and smile the way she does, if I had to keep coming back here! This place is so soulless! Facing her fear like this, she is still being strong and we can't say anything that would make her think otherwise about herself."

Allen nodded but smiled, "I did wander once how she managed to fit into the group so easily," pulling his gaze away from her to look at his red haired friend. "How she so calmly accepted everything, but Jay said it, the human mind has an amazing way of bouncing back. Not even she could fight against the evidence of her senses, being with us and all. It's just kind of amazing how alike we all are sometimes."

"Totally." Chuckled Lavi, he looked up so say something to the pair in front when he saw Kai tensed up even more. Moving closer in a heartbeat, he put a hand on her shoulder, "what's wrong?" They were both staring ahead, and slowly Jay raised a hand to point.

A ghostly image of a door wavered and floated in the air near the tills, being ignored and walked threw moment by moment as the people there carried on with there business, oblivious to everything. "Strike," muttered Lavi as he saw it, his green eye glittering with hope. "Now, who the hell is the other part of this riddle?"

Kai had been thinking of little else since she had set foot in the store, her mind whirling through dozens maybe even hundreds of names and faces as she tried to think of someone that would fill her with fear the way this place did. She had to keep from flinching at every passing member of staff, panic ready to grab hold of her in-case they recognised her and tried to make her return to them again. Corbec chirped encouragement from the shelf he was perched on -looking almost comical next to a large bottle of shampoo in the shape of a doll- and a secret little smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as it made someone passing them by, jump out of his skin and look around.

"Lets move out the way for a bit," she spoke up at last, still holding on to Jay but turning them around and moving them further back into the store, away from the tills. "I've been thinking about who this person could be, this 'double or nothing, can you kill your heart?' person."

The boys said nothing as they waited. She straightened up, letting go of her brothers arm and lifting her head up, the darkness in her eyes was still there, lurking in the glittering depths but she was fighting it back with every moment. Strength. She was strong and letting something like this bother her was pathetic, the thought kept running around and around in her mind, it was followed closely by the memories of all her new friends, of how many she was letting down by being so weak. She needed to get back into the fight!

Corbec thrilled softly into her ear before taking off to fluttering around her head again, "whenever I think of someone, I try to think of why I would be bothered by them, let alone scared and all my answers lead back to one person, in one way or another." She said and a strange smile pulled at her lips. "Its kind of ironic since I'm finding out that I didn't even belong here but…" She paused and looked at them all, eyes slipping from hopeful face to hopeful face.

"The person that I would most hate to meet right now, the one person in the world that would strike fear into my heart more than anything else in my life… Would be my mother."

"What?" Whispered Lavi instantly confused but Allen put a quietening hand on his arm.

"No… I can see what she means." He said, looking at a shiny piece of glass that was displayed on a shelf at eye height, it was part of a picture frame set but his eyes didn't even register the image behind the glass. They were looking at something else, a distant memory. "When I think of what M… When you truly love someone, and they are all your world, then disappointing them fills your heart with fear."

Jay had gone pale again, biting his lip as he pulled a mobile phone out of his trousers pocket, fiddling with it for a moment before tapping Kai on the shoulder, making them all turn and look at him. "I think Road has a hand in this still," he said, going to tuck it back into his pocket and instead putting it on a shelf near by with a half shrug. "Mom will be coming shopping after work, picking up a few things before going home. Bit too coincidental right?"

"Oh shit…" muttered Kai, one hand coming up to rub at her temples before dragging it down her face in tired worry.

"Wait," said Lavi, "we might be able to get to the door and get it open without even having to talk to her!" They looked at him puzzled but he continued on, "you see, she'll be going threw the tills to get out, buying her things? We just make sure that Allen is near by and we can just get the door open, right?"

Allen looked away from the group, his eyes resting on the display of glass again. After a moments hesitation he looked back, a faint blush on his cheeks as he realised they were waiting to hear what he was about to say, knowing he was speaking with the 14th. It was like having your mother discover you were masturbating and instead of punishing you, was instead buying you new porn magazines every week. Nice that they understood, but unnerving and weird none the less…

"Um… The Musician says that she would have to be aware of us," he said and then frowned, as if trying to work it out, "I think he means we would have to talk to her, get her attention for the link to be pushed through."

"Short of holding the entire store up to stop her leaving, what else could we do?" Asked Jay with a shrug and they began to move towards the front of the store again.

----

It was almost anticlimactic the way things happened. Kai spotted her first and froze up on the spot, her eyes welling up with tears as she longed for nothing more than to throw herself into her mothers arms, smelling that sweet smell that was home no matter where they were, feeling her soft worn hands on her, stroking her hair and her warm voice telling her it was okay.

Lavi saw her reaction and alerted the other two as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They were standing in a huddle right on top of the ghostly image of the door, between two empty checkouts, with Lavi speaking quickly and fluently in French while the other two nodded randomly, muttering the only sentence that he had managed to teach them in two minuets. Someone had wandered over and tried to talk to them, telling them in a frustrated voice that they should probably leave if they were going to cause a fuss but Kai had shooed them away in broken English.

The woman, Kai and Jay's 'mother', was still wearing her work clothes, the tunic and pants of a Nurse, her name tag and ID card still clipped to her pockets, handbag tossed on one arm as she carried a few items in her hands to the only occupied till next to them. She looked tired but was smiling happily, chatting lightly to the girl serving her, never seeming to notice the hungry stares from the group behind the till, too intent on just getting out and getting home.

Allen closed his eyes and concentrated, the song of the 14th beginning to move smoothly threw his minds-eye, his fingers on the keys, the words softly sung… A large purple gateway, made seemingly out of strange purple plates, appeared in the air next to them with a loud crackling sound.

"Quickly now!" He said suddenly as it fizzled and hummed with static-like quality, like a poor radio signal, the image of it almost seemed to flicker in the air next to them.

The people in the shop began to panic and move away, shouting and calling out as they tried to work out what was happening, what this strange purple thing was and were it had come from.

Allen moved threw the doorway and opened the door on the other side, holding it open as he stuck his head back in and called again to the others. Corbec had been clinging to Kai's braid, holding perfectly still as he watched the strange world around him, but as Allen's head re-emerged, he took wing and happily flew threw the glowing energy.

Kai and Jay hesitated, shared a look and then ran towards the nurse as she stood there in terror, purse and money in hand. Both of them wrapping there arms around her, pressing there faces into her hair and neck, whispering that they loved her, that she was the best mother in the world, before letting go and running into the door, not looking back.

Lavi paused on the threshold and grinned at them all before stepping backwards through the gate, his waving hand the last to disappear. It disappeared two seconds later, the strange humming crackling noise that had heralded it's arrival, ended with a final snapping sound before silence rang throughout the building.

The tired looking nurse, the one that had remained frozen in fear during the alien event, slowly and quiet shakily raised a hand to touch the side of her face, were she could still feel the brief kisses left by the strange pair. One very tall boy, and one girl with long hair… "Who were they?" She murmured…

While inside her, a strange feeling of loss and love welled up, over flowing until a tear slipped down her cheek…

----

"Now, when I first saw this place, I never thought I would be so glad to see it again!" Said Lavi happily as they walked in the bright sunlight that forever lit the pretty white city inside the multidimensional Ark, his voice seemed to echo back off the empty white walls. Jay and Kai were quietly walking behind them, there faces downcast but when asked if they were okay, they would both nod and try to smile. Even Corbec seemed to be lacklustre now, clinging quietly to Kai's arm.

"How far are we away from the usual doors?" Asked Lavi, looking over at his white haired friend as he lead the way. Allen paused and looked back at them all, "its very far to be honest," he said with a slightly worried look. "I've never really travelled the entire Ark, I've just never had the time enough to do it." He admitted with a shrug, "and even with Link on my side now, Leverrier would want to know why I was wandering around here. He would think it suspicious."

"Yeah, I can see why." Agreed Lavi, lifting his arms up to rest them behind his head as they started to walk again, "its doesn't pay to advertise."

Allen pulled a face, "I suppose I could just open a door into somewhere," he said, stopping by a random set of pretty doors. "But I can't open one in the Order without warning them first and we have no radio's with us, no golems, not even Timcanpy."

"Ah," winced Lavi, "good point."

"Why not just open it up near where we left?" Asked Kai quietly with a shrug, a small smile on her lips. "Unless we've been gone for days, they should think there is nothing wrong. We had no Finder with us, so we just have to get back to town and check in."

"You might have a point there," agreed Allen with a grin until another thought struck him, "unless Road is still there waiting for us?" He winced at the idea.

"Nah," Kai shook her head confidently. "She'll be waiting wherever that door of hers was supposed to pop out. It'll be somewhere she would be happy to be."

"You think so?" Asked Lavi, unsure.

"I know so!"

"How exactly?"

"Well, to send three of us over there took a lot of energy," she explained, "and I doubt she would be able to drop in on us and check how we were doing so soon after pulling a stunt like that. It may be at least a few days with her out the way, before she realises…" The red head still didn't look convinced but then he shrugged, and looked over at Allen.

"Its your call," he said simply, a large grin on his face. "The Order or back to that little village?"

Allen smiled and opened his mouth to reply when a loud grumbling noise ripped threw the still air! It continued on for some time before it seemed to stutter and the go silent. The other three stared at him wide-eyed as he blushed, one hand on the back of his head in embarrassment, the other firmly held over his stomach. "I think we need to get back, pretty soon. Lets go to the town we left, I can open a door there." He mumbled, turning to the door besides him, unable to look anyone in the eye.

"Yeah, before he gets so hungry he tries to eat us." Whispered Lavi to the siblings, making them snicker despite there tired loss.

* * *

[Authors Note: We're sorry if this seems a little of a strange ending to how they got back to there 'world'. My brother and I had many ideas of how they return, but the easiest to write and explain would be simply just that they ran away, they did nothing else. Killing the Mother would be just too hard to write about afterwards and we couldn't quiet picture a convincing way to write this afterwards. It would have bogged the story down with far too much angst. We've tried to keep it brief and light.

Please enjoy the rest of the story though….]


	44. Chapter 44

Lenalee paced back and forth, occasionally pausing to look up at the purple doorway that still stood there empty, the swirling patterns in the purple material moving innocently under her accusing glare before she returned to pacing. Kanda -who didn't fidget, didn't move, barely even opened his eyes every times someone went past to go in or out of **that** room; was currently fighting down a gnawing urge to get up and join the worried girl in her pacing.

But that would be loosing face.

Every Exorcists that was not a General was sitting in the large room out side the meeting room, even little Timothy was wedged in there, sitting next to a nervous Krory, the pair of them silently playing a card game on the floor. Kanda looked up and over at Marie, watching the mans expression intently to see of any flicker but he just slowly blinked every now and then, seeming to be in a trance of concentration.

Miranda fidgeting in her seat thought, unable to contain herself. The Time Exorcist was doing her best to remain still and calm, knowing that nothing too bad could really happen to her comrades, but… She had seen the wounds that Kai seemed to receive every time she was in the same room as that powerful man, at best she hoped she would come out with something like a split lip and nothing more.

There was a large meeting going on.

It was a cross between a meeting, with verbal reports and cross questioning, and an interview of there newest member. Allen, Lavi, Kai had returned from there mission, hoping to be bringing a little girl with them who was suspected of having Innocence, instead they came back with someone they claimed was Kai's brother and an incredible story, even by The Black Order's standards of life.

Once they had returned through the Ark, there had been the usual happy greetings and introductions, with the new boy being taken to see Hevlaska as customary, his reaction to the glowing saint matched his sisters, calmly bowing and speaking respectfully but also cheekily to her. No one had openly said that he didn't have any Innocence with him, no one had even thought to ask what it was or even where it was. So it came as a surprise to everyone but the three from the trip, when a block had risen up to float patiently in front of the tall boy.

His Innocence was still being measured and moulded by the science department.

Lenalee was coming around again for another circuit of the room when the handle on the door, at last, began to move, making everyone in the room freeze and look up. The door swung open to show the tall dazed boy, he moved over to the only spare seat in the room and sitting down heavily, unseeing next to Kanda, his long arms resting on his knees as he stared at the floor between his feet. Coming out behind him were Allen and Lavi, they both wore guarded looks on there faces, the happy mask's they wore hiding there true feelings over the meeting.

But even those smiles were a little stretched, gently frayed at the edges.

"Please!" Said Lenalee dashing over to them as they shut the door behind themselves, she was craning to see around them and into the room before the door shut fully. "Were is sister? What is going on? You've been in there for two hours."

Lavi moved over to stand on the other side of Jay like a bodyguard, leaning against the wall, arms folded over his chest and giving only a small nod to Kanda's raised eyebrow of enquiry. Allen meanwhile looked into the large worried eyes of the girl before him, the large purple orbs always had a way of trying to pull the truth out of him. Or a kind of truth…

"We have to wait for the meeting to be over," he said at last. He felt like he was talking into a vacuum, his words being sucked up by every ear in the room, all of them trying to be nonchalant about what was happening. They all cared about what was going on, he knew, they all cared for Kai otherwise they wouldn't have been sitting there. "None of us can tell you anything until they have decided."

"Did they mention which General you would be a disciple of?" Asked Kanda quietly, directing his question at the quiet boy sitting besides him. Jay looked up, blushing as he realised who it was that was talking to him and he smiled shyly, an identical smile to that of his sisters.

"No they didn't, but sis said she had a pretty good idea of who I might have to work with," he looked only at the door to the large meeting room before his soft brown eyes coming back to rest on the permanent expression of mild annoyance on Kanda's face. "Sorry… if it helps, I'm pretty sure its not General Tiedoll."

Kanda nodded silently and made to lean back in his chair again, but as he settled down to wait again he spoke up again, "don't worry too much about Kai."

"Huh?"

"Even though she seems to have got herself in trouble with Leverrier from the first moment they met, she will come out okay."

"I hope your right, I don't want to be alone," whispered the boy so that only Lavi and Kanda could hear him. Lavi remained silent in his worries, wandering how she would continue as a Bookman after what he had just heard, trying to drag his mind around to say something comforting to the boy but Kanda surprised him, making him want to jump away and demand who he was really.

"Just stick with me for now," mumbled the long haired teen, "I'll keep an eye on you until things get sorted out, okay?"

"Thanks Kanda."

The room settled down once more, with Lenalee pacing, Allen now sitting in her seat and looking up at the ceiling to avoid meeting anyone's gaze, Timothy and Krory were on for another round of whatever game they were playing and Miranda asked shyly if she could be dealt in, slipping out of her chair to kneel on the floor next to Krory. Marie fidgeted at one point, readjusting his large frame in the simple wooden chairs that were there and settling down again.

Another whole hour seemed to pass before the tension began to rise again, people began to fidget, shuffling there feet or look around. A few stomach's made a complaint but no one moved from the room and the noise died down by force of will.

Waiting… waiting… waiting…

Finally, the door clicked open again and people began to file out, walking past the Exorcists without looking at any of them, focusing on the notes or the floor ahead of them. Section Leaders, Department Heads, significant players in the organisation and running of the Black Order, they all looked tired and drawn, not looking up once as they left the room. There was a break in the flow until at last Komui appeared, stepping out of the dark meeting room and shutting the door behind himself quietly, he looked up at Lavi and nodded once. The red head pushed away from the wall and without saying anything to anyone, left the room, not even looking back.

The attention of the room was focused on the tall black haired man in glasses and a white coat. Taking a deep breath, he let it out in a sigh before beginning, "things have gone well." He waited for someone to say something, only to see them waiting in silence, licking his lips he began again.

"We stared initially with a meeting to hear and discuss this new report that Allen, Lavi and Kai had gone to another world, sent there by Road and returned by Allen, via the Ark, brining back Jay with them. That part went well, once we heard it from everyone's point of view, it was happily agreed that Road must have pulled some real sorcery to throw Jay and Kai to another world like that in the first place. It was also agreed that, as it wore off there minds began to loose the grip they had on that other world. They would have been sent back to there real world, this one, in the natural course of time as the spells effect wore off.

"Since returning, both tell us there memories of this world have returned too, hence how quiet our normally loud Exorcist was. But it is at Jay's discretion for you to hear and details from him, its his life after all." The young boy smiled shyly at him and Komui looked away awkwardly before continuing. "As for events after that… Leverrier wanted to have both Kai and Jay taken by Crow and examined to see if they could gain any secrets from them, to try and learn what they both were not saying." The tension in the room seemed to become electric, heightening and jumping from person to person. Komui sighed and removed his glasses, cleaning them and returning them to his face while Lenalee asked the question on everyone's mind. "Why is she not here when Jay is? What did she do?"

"Yes, she did do something." He said with a tired look and moved to take the seat Allen offered him, everyone shifted either closer or so they could see him still. "It seems that before she left, Kai spoke with Leverrier about forming some sort of trade. She would let him have her and any secrets he thought she had and in exchange for… The agreement that he would have little or nothing to do with the Exorcists. He would stop interfering in there training, there missions and would stop his surveillance of Allen Walker with the added fact that Allen would be given his true status." He continued to speak even as everyone in the room shifted about and shot puzzled looks over at the white haired young man.

"When it seemed that Leverrier was going to take Jay as well, she fought against it, using everything she could and in the end, when Lavi and Allen spoke up, along with the Generals, he relented. Leverrier simply said that the deal was done and she would be coming with him after the meeting. The Generals still in there with him, trying to arrange it so that he doesn't cripple or kill a valuable Exorcist, and even General Winters is trying to fight it because she is his disciple, he doesn't want to loose her, even if he doesn't act like it normally."

"And Allen's status?" Asked Krory. He wasn't the bundle of nerves he used to be, but his voice would always hold a faint tremor, it was probably in his accent now.

"Allen is to be promoted to General, in accordance with someone who's sync rate is over 100. His last recorded rate of synchronization was 143%." The room exploded with questions, congratulations and pure shock.

Allen had been practically tying his conscience in a knot over what she had meant by his 'status' and he had worried it would cause more trouble for the others but when Komui spoke those words… it was a mixture of jubilation and fear, bladder trembling, stomach turning fear! He didn't want to be a General, he didn't want the responsibility, the rank or the pressure that came with it, he'd seem what it did to his Master.

But Allen had little time to dwell on his thoughts as he was instantly enveloped in a hug by Lenalee and patted on the back by Marie but he couldn't speak, all that came out of his mouth were squeaks as he tried to thank people.

"In response to this though," said Komui as people quieted enough for him to continue without interruption, "Leverrier has raised the rate to qualify for being a General. Initially it was to try and stop Allen from being qualified but his sync rate is so high that it would have eliminated one or two of our past Generals."

The white haired boy felt himself blush as everyone looked at him, "um… its not my fault?" He said, his shocked mind unable to really think of a good defence and instead resorting to the age old line from his days with General Cross.

"The old marker used to be 105% and you would be promoted, without question or doubt" continued Komui with a sigh, "but since he had an updated listing of Hevlaska' ratings, there are three other people who are close enough to 100% that he feels threatened!" He muttered darkly but jumped up and out of his seat quickly, pushing away his worry's and fears. "But lets move on now," he said getting up and making those still seated followed his action. "We need to focus on getting people settled into there new roles!" He smiled warmly up at Jay and patted him on the back, "you will be General Walkers first disciple!"

"Brother, I think Allen is going to pass out if you call him that," said Lenalee as the white haired boy paled visibly at the title making him look very much like a ghost surrounded by people laughing at him. "Lets go get some dinner and we can get used to the idea in the Dining hall."

As a group they filed out the room, all of them shooting looks over there shoulders to the still closed doors, worry and apprehension tainted the good news of Allen's promotion.


	45. Chapter 45

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Shouted an angry voice that echoed up and down the passage way, ringing off the old stonework.

Lavi was practically trying to force his way threw the bars between himself and Kai, as she sat on the floor of the little cell, a sad smile on her lips and a bruise blossoming below her eye. Bookman was standing silently next to the distressed boy, a cigarette in his lips as he looked at the floor, his old eyes full of worry for his newest apprentice.

"Why?!" Shouted Lavi again, his voice echoing around them and he slumped down to his knees, his voice lowering as he tried to get answers. "Why have you thrown yourself away like this? Don't you understand? You've finally sorted everything out in your life and now this?"

"I need to do this Lavi." She said at last, trying to move closer to him but the chains around her ankles and wrists prevented her getting any closer to the bars, forcing her instead to lean as close as she could. "He has been out for Allen's blood since before they met. At first it was a way to hurt Cross, but seeing what the boy could do, he began to focus on Allen himself. It was only a matter of time before something happened that he could twist enough for him to take Allen away from us."

"You care so much for Allen do you? He's going to kill you!" Said Lavi in a broken voice, his hand still stretching out to try and touch her threw the bars.

"No he won't." She said with more confidence, tilting her head to the side. "killing an Exorcist in a time of intense war would be more than his job is worth. Even the accidental killing of an Exorcist."

"Your putting a lot of faith into that, girl," said Bookman as he lit up another cigarette. "Or are you hoping that Komui or myself would be able to go around Leverrier while he is distracted and get you released?"

"That did occur to me once," she admitted looking wistfully up at the ceiling. "But I'm just going to wait it out."

"What?!"

"I can wait out his rage, his petty maliciousness."

"How exactly? He'll see you dead before that happens."

"Because Corbec is currently flying free outside," she smiled a little at this and pointed to the image that was on her other shoulder to the angel, "Jay drew this on for me when we were on the train."

When they had returned to town she had pulled on one of her favourite extra large baggy jumpers and worn it over her scruffy uniform of tank top and jeans, until they had returned home. In the confusion of Jay getting his Innocence and Leverrier calling them all to a meeting, the small black dragon had disappeared.

"Its drawn on in henna, it won't come off for at least a week." She smiled sweetly again but Lavi was near tears as he tried to make her understand, pulling at his hair in frustration, bandanna around his neck.

"Kai!" He said at last, trying to put all his force into the single syllable.

Bookman nodded at last and turned to leave, "I understand." He said simple and moved to the end of the corridor, waiting quietly by the doors for Lavi to finish, saying nothing more and looking at no one.

"You know, while we were over there, I was hoping we would see Matthew before we returned," said Kai, her voice still cheerful as she shifted position on the cold floor, the chains clinking as she settled down again. "One of the things keeping me going, was seeing you kicking the shit outta him for what he did to me."

Lavi couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped out from his lips, he was holding the bars, forehead resting on them as he looked at her. "Kanda has told Jay he'd look after him until you get back," he said in the silence that descended all to easily on the corridor. "He's also been made Allen's disciple."

"That's great, he will be a good influence on them both."

"What?"

"Well, he **is** nearly twenty one after all."

Lavi felt his jaw hang open in shock at this statement of facts, trying to figure out if she was pulling his leg. "That can't be true," he said, trying to judge her still but that same disarmingly small smile was still on her lips, hiding all else. "He doesn't shave or anything, he looks like he's only just hit fifteen."

She nodded and the smile grew, "its great isn't it? He used to get teased about it in the caravan we travelled with but when he nearly threw someone threw a wall they stopped."

"This maybe another dangerous question but… how old are **you**?"

Kai made a show of thinking about this before at last saying happily, "I'm not telling!"

"Argh!"

"Its rude to ask a lady her age." She warned, waving a finger at him.

"Are you at least of legal age?"

"Which country?"

"What?"

"Different countries have different age limits."

"Not here they don't," explained Lavi, "only if they are really sick in the head. The age limit is sixteen."

"Hmm… well I'm over eighteen."

"Least I won't feel like a kiddie fiddler." He groaned, growing tired of sparing with her, he could almost understand why and how she got on Leverrier' nerves so quickly and easily.

"Why is that Lavi?"

"Because I love you."

"Oh, why did you go and say something like that?" She whined, taken aback by his words, her smile turning into a grimace. "So long as I never heard you say that, I was happy to throw my life away."

"I thought so."

"Bookmen are not allowed to have emotional ties."

"But you're a Bookman too, and it doesn't say anything about feelings for fellow Bookmen!" He tried to wink cockily at her.

"Did you ask Gramps?"

"Yeah." He shrugged then smiled as he remembered the expression on the Bookman's face at the time. "It was way before he ever figured out your abilities. He always puts my affections down to my hormones and doesn't say anything so long as no girls start trying to follow us when we leave."

Kai fainted hurt shock, "so I'm not your first love?"

"Yes you are. You just wouldn't have been the first person I slept with."

"Aww, I'm still hurt." She said, one hand on her chest and turning her face away from the boy, making the chains rustle and sing as she moved suddenly. Lavi chuckled and felt tears well up in his eye as he realised how much he was enjoying himself, knowing that they could only be so open because it would be a while before they would see each other again.

"Do you love me?" He asked as the silence descended between them again.

"I can't say," she said quietly, black eyes staring into his, looking almost scary in the gloom of the cell. "He may try to use it against me."

Silence descended between them and they hung there heads as reality weight down on them both. Slowly, Lavi got to his feet and stood there, his green eye trying to take in every detail of her, her smiling face, long brown hair falling in waves around her figure to pool on the floor behind her. The maniacal' at her wrists and ankles marred the image but once more he was reminded of an angle, bound in chains. "Just don't do anything that would purposefully get you killed."

"Aww, come on-"

"Promise me!"

"…. I promise."


	46. Chapter 46

Blades sliced through the air missing hitting flesh by millimetres.

"Your really improving!"

Duck, dodge, they both gracefully back flip out the way.

"Maybe your just loosing your edge?"

A smirk and they launch at each other again. The ringing sounds of steel on steel, the fluttering of a cloak, the crunch of a boot on stone, harsh breathing of two people pushing themselves as hard as they could!

A whistle blow sounded shrill in the air and they both stopped dead, looking over to see a tall blond young man holding a clipboard and looking stern. "Its time to stop," said Link glaring at the pair. "You've been going for eight hours and its time you stopped for something to eat at least."

Allen and Jay looked at each other and smiled. Jay spun the two daggers in his palms before returning them to the sheaths on his thighs, as Allen retuned the large board sword and flexed the fingers of his hand, feeling the usual tingling sensation as he once more had two arms.

"Come on," hurried Link, "get to the showers, you stink the pair of you."

"I'm pretty sure your not supposed to chide your superior like that," said Allen as Link bodily pushed the sweating boys to the room next door, pulling a face as his gloved hands slipped on there damp skin.

"Yes well, when I was informed of my new position as your assistant, I didn't think you would misbehave even more than when you were under surveillance!" The reprimand echoed threw the tiled room as they moved into the shower block.

Jay turned his head to hide the smirk and moved away, having grabbed his bag from by the door of the training room, he had prepared for this and brought fresh things with him along with all of his washing stuff. He moved to a shower stall, locked it behind himself with a nod and began to get unchanged, pulling the sweating clothes off as he was listening to the usual argument that raged between the two whenever Allen made fun of Link taking his duties too seriously.

Letting the background noise of there arguing fade out, he turned the shower on and let his mind roamed over the events of the past three weeks and felt the familiar tug on his heart as his thoughts skipped over Kai, trying not to think about her too closely. There had been no word from her and no sign of Leverrier since he had left, taking her with him to Central, through the Ark and having the door shut behind him.

Jay was seven foot tall exactly, making him only just taller than the towering Marie, unfortunately he was now in the bad habit of stooping his shoulders to try and appear the same height as everyone else. Kanda had caught him doing this one time when he didn't realise and slapped him on the back with the flat of his blade, causing him to sit up straight and shout at the top of his voice. He still had a faint mark on his back from that, the bruise had taken ages to appear. So now he just tried his best not to stand in the light but everyone else seemed to think nothing of it, they didn't even make height jokes except when everyone was going at everyone, then he was fair game he guessed.

Since coming to the Order, he had felt the pang of loss and homesickness as his two worlds collided. Stepping threw the Ark and onto the soil of his home world, the memories Road thought she had removed came crashing back with the force of a tsunami! They were brother and sister, but they had been travellers, there family part of a travelling trade caravan that moved from country to country. He had lost his parents to the attack that had sent them to another world, but he remembered now that it was Kai that had found her Innocence and sparked it off. They were just unlucky enough to have found it in a town that was 80% Akuma.

Having lost two homes in the same day, he tried hard to make the Order his home. He had found himself drawn to the science department like Kai had, enjoying the noise and confusion of people around him, but he also helped with anything he could, bringing coffee with Lenalee and Allen, teaching Krory and Timothy a few new card games.

His room was next to Kanda's and the Japanese teen let him sometimes sleep on the floor of his room if he had a nightmare or felt lonely, neither of them said anything about it and no one had seemed to notice so far.

Jay knew his real age now too, but he and Kai had both agreed to let people assume there ages, lying when necessary. He was twenty! The people around him were not far from his age, but he didn't picture Kanda being so accepting, letting him in to his room to sleep, if he knew that Jay was a year older than him. Picking up the shampoo and nearly slipped on his ass as he surfaced from his thoughts, he had only managed to save himself by grabbing the top of the stall and bracing himself against the other wall, making a loud bang.

"Remember to be careful Jay," called Allen and Jay felt the blush grow on his cheeks.

"Yes General, Sir!" He called out, knowing it would in turn make Allen blush.

He was a trained dancer -a fact that had left Lavi in stitches, laughing on the floor with tears in his eye when he had found out- and was natural graceful, but when he began to get lost in thought…

Lavi, that was another point he mused as he lathered up his hair. His red haired friend had tactfully asked him if he had the same memory for stories and tales, but when he had told him that he wasn't even very good at other languages, the red head had just smiled before telling him about Kai's weekly trip to Asian branch. He was spending almost as much time with Lavi and Kanda as he was with Allen training, but he hadn't seen Bookman since meeting him briefly before Kai had been taken.

Kai, Kai, Kai….Always his thoughts came back to his sister and how much he missed her right then. Her jokes, her smile, her strength when he was feeling low, instead he found himself now being strong for others. He was yet to go on his first mission, but had waved everyone else off as they had left for there own at some point.

No one had brought up the subject of trying to get her back, no one spoke about it and people tried not to speak about her. Not out of fear or disgust, but because it always brought a lump to the throat of people when they did, they missed her and her stories he knew. But he also knew that Komui was trying everything he could to get Kai reinstated to them, using every -legal- channel he could, but even with Bak and the Generals by his side, only so much could be done before Leverrier would hear of it and interfere somehow. Everyday ticked by, with people keeping themselves busy and with everyday, Kai seemed to move further and further away from them.

Finishing up without nearly killing himself again, they met up outside the shower room and headed for the dining hall and a smile touched them all, even Link, as a shadow crossed over the window and they looked out to see Corbec dancing on the breeze. The little black dragon had evaded every effort made to catch him, Leverrier was -apparently- still accepting the excuses that no one was fast enough to lower the boom on the winged beast, when every Exorcist sent to catch him had failed and the machines were destroyed… Central had given up and let him fly free over the Black Order. Once this was told to Corbec, when he had stopped by the Dining hall one day to grab something to eat, he had chirped happily and increased his size to that of a large dog, happily coming inside the Order at night to sleep in Hevlaska' room, with the other Innocence.

"So General Walker, what would you like today?" Cooed Jerry through the grill and Jay still couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips whenever he heard the title. Listing there meals they moved to a table to wait for Allen's food, "how long is it going to be Link?" Asked Jay with a sad smile as he sat opposite the blond young man, leaning on the table.

"Jerry said the food would-"

"Not the food."

"Ah…"

Silence fell of the group and he almost regretted opening his mouth as a troubled feeling moved in to take up residence as well. They both knew that Link still had to make reports to Leverrier, just ordinary status and mission reports, doing them for both himself and Allen was now part of his job. His subtle shift of allegiance seemed to still have gone unnoticed by Leverrier but it would only be a matter of time, he had already fallen out of favour since defending Allen's actions during the discovery of Timothy.

The food was served and devoured.

A pudding was ordered and was just being tucked into when something, moving at the speed of a bullet, tore threw the Dining Hall, the backwash from its speed tugging at clothes, hair and loose papers, leaving them spiralling in its wake.

"That was Corbec!" Said Allen in the sudden silence, his voice seeming to echo around the large room. In half a second they were running down the corridor, followed closely by the other Exorcists that had been dining in the hall at the same time. They followed the trail of destruction that Corbec was leaving, with pictures pulled from walls, furniture over turned and people on the floor blinking, dazed by the rush.

A roar ripped through the building, seeming to shake the bricks around them and causing a trickle of plaster dust to fall from the ceiling above them. Coming to a stop at last, in what was officially called the Ark Room -but to everyone else was known only as the Room of Doors, they stood at the banister looking down at the group stepping out of the glowing purple gateway.


	47. Chapter 47

[A/N: Hey everyone, I'm about to move house and I won't be getting the internet for at least another two weeks. So you'll be getting this update earlier than I would have liked and I'm gonna have to hope you all like it because I won't be able to change it for a while. :) Sorry about this, it does kind of suck but its not like I can do anyhting about it.

Please leave me lots of reviews to come back and read in two weeks time, and think well of me as I try not to pull my hair out with the Stress of moving home. :D Love you all my happy readers! --LB]

* * *

A chain clinked faintly in the darkness, smooth metal links tinkling gently as they moved over each other slowly. It was dark. There had been no light since arrival and time held little meaning now because there was nothing to reference it with, just the arrival of people or food to break up the time between darkness and darkness.

The sound of a slithering chain stopped for a few moments before it came again, followed afterwards by the creak of wood as who ever it was, was resting themselves on the small wooden bed that was there. It was little more than a bench without a pillow or blanket on it, allowing the cells occupant the luxury of not sleeping on the cold stone floor.

It had been a reward for something.

Footsteps began to echo down the passageway outside the door, faint to start with but growing louder, clicking closer, pausing only for the sound of an opening door to be heard. Listening closer, it was identifiable as the sounds of four people walking.

No one spoke, they just moved purposefully.

They stopped outside the door and she tensed ready for the flood of light that would pour in when they opened it. Shutting her eyes and letting the light hit her face, she grew accustomed to it on her eyelids before gently flicking them open, large dark eyes looking up at the shadowy figure standing in the small doorway.

She remained seated as the figure moved towards her, there wasn't a jingle of keys, just the click of the locks on her ankles being undone, the long chain falling to the floor once more as she was pulled to her feet by the chain still between her wrists. Moving along, silent, passive and pliant, they hustled her into the corridor and she saw the men standing around her at last.

There were two from Crow, standing shrouded as usual, the long cloaks looking as strange to her as the first time she saw them. Blank eyed she looked up at the other two men, both dressed in respectable black suits, she did not know them but she recognised someone that would use the phrase "acceptable losses" whenever explaining a difficult situation.

They looked her over instead of giving her the pat down she had had for the first week of being here, she just blinked at them dull-eyed. She had originally marked a day by having a visit from someone come to interrogate her and for the first week that had worked fine but the more she became compliant, the fewer visits she seemed to receive.

Except for when she had to defend herself.

That would always spark a new set of visits, usually from different men, new faces for a new approach. Well, it was so hard for the dead to talk, let alone pick up a hammer and start 'work'.

Silent nods all round, they began to move and she purposefully stumbled to try and keep up with them, letting them push her along if she started to move too slowly for there liking. Taking her up several flights of stairs, along one or two different corridors they arrived at a new room, one that she had not been taken to before.

Looking around herself slowly she noted that the room was better decorated that her other interrogation cell, this one had more play things lined up on nice little shelves, showing someone that took a real interest in there job. But what was worrying her more than anything was the large bed in the corner of the room.

It was a bed, not a table with restraints -that was in the other corner.

Directing her to sit on a small chair in the middle of the room, the two shrouded figures took up station in the corners by the door while the two suited men left. Sitting there, she slumped forward, head down, resting her hands between her legs with a single long finger playing with one of the many holes in her black jeans, her long hair falling loose in waves around her. She didn't look around. She didn't need to, one glance told her where everything was in the room and her memory would guide her hands if need came.

"She **seems** to have lost the will to fight back," said an annoyed voice outside the door, "but we're still not getting any information from her. Nothing that we didn't know from previous reports." She recognised that voice and kept her head down so no one would see the sparks of life in her eyes, she did not hate that man, nor fear him, it had gone past that now. "She will retaliate if pushed to far towards one subject. We've lost two men to her already and the other three are still in the ward."

"Well, you've asked the right man," drawled a new voice, one she didn't recognise but it oozed confidence, superiority and an oily attitude that must put Leverrier' teeth on edge. He must be desperate already!

The door opened and she looked up, staring dull eyed at the man coming in. He had long hair that fell past his shoulders, dressed simply in tight fitting black trousers and a simple white shirt, she had to wander for a moment if it was Tyki Mikk, a man she had yet to meet.

"Now now, Leverrier, _sir_, what have you done to the poor thing?" Said the man, one hand on his hip the other on his cheek in mock horror, shaking his head before looking back over his shoulder and out into the corridor. "She's just sitting there like a puppet with no strings! So dull…" He pouted and looked back at her. "You have better be fun little girl," he said as he turned and shut the door behind him, locking it neatly but leaving the key in the lock.

"If I get nothing out of this, I'll be looking for that delightful brother of yours to satisfy me."

She didn't twitch, didn't freeze, didn't even blink, she just turned her head to look blankly up at him, large dark eyes following his every smooth movement like a loyal child. They began as they always did, with the usual opening questions, name, age and so on, he moved around as he talked, seeming to be choosing the equipment for the session, his voice bored as she repeated the answers she always gave.. His hands moved over objects she couldn't see properly, but they glinted for one reason or another and his expression changed subtly with each one, if she had allowed herself to show anything, it would have been a shudder of disgust.

Her replies were monotone, short and to the point.

"You know, I can see why he came to me," said the man standing in front of her once more, hands on his hips. "You really know how to suck the fun out of everything!" He leaned in closer, his eyes on level with hers, cornflower blue eyes staring into deep black, "is that why your like this? Because you'll live longer if we get nothing from you but the same dull answers? Think we'll let you go free to be an Exorcist once more?"

"I want to go home," she whispered, letting her eyes shine with the promise of tears.

"That's something at least," muttered the man with a roll of his eyes. He seemed to be thinking about something and reached down, undoing the chains on her wrists and dropping them on the back of the chair. "You have a freedom, what will you do?"

Kai leaned back on the chair and lifted her arms up, looking in wonderment at her freed arms, running long fingers over her bruised and raw wrists before looking up at the man before her with gratitude in her dark eyes. "Thank you," she whispered, her voice trembling a little as she allowed some life to seep back into her display.

"Hmm… Stockholm syndrome?" Murmured the man as she smiled weakly up at him. "Would you like to help me now?"

"How?"

"Stand up first, I want to see you! To look at you properly, not all hunched up like that." He flicked his fingers at her before crossing his arms and watching her hungrily. Swallowing her revulsion at the look, and thanking Bookman once more for the few weeks of training she had managed to undergo, she stood up shakily and slowly, pushing her long hair behind her ears and over her shoulders with nervous fingers.

"Pretty. Pretty. Under fed of course," he muttered in approval, circling around her. Turning to try and keep him in sight, she took a few steps, moving away from the chair and closer to him, one of her arms coming up hesitantly to try and reach for him.

"Well, pretty Christine," began the man, moving closer to her and wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders. "Lets see what fun we can have together…"

He tilted her face up with a touch at her chin and she couldn't help the blush that rose on her cheeks but while he put it down to shyness, she was trying to control her rage. She stumbled back, one hand reaching out for a shelf to lean on and she looked away from him, letting her breath hitch, "p-please sir," she gasped, her other hand coming up to his arm.

"What now?" He asked with a frown, once more moving closer to her, wrapping both arms around her almost tenderly, pressing her close to his chest.

"I've… I've n-never been with a m-man before," she said shakily and felt the blush grow on her face as his eyes lit up. The oily man burst out laughing, rock back for a moment before embraced her tighter, pressing her body as close to him as possible as he wedged her back against the shelf. Swinging her arms around she grabbed desperately at the shelf behind her causing the tools to rattle a little as she held on for support as well as to still her shaking hands.

Doing so, he let her know his intensions full well.

"You know how to make a man hard in a few words!" He crowed happily and over his shoulder she saw the two members of crow shift, there heads moving as they looked at each other then away and back to the room in general.

"But sir," she began, dropping her eyes coyly, her face still turned away and feeling under her palm, the cold metal of something on the shelf behind her, she was 99% certain she knew what it was. "I-I was told something a-as a child, that I must tell you now!"

"Yes my dear?" He began to kiss her cheek and down along her neck, waiting to feel her heart rate jump and rise at the action but she remained calm and poised.

He missed his warning.

"I-I was told, if you must be at someone's mercy then prey that they are evil because they will want to see you suffer," her voice tightened and hardened with each word, the stumbling stutter and the wobble to her tone disappeared as her arms, having already slipped up to embrace him, tightened. "Prey your captor is not a good person, because they will kill you without a word."

The knife slipped slowly but easily in between his ribs, the wonderful sharpness of it allowing for little resistance as it found his heart, going quickly through his lung and preventing him from crying out as the breath left him in barely a second. She twisted the blade a little and a trickle of blood escaped the corner of his mouth, as she felt it grate and slide on the bone of his ribs, "do you think I am a good person or an evil person?" She whispered close to his ear, her voice like black velvet.

Turning smoothly she let him go and he dropped to the floor, still alive but all the energy gone from him as he began to bleed onto the floor, his body shaking as he tried to struggle and move, but all the energy seemed to have left him.

Kai's hands whipped back to the shelf and she came up with four daggers, they were not made for throwing but she managed to launch one at each sleeve of the two crow members. The blood that flowed down the wall told her that she had hit there arms with all but the first one, succeeding in only pining that arm to the wall instead. The wounds were not fatal, barely counting as flesh wounds but there gasps and whimpers of pain told her that they still hurt.

Looking down at the man dying at her feet she let the tears fall, but said nothing and turned to the door.

Moving quickly she used the route they had taken by, to find her way to Leverrier' office before the alarm was raised. There were no men standing guard in the hall and no one moving around the long corridors to disturb things, just a large empty marble paved hall way in a large dank building gods knew where. Silently she moved, bare footed over the cold floor and listened at the door, hearing not even the scratching of a pen or the sound of breathing.

Slipping into the room, she saw it empty. A quick search of the area showed that this was his office, with a bedroom and bathroom adjoining it, pictures of his illustrious family were everywhere. She had made is this far, now to go that last mile.

His diary told her he would be back in an hour having just left for a small meeting with someone from his investigations department. Making herself comfortable in the room, she waited and, purely to pass the time, she began to read some of the files that were laying around, making sure to put everything back where it had been so as not to raise suspicion.

--

"What do you mean you stupid man?!" That bellowing voice, ah, he was here, her mind murmured.

There was a mumbling voice that she couldn't hear or manage to decipher but Leverrier' next bellow cleared it up for her, "of course we can get nothing! She thinks everyone is safe just because she's given herself to us."

Mumble, mumble.

"No! Go and get that brother of hers! He should know something as well whatever she says!"

The door opened and she heard the wheedling tones of someone else as they began to protest, saying there was no cause but he was shouted down by Leverrier, who then marched into his room, slamming the door in the mans face. Looking around his room he let out a deep breath and moved to his desk, settling himself down into his chair and beginning to work on something she couldn't see from her angle.

Kai tensed herself, ready to move forwards when there came a polite knocking at the door.

"Come in." Called Leverrier but not looking up from what he was writing.

"Malcolm." Said an old voice, politely but firmly.

She recognised it well and felt a smile tug at her lips despite herself, while the rest of her paused to wander about her plan with the arrival of this person.

"Bookman. While it is always a pleasure to see you, record keeper, what do you want?"

"A respectful response for a start," said Bookman calmly as he shut the door and moved to take the seat to the side of Leverrier' desk. "Remember, the church asked **us** to record this and we can leave whenever we feel that the boundaries have been over stepped."

"How can I help you?" The blond mans voice wasn't too far away from patronising sarcasm to the right ears but it sounded good enough for Bookman to nod in acceptance.

"I want my apprentice back."

"But Lavi-"

"Not him." The old mans tone was just short of snappish. "The other, Kai."

"She's not a Bookman, she's not even a man! She's an Exorcist. Property of the Pope."

"No. When we discovered her perfect recall memory she was sworn in as a Bookman." Explained the small man, his old eyes staring directly at the angry man sitting in front of him with an expression of pure thunder. "Gender, age or ethnic make-up mean little to us. A mind like hers is rare and I need all I can find."

"Just walking in here and demanding it won't get you anything." Said Leverrier in what she felt was a level tone for him, he had been almost standing up before but he settled down now. "The official records state that she died in interrogation four days ago, the pope himself was most aggrieved that another Apostle of God was lost to treason but-" The man froze as he looked down at his desk properly.

Sitting on top of all his paperwork was a small note, printed in capital letters but still chillingly familiar;

"_**Hear me**_

_And if close my mind in fear_

_Please pry it open_

_**See me**_

_And if my face becomes sincere_

_Beware!_

_**Hold me**_

_And when I start to come undone_

_Stitch me together_

_**Save me**_

_And when you see me strut_

_remind me of what left this outlaw torn!"_

Bookman lifted his gaze from the note and a small touched his wrinkled lips, "I have a letter, from the Pope himself, with written orders that Kai does not fall under the heading of 'Exorcist' but is a 'Bookman' who is currently under the Employ of the Black Order, this entitles her to the same freedoms of movement as myself and my senior apprentice, Lavi." He said but Leverrier seemed to be frozen, eyes staring at that note.

"But judging by this evidence, I really shouldn't have worried so much about her," continued the small man, leaning back in the chair and fishing a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it, smiling to himself. "She has skills that I didn't teach her thank god. Heaven knows I've tried to teach Junior to be a good thief and light on his feet, but he just can't move as well as she does."

"But… But she…" Leverrier seemed to be on the verge of tears, his breathing was hard, his fists balled and there seemed to be a vein throbbing on his temple as he stood up. "She has been so-so-so compliant! She can't even invocate her Innocence anymore due to the small rations we've been giving her. She's-she's-"

"Behind you." Purred a voice in his ear.

To his credit the blonde man turned quickly, a hand moving through the air at a speed that would make any champion boxer think twice, and the blow connected too. But it was with the diamond hard substance of Innocence that was shrouding and protecting Kai's body.

She didn't move, she didn't flinch and there was not even a sign when she had realised what was happening except that as Leverrier shakily pulled back his broken hand, the blank face plate turned slowly to look at him. That act alone was more frightening than the barrels of an Akuma's weapon pointed at him.

Kai said nothing but she took a step back from the man and stood there, arms calmly by her side, her posture at east with her armour seeming to shimmer and catch the light in strange ways when she moved.

"I believe that we should leave now," said Bookman at the silence in the room continued on, the only sound to be heard was the harsh breathing of the shocked blond haired man still clutching his broken hand. The small man hopped off the padded chair he had been enjoying and began to walk towards the door but paused as the two continued to stare at one another, "Kai! Come!"

Slowly, as if the words and movements were coming from a long way away, she began to move, "yes… Sir." She moved stiffly over to stand besides her diminutive master, waiting to leave but the small man looked up at the enraged man behind the desk.

"I think I have just saved your life Leverrier," he said calmly. "There is a saying amongst people of poorer countries, '_Prey you are never at the mercy of a good man, he will kill you without a thought. Be at the mercy of an evil man, he will want to see you suffer and you will then have a chance to survive._' I think she was going to kill you."

"B-But… that would just prove that she is a traitor!" Snapped Leverrier, face flushed with anger and pain, still nursing his hand. "Why should I not just detain you both for that admission alone?"

"Because she **will** kill you because you **are** an evil man… Goodbye."

---

Once they were safely outside the Central building and calmly walking threw the little town to the nearest Ark point, Kai at last spoke up. "Sir, why did you not let me kill him?"

Bookman didn't seem to acknowledge her question except to roll an eye in her direction. The for the sound heard was made by there feet on the cobbled street as they walked away through the town, -his booted but she was still barefooted- silence settled over them until they were a few more streets away.

"Besides the obvious?"

"That killing is wrong and no one should do it willingly," said Kai in an almost sing-song voice before grinning sardonically at her Teacher. Bookman ran his fingers threw his hair in an effort to relax himself and looked up at her again, "well, you could get away with self defence when you killed a torturer, but not someone as powerful as Leverrier."

"Did you really go and see the Pope?" She asked after another short silence.

"Of course," smiled Bookman confidently, "the Catholic Church owes the Bookmen a few favours without calling in the few the Pope himself owes to me." Kai chuckled dryly and looked around herself innocently, noticing that they had left the man high street area of the small town, walking threw the few houses that hung around the edge of the town before it turned into pretty countryside.

"My turn now."

"Yes?"

"How did you manage to invocate your Innocence?" He asked, stopping and staring into her face directly, trying to ensure that her answer was honest. "You have been on starvation rations since arrival and locked in a small dark room. Your physical -if not mental- abilities should be reduced in some way, how did you seemingly manage to survive so easily?"

Kai grinned widely at him, one hand on her hip, the other raised as she made her point, "Corbec."

"You mean, you put your survival into the small hands of your parasitic pet dragon?" He asked in disbelief, if he had not had such iron control of himself his mouth would have fallen open and he would have gaped at her -loosing his cigarette. But instead he fidgeted around and slipped his hands into his sleeves, turning and looking back at the road ahead beginning to walk once more. "Explain it in detail to me. We've got some way to walk."

"You mean no one noticed how much Corbec was really eating?" She asked shocked, but chuckling and beginning to explain how close the bond between there bodies really was, how it differed to General Cloud and that the General had the better deal because her Innocence was not pulled down by the flaws of a human body etc.

In short, it filled the three hours it took to walk to the strange little hut in the middle of the countryside. It looked like nothing more than a very old and tired cattle shed, but if anything human or Akuma tried to touch one of the panels on the wall in there, alarms would go off and defences would have been activated. Bookman touched the panel, entered a code into the keypad that appeared and they entered with minimal fuss.

Only to arrive in chaos!


	48. Chapter 48

I'm back! :)

So sorry for our absence, but I was moving into my own home and had to wait until my phone line was connected and the internet working. and of course, doing it back home would have been a good idea but I have a desktop computer an he doesn't have a computer at all. So, sorry for the the wait :D

I hope it is worth it...

* * *

A roar ripped through the air and Corbec latched himself firmly onto Kai's chest, hugging and nuzzling her happily, crooning and purring the whole time as she chuckled and stroked his head. The large dragon shrank to his old size of an foot and a half, fluttering around her head, happy once more.

"KAI!"

She had all to two seconds warming to activate her Innocence and brace herself before her long limbed brother came barrelling towards her and swept her into a large hug, swinging her around like a rag doll in his grip, long hair whipping out and hitting people too close.

The only thing that came to mind her dazed mind was 'Lero! Lero! Lero!'

Finally she was rested back on her feet only to be jumped on by Lenalee, who did manage to floor the poor girl before she had had chance to brace herself. Sitting on the armoured figure of Kai, she began to apologies and stood up, pulling the dazed figure to her feet before hugging her more gently and kissing her cheek. "I've missed you sister," she said with a small blush.

Kai blushed red and noticed the blush on several other faces around the room as she looked around, but still seeing smiling faces everywhere. Allen and Link finally made it through the crowd, standing there in there normal clothes but she spotted the small touches of rank to the white haired boys clothes and her smile grew.

"Ah, General Walker sir," she said with a bow and then chuckled at the small blush that would probably always appear on the sixteen year olds face, whenever someone announced him by title.

"Its good to see you again sister," said Allen before moving forwards and shyly giving her a hug, his face quickly buried in her hair as she gripped him tightly, holding each other for a few moments of peace. As soon as Allen stepped back -Link giving a business like nod of greeting- it seemed everyone in the room wanted to give her a hug, or pat her on the back or just ask her how she was while shaking her hand.

When the crowd started to die away Bookman began to hustle her towards the Dining Hall, talking about getting a decent meal into her with Corbec chirping in agreement. Komui appeared around a corner, panting heavily as he came to a halt in front of the pair, "s-s-sister!" He gasped out, smiling at her before falling on her and beginning to wail noisily on her shoulder, his tears soaking her hair and worn out dirty tank top.

"I'm okay brother," she said, trying to sooth the taller man but smiling despite her efforts. "Really! Please, stop. Brother!"

Sitting alone in her room, feeling the warmth of the sunset on her face as the deep red rays filled her room, she let out a contented sigh and combed her hair. Kai had just gone for a long bath, after first going for a very cleansing shower, scrubbing herself well to remove the three weeks of not being able bathe. Her hair had been partially disgusting and she worried what all the people who had insisted on hugging her, had been thinking? She had been stinky and gross, not to mention covered in dried blood.

Corbec was dozing peacefully by her side, he had played in the water quiet happily, almost going out his way to splash about and be playful with her.

She had missed him dearly.

He had even gone over the barrier in the bath room and dive bombed on Kanda and Marie as they had sat in the water on that side, causing Kanda to start a loud rant about something or other but she had been laughing too hard to really hear it.

She was so relaxed, gazing out the window at the beautiful expanse of the sea that, watching the hypnotic motions of the waves that when there was a faint noise of someone behind her, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

Standing in the middle of the room, between the bed and her window seat, stood a tall red haired young man with an eye patch, his uncovered eye was a beautiful shade of forest green and was shining at her behind a faint blush. His long limbs and slim body were packed into his slightly battered Exorcist uniform of black and red, and there was a faint smell of smoke and blood about him, he had just returned from a mission were he had been destroying Akuma.

Kai realised that Lavi must have come straight to her room.

Seeing her turn, her dark eyes drinking up the sight of him, a soft smile on her face he had hesitated. He had only planned to pass by her room, to poke his head in and see that she was really home, not some cruel -but original- joke by Kanda. But Kai had been so… captivating, sitting on her window seat in one he of large t-shirts wearing a pair of tight leggings, he had been unable to not go in.

Kai was now waiting for him to say something, to say anything, but as he opened his mouth, closed it and blushed some more, she realised that he had no words. Struck dumb with shyness? So inspiration struck her instead.

Getting up smoothly, her long legs unfolding to the floor and taking delicate, seductive steps towards the young man, she lowered her eyes and swung her hips slowly, her arms clasped behind her back and allowing her long hair to swing gently in time with her movements. Looking up through her fringe at the still speechless boy she fluttered her eye lashes and smiled coyly at him, watching closely as Lavi tried to swallow hard, not realising he took a step back, moving closer to the bed.

"Kai," he breathed eventually, hands coming up slowly to try and embrace her, goose pimples rippled over her skin at the word, the simple syllable said by his voice…

"LAVI! I MISSED YOU!" She squealed suddenly and pounced, her arms coming round and grabbing hold of him to prevent him escaping as she threw her whole weight at him! She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, using her momentum to safely land them on the bed as she giggled madly, hearing the shocked cries from the red head followed by an 'oof!' as they hit.

"Kai! That was so not… not… not cool!" Spluttered the red head, pushing his head band off his face and back into place with one hand, the other still gripping her waist out of shock. But the long haired girl just giggled more and sat up, clapping happily with herself before flipping the long strands of hair out of her face and smiling down at the Lavi, like a cat waiting for the mouse to move again.

"Did you come by for a reason?" Kai asked at last, staring smugly at her captive but Lavi just grinned, he had his arms free and now tucked them nonchalantly behind his head, pillowing it nicely as he looked up at her, clearly enjoying the view if she was to judge by his smug expression.

"Not really," he said with a shrug, looking around the room and trying to appear indifferent even though he was effectively pinned under the girl, on her bed even! "I've just got back from a mission and well, Kanda happened to be in the corridor and told me you were back."

"Oh, Kanda **happened** to be in the corridor?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, folding her arms over her chest.

"I don't want to think too much in to whatever ulterior motives Yu-Chan may have," confessed Lavi and causing her to cackle with delight again. Seeing that he had made her smile, he shifted and pushed himself up, bringing his face close to hers, there eyes staring deep into one another, hearts racing, "so is that all I get? 'Did you come by for a reason?' Nothing more?"

Kai could see he was fishing for something but she wouldn't be herself if she wasn't at least a little bit difficult or stubborn, but she would have to be delicate. "What else would you like?" She asked with a smile, rubbing the tip of her nose on his before pulling back out of reach as he tried to lean in closer, her hands on his shoulders.

"So is that what you want?" She asked, one hand on her hip and resting a finger on her chin as Lavi held himself up still, rolling his eye as he realised her plan to play hard to get. "Well, I don't know if I should- aagh!" She squealed loudly as Lavi bucked and smoothly rolled them over so that he was straddling her, looking down at her with a cocky grin. Kai couldn't help the blush that grew on her face, or the challenging smirk she shot him even as she began to giggle, playfully trying to evade him as he leaned down to kiss her.

Lavi was enjoying himself even as she struggled lightly, it made it more worth while, she was making him work for his desires and he was loving every minuet of it. Succeeding in at last pinning her wrists in his large hands, he moved closer, there faces mere inches apart when there came a familiar -and now much hated- cough from the door to the room. There came a sigh from the both of them, with Lavi pressing his face into the bed in frustration, besides Kai's smirking face, smelling the sweet scent of her shampoo.

"Yes Gramps?" Called Lavi at last, shifting and looking up at the small man standing in the doorway, his single green eye shooting promises of pain at him if he intended to interrupt them again. The small man only smirked faintly, "Komui is calling for you," he said, "you've still to give your report from your mission before you can… do as you please."

Lavi groaned and slipped off of Kai, standing up slowly he never took his eyes off of hers, trying to send a silent promise of his return. She smiled mysteriously up at him and rolled onto her side, one hand snaking out to grab a pillow for her head as she curled up, her eyes falling closed without a word. The red head smiled to himself once more before turning to the small man still in the doorway, scowling in annoyance.

"It's a good thing I came straight here," commented Bookman as he pulled Kai's door shut silently before turning and walking with his other apprentice. Lavi felt himself twitch and tugged on the edge of his jacket to try and contain his growing frustration, just grateful that his self control had made him only semi-hard, easily disguisable and already fading fast as they walked.

"I think if Jay or any of the other's had walked past the open door to find you in that position, they may not have been so polite." Explained Bookman as Lavi continued to be quiet.

"So I forgot to shut the door, I'm sorry," he grumbled at last, unable to look down at his Teacher and see the smug expression that was no doubt there. "We're both adults you know!"

"Yes, but she is more delicate that you seem to remember, a fact you forgot when your about to go at it full pelt!"

That one got through all Lavi' defences and he blushed brightly and angrily, looking down at the small man and taking a deep breath to shout at him when Bookman quiet calmly punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and crumpling him to the floor. "Don't be so rash about your actions, there are things that need to be done before either of you can… be so open with each other."

With a few gasps he manage to get to his feet and stand without feeling like he was going to throw up, Gramps had a good punch, not as 'moving' as his kicks but it still did the job of shutting him up.

"More delays Gramps?" He said testily, running one hand threw his hair in growing frustration but trying to appear nonchalant. "I've been extremely patient, she's ready to accept me."

"She may, but that is not the problem. What about her brothers?" Lavi looked down at the almost mischievous grin on his Teachers face and paled, he looked up suddenly as they stopped walking and realised that they were standing outside Komui' office. There seemed to be a malevolent aura surround the door alone, making him want to turn and run but Bookman grabbed hold of him and threw him forcibly through the double doors. Lavi skidded into the room on his back along the paper strewn floor and stopped only when he smashed into the solid wood desk in the middle of the room.

Standing up and wincing as he rubbed his sore head, he heard the doors shut behind him but he didn't turn to look at them, he was too busy being stared at by eight pairs of eyes and not all those looks were friendly.

He swallowed hard, feeling like a rabbit caught in the spot light.

"Um… Hi everyone," he said, giving them a large idiot grin and waving vaguely at them but no one moved. They all stood or sat, arms folded, faces set. The silence held an oppressive smothering quality and it was being aimed at him.

"Lavi, please, take a seat." Said Komui, his voice sounded friendly enough and there was even a smile there to go with it, but over the few years they had spent living and working together, Lavi had come to never trust those smiles.

"Err… thanks…" he mumbled, trying to still play ignorant as he hesitantly sat on the simple wooden chair provided. It wasn't dark in the room, the warm glow of the electric light bulbs that hummed above them, filled the room quiet nicely, especially now the sun was finally set. But there seemed to be a growing darkness in the corners of the room, it seemed to linger in the shadows and made them darker, he wandered if he was going to get out the room alive.

Properly looking around at the people in the room he spotted Allen sitting in chair to one side of Komui with Jay and Link -what the hell was Link doing there? His mind murmured, now terrified. On the other side of the white dressed Supervisor, sat Kanda, sharing a sofa with Marie and behind them stood the dark figure of Krory. Komui sat behind his desk like an Inquisitor about to hear a statement when Lavi at last realised the own of the last set of eyes, Reever, but his expression was less of distrust and more of evil amusement. He's probably here instead of the entire science department, realised that watching part of his mind.

"So… would you like to hear about my mission?" He asked, trying to keep things happy and cheerful, playing dumb as long as possible. Komui, sat behind his desk, elbows resting on the surface with his chin resting against his clasped hands, he stared long and hard at the red head before him, his expression not dissimilar from the one he wore before sending Exorcists away on a difficult mission. He shook his head solemnly, "no Lavi." He said at last, after a pause.

"We are here," said Allen from his seat, leaning forwards and smiling with his poker face. "To ask your intensions."

"Intensions?" Gulped Lavi, trying to lean away from that smile even though there was plenty of floor space between them both. It wasn't enough, half a country would never be far enough from that smile.

"Yes," said Jay as he tilted his head to the side, a habit of his sisters or a habit of his she had picked up, it didn't matter but made them so alike. "Your intensions with our sister."

"Our sister?" He felt he could do nothing more than repeat himself.

"Our sister." Echoed Kanda with a firm nod that was then copied by all the in the room.

"She would always play the big sister to anyone," said Jay with a small smile of fond memory. "Even those older than her, she would take them under her wing."

"And since she arrived, that's what she has done," finished Reever with a grin. "Even with her own problems weighting her down, with missions and training, she still manages to be there if anyone needs to talk."

Lavi felt about two inches tall, he might as well of been standing in a dock at a court hearing for all the feeling he was getting. A distant part of him wandered if they had planned any of this out before hand? He was pleased with them all despite the terror, at the way they had banded together to try and protect her but a secret dirty part of himself whispered, why did they not do this before she was taken? Before she was tortured by that bastard, for secrets she didn't even have? But he knew that answer too. She had made herself the martyr for the sake them of all, she had just been lucky enough to not die.

"So of course, with you showing interest in our sister," began Kanda, arms still folded tightly over his chest he leaned back in his seat and that's when Lavi spotted Mugen laying across his lap. "We just want to check that your intensions are pure."

"Pure?" He repeated and felt something inside him suddenly hold its hands up, calling for a time out. "Hang on a minuet! What the hell do you think is going on between us?" Again those stares, everyone of them say 'I'm not an idiot, I've seen the way you look at her, act around her, touch her, we know your intensions.' It was a look with a lot to say for itself.

But Lavi was still annoyed, the anger was making his face flushed and he felt his hands curl into fists, to be honest he was a little hurt at there opinion of him, "well? Do you think I'd be so stupid as to-to-to just screw her and leave her?"

"He's got a point on that, what about if she becomes incapacitated due to… lack of protection?" Asked Jay, surprising them all and almost breaking the finely tuned tension in the room. Reever coughed politely, "that wouldn't happen," he didn't meet anyone's gaze as he spoke, "Innocence makes its accommodators sterile."

"Back to the topic at hand," said Komui with another cough.

Looks were shared around the room and it was Link that stepped forward and spoke now, acting like he was delivering a report, "Lavi, while you have many redeemable qualities, it has been noted on many occasions that you are easily swayed by a pretty woman."

"Stop beating about the bush here, what are you trying to say?" He was frowning in puzzlement but be had a horrible feeling about what they may be trying to say.

"Lavi, my friend," said Krory, speaking up for the first time. "When we first met, you were swayed by my beautiful Eliade. She nearly killed you because you became distracted during a mission."

"Ah, yes… well-" He began but was cut off by Komui once more taking over the conversation at large.

"We would not be able to tolerate your wandering eyes hurting our dear sister," he said firmly, pinning the boy in the chair with his glare. "While unswervingly loyal to the Bookman Clan, the Order and your friends, we have to make sure of the same loyalty if permitted to date Kai."

"Permitted?" He asked, wandering what her reaction would be if she knew of this meeting, then there implications hit him like his hammer. "Wait! You think I would possibly cheat on her because I find beauty attractive?!"

The silence in the room answered his question for him and part of him really felt hurt now, anger filled him hotly and making him stand up as he shouted back, "are you all insane?!" As a group they looked taken aback at his reaction. "Have none of you noticed the way we act around each other? The way I've got **zero** work done for Panda because I can't stop thinking about her? She fills my thoughts morning and night, if it wasn't that Corbec had been here, those last three weeks would have been painful!"

"Is the lack of focus partly why Bookman allowed her to become his apprentice?" Asked Jay and Lavi turned his anger on him.

"Of course it is **not!**" He shouted, feeling the need to defend his teacher as well. "She has an amazing memory, even more so now that she is whole once more. The added bonus is she knows more languages now than even **I do**. I'm lagging behind her there!" Despite the shouting, Jay smiled proudly at the red head and nodded at him so indistinctly that he nearly missed it.

Silence filled the room, the only sound was Lavi' breathing as he tried to get himself under control again, sitting down and fidgeting with his hammer to try and calm himself down. Loosing control like that was unbecoming of a Bookman, and Gramps would probably of booted him in the head had it been any other subject they were talking about.

"Are you all forgetting that, over the past three weeks that she has been held captive, she has been isolated, tortured and beaten?" He said in an empty voice, his eyes focusing on the small hammer that he was moving threw his long fingers with practised ease. "She needs comfort, she needs people around her, to tell her how much they need her. Hell, she has never liked being alone from the moment we first really met her." Looking up at last he looked at each face, looked each person in the eyes, from Kanda to Link.

"What makes you think that I would willingly hurt her? That I would do anything to push away the one person that has become the centre of my whole life?" He said simply. That little part of him, was mumbling that it should feel embarrassed about speaking so freely and openly to these people. Under normal circumstances, he would never say these things to say, Kanda for example, because of the ridicule that would follow but they seemed to be thinking as a group.

The men in the room shifted about, all looking from one to another as if gather consensus until they were all at last looking at Jay. The extremely tall boy seemed to not notice the attention as he looked only at the red head, then at last, he nodded his consent and the attention of the room shifted to Komui. Again, there was the pause for thought, as everyone held there breath. Lavi realised that, while having Jay's blessing was a good thing, being she was really his sister, it was Komui that would be the key part. He was the one that ordered missions, picked who went where and had a hand in the training of the Exorcists, if he was not happy, he could ensure that they practically never saw each other again.

At last the man sighed and leaned back in his seat, a smile playing across his lips, "okay Lavi." He said and nodded, "no one here will meddle or interfere with your relationship with Kai." The room seemed to relax at last but Lavi knew from history, that there was one more part to go.

"But, I warn you-" Began Komui when Lavi interrupted him, raising his hands to try and placate the evil looks before it started again.

"I know, I know, my life won't be worth the air I breath or the dirt I stand on." He said with a sigh but a smile. "I won't do anything to hurt her, not knowingly. But relationships aren't just a walk in the park you know," he said and crossed his arms over her chest, "we will end up having fights and arguments at some point and I don't want people chasing me all over the place to try and claim some form of justice for her." He tried to aim his glare mostly at Kanda and Allen but he had to shoot a glare at Jay and Komui also.

Standing up and turning to leave he paused and looked back at them all still sat down, "hang on a minuet," he turned around full, frowning as he asked, "why am I getting this treatment? What about Lenalee? She's been dating Bak Chan for over a month now."

"Yes," nodded Komui gravely. "But officially we have only known for a week," he said, indicating the whole room at large and a sadistic grin appeared on the Supervisors face. "Now we can-"

"I'll just be going now!" Said Lavi loudly and darted over to the door, pulling it open and waving as he left, glad to be out of that atmosphere. He did feel sorry for the shorter, and slightly nervous, Section Leader. Allen had told him about the mans problem with hives when put under pressure, although since dating Lenalee, his 'condition' had improved to the point were Fou had been caught sulking because of how much harder if was to set him off.

Sighing happily he wandered what to do with himself and grinned, he began to make his way back to Kai's room to tell her all that had happened but paused as he passed Bak in the corridor. He was feeling kind.

As the door was shut quietly behind the two Bookmen, there voices already fading away with there footsteps down the corridor, she shivered on the bed. Tears began to slowly creep down her cheeks, she was alone.

Since arriving back, she had yet to be on her own… truly alone… that's why she had kept her door open…

Getting up slowly, dragging her pillow and the top cover off her bed she began to walk towards the door, smiling thankfully at Corbec as the fluttering dragon opened the door ahead of her. Moving threw the corridors, meeting no one as the darkness began to settle over the Order, she made her way to the only place she knew she would be able to sleep.

After a panic started search the next morning, Kai was found sleeping quietly on the top of the largest bookcase in the Science department, her blanket and pillow clutched tight as she dreamed. Corbec was standing over her, and had hissed a warning at anyone that approached too closely.

"Best to leave her there for a while," the scientists had muttered to one another .


	49. Chapter 49

"Road?"

"…"

"Road, my dear, what is wrong?"

"…"

"Please Road, speak to you dear Father. I want to make you smile again."

A faint smile appeared on her lips, eyes looking up from the remains of the doll in her hands.

"My toys Father," she said sullenly but not looking at the hundreds of dolls and stuffed toys in the room.

"Your dolls dearest?" Cooed the man.

"No. My **favourite** toys," she stressed then smiled again as the mans face lit up with understanding.

"Did they do something naughty?" He asked with raised eyebrows. "I know you've not been allowed to play with them for a while now," he said with a sigh and saw the guilt flash across her face.

"Road!"

"I'm sorry Father! I didn't mean to!"

"You had better tell me."

She looked away and fidgeted under his stern look, but he relented as she began to explain. "I was in that town and I saw them…" Road explained first about her finding the strange brother and sister, then about coming across them again as they were on a mission. She had been on a school trip that day, completely innocent, she had even got in trouble when she came back late from being in the woods with the Exorcists too long. The Earl had nearly found her playing with her most favourite toy!

But, they had escaped her trap and they had done it by cheating, they had evaded her and she was sulking. "I didn't want to kill them!" She wailed before throwing another door at the wall, hard enough to break the stuffing out of it. "I just wanted to play with them! They looked so delicious, there minds all torn in two like they were…"

Sheryl sat down on the bed next to his daughter and pulled her on to his lap, resting her head on his chest as he held on to her tenderly, gently rocking to try and sooth her. "Well, its too early to really do anything against them, the Earl would get angry." He said quietly, "he's only just starting to really cheer up again since he has nearly finished the new egg."

Road, enjoying the warmth and comfort, sniffed away the tiny tears that had crept into her eyes, "I know Father." She mumbled into his shirt.

"And its too early for Uncle Tyki to really go against an Exorcist." He said, still in that chiding parental tone as he continued to explain. "Lulubell is still depressed since she tried so hard to get the old egg back. You could always find the Twins, see what they are up to?" Road smiled but shook her head, Jasdero got on her nerves after a while, they were too confrontational even for her tastes.

Silence filled the soft room, it ran around the shelves and shelves of dolls and stuffed toys, it danced over the small piles of broken toys and figures and finally wrapped around the two people sitting on the bed. It was broken at last by Sheryl sighing and beginning to rub Roads back, "maybe I'll go have a word with the Earl for you? See if he will let you have someone, provided they are not Allen Walker?"

Roads eyes lit up as she looked up at her Father, "really? You mean it?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's reaction and he felt the light come back into his life, "now now, I can't say for sure," he said but give her a squeeze, "how about we go out to another country and take some Akuma with us?"

"I love you Father!"

'Yeah, this family stuff rocks!' He thoughts as a blush crept on his face.


	50. Chapter 50

"You will tell me what you know!"

That voice. Packed from wall to wall with anger, venom and hatred. Why? Why did he hate her so much?

"I've told you," she wheezed, the blood spilling over her lips making it hard to take clearly. "I've told you."

"Not good enough!" Her vision rolled as they pulled on her hair, yanking her head back, 'not the knife' she preyed, 'please, the scalpel I can cope with, not the knife!' Her vision was still distorted, like trying to look at the world threw the bottom of a glass bottle, but she spotted the knife well enough, a screamed ripped from her lips as the blade plunged down.

Sitting up quickly she looked around hurriedly, her breathing coming in harsh, ragged gasps as she tried to figure out where she was. Daylight! Streaming in the large window's, her curtains left open so she could see that, so she could see the sea past the windows, see the sky. The grey coloured sky, summer was fast leaving them, bringing with it the winds and chills of autumn, she would need more blankets and to figure out how to work the fire place soon.

Corbec rolled his head and looked over at her from his usual perch on the window seat, chirping happily, not bothered by the strange phantoms of her mind. He had never been bothered by her mind, only her emotional state and she was too good at keeping control of that, except when she needed to feel and feel hard! Innocence reacted to pure emotions so much better than thoughts or commands. She couldn't be too hard on the little thing, he was the only reason she was still alive at present, Leverrier would have killed her ten times over but for little Corbec and there link, the bodies they shared together.

Training.

The thought came to her in a hazy flash as she moved to the edge of the bed, sliding her legs out and stretching, feeling muscles pull and tendons twang. She had training with her Master, General Zokalo, every two days but that was before she had been taken away and since her return three days ago, he had spoken to her only once.

"I've got a mission to go on soon, got to focus on preparing for that, so we're gonna have to put the training on hold." He had said in that rough voice of his, his tone was one of annoyance and his manner that of someone bored but he had his mask on so she couldn't read his expression.

Even so, she could tell he was annoyed by this turn of events, they were both enjoying the training sessions now, with only one in three sessions ending in a win for the General, he never lost but he never always won.

Grabbing her gear together and pulling it on before turning to the mirror to help Corbec braid her hair tight enough, she saw the small book still on the bedside table and blushed. Lenalee had been in here last night with her until she had fallen asleep, sitting quietly in a chair next to her bed.

Jay had known that she had trouble sleeping without the background noise of people and after being in an isolation room for three weeks, she needed people more than ever. Even if she would never says so. He had quietly asked Lenalee if, when Kai went to bed, she would slip in and keep watch over her until she fell asleep. When Kai asked what she was doing or why, just tell her that you felt like relaxing with a book with her. She knew her soft hearted brother too well!

Lenalee, to her credit had done it, to the letter pretty much and Kai was thankful of that, she would have to find some way to thank her sister properly.

Nodding to herself in the mirror, she turned and left the room, listening to the back ground noise of the Order as it ticked over nicely, hearing the bustle from the kitchen with Jerry singing happily as he worked. The science department was like an over turned ants nest again but with added caffeine as they worked on a project of some kind, Allen had been complaining about that recently, something to do with an experiment with the Ark. The rest of the Order, its limited number of Exorcists and limitless supply of Finders, its local guards, cleaners, medical staff and extras… It was comforting somehow.

Opening the door to the training room of her choice she glanced around, it was nicely tiled with only a few cracks and broken tiles to show its heavy use by Exorcists at work. Smiling to herself she moved in and shut the door behind herself before walking silently around the room, feeling the cool smoothness of the paving as Corbec took of to stretch his wings properly. She felt the play of sunlight on her skin from the windows high up on the wall, but it did little to lighten her mood. It was gently heating the tiles were it fell and she felt it warm her bare feet as she stepped onto one of these patches, looking around she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she exhaled.

: Here : she thought and felt Corbec respond. The little dragon began to grow in size until he was the size of a large elephant, his bulk taking up a good portion of the extremely large room, wings not quiet tucked back, his tail lashing as he anticipated the next part.

: Looking forward to it? : She whispered across there link.

: Yes. It is interesting to see the world with you, to be close to you and feel you, heart and mind.: Replied the dragon calmly as she shifted into her armoured form, stretching and flexing. The empathic link between them, opened up during combat and in training, the simulations were close enough for it to work.

: We are close, how could we be closer? :

: The Crowned Clown is closer to his Accommodator that I am to mine. :

: Was that a reproach or a pout? :

Corbec' response was to flick his tail and swing his head to look away from her, leaving her smirking to herself inside the helmet of her armour. She watched him for a few moments longer, to see if he would speak again but he continued to look indignant and she let out a giggle, making him turn sharply and glare at her as best he could. Stepping towards him, arms raised, she embraced his muzzle as best she could, the large snout and jaw feeling reassuringly firm under her hands, the strangely spicy smell of him filled her nostrils.

: How can we be fighting over something like this? : She asked silently, : we are of the same body, same mind. :

: Yes… I know… :

: I would be dead if it wasn't for you, healing all our wounds as I slept.:

: I live for you as you live for me. :

: Let us train, or we will still be here like this when everyone else starts to come in. :

: Its not such a bad thing, : she could feel the smile behind those words, making her smile in return. Pulling back she stood on the same spot she was on before and took a deep breath, focusing her mind on nothing while feeling everything around her, the tiles under foot, the air on her armour, the sunlight on her hair. Everything.

"Innocence Activate, Champions of Light." The words were just a breath, not even a whisper, but they still seemed to echo around the room, making the air shiver and dancing as once more her body glowed, Corbec' skin glowed.

Again, the strange feeling of transition, of being somewhere still but moving at the same time, her mind open to every sensory sensation that could be! She felt her place on the world, in the world, her moment in time, the pull of gravity on her body, the taste of her own tongue, the pounding of her two hearts, the smell of the souls around her! Blinking no longer worked, even as she closed her eyes, her senses were painting the world so vividly in her mind she could still see!

: No one can do this for long and remain human, : she murmured between there minds as the power settled, bare seconds after activation, her control of two bodies instinctively under her command. Briefly, her mind flashed her an image of her second life, of reading manga in the sun and reading Allen shouting at Bak, 'I'm no longer a human being, I'm an Exorcist, so please let me return to the battlefield, to the Akuma!' The words almost mocked her as she began to flex and move her two bodies independently, no longer consciously able to think about the bodies as separate.

Running through a series of simple warm up's, easy exorcises that didn't require concentration she turned her full attention to her training, summoning up her sword and shield.

BOOM!

"Wha-?" A muzzy, half asleep voice spoke up as the stones around him thumped again.

BOOM!

It was like the foot falls of giant, the trample of a Level Four the size of a mountain falling on the Order. The stones shook with each booming thud, shooting cracks through some of the older plaster walls, knocking paintings off of walls and toppling light statues.

BOOM!

Allen's eyes widened in shock and he sat bolt up right in his bed, wandering what time it was and how he had managed to sleep in so much, the only real fact his bleary mind could put together was that this couldn't be an Akuma attack, his eye was perfectly fine.

Looking around in panic, he jumped out the bed and pulled on his trousers, grabbing a t-shirt in one hand as he ran to the door, pulling it open just as Link was about to knock, leaving his assistant momentarily shocked. "What the hell is going on?" He asked, a little more sharply than he intended as he pushed his arms through the sleeves of his shirt, grabbing his boots from by the door with his, now spare hand.

"I think… Just come with me!" Began Link then flinched as another bone shaking BOOM ripped through the building. He turned on his heel and began to pound down the hallway, leaving the white haired General to try and keep up with him. Running through the building, he saw worried faces everywhere, Finders and Staff gathered in worried knots, talking hurriedly in quiet voices that would stop the minuet he drew close enough.

Annoyed at there actions and the lack of any information, he nevertheless learned that whatever was going on was situated in the training rooms, everyone was looking or pointing in the same direction. Running to the doors, he pulled himself to a halt with a long skidding motion that left his feet tingling on the bare stone work, his boots still in hand, his shirt still hanging open for all the world to see the large scar that ran the length of his chest. Arriving at the same time from another corridor were Jay and Lenalee, both of them looking shocked and troubled, faces pale at the loud throbbing BOOM'S coming from the other side of the thick doors.

"I can't find sister," cried Lenalee as the sound lulled for a moment and they looked at one another worried. Everyone was in some state of disarray, clothes hastily pulled on or hair still sticking up, the brief paused allowed people to tug clothes into place, tuck shirts away properly or in Allen's case pull his boots on and make an attempt to do up some of the buttons of his shirt.

"Should one of us go in?" Asked Jay as they continued to stand there, uncertain. All eyes of the group were pulled to Allen as he looked at the door again, hearing the pounding of other people now making there way down the corridors to the room. Whatever was happening, good or bad, it might get out of hand quiet quickly if left like this, especially with so many people heading in there direction.

"I'll go in." He said firmly, one hand reaching out to rest on the door handle when a voice called out to them, making them turn and look. Lavi was skidding to a halt besides them all, panting hard as he tried to get his breath back, a shirt in one hand and his hammer in the other, he was thankfully wearing trousers and boots, but only just by the looks of them, the buttons were open on his jeans and the laces were undone on his boots.

"G-Give me a… a second an-an-an I'll come… bugger, bloody library…I'll come with you!" He panted out, straightening up and lifting the t-shirt up and over his head, pulling it down and pushing his arms through the holes even as Allen gave him a worried look.

"I don't think that would be-"

"Its Kai! I know it!"

Allen's expression hardened, "what the hell is going on in there then?"

"Lets find out shall we?" Said Lavi, all panting and smiling gone as he stared at his white haired friend, seriousness radiated him in waves, the edges of worry cresting those waves as he motioned for Allen to open the door.

"Wait," said Jay, reaching out one long arm to grab hold of the door knob over Allen's hand. "We are all close to Sis, we all have our reasons for wanting to go in, so lets all go in."

"Yes!" Cried Lenalee earnestly, her hand had balled into fists but they were shaking still, held tightly by her sides. "Don't you dare try and stop us!"

"Fine," agreed Allen with a faint wince and he began to turn the handle as Jay let go of his hand.


	51. Chapter 51

Slashing.

Parrying.

Blocking.

Diving away from each other before landing and throwing themselves at each other again.

Thrust, thrust, slash, stab! Miss.

Heart pounding she halts for a moment, senses the approach of others.

She can feel them through the door, feel there heart heats, feel there souls practically. They all sing to the same song of Innocence she realises and some part of her mind throws up a word. Exorcists.

They are the same as she is.

Faces turning to look at one another, she discounts that and returns to her fighting, pushing away from the wall she was pausing on and pelting towards herself. They are not the same as she is, they are still pure.

Blocking with her shield while bringing her sword down on herself, she hears the door open into the room, the creak of the hinge sounds almost deafening even after the blasts of raw energy she herself has been releasing. Those noises were normal, they were to do with her mission, what she must do, but this noise… The innocent little creak of a door hinge, it seemed so alien that she paused in her final thrust and instead directed her blast at the door, trying to push the real world away for that little bit longer.

Allen just had time to summon the Crowned Clown around them all for protection as the blast of energy hit them squarely and smashed into the wall, sending small chunks of tiles raining down, smashing on the floor.

Moving the thick white material aside with practised ease, the General surveyed the scene before him; taking note that there wasn't one tile left whole in the entire room, seeing the large gashes and cracks in the floor, and the pillars that seemed to be toppled or just hanging from the ceiling, bare naked stone looking so out of place in the tiled scenery.

Standing in the middle of all this, once more slashing and hacking into one another with single minded determination, deflecting the blows with graceful elegance using there shields, were two figures he recognised. Oh yes, he realised as the sounds of there combat still rang around them, armour, weapons and wings.

Lavi muttered a curse under his breath in -what sounded to Allen, like Russian, making him wander how many languages his friend really did know- his single eye open wide as it too took in the damage. "I have a bad feeling about this." He said and took a step closer.

"W… What is that, Master?" Asked Jay in horror, his two long daggers in his hands but they were held slackly, loose and ready but he was staring in shock at the winged figures. Lenalee gasped as one of the figures managed to slice into the other, scoring a hit on a leg, bright red blood spurting out for a moment but before it even touched the ground it seemed to stop in midair, pausing for a moment of time before it was sucked back into the body.

The armour healed over without a mark on it, the combatants continued on without seeming to even notice the injury, let alone its miraculous healing.

"Those are the Champions of Light." Said Lavi with a nod, one hand coming up to his chin as he remembered the only other time he had seen them. "Kai calls her two separate Innocence, the Beast of Hell and the Armour of Heaven. But in the last fight with Road, she unlocked the Level Two ability, Champions of Light."

"That's Kai?" Asked Lenalee, seeming horrified but unable to draw her eyes away.

"Yes." Confirmed Allen. "See that on one of them, a set of angel wings, on the other, a set of demon wings."

"But why is she attacking herself then?" Asked Lenalee, tears in her eyes as once more another hit was scored and the blood flowed before being returned to the fighting body. "What's wrong with sister?"

Lavi felt a sad smirk form on his features, "Lenalee, that's a silly question to ask." He said quietly, his words almost swallowed up by the next BOOM-ing wave of energy that exploded from the pair as they grappled.

The purple haired girl turned quickly to look up at him with mouth open to snap at him, anger flaring in her eyes before she saw the sadness that was on his face, it made her hesitate.

"We've all been a bit lax," agreed Jay with a nod, crossing his arms over his chest, managing not to knick himself on his blades. "She puts up a good front, we forget she can be hurting." Allen and Lavi nodding as well, mentally berating themselves as the guilt ran rampant thought them and now wandering how to fix there mistakes, Lenalee meanwhile was now crying freely. "How can we stop her?"

"We can try a forceful intervention," suggested Allen but he sounded doubtful, "but looking at the power they are displaying, I'm not sure how well that would work."

"What about talking to her?" Asked Lavi with a puzzled frown. "She can't be without realisation that we are here."

"She attacked us when we walked in the door." Pointed out Jay in a mildly accusing tone, as if she had just snubbed them in the hallway and not just tried to kill them.

"Yeah, but that might have been a reflex, we didn't knock or anything." It sounded weak even to him and Lavi sighed, one hand coming up to rest in the back of his neck as he tried to work his mind around this latest problem.

"How about a mix of the two?" Said Allen as they watched the two figures pause and begin to circle one another. "We talk to her, trying to find out what is wrong while trying to calm and separate the two fighters?"

"They are both her though," said Jay, a little uncertain. "Being in two bodies, that pumped for a fight and having only herself to fight… she might be a little too out of it to really comprehend what's going on."

"So we be careful about it," said Lavi, his Hammer growing in size even as he spoke. "We just have to try and pull our punches."

"While she is trying to kill us?" Asked Jay.

"While she is trying to kill us." Confirmed Allen.

"Oh Sister," cried Lenalee softly as she activated her crystal boots, "what demons are you fighting?"

She had been ignoring the new comers in favour of more worthy prey, assuming her blast had knocked them out or warned them to keep there distance.

There were many things still to fight off!

She had yet to atone.

She must keep going until she collapses! Then and only then, when her Innocence can no longer fight on will she be able to atone for her sins, will it stop singing to her, long enough for her prayer to be heard…?

Will it stop forgiving her…?

But no!

These new people, they were getting involved! They were moving towards her, spreading out and trying to talk to her? She could only guess, she could hear nothing over the roaring noise in her ears, the singing of the Innocence was too loud for her to hear anything other than her own heart beat!

Ignore them, focus on her problem! Focus on the now!

"Kai!" Called Lenalee, slowly moving closer to the figures.

"Sister, please!" Shouted Jay.

"Kai." Called Allen, his voice ringing clearly as he used his clown belt to approach from a different angle.

"Kai!"

"Sister."

"Please stop!"

"What is wrong?"

"Kai."

"Talk to us sister!"

Lavi meanwhile was moving silently to cover the last point, his watchful green eye staring hard at her face, seeing nothing but blank face plate underneath the dragon mask, reading nothing in her movements except the desperate desire to kill.

'Wait,' whispered that part of his mind that watched, 'kill? That is not right. What is she fighting against? Why is she so desperate?'

Once more she felt the steel of her blade score her flesh, the delicious cleansing pain and once more she felt tears fall down her cheeks as her flesh healed instantly. Why do you forgive me? Time and again, you forgive me! You let me heal, you bless my flesh with life and why do I deserve it?

A scream of rage erupted from two throats and she threw her weapons down, clawed fingers reaching around her throats as she tried to end the battle!

"What is she doing?" Cried Lenalee in shock, diving forwards and trying to reach for one of the bodies but she was grabbed and shielded quickly by Allen as a bolt of energy ripped out them, trying to score a hit on her.

"Careful." He hissed, feeling the stinging pain of Innocence on Innocence. Inside him the 14th stirred, mumbling sleepily about Exorcists fighting one another and he silenced it with a harsh thought that made the ghostly figure shy away from him. It was still a Noah after all, with a loathing of Innocence and Exorcists that was only out matched by its loathing for its kin.

Inside his minds eye, the 14th woke up properly and watched the scene through his eyes for a few moments before turning and looking at him with his strange, staring eyes. "It is guilt that eats at her." He said at last, "guilt and the need for punishment."

"What?" He asked the figure, not realising he spoke allowed at the same time, not seeing the puzzled look Lenalee gave him, she was still in his arms.

"She feels she has sinned and longs to atone, she does not want to be forgiven for the crimes that weigh her down. She feels she can only atone through pain." Continued the Noah, nodding faintly before beginning to sit down, his large eyes starting to droop, wearied by the large amounts of activated Innocence.

"How can you tell?" He asked with a frown, but his worried tone held no anger.

The figure turned his face to him, that same large smile there but it was softened by memories, "because Mana was the same my nephew."

Allen gasped in shock and an idea formed in his mind, he looked over at his red haired friend, seeing that he too had a plan. "Lenalee, get out of here and get the infirmary ready," he said, dropping to the ground but not looking at her. "Your fast and I need that speed."

"But I-" She began to protest.

"GO!"

She fled.

"Lavi," he called, his voice full of the commanding tone he had used countless times on the battlefield without realising, moving over quickly to his friend as the two figures continued to try and chock one another. "Here's my plan."

Darkness was closing in on her vision.

Pain filled her body, it had for a while now, but this was a new pain!

She relished in it, felt it cleansing her soul even as she tried to cry out. Part of her mind was trying to fight the grip of it, part of her still struggled and made her fight against the grip on her own throats.

She kicked out and her bodies toppled, panting hard, separated for a moment.

Pushing weakly up, she grabbed hold of her body and once more, hands came up to try and throttle!

"Christine! How dare you do something so irresponsible!"

The voice rang out in the room, it echoed off the walls and re-echoed around her skull, until she thought the noise would never end. The tone held so much disapproval, so much scolding and shame that she instantly cringed in on herself, hands falling from throats to instead embrace herself closely.

"Mother?" She whispered, her quiet words also seemed to echo in the sudden silence, one head lifted to blindly look around while the other resting on her armoured shoulder, weary with grief.

"Well done Lavi," muttered Allen as the figures before them cringed and began to lean on one another, there kneeling figures seeming to cower in mutual fear. "Keep it up while Jay and I try and get close enough to separate them for the next part."

"Mother?" Whispered two mouths, two voices but only one owner. It was the same voice that came from each throat, it sounded strange to his ears but Allen pushed it from his mind. Stepping between the large wings that hung limply on the floor with feathers splayed around, he gently slipped his hands under her armpits and around to the front of her breast bone., watching as Jay did the same, there eyes coming up as they both paused, ready, tensed.

"Yes! Who else?" Spoke Lavi, his voice an identical copy of there 'other' mother, the kind but tired nurse from the world of dreams. They had had no mother in this world, only a father and both of them had said, the memories of that mother were still strong to them. "Now stop being so stupid and tell me what is wrong?"

Jay visibly cringed at the words and Allen felt sadness pool into his heart, he had never had a family of such, to be disappointed in him. Mana had always been a kind and forgiving father to him, explaining his errors and mistakes instead of scolding him, and even his Master, had never been disappointed in him really, he had been unpleasant to everyone in general.

"I… I…" Kai's voice wobbled, her wings twitched and both Allen and Jay froze.

"Tell me dear," said Lavi, his grip tightening on the handle of his hammer, sweat trickling down his back. "What do you want? What do you need?"

"I… I…" Her bodies began to shake now, emotion filling her as she struggled with her words. "I have sinned mother! I need to… to make things right!"

"Sinned? Now don't be silly." Chided Lavi, moving soundlessly around, nodding to both boys to start gently pulling the bodies apart. They began to do so, the only sounds now were the gently tinkle and crunch of ceramic tiles as they moved, dragging the stricken girls with them.

"I've sinned and I need… I need…"

"To be forgiven? Of course dear," continued Lavi but warning bells began to chime in Allen's head and the 14th, sleepily smiled at him, 'both of you. Move. Now.' He whispered.

"No…No…" Kai sounded sleepy now, like she was fighting to stay awake but she began to twitch in the boys arms, her voice growing stronger. "No! I don't want to be forgiven! I-I need to atone!" Her voice became shrill as she began to scream before, suddenly and without warning, power erupted from her again.

Allen and Jay were thrown back as the energy hit them, with Lavi only managing to hold his place by the weight of his hammer, allowing it to fall to the floor and bracing himself behind its mass. The two bodies were standing up, wings rustling before and flapping before settling firm and strong again, the swords and shields appearing back in hands as the bodies turned and looked at the source of the voice, all weakness and doubt gone.

"We need to be punished for our crimes." Said the voices, standing side by side as they looked at the red head. "You are not my mother, nor are you able to give me what I desire." Said Kai wearily, sounding like her old self for a moment before opening her wings and the two bodies fluttered up and away from each other, hovering in the air for a moment, bringing arms up ready. They tensed to fight when a large hammer swung in from one side and batted them both out of the air, sending them crashing into the wall forcibly.

"What do you mean, I cannot give you what you desire?" He said, a cocky smile on his face as he challenged them. "What is the crime you have committed?"

"You can't pass judgement on me." She cried, her voice filled with anguish and anger in equal amounts as the two bodies pulled themselves out of the dust, shaking off the tiles and loose stones that had fallen on them.

"No one better than us to judge you," said Lavi, beginning to swing the hammer in his fingers. "A General, your own blood Brother and a Bookman."

The bodies stopped and looked up at different people, shifting there gaze around the room, from figure to figure before resting on itself. "My crime…" Said the bodies standing, arms limp by there sides but weapons still held tight. "My crime is murder."

"What?" Gasped Allen, silver eyes going wide.

"I killed while imprisoned by Inspector Malcolm Leverrier." Her voice was clear, her tone held no shame but no pride either, it stated simply what she had done. "I killed three torturers, seven guards and I was going to kill Leverrier himself before Bookman walked in and saved him." She paused and looked down at her feet, "I feel no guilt over killing the torturers and planning the murder of Leverrier. But those guards didn't need to die!"

Head down, she suddenly charged towards both Jay and Allen, leaving Lavi standing there staring in shock -he had known of course, Bookman had told him all about it when they had had time together after that meeting with Kai's 'brothers'. They had both understood the killing, it was clean, painless and justified, no weight upon the soul, but it seemed that Kai needed to feel the same.

Lavi could only hope that, when he began to speak, that she would understand… He had to let her know of his… crimes, as she called it. Sometimes being a Bookman was not clean, being impartial, didn't mean being helpless or willing to die.

Kai threw herself at both Jay and Allen, her swords coming around to strike them both, but both were parried or blocked. While Allen and Jay loved her, they were under no doubts that she intended to hurt them, she was distraught with herself and they could only pray that Lavi would do something before her managed to score a hit on them.

Each body moved differently to the other, each could compensate for attacks that failed, each could block attacks that came towards them, they danced around friend and foe alike, attacks using sword, shield, wings or feet. Anything and everything to land a hit, while there opponents dodged and defended, all the while trying to find and opening to knock her down or knock her out, but never injure her.

"Kai! Listen to me!" Called Lavi in a language he could only pray neither of the other two knew, as the ringing sound of Innocence on Innocence began to fill the room. Allen had told him that he had picked up a functional use of most European languages over his years travelling, he couldn't read or write in them, it just enough to get by. Jay had confessed to being completely useless in such areas, and he couldn't lie, you could tell when he tried because he stuttered and began to blush.

"Listen to me," he called again, slipping into Latin as he did, and even as she turned to look at him, she was holding the others pinned in the combat, swords braced tight in combat, shield arms shaking as they held back the blow aimed for her. "You think you're a bad person, you think you've sinned because you have ended the lives of others? That is nothing."

Kai stopped all together as he paused, arms coming down and turning to look at him properly, slowly stepping forwards through the wreckage as he continued, "I am not proud of my own crimes, but I rest easier at night understanding that, the few times I have had to kill, I did to save mine and Bookman's life." He rested the hammer on the ground, hands folded over the end of the handle so he could rest his forehead on them, eyes focused on the ground below him like a knight in prayer.

"Yes, I've killed. So has Bookman. When you travel the world, from war zone to war zone, trying to see the truth behind the lies, well, sometimes people don't like you to do that. Sometimes you've got to fight back and defend yourself before they put a bullet through your chest. And I sleep better at night, understanding that! It was me or them. No other way about it. In your case, it was you or them, they chose to blindly follow orders. If those orders included beating a young woman senseless, then what did they care?" He could feel her twin stares on him, see both step of feet just in front of him, the metal of her armour boots was nicked and dented all over, only noticeable close up. Ironic metaphor, he mused.

"Remember that old saying? '_Prey you are never at the mercy of a good man, he will kill you without a thought. Be at the mercy of an evil man, he will want to see you suffer and you will have a chance then.'_ Your a good person."

A hand reached out and touched his cheek, slowly lifting his head for him to look into twin sets of dark eyes, peering through the eyeholes in the masks. She said nothing, just staring at him in expectation and he knew the last bit, what she was waiting to hear, "you feel guilty over not feeling guilty, am I right?" He asked softly, the old words and syllables falling off his tongue smoothly, sounding almost like a lovers croon to those who didn't know the true meaning. Allen and Jay could only stare on in confused curiosity at what was being said, feeling like intruders in a lovers world.

Slowly, she nodded, her steady gaze never faltering, the silence between them growing until at last she whispered, in Latin, "thank you my love…" before collapsing dead away onto the floor, both bodies toppling on top of one another. With a faint glow, they merged into one, before separating into the familiar figures they all knew, Kai and Corbec. She lay face down, her clothes worn out and torn, her hair in waves all around her, with one hand up and curled around the limp form of Corbec, his scales dull and lifeless as he lay on the dirty floor.

With a shaky sigh, Lavi fell onto his ass and smiled faintly up at Allen and Jay as they moved closer, apprehensive, but Lavi reassured them with a half wave, "its okay. She's just exhausted." Looking down at her sleeping face, the gently rise and fall of her chest, her hair scattered all around her in a wide puddle of silken brown, he felt something tug at his heart; even now she was beautiful to him.

With a bang, the doors to the corridor burst open with enough force to bounce off of the walls, Komui and Lenalee ran in with Kanda and Krory right behind them, Miranda coming up at the rear in a run before the group came to a halt, causing the clumsy Exorcist to slip and fell over with a squeal. Komui gaped openly in horror at the destruction around them, meanwhile Kanda and Krory were surreptitiously looking around them in wander, part of them marvelling at the destruction as one professional to another.

"Sister! Sister!" Cried Lenalee, hurrying over and kneeling down by the collapsed Exorcist, reaching out and gently lifting her into her arms, stroking the long hair out of her sisters sleeping face with shaking hands.

"She's okay Lenalee," said Allen gently, resting one hand on her shoulder. "I have no idea what Lavi said, but he managed to talk her around."

"How come?" She asked looking up at the sincerely smiling face of the white haired boy before down at the grinning red head, wandering briefly if he was really in a good mood. "What did you say?"

"I was speaking Latin." Lavi said simply, as if this answered all her questions. He stood up quickly before she could ask anything else and scooped Kai into his arms, as Jay gently picked up Corbec, both of them turning towards the door.

"Wh-wh-what happened?" Asked Komui shakily, hands on his head as he looked around the trashed room. Even as he spoke -as if disturbed by his words alone- a few more random tiles fell from the ceiling into a heap on the floor, a puff of dust moving out from where they landed. But before he could get an answer, he heard a snickering sound coming from besides him and turned to see the solemn Yu Kanda, a hand over his mouth, one around his stomach, trying to contain himself.

"Kanda is laughing and Kai trashed the training room," said Allen simply, one hand still on Lenalee' shoulder, gently encouraging her to stand before steering the worried girl towards her brother. "The end of the world of oblivious due," he said with a wink before deactivated the Crowned Clown as he passed them by, walking into the hall, "I'm hungry now." He said with a stretch, arms casually held behind his head as he walked away.

"Do you think he knows how much he is acting like General Cross right now?" Mumbled Lenalee, still a little shell shocked as everyone began to wander off in different directions, the laughing Kanda following after Allen making comments, Krory and Miranda leaving by another corridor talking quietly but confidently to each other.

Leaving only the Li siblings, standing at the entrance of the trashed ex-training room, staring after the Exorcists in wander and the difference.


	52. Chapter 52

"Oww…" She groaned faintly as consciousness began to seep back into her battered and aching mind, she tried to move her body but every nerve squealed in pain and she gave up after a moment of that. It felt like she floated there for a while, semi-conscious of her surroundings and her body, part of her wanting to sink down again, away from it all.

Suddenly, she felt fingers on her, light and still warm enough to not be cold as they pressed a cold cloth to her forehead, making her sigh without realising. It helped sooth the pounding in her head and the aching in her eyes and the- hell, here wasn't one part of her body or face that didn't feel like it had been beaten and then trampled on. Even her time with Leverrier had never left her feeling this exhausted.

"She's awake." Whispered a familiar voice.

"She's been awake for the past half hour," said a more familiar voice, one that seemed to warm her heart strings and make her rise again, made her want to open her eyes just to see the owner of that voice.

"How can you tell?" Asked the first voice surprised.

"When you watch someone, like we do, like I do, you learn to tell there little signs," said the second voice warmly.

"I could almost envy you," said the first voice after a long pause. There was the rustling of fabric then faint creak of a chair as someone shifted, then silence once more, "be grateful she will be a Bookman also. When the time comes to drop the log name Lavi, maybe it will be easier for you now."

"…"

"Don't give me that face," said the familiar voice of Bookman, obviously pained. "I'm just as observant at you. I can see the way you've grown attached to people and events here, how hard it is for you to keep that line when you know you are fighting for your own survival, let alone there's. In combat, you can't just ignore them, and not just for the callous excuse that more allies make fewer enemies."

"If you see and understand all of this, then why did you suggest we take on this assignment?"

"… I think it has to do with what we have always know." He said at last. "We Bookmen have always known of the Noah, the Earl and the Akuma, but until now, there has never been activity going on around us to **confirm** the existence of such. In the last one hundred years, the Black Order has appeared and grown up until it could stand on its own two feet against the Earl, sparking this new beginning an old story. When the opening came for us to step in and begin to record, I could not resist. When we were both found to be accommodators, again, it seemed like fate was forcing us to do our duty here."

"Our duty? Of recording and watching, of never picking a side and only being impartial?" Said Lavi, his voice sounding strange, "but we have only partly observed the war from the Noah's point of view, only briefly seen the world from there side of things."

"That is the way they want it to be." Sighed the old man tiredly. "They do not want the human race to be knowledgeable of the Noah, but at the same time, they want there enemies to fear them."

"That's so human its strange. Vanity, hmph…"

A chuckle and someone moved closer, removing the cool cloth and swirling it in water before it was wrung out and replaced, eliciting another sigh from her and another chuckle from those in the room. "If she is going to be waking up properly, I had better leave you with her," said Bookman and she heard him move, his feet touching the floor before foot steps moving around the bed before away. "Make her take this medicine, then get her something to eat as soon as she can move properly, she'll be hungry."

"Thanks Panda," she could practically hear the large grin that would be plastered over his face.

"Idiot apprentice."

The sound of a door opening and then closing again before silence fell on the room like a thick blanket, broken only by the gentle breathing of them both, and the occasional flick of a page being turned in a book. She began to relax again, dozing between awake and asleep for at least an hour, happy to let that state of affairs continue when without warning, her stomach gave a loud and extremely embarrassing rumbling squeal.

She could feel her cheeks redden even as she began to surface to wakefulness. Lavi sighed and the book was put down, "its time to wake up, my sleeping beauty." He said gently and lifted the cloth away from her forehead and eyes.

Light flooded her vision and she was momentarily blinded, making her shut her eyes again and roll her head away from the hard light spilling in from the large windows of her room. One glance had been enough to tell her it was her room, but there had been one or two oddities with it, little things that seemed strangely familiar but out of place.

Opening her eyes slowly and blinking until she was used to the light, she cast her gaze around the room, seeing the multiple bookshelves she had brought in, saw the books she had brought or slowly pulled out the library, but they had barely filled _half_ of _one_ of the _ten_ bookshelves. Now all ten were full, with more books, scrolls and piles of paper littered and piled around the room, with a small table and two chairs in one corner of her large room. It seemed to be the epicentre of the spread.

Rolling her eyes because she knew who was to blame, she focused at last on the gently smiling face of Lavi, his green eye shining in the hard day light that shone in, and she felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips in response. She couldn't help herself, seeing his worried face lift like that.

Flexing very slowly, she began to move and pull herself up, groaning loudly as the pain in her head made stars fill her vision for a moment, Lavi rushed to help, resting her against the head board. "I've got some water for you to sip for a moment before you can take this stuff Panda left us." He said quietly as he pressed a glass into her hands, waiting for her to take the weight of it. She managed on the second attempt, her limbs felt heavy and weak, with messages taking a while to go from her brain to her long fingers, telling them to grab the glass.

Slowly she brought it up and began to sip the warm tepid water but relished it nevertheless, sudden thirst roaring through her the moment the first sip hit her stomach. Watching Lavi as she drank slowly, she was surprised to see him gently lift Corbec onto his lap, lifting the little dragons head up to gently begin to pour water slowly into his mouth, pausing for him to swallow and breath. Once done with a few good mouthfuls he gently lifted the dragon up again, careful of his limp limbs and wings, placing him into the sling she herself had used last time Corbec had been too weak to move on his own.

Corbec cheeped happily in gratitude, his voice not sounding as weak as his body.

Seeing her watching him, he smiled warmly before it broke into a large grin, "don't worry about him," a sleepy chirp from Corbec following his words, "the both of you have just managed to exhaust **and** strain every single muscle in your collective bodies. I'm impressed, I think it's a new record."

A chuckle escaped her lips as he handed her first a little capful of a strange liquid, which she drank quickly, pulling a face at the taste before taking the two little brown tablets he passed her. Once those were down her throat followed by a generous helping of water to get rid of _there_ bad taste, she looked around her room again, "so come on, how long was I asleep this time?"

"Err…" Lavi followed her gaze around the paper strewn room.

"Well, to be honest…"

"I was expecting honest, yes," she said tartly, feeling her energies start to come back, her limbs not feeling as leaden as before, the medicines beginning to work. "How long?"

"Only a day… day and a half." He said with a wince and looked back at her expression, wishing he hadn't as he looked away quickly. "Before you go ballistic, all of this stuff here is mostly mine! You know how I've been getting behind on my reports and summaries, so, Bookman thought that while you were asleep and I was watching you, I could get some cram work in. I mean I'll move it-"

"And did you?" She asked, completely taking him of his guard, he had been expecting a rant about the mess, or a comment along the lines of 'I expect it moved back to your room quickly' but he had to remind himself that, while she had been acting a lot **like** Kanda over the last few days, she was not him.

"Er? Oh! Yes, lots." He said at last, smiling warmly. "Now, I guess you can finally move, lets go get some food. Do you need a hand getting out of the bed?" Reaching out, he took her hand to lift her up but yelped when he was instead pulled down onto the bed, crashing into her and crushing her lips under his as they met. All was forgotten as she began to kiss him, one hand coming up to rest on the back of his neck, fingers gently teasing his hair.

Once more, the delicious taste of her ran through his mind, the taste of Parma Violets or sugared rose petals. She teased him, flicking her tongue at his bottom lip and asking for entrance while her fingers tightened there hold on his hair, tugging gently. Within moments the kiss had turned from sweet into hot and he let his hands move away from the bed -where he was still trying to resist- to reach up and grab hold of her, pressing her body against his and feeling her respond.

Pulling back, panting as there eyes stared into one each others, a smirk of triumph on her face, a shocked smile on his, he laughed at himself, over his worry of pushing her into something she might not want. "We can't do this yet," he chided, kissing the corner of her mouth to take any sting out of his words, "I want to make sure you've had something to eat before I tire you out again."

Kai smiled and blushed faintly, "but once I've eaten, I'll fall asleep, I just know it."

"We've waited for a few months now, I think another night or two won't hurt you any more," he said and straightened up, helping her to her feet, seeing the faint wince run across her face, from both the cold of the floor and the pain of standing on her tender feet. She seemed so young right then, her large t-shirt and small shorts were both hanging off her figure, with her long hair falling in clumps around her body, she even pouted like a child and stamped her foot lightly.

"But I don't want to wait," she said and smiled devilishly up at him threw her bangs, "I want you now Lavi!"

His eyebrows nearly shot into his hairline as she dived forwards and looped her arms around his neck, dragging his head down to press her lips against his once more, her body pressed flush against his, "I want to make love to you…" she purred into his ear as she broke the kiss, before attacking his neck, kissing and nipping at the flesh. He felt his knee's go weak at those words, his hands were already resting on her hips and they itched to scoop her up and carry her to the bed, to do as she wished but he held firm. Sometimes, he really hated himself.

"N-No." He said shakily, gently pushing her away from him, "I want you better first," he said and looked down into her pout.

"So you don't want me?" She said and he felt the edge of acid in those words, the hidden message that was floating behind those words. _Tread softly for you tread on my dreams._

"I love you Kai," he said, once more kissing her corner of her mouth and resting his forehead against hers, looking lovingly into her eyes and feeling like he was falling into the dark heart of a star. "I love you, and long to make love to you. To enjoy your body and make you feel all the love I feel for you, but to do that without worrying about hurting you, you need to be healed."

She dropped her gaze for a moment but then a smile grew on her face as her eyes fell on something else, "I believe you," she said at last, looking up again and leaning closer to kiss him gently, but he nearly choked as her fingers brushed, feather light, against the erection hidden in his jeans. She pulled away before he could react, her sore body not moving as gracefully as it normally did but easily enough for her to slip out of his arms as he made a grab for her and towards her chest of draws.

"Get changed please, lets just get some food, and quickly," he said turning around and moving over to the windows as she giggled wickedly, feeling his face grow hot as the memory of that touch flashed through his mind once more. Looking out at the horrid over cast clouds that seemed to turn the sea a steel grey colour, the last few leaves that still clung to the garden were all red and brown, with the only green being the small lawns dotted between the bushes.

Winter was coming in to settle at last, maybe it would bring an end to the stalemate that had settled over the war?


	53. Chapter 53

"Why didn't she tell me?"

Jay wanted so drop his head on to the table and bang it down a few times to try and get the message across even clearer, but it was the middle of the Dining hall and doing that would only earn him a scolding from the very girl he was trying to cheer up. Once more he wished that Bak would come back quickly, or just take his darling girlfriend with him to the Asian Branch?

The very tall young man would have to admit that he held a soft spot for the dear Lenalee Li, but at times like this, when she blamed herself for the problems of others, he honestly felt like hugging her and giving her a thick ear at the same time.

"Okay, I'll say it once more," he said again, resting his chin on his hand as he looked across the table and into large, tear filled purple eyes. "Kai didn't tell you what was bothering her because of A) she would have felt bad laying **her** problems on you. B) She just doesn't understand that what she does for others, she sometimes needs to have done for herself. And finally, C) I'm not sure she could even have put her finger on what it was that bothered her exactly." He and Allen had not spoken of her words after Lenalee had left the training room, they had not spoken of it at all. They just took comfort in the fact that Lavi had settled things for there sister.

Lenalee sniffed, a little hurt at the callous way the brown haired boy was talking but as she began to play with her food again, she could possible understand it. She never wanted to bother people herself, and since Edo, since that feeling of absolute helplessness when all her friends were fighting the Noah, she had tried hard to be strong enough that they would never guess she was being weak.

But… somehow, Kai's silence had troubled her more than she realised. It felt like some kind of betrayal, like she didn't trust her enough to go to her with her problems, or that she didn't know Kai well enough to spot when something was bothering her so much.

"Any way," continued Jay, hoping to change the subject a little, "its not like Sis hasn't been hanging out with us, and its not like you've not been there to talk to if she ever felt the need, its just-"

"Just, how exactly would you like me to start the conversation?" Interrupted a voice besides them followed by the noise of someone laying down a heavy laden tray.

Lenalee and Jay both sat up sharply as Kai climbed over the bench to sit besides her brother, a large tray of food in front of her. It was on par with the meals Allen would eat, huge in size, with a large quantity of different dishes to keep things interesting as the meal progressed. Lavi laid down another tray of similar size as he sat down next to Lenalee, smiling and greeting them before pushing the tray closer to Kai, removing only a few plates for himself.

"Wh-what did you mean?" Asked Lenalee, puzzled at Kai's words.

"I mean exactly that sister," said Kai her tone holding a neutral 'matter-of-fact' message, a bowl of something already in her hand with fork poised but she was looking over at the other girl. "How do I start to talk to you about something that is worlds away from your understanding?"

Lenalee felt anger rise in her and slammed a fist down on the table, not loud enough to disturb the rest of the room or even shake the crockery but enough to make both Lavi and Jay lean back a little in shock. "I'm not an naive little child!" She snapped, a blush rising on her cheeks as Kai continued to sit there, giving her a thousand mile stare for several moments.

"Okay…" she said at last, shifting in her seat and putting the bowl down so she could lean closer to her friend, dark eyes holding a hidden smile. "Okay then, you want some idea of what was bothering me?" Lenalee nodded sharply, trying to appear angry while inside part of her suddenly doubted at the change of pace, worried if she really wanted to go through with it. Besides her, Lavi hardened his gaze, shooting a warning signal to Kai, she responded with a casual flick of her fingers, it could have been missed as an ideal gesture by someone not looking for it but he nodded faintly.

"Well, Jay was right really. What was bothering me was something that I was not sure how to put into words. After talking with Bookman earlier, having a bit of counselling over the whole ordeal, I think it was because I kept having flash backs and nightmares, memories that would jump out on my mind with no provocation." She said, her dark eyes never leaving the young girls face as she spoke, her skills at telling a tale coming into play, as she pitched her voice low, her words -seeming simple enough to innocent ears- came across as deep and sombre, almost menacing.

"You have little idea what it is really like, to be at the mercy of someone that hates you and I mean truly hates you." She said, her words almost a whisper as they slipped into the there own world, the Dining hall seeming to fade away, unreal. "You have fought Akuma and Noah, and you have been safe in the knowledge that they don't hate you, they are just doing as programmed or ordered to, to survive, just as you do. You both have your reasons." Kai paused to see if Lenalee would call to stop but she didn't, her face was pale and her purple eyes were hard but she didn't call a halt. Maybe she had judged the sweet girl wrong, maybe she could be strong in the face of human horror as well as supernatural horror's.

"And I know you've had your own run ins with that sick bastard Leverrier, chasing you down, confining you and then rubbing your face in it by acting all nice and sweet. He's evil and vindictive and he know' it." She shrugged at her own words and continued, "I don't know or care how he works. But at the hands of his torturer's… Now that was a different matter. They were good at there art and I was left bleeding and broken many times over, stabbed by daggers and blades, sliced and cut, even burned a few times. Not to forget the plain old fashioned beatings, the ones that left me with broken wrists and ribs, black eyes and a swollen face. It all came down to pain in the end. How could they inflict it in enough ways that I would break and beg for an end to it all. Tell them the words they wanted to hear."

"But you never broke," whispered Lenalee hoarsely her throat suddenly dry, making swallowing hard as she matched Kai's gaze.

"No. I never broke." Confirmed Kai, pulling back a little. "Not in the way he wanted me to." She shifted her gaze away at last, "I crossed lines that I didn't want to, fought back in ways they didn't expect me to, but in the end Bookman managed to get me out before I truly snapped."

"Then why-"

"Because the memories never go away." She said firmly, overriding the question she didn't want to hear. "I have a perfect memory like Lavi. Memories never fade, they never blur and wither away. They are perfect in every detail, and they are still too fresh in my mind for me to try and lock them away yet." Her voice shook and she hated herself for it, grabbing hold of the dis-guarded bowl she picked up her fork again but paused before beginning to eat.

"I'm sorry Sister," she said, looking at the food and not the pale face before her. "I never meant to hurt you or anything, but I didn't want you to bare the pain. I mean, how can you even come to imagine that? Even now, I find it hard to think how someone could willingly do that to another human being and still have there humanity? Almost makes the Noah bearable." She practically spat the last word out and turned to her bowl again, hands shaking as she tried to reach down and pick up some food. Long fingered hands reached out and steadied her grip, a smile of understanding gracing those gentle lips.

"You let things get on top of you right?" Asked Lenalee kindly, her eyes were not full of pity nor was her tone condescending and Kai wanted nothing more than to reach across and hug her just for that simple act of kindness.

Yes, her face was still pale but her grip was firm and as she leaned across the table.

Kai simply nodded mutely, feeling the tears that had welled up, begin to recede without falling. She didn't trust herself to speak if she wanted to keep her face dry right then but with another sincere smile, Lenalee eased back and returned her attention to her own food. "Thank you for telling me, and you were right. Now I know, I wish I didn't." She agreed with a simple shrug, copying Kai own actions and smiling at her own foolishness, "but I never would have stopped until I knew so, I guess more fool me sister."

"Thank you," agreed Kai with a shy smile then poked the back of the girls hand with the fork, "stop playing with your food and eat."

"Kai does have an amazing way with words," said Lavi, calmly eating as if the entire tense exchange hadn't just happened. Jay, sitting opposite him equally calm and intent on his food, nodded, "agreed. I'm proud that she will be a Bookman one day." They nodded in unison and continued to eat.

The two girls winced but shared a smile.

A stitch in time, saves nine.

Nothing broken, nothing mended.

Etcetera, etcetera.

Humans are complex creatures underneath and simple creatures underneath that.


	54. Chapter 54

"Okay, well your settled in now, I guess I had better… better go back to…" Lavi stumbled into silence as the sentence he was trying to speak died on his tongue, his green eye going wide at the sight of Kai removing her tank top in front of him. Discarding the clothing on the floor, standing there in only her black bra and jeans, her eyes were intensely focused on him and nothing else.

"Where do you think your going… boy?" Her words came out husky and sultry, like the purr of a large cat. Lavi swallowed hard and tried to keep his eye locked on her' but he felt his gaze flicker over her body, over her breasts, not to large but not as small as Lenalee', over her scars and marks until it flickered over her tattoo's. The images of the sleeping angel and the curled up dragon.

Corbec had crawled over to her arm before they had even left the room to eat, climbing up the flesh and sinking into her arm with a little sigh from them both. Kai had simply said that it allowed them to heal quicker if there bodies were as one for a while.

"W-What are you doing Kai?" He asked dumbly, his mouth running on automatic while in the back of his mind, that little voice of his whispered that he knew perfectly well what she was doing, it was Seduction 101. A smug smirk tugged at the girls lips as she moved closer to him, a step at a time, hips swinging slowly as she moved forwards.

"Don't you know, Lavi?" Her voice came out mocking and innocent this time, one hand coming up to her lips to be gently bitten while the other hung behind her back, emphasising her breast by the pull of her shoulders.

"I can guess quiet well," he said in a tight voice, wishing for once that he wasn't a good boy. "But…"

he turned around and closed his eye, casting a silent prayer up at god and all the fates as he felt his body responding to that talented voice alone. "But, I'm just worried about your wounds more than anything else right now."

"You…" The voice behind him was puzzled now, a new tone entering it as she hesitated. "You don't want me?"

"I… I… just think that we should wait a little more." He said in almost a squeak.

"Oh… I see." She said and the emptiness in that voice made him turn around quickly, hands raised to grab hold of her but she had turned around now, her arms crossed over her chest, almost embarrassed that she had shown herself to him. "I'm guessing that meeting you were called to the other day, it was Bookman reminding you not to get too close right?"

"What?" Incredulous to the proof that she had made her own conclusions about that horrible meeting, and surprised that she had even known about it, he stared wide eyed at her. The long braid down her back swung to and fro as she shook her head, "its okay Lavi. You don't have to entertain me anymore." She said in a thick voice, "I can see how it must look from your point of view now."

"What the hell?" He asked shocked and beginning to worry, stepping forwards and touching her shoulders only for her to slink away from his touch like a cat, feeling only the heat from her skin before she was out of reach again.

"Go away Bookman Junior."

"No."

"Tch, what do you want? Information? S'what everyone else wants." Her words were cruel and hard now, as she moved away from him again, stepping closer to the window seats but the curtains were drawn, leaving nothing to see but the old dusty design on the fabric.

'Oh dear,' he thought numbly, 'I think this is just a side effect of the torture, Gramps did say that Leverrier had set his… sexual assistant on her before he had managed to arrive. But he had said the man had died before being able to ply his trade, right? Or is this just the build up of months and months of abuse from Leverrier?'

Stepping up to her silently, grateful that he had worn only like indoor shoes all day, he came close enough to smell her skin and feel the warmth radiating from her, but not touching her. "Kai," he breathed, and she shuddered, her skin rippling with goose pimples at the caress of his words. "Kai?" He said again and again she ignored him, refusing to acknowledge he was there, past the shuddering from his breath on her skin.

Time to change tactics, he thought and had to repress a smile as his mind came up with a plan.

"Christine," he said in the velvety warm silence. Her reaction was instantaneous, she spun around, fist raised to let him know her feelings about that name, but he had been expecting it and caught her easily, pulling her against his body, bringing his lips down to bare on hers. She tried to fight him, to not melt into the kiss like her body was screaming to do!

Pushing him away from her at last, standing there in her bra and black jeans she glared darkly at him, but he only smiled at her, that same enchanting, mysterious smile that lulled people in. She saw through it as easily as he saw through her masks, Bookmen together. Kai threw herself at him, arms coming up around his neck, grabbing fistful's of his shirt and hair, clinging to him as her hot mouth mashed against his, passion once more rekindled hotly between them!

He only had a moment to stumble around, bringing them to the bed, his arms carrying almost all her weight as she continued to hang onto him, her lips now attacking his neck with all the ferocity of a vampire after a hunger strike. Falling at last on to the soft mattress, he turned his full attention onto her at last!

"Now?" She said, her soft talented voice roughened with her need.

"Now!"


	55. Chapter 55

"Everyone will be spilt into teams dependent upon experience and abilities." The words were spoken clearly and firmly, the voice gave every impression the owner was in control of themselves and that this was an ordinary, everyday meeting.

It was far from it.

Every Exorcist was being sent out, in teams of varying size, along with the new additions that Leverrier had sent to help bolster the limited ranks of Exorcists. The new, Third Exorcists.

A well built man, in a large top hat and tails', his long walking cane over one shoulder, stood on the top of the cannon wall and looked down at the building that was known as the North American Branch of the Black Order. A small rag doll on his shoulder chirped up a in a happy female voice, "the Alma Karma's here!"

The man smiled and moved a stray strand of hair out of his face and looked casually down at the pyramid shaped building below him, "okay… I guess they are kind of excited to see a visitor after such a long time."

The End… from me at least.

[Sorry if it seems like a bit of a cope out, but how would I end a story like this? "they lived happily ever after?"

Tch, no way. : ) And seeing as the large, special release had come out when I was half way through writing this, I knew I had a set time limit before the manga would be updated again. I wanted my story to not overly interfere with the real storyline. I made a few little changes, but nothing too much. I didn't play with too many characters really. I hope you enjoyed.

But the main factor for having to try and end my story now, is that while I've been writing this with my brother, I've moved house and now, I'm due to give birth to my little baby boy. So I'll be hard pressed to continue writing properly. I'll still be on FFN, :) I like this place too much. So sorry but if anyone can think of a better ending for this story, I'll happily post your.

For those interested in reading the D-Gray Man manga and have still not found a site, please see this address: www. onemanga. com/ D. Gray -Man/ (without the spaces obviously ^^ )

And thank you again.]


End file.
